Amarte es mi destino
by Marry's
Summary: Seigaku asiste al torneo mundial de tenis. Sakuno conoce allí a Edward, un chico que es capaz de hacer lo que sea por ella¿podra lograr enamorarse e é?¿o su amor por Ryoma sera mas fuerte?
1. Uno: ¿Que nos esta pasando?

Amarte es mi destino

Capitulo uno: ¿Que nos esta pasando?

Rodeándola con sus brazos, mientras ella descansaba en su pecho, bajo la sombra de un árbol Ryoma Echizen pensaba.

Ella era muy guapa, buena deportista e inteligente. El sueño de todo chico de Seigaku, y sin embargo, siendo el su afortunado novio, no sentía nada al respecto.

Su corazón no palpitaba fuerte cada vez que la veía, no tenia deseos de verla a cada instante, y mucho menos deseaba compartir su preciado y escaso tiempo con ella.

Un ligero cosquilleo en la barbilla hizo que mirara hacia abajo. La cabellera castaña de Tomoka rozaba su mentón estando ella acostada en su pecho, se movía constantemente buscando una posición mejor.

Al no lograrlo simplemente se incorporo en el césped mirándolo.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto elocuentemente la muchacha al ver que Ryoma parecía perderse en su mundo.

- Nada- murmuro el.

Ella lo amaba, lo sabia. Siempre lo amo; desde que tenían doce, y desde aquel entonces habían pasado tres años. Y aun lo amaba. Lo demostraba yendo a sus partidos; animándolo cuando sacaba buenas notas, y sobre todo, escuchándolo sin interrupciones cuando el tenia que decir algo. Después de todo, Echizen nunca había dicho concretamente la frase "¿Quieres ser mi novia?", estaban tan solo… Andando.

Lo diría; El no era de aquellos hombres que acostumbraban callarse las cosas. Siempre había dicho lo que pensaba, no importaba si hería o no a alguien.

- No te amo- dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que solamente la chica lo escuchara.

Osakada levanto la cabeza con la mirada confundida; Sabia lo que aquello significaba… Siempre lo había sabido. Y aun asi, se preguntaba cada mañana ¿Por que sigo con esta farsa? Era bastante obvio que Echizen nunca la había amado…

A pesar de saber todo aquello, y mucho mas, ninguna mujer puede evitar sentir que el mundo se le viene a los pies cuando te dan el quiebre. Es algo que esta puesto en la anatomía femenina.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar; Osakada lloraba como si fuera el fin del universo, Echizen, tan solo la miraba compasivamente. Algo raro en el; aunque, todos debían aceptar que el corazón de Echizen se había ablandado bastante desde que la chica entro a su vida. Incluso daba los buenos dias.

Instintivamente la abrazo, como cada vez que ella lloraba por alguna estupidez.

-¿Sabes Ryoma?, siempre supe que esto iba a pasar, e intente no aferrarme a ti para que no pasara… Pero ya es tarde ¿No?, no pude conquistarte- murmuro hundiendo su cabeza en el fornido pecho. Ryoma sintió un deje de melancolía en aquellas palabras, ¿Había hecho bien? Dejar ir a la chica que parecía perfecta ¿había sido la decisión correcta?

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo pensando en aquello, ni cuantas horas quedo bajo el árbol, Tan solo noto que el tiempo había trascurrido a una velocidad bestial cuando noto que las practicas de Tennis habían terminado.

Tesuka iba a matarlo.

**Nota de la autora:**

**Corto… Pobre lo se xDDD. Pero si se daran cuenta, bastante distinto a la version anterior, aquí, Tomoka AMA a Ryoma, pero no se preocupes, no tendra problemas en el Ryosaku. **

**Adios!**


	2. Dos: Lividos recuerdos

**Capitulo Dos: Lívidos recuerdos.**

Al próximo lunes, toda la escuela estaba enterada del quiebre.

Algunos de los rumores se limitaban a decir:

"_Osakada a dejado a Echizen"_

"_Que va, el la ha dejado por que la pillo con otro"_

"_Eso es mentira, Osakada termino con el, por que Echizen es un frígido"…_

_Y los rumores seguían. _

-¿Qué ha sucedido realmente Tomo-chan?- pregunto Sakuno, muerta de curiosidad. Una semana había pasado desde que habían terminado, y Tomoka no mencionaba palabra de aquello.

La morena parecía distante; Fuera de aquel nefasto mundo. Aun no superaba lo de Ryoma.

Volteo la vista hacia la otra morena, y tan solo encontró los calidos ojos de Sakuno mirándola abrasadoramente. Instintivamente Ryuzaki abrazo a Tomoka, mientras esta lloraba.

- Venga, no es necesario que me lo digas-

-Ryoma termino conmigo por que no me ama- murmuro Tomoka volviendo a llorar.

-¿Cómo que no te ama?, si no lo hiciera, no hubiera estado contigo- dijo la otra razonablemente. Tomoka por un momento lo pensó, levanto su rostro bañado en lágrimas y miro a los ojos castaños que le miraban sonrientes. Volvió a hundir su cabeza en el busto de su compañera llorando con más fuerzas que la vez anterior.

- Todo esto es mi culpa- murmuro. Sakuno negó con la cabeza.

-No, no lo es-

-No lo entiendes… Yo no te dije la verdad- dijo Tomoka. Sakuno la tomo por el cuello apartándola y sus ojos la miraron con rudeza- Veras…

_El entrenamiento del día viernes era el más agotador de la semana. Tesuka decía que era para que en todo el fin de semana no pudieran moverse, y asi llegaran con más ganas a entrenar el lunes. Aunque todos sabían que no era asi. _

_Termino de jugar el partido con Syuusuke Fuji con un reñido empate .Hubiera ganado de no ser por la gran ola de calor que arrasaba por la ciudad, y que se colaba en su cuerpo como pequeñas agujas impidiéndole jugar bien._

_Se dirigió hacia los bancos de la cancha para refrescarse con agua._

_-Príncipe Ryoma- otra vez aquella voz chillona taladrando sus oídos. _

_Hizo caso omiso cuando la chica se acerco a el, afirmándose en sus rodillas debido al cansancio. _

_- Déjame- murmuro la muchacha pasando una toalla por la cara del muchacho mojada, cuando este pretendía secarla con la polera. _

_Ryoma la miro más que extrañado._

_-¿Por qué haces todo esto?- pregunto confundido. Tomoka era mucho más cordial, y preocupada que cualquier otra fans. _

_- Por que te quiero-_

_-No me conoces- _

_-No es necesario. Se como eres-_

_Ryoma sujeto la mano de la muchacha cuando esta disponía a secarle la frente. Tomoka le devolvió la mirada confundida. _

_-Ryoma, yo… Quiero pedirte un favor. Dame dos meses, tan solo dos para poder conquistarte. Si no lo logro, me olvidare de ti, y jamás volveré a molestarte- Los ojos de la muchacha desprendían tan sub-realismo que Ryoma tan solo asintió con la cabeza, Cohibido._

_Y allí, frente a todo el club de tennis mirando la curiosa escena, Tomoka deposito un suave y tierno beso en los labios de un Echizen "Levemente" sonrojado, y luego se fue corriendo murmurando cosas como "Sakuno" o" Van a morir esas malditas zorras". _

-¿Ahora entiendes? El no tiene la culpa, la tengo yo por haberme ilusionado. El nunca me iba querer, ¿Como rayos pude ser tan ilusa?- Sakuno tan solo observo, inerte como Tomoka bajaba hacia el baño. Estaban en la sotea, amabas amigas mirando el cielo.

Sakuno Ryuzaki, era la mejor amiga de Tomoka Osakada. Inseparables.

Inteligente, lista, pésima deportista, se podía describir a Sakuno. Vivía en un cuento de hadas intentando encontrar a su príncipe perfecto; Muchos lo dudaban, con la vestimenta bastante inusual que usaba lo encontrara el día en que Paris Hilton fuera presidenta de Estados Unidos.

Se acerco a la baranda, mirando las prácticas de Tennis.

Allí estaba el. Ryoma Echizen.

Sexsimbol de Seigaku, Entre la lista del TOP ten de los chicos mas guapos, excelente tenista, inteligente, y valiente.

Ahora estaba claro el por que lo amaba; Aquel carisma que siempre lo seguía a todas partes, hacia que cualquier chica se enamorara de el. Y Ryuzaki no era la excepción.

- Nyah!!! Saku-chan- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Y unos fuertes y atléticos brazos la rodearon por la espalda.

El aroma a vainilla proveniente del cuerpo de Eiji, hizo que a Sakuno no se le hiciera muy difícil saber quien era.

- Buenos dias Eiji-kun- murmuro la chica, avergonzada por el gesto del chico.

-Nyah!! Mirando a Ryoma otra vez¿?- pregunto el muchacho. Sakuno enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello.

Eiji era un muy buen amigo de Sakuno desde hace bastante tiempo. Solían ir y venir de la escuela juntos, por lo que Sakuno lo esperaba viendo las practicas. Y de paso veía a Echizen.

La conversación se entablo en lo que Eiji había tomado como ultimo recurso para que Sakuno se declarara: Lo hermosa persona que era.

Durante veinte minutos Eiji mareo la cabeza de Sakuno con suposiciones sobre ella y Ryoma casados. Ryuzaki entornaba los ojos al notar que cada suposición era más entupida que la anterior.

-Eiji, entiende, yo no soy una persona hermosa. Ryoma no me quiere, y no vamos a tener hijos con personalidad petulante y linda sonrisa- aclaro ella, al borde de un colapso nervioso.

- Amargada, sabes… Tengo un cupón para un corte de pelo, yo no lo uso, ¿Por que no lo ocupas tu?- Sakuno negó con la cabeza- Sinceramente, tu cabello es un asco, ¡Auch!- omitió cuando Sakuno golpeo su brazo- Esta bien, pero anda, un corte lindo no le hace mal a nadie.

Sakuno lo pensó; Su menta era conquistar a Ryoma, un cambio podría ayudarla.

-Esta bien Eiji-kun- no supo para que dijo eso si Eiji ya la tenia bajando por las escaleras en dirección a la peluquería.

**Nota: Waa!! El calor aca en chile es insoportable. Me sudan hasta los ojos xDDD. **

**HANNIA: Que bueno volver a verte, jaja no importa, yo tambien soy muy impaciente. Gracias por leer. **

**Mika alchemist: Yo no se, nunk he tenido novio, pero supongo que eso se siente. xDD**

**Marinu8: Mm… ¿pista? Pues, Sakuno ira hasta el fin del mundo x Ryoma ( literalmente) el Summary lo cambie. No me gusta la faceta de " Sakuno timida" , aquí Sakuno saca a relucir su poca personalidad. xD Todavía no decido si quedan juntos**

**Gracias x leer, la proxima semana actualizo. Bye**


	3. Tres: Descubriendote El viaje

Capitulo tres: Descubriéndote. El viaje.

- Un cabello maravilloso- murmuraba por lo bajo la peluquera cogiendo un mechón del largo cabello de Sakuno- Castaño, firme, sedoso, y fino. El cabello perfecto-

- Nyah, Sakuno- chan lo cuida mucho- chillo Eiji emocionado sentado en un sillón.

Sakuno estaba sentada en una magistral silla de peluquería con una gran capa cubriendo su cuerpo para que el cabello no quedara enredado en su ropa. A tras de ella, la peluquera veía que corte seria el mejor para su cabello.

-Lo tengo- dijo suspicazmente la peluquera- Serán tres capas, conservare tu largo actual, y lo ondulare en las puntas- Y se puso a cortar cabello por cabello.

Sakuno cerro los ojos intentando no ver como los cabello caían deliberadamente al suelo de madera.

Pasados 30 minutos exactos, la muchacha logro abrir sus ojos para mirarse en el reflejo del espejo frente a ella.

Estaba…Distinta. Agitando la cabeza una densa capa el cabello corto chocaba en sus mejillas, mientras que la capa mas larga, estaba cerca de su cintura completamente ondulada.

La imagen de Eiji apareció tras ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Eres muy linda Saku-chan, Ryoma no podrá abstenerse- murmuro por lo bajo, aun sorprendido. A Ryuzaki le dio la impresión que Eiji hablaba sin pensar.

Salieron de la tienda dando gracias a la peluquera.

El celular de Sakuno empezó a vibrar cuando bajaban las escaleras.

"_Tiene un mensaje de Texto"._ Anuncio una voz desde el celular

"_Saku, soy Tomoka, ¿compraste tu uniforme?"_

Sakuno palideció. Tenia que comprarse un uniforme adecuado para practicar al tennis, donde, Tomoka la obligaba a ir.

-¿Qué pasa Saku-chan?- pregunto Eiji al ver que Sakuno no reaccionaba.

-Necesito comprar un uniforme- murmuro.

Eiji sonrió, y ambos se encaminaron a una tienda de deportes, en aquel mismo centro turístico.

- Aquí el club compra la mayoría de las cosas- aclaro Eiji- raquetas, trajes, y lo demás.

- Vaya- murmuro Sakuno al entrar. El lugar era enorme; Trajes por un lado, zapatillas por el otro, y instrumentos deportistas en otro.

- Necesitamos trajes de tennis para la señorita- murmuro educadamente Eiji al hombre del mostrador. El señor era calvo, con un poblado bigote abarcándole la boca, alzo considerablemente la ceja mirando a Sakuno. Ella tan solo agacho la cabeza avergonzada.

- Veamos- murmuro el, y se encamino hacia unos mostradores al final de la sala. Los dos muchachos le siguieron.

-Entra al probador- ordeno el hombre y Sakuno obedeció al instante.

A los pocos minutos, siete trajes de distintos colores se tendieron para que ella los probara.

Ni el verde, celeste, azul, violeta, fucsia, negro y blanco le quedaron bien.

El tan solo probarse todos esos trajes le abarco más de 45 minutos, Eiji ya bostezaba en su asiento.

Sakuno salio agotada del probador, tendiéndose sobre un cómodo cojín.

- ¿Y este?- pregunto Eiji al pararse y ver un traje en especifico.

Una polera blanca, con borden rosados en las mangas, y una falda corta rosada con líneas blancas al final.

Sakuno entro al probador. Lo probó y miro su reflejo en el espejo del probador.

Le quedaba bastante bien, el rosado resaltaba sus ojos y cabellos. Pero creía que la falda era demasiado corta; Mostraba sus morenas, y delgadas piernas.

-¿Qué tal?- pregunto Eiji. Al segundo después se escucho un estruendo de risas, al que Sakuno no hizo caso.

- La falda es muy corta- grito la muchacha por encima de las risas provenientes del exterior.

-Sale- grito Eiji aun más fuerte.

Sakuno avanzo lentamente abriendo la puerta.

-¿Qué tal?- pregunto ella con la cabeza gacha intentando tirar la falda para que se alargara, al levantar la vista, sintió como si le hubieran golpeado el estomago por el aire se le fue rapidamente de los pulmones.

Frente a ella, su abuela sonría abiertamente con todo Seigaku Gaken a sus espaldas.

- Te vez muy bien, Sakuno- chan- Dijo Momo sin prejuicios mirándole las piernas a la muchacha. Un certero codazo en sus costillas proveniente de Oishi le hizo apartar la vista.

-Yo…- murmuro pasado unos segundos, avergonzada la chica.

- Llévatelo, Tomoka estará feliz- grito su abuela sonriendo.

- Vaya… Estamos descubriéndote Ryuzaki- dijo lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara la chica, Fuji. Inui comenzó a tomar apuntes frenéticamente en una de sus libretas.

- Hai- dijo la chica y entro al probador a sacarse el traje. Estaba total y completamente sonrojada, Eiji pudo haber avisado que ellos estaban allí. **Ryoma estaba allí.**

- Bien, ahora, tengo que explicarles algo- propuso la entrenadora cuando todos estuvieron sentados en el suelo, y Sakuno pago su traje- Vamos a participar en el campeonato mundial- una oleada de silbidos, y aplausos se escucho entre el equipo- Asi que mañana empezaremos a viajar. Como hoy comienzan las vacaciones, tenemos dos meses para avanzar hasta las finales. Las primeras rondas de PRE eliminatorias, se llevaran a cabo en Roma, a si que mañana los quiero a todos en el aeropuerto a las 7:30 en punto, ¿Entendido?- todos asintieron- Tomoka y tu también Irán- murmuro hacia Sakuno. Esta abrió los ojos sorprendida- La empresa de su padre financia el viaje, y a ti no puedo dejarte sola- Sakuno tan solo asintió.

Todos los miembros del equipó de Tennis soltaron carcajadas joviales; Irían al campeonato mundial, y nada, impediría que lo ganaran.

**Nota de la autora:**

**Gracias por leer mi historia. Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero, estos últimos tres dias, no e actualizado nada, estaba demasiado entrometida leyendo los libros de Stephenie Meyer. **

**Leí "Crepúsculo" en dos dias, y "Luna nueva" en uno, a si que me e pasado mas de lo normal en el pc. Estoy traumada con la historia de amor más peligrosa. Dios, ¿Bella se convertirá? No se, ya como sea, se los recomiendo al 100 a todas, ya que como les gusta leer mucho de amor, lloraran con este amor. **

_**Cainat06: No, no creo que T y S se peleen, recuerda que aun esta Tesuka. **_

_**HANNIA: ¿Grandioso? No lo creo. Pero gracias por leer.**_

_**Marinu8: Si, el y Tomoka llevaran las riendas, haber si se ponen las pilas esos dos. Si, cambiarle el estilo, y teñírselo negro seria muy dark, y desaparecería la linda Sakuno. **_

_**Ary-miyu: Si, en la noche, puaj, es muy difícil de dormir, ¿de que parte eres? Como sea, Gracias por tu reviews. **_

_**Esmeraldy: Vaya, al fin te veo, wii. Capítulos mas largos, en realidad no se, no se me da el tiempo. Creo que cuando empiece el viaje serán un poco más largos. **_


	4. Cuatro: Peligro, el viaje

Capitulo cuatro: Peligro. Comienza el viaje.

El club de Tennis parecía tener una fuerte atracción por aquel lugar. Compraron de todo; Raquetas que no necesitaban y ropa deportiva que seguramente tenían de sobra.

Sakuno suspiro cansadamente, Eiji llevaba el quinteagesimo traje a cuadros y aun no elegía ¡Ni que fuera mujer!

Oishi iba completamente cargado con todas las bolsas que Eiji tenia más las suyas propias. Inui y Sadaharu discutían cual raqueta era la mejor, Tesuka y Sumiré hablaban de diversos temas, Momoshiro cargaba a regañadientes con el equipaje de Ryoma, mientras este probaba un traje nuevo.

"Todo le queda bien" se dijo a si misma Sakuno mirando al chico. Era verdad, podría colocarse un saco de harina y seguiría luciendo sexy.

Luego miro a Fuji que estaba calmadamente sentado con ella esperando a que Eiji saliera del probador para el probarse unos shorts.

Definitivamente, Fuji era un peligro público con aquella sonrisa en su rostro. Deberían prohibirle que saliera a la calle ¡Pobres mujeres que manejaran y lo vieran!

Ella, por su parte cargaba con cinco pesadas bolsas; En una el traje deportivo, en otra una raqueta celeste, en otra un par de zapatillas, en otra una chaqueta color negro y fucsia deportiva, y en la siguiente un traje que Sumiré se había comprado.

Pasaron los segundos, los minutos… Las horas si finalmente el club de Tennis decidió irse de allí cuando el sueño rogó que se fueran por que era tarde, y ellos recordaron que mañana tenían que estar en el aeropuerto temprano en la mañana.

Sumiré anuncio que llegaría tarde por que tenia que hacer quien-sabe-que y ella tuvo que acarrear con todas las bolsas sola.

Caminando por un callejón oscuro cercano al paradero de la micro que ella tenía que tomar.

Un par de tipos estaban en la esquina. Siete aproximadamente. Dos de ellos fumaban cansinamente.

Los brazos le pesaban por el dolor de las bolsas, y ahora esos tipos quedaban mirándola extrañamente. Al pasar por su lado un hombre le interpuso el paso.

-¿Dónde vas, preciosa?- pregunto seductoramente acercándose a ella. Sakuno dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Déjame…- murmuro ella débilmente. La voz del muchacho era ronca e intimidante. Poco a poco los hombres se movieron hasta cerrarla en un círculo.

-Hermosa- grito uno acercándose a ella. Todos se apegaron a su cuerpo casi asfixiándola.

Tenía miedo, las lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Dejo caer las bolsas y cubrió su rostro con

Las manos. Todos estallaron n carcajadas.

Un fuerte golpe aparto a uno, el muchacho cayo apoyado en la pared con el labio sangrando.

Otro golpe, otro chico cayó sobre este.

Otro, un hombre mas se arrullo a la cima.

Ryoma Echizen apretaba sus puños manchados de sangre.

Los hombres que rodeaban a Sakuno se desparecieron como el humo.

Sakuno cayó sobre el pavimento estrepitosamente con la cara entre las manos.

Los fuertes brazos de Ryoma la sujetaron por la cintura y la levantaron.

Cogio las bolsas, y con Sakuno tras el, la acerco a la micro.

-Gracias Ryoma…- murmuro ella aun llorando. El tan solo le entrego las bolsas.

-Eres una atracción para los problemas- murmuro el, antes de que ella se subiera a la micro.

El club de Tennis, estaba abordando el avión.

Las filas eran de cuatro; Momoshiro, Ryoma, Tesuka, Fuji.

Kawamura, Inui, Kaidoh, Y Sumiré.

Atrás, Eiji y Oishi esperaban tomoka y Sakuno. Quienes no llegaban.

-¿Donde rayos esta Sakuno y Tomoka?- pregunto altaneramente Sumiré. Estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso y ella nos llegaba.

- Apúrate- se escucho la voz estridente de Tomoka gritar. Todos miraron para abajo y vieron graciosamente como Tomoka cargaba con varios bolsos y Sakuno corria a prisa con una maleta en la mano y una mochila en la espalda.

-Los pasajes- grito Sakuno sulfurada pasándole los pasajes a una azafata y corrió a sentarse al lado de Eiji colorada al igual que Tomoka.

Ambas suspiraron al estar arriba del avión.

La mirada de Sakuno se encontró con la ámbar de Ryoma, sonrojándose ¿Qué significaba aquello?

**Nota: Cortito pero bueno… Ryoma jamas dejaria desprotegida a Sakuno¿Cierto?. **

**Marinu8: Si la ciudad eterna, lo mejor del mundo. Si, tambien a aparecer, pero en otra ciudad. xD Gracias!**

**Tinavb: Si Fuji y sus comentarios XD.**

**Esmeraldy: Ke nombre mas cuteee XDD. Después veras que piensa ya veras xDD.**

**HANNIA:¡Abandonada?¿mi fiel lectora'no jodas xD. Mira; reseña.**

**Crepúsculo. Es la historia de amor de Isabella Swan, una humana ocn Edward Cullen un vampiro. El la protege y todo eso, es muyyyy romantico y Edward es perfecto XD. Luna nueva es la continuación de crepuesculo y abarca el tema que se separan y después quieren matarla. Eclipse es la continuación, y trata sobre si Bella se transforma en vampiro o no xDD. Leelos, yo lloe con luna nueva. **

**Byee**


	5. Cinco: Roma Invasores en la fuente

**Capitulo cinco: Roma. Invasores en la fuente. **

El viaje llevaba su transcurso normal. Eiji y Oishi discutían, y los demás titulares se dedicaban a observar las nubes. Momoshiro podría haber jurado que una tenia la forma de Ryoma.

-Eeee!! Capitán- grito Tomoka levantándose de su asiento y llamando la atención de todos los tripulantes- ¿Me dejas dedicarte una canción?- No espero la respuesta- ¿Conoces el Reggae? Si no, no importa. Mira se llama "Noche de sexo" ¿a poco no suena chulo? Es lo que quiero hacerte!- y se sentó en su asiento partiéndose de la risa.

Pasados cinco minutos Momoshiro y Eiji se abrazaban los estómagos riéndose.

-¿Qué ha sido eso Tomo-chan?- pregunto Sakuno ocultando sin éxito su risa.

- E decidido olvidarme de Ryoma- dijo ella con el orgullo fijado en sus ojos- Después de todo, Tesuka esta como quiere- le guiño el ojo suspicazmente. Sakuno la miro mas que extrañada- ¿O vamos, no puedo tener un sueño? Haré lo que sea para que el Tesuka este conmigo. Lo juro- levanto su meñique, y Sakuno el sueño entrelazándose.

- Eres implacable Tomoka, en serio ¡Y no es un halago! – grito la muchacha morena riéndose en su asiento.

Al poco tiempo la azafata anuncio que habían llegado a su tan anhelado destino; Roma, la ciudad eterna.

- Dios…. Es hermoso- mascullo Sakuno al bajar del avión. El paisaje… Los hoteles, la gente ¡Todo era perfecto!

- Estamos perdido Tesuka- dijo Momoshiro.

-No- dijo Ryoma- Allá esta el hotel. Cruzando la fuente de trevi- apunto con la cabeza a un majestuoso hotel frente a ellos.

La fuente parecía más hermosa que nunca; Sus figuras, el agua cristalina, las monedas centelleaban en su fin.

- Quiero un deseo- grito Tomoka acarreando a todo el equipo tras ella. Se posiciono sobre la fuente y saco una moneda- ¡Una noche de pasión incontrolable con el sexy capitán!- toda la gente volteo a mirarla. Había pensado en voz alta, bajo la cabeza avergonzada- Tan solo quiero que me quiera.

Y lanzo la moneda.

- Mierda- mascullo cuando se acerco a mirar su moneda.

-¿Qué pasa Tomoka?- pregunto Sakuno acercándose a ella dispuesta a lanzar su moneda.

- A caído del lado equivocado- dijo metiendo la mano a la fuente.

-¡NOOOO!! TOMOKA ESTA PROFANANDO LA FUENTE- grito Eiji a sus espaldas.

Tomoka di un respingo tan fuerte que se fue hacia adelanto en dirección a caer sobre la fosa, Sakuno como una rápida acción cogio los brazos de la muchacha cayendo amabas abrazadas en la fuente. L a gente dio un fuerte alarido. .

-Saku y Tomo se están ahogando- grito Eiji lanzándose a la fuente dispuesto a salvarlas.

-No!!- grito Oishi tropezando con sus pies y cayendo.

- A bañarse- vocifero Momoshiro sacándose la polera y lanzándose en la fuente como si fuese una piscina.

Tesuka aparto la vista enojado, Sumiré agarro su cabeza entre las manos, Kawamura rompió a reír. Ryoma se acerco a la fuente con la clara intención de sacar a Sakuno y Tomoka que parecían estarse ahogando.

-Venga O chibi- dijo Eiji junto con Momoshiro cogiendolo de los brazos y lanzándolo en la piscina.

- Tesuka- grito Tomoka cuando Eiji la cogio por la cintura intentando hacerle una chinita.

Momoshiro se lanzaba sobre Ryoma con la clara intención de ahogarlo. Oishi había salido con ayuda de Kaidoh y Kawamura.

-¿Qué esta pasando acá?- vocifero un policía que se acercaba al extraño cuadro que formaba Seigaku en aquellos momentos.,

-Mierda- mascullo Tesuka. ¿Seigaku entero en al cárcel? No era para pensarlo. Cogio a Sumiré con un brazo y todos los bolsos con la otra mano y partió corriendo.

Kaidoh y Kawamura llevaron volando a Oishi, Eiji tenia a Tomoka y salio corriendo mientras Ryoma cogia sutilmente a Sakuno y la colgaba como burrito en el hombro.

Diez segundos después todo Seigaku estaba tirado sobre los bolsos de la recepción llorando de la risa. Ahora eran fugitivos de la policía.

Aquella tarde, Seigaku arraso con la competencia. Y Sakuno decidió que hablaría con Ryoma sobre lo pasado la noche anterior.

_**Nota; Ahora cada capitulo ira primero con el nombre de la ciudad, y no me detendré a decir como fueron los viajes, a menos que sea necesario. Cada capitulo, una ciudad distinta. Este capitulo fue el primero, y no me parecio relevante como para que sucediera algo entre Ryoma y Sakuno. Entre Tesuka y Tomoka si. **_

_**Me gusta el riego, me arriesgare a colocarle Yaoi. Ya verán. No adelantare nada. XD estoy indecisa sobre la pareja. Xd**_

_Hannia: LeelosxD_

_Marinu8: Después se clara eso, ya veras xD. Aki esta tu tomoTesuka, y no se en capi saldra, pero sera cuando pasen por New York. Tendras que esperar._

_Gracias a Tinavb, y Mei Fanel x sus reviews._

_Sigan comentando y yo seguire actualizando gracias"!!"_


	6. Seis: Madrid

**Capitulo seis: Madrid**

El viaje hacia Madrid no pudo haber sido más placentero.

Sumire por su propio bien mental y el de los demás pasajeros, separo a todo el club te Tennis esparciéndolos en distintas categorías y filas. Sakuno maldijo su mendiga suerte por quedar a más de catorce filas de Ryoma y al lado de un hombre robusto con olor a chivo.

Madrid era una de las ciudades más hermosas del mundo; Tan colorida, tan llena de vida, y la gente era extremadamente amable.

El hotel era un lujoso hospedaje lleno de los deportistas del circuito de tennis. Tomoka parecía más feliz que nunca de tener a tanto muchacho lindo a su disposición.

Dejaron sus equipajes con un botones, y decidieron recorrer el hotel.

Un muchacho increíblemente atractivo paso por el costado derecho de Tomoka guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡Tesuka sin ropa! ¡Tesuka en la ducha!- Gritaba la muchacha con los ojos cerrados cada vez que alguien atractivo pasaba por su lado. Sakuno no podía contener la risa.

-¿Por que hay tanto alboroto?- pregunto Sumire al ver a un montón de gente sobre una mujer que sostenía unas invitaciones.

- Debe ser una fiesta o algo asi- Murmuro Momoshiro sin ganas.

-Ryoma-kun- murmuro Sakuno posicionándose al lado de de Ryoma. El muchacho la esquivo olímpicamente entablando una conversación con Tesuka- Ryoma- su voz comenzó cortarse debido a la impotencia- ¡Ryoma!- El muchacho siguió sin si quiera voltear a mirarla por mas obvio que fuese que la había escuchado.

Su rostro rojo de ira se encogió en un mohín de completa furia y cogio a Tomoka de la mano llevándosela a la cafetería. Era bien conocido por Tomoka que cada vez que Sakuno se enojaba un hambre feroz brotaba de su interior.

-Un pedazo de torta de selva negra, un trozo de pie de limón, una gaseosa… MMM… Y un helado de vainilla- Mascullo enojada Ryuzaki mirando la carta de la cafetería. El mesero escribió a toda prisa y luego giro su cabeza hacia Tomoka que miraba con los ojos desorbitados a su amiga.

-Una ensalada cesar por favor- Dijo modestamente la otra morena. El mozo se dirigió a servir el pedido-¿Que sucede ahora Saku-chan?-

-Ryoma- Murmuro fatídicamente.

-¿Qué ha hecho?-

-Le he hablado tres o cuatro veces y el ¡Ni en cuenta! Tan solo quería preguntarle por lo que paso la ultima noche en Japón- Murmuro enojada Sakuno viendo con deleite como el garzón traía su existió pedido.

-¿Qué sucedió es anoche?-

Sakuno relato la historia lo más detalladamente posible, para cuando hubo terminado ella y Tomoka habían comido juntas todo lo de la bandeja.

-¿Quién rayos se cree? No por que sea buen tenista puede tratarte como se te de la gana- Dijo Tomoka groseramente dándole un mordisco al pie de limón.

- Tienes toda la razón- Susurro Sakuno con un pedazo de torta en la boca.

Cinco minutos mas tarde Sakuno y Tomoka tenían un hambre inmensa. Lo que habían comido no les había tapado ni una mísera muela.

-Disculpen señoritas- Dijo el garzos- Se los ha enviado los jóvenes sentados en la mesa numero ocho- Les dejo en la mesa una gran porción de los mas variados y existíos chocolates de aquel lugar.

-Almendra, chocolate blanco, de mocca, ciruela, durazno, frutilla, menta, frambuesa…- Contaba Tomoka increíblemente ilusionada viendo las envolturas de los chocolates.

- Allí están- dijo ilusionada Sakuno al estar buscando a los muchachos de la dichosa mesa ocho. Ambas amigas quedaron con la boca abierta; Uno era rubio, alto, atlético y de ojos celestes. El segundo era de estatura mediana, cabello negro y ojos verdes. Tomoka sonrió coquetamente.

- Si los comemos aceptaremos la "Invitación"- Dijo Tomoka tomando un chocolate, Sakuno miro el dulce extrañada y luego un brillo maléfico se extendió por sus ojos.

-Si Ryoma quiere jugar- Murmuro llevándose lentamente el chocolate a la boca-Jugaremos- lo mordió febrilmente. Tomoka repitió aquel acto, en menos de cinco minutos los dos muchachos estaban en sus mesas.

-Soy Edward- Dijo el rubio tendiéndole una mano a Sakuno.

- Y yo Criss- Dijo el segundo sonriéndole a Tomoka.

Ambas chicas parecían estar en sus más nítidos sueños.

Edward era hijo de un importante empresario de Madrid, y Criss era hijo de un gran compositor de música.

La conversación duro alrededor de 20 minutos y finalizo con una importante invitación de ambos chicos.

- Hoy en la noche se celebrara una gran fiesta por la ronda de tennis que se celebrara. Pero como ustedes no forman parte del equipo de Seigaku podrían ir con nosotros- Dijo caballerosamente Edward.

Tomoka y Sakuno asintieron febrilmente.

- Es en el palacio de cristal- Murmuro seductoramente Criss a Tomoka.

Al irse, Tomoka quedo con la palabra en la boca.

-¡He engañado al capitán Tesuka!- Grito eufóricamente mientras caminaban de regreso a su habitación para alistarse para el baile- ¡Con un chico mas sexy que el!- Volvió a gritar.

- Lo sentimos Saku y Tomo-.chan, tendremos que dejarlas solas esta noche- Lloro apenadamente Eiji mientras servían la cena. Tomoka y Sakuno no habían probado bocado, estaban demasiado llenas.

- No, no estaremos solas Eiji-kun- Sonrió abiertamente Tomoka.

-Iremos como Edward y Criss- Respondió Sakuno.

-¿ Edward Maseffield y Criss Baxter? - Pregunto casi gritando Sumire. Las dos chicas asintieron- ¡Sakuno me harás millonaria! ¡Ve a arreglarte decentemente!- Grito enojada la entrenadora- ¡Tu también Tomoka!-

Tomoka y Sakuno corrieron escaleras arriba con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

**Nota:**

**Siento no haber actualizado antes, Sorry xD.**

**HANNIA: Si, los polos opuestos se atraen, y ellos son muyyyy opuestos xD**

**Marinu8: Si de eso queria hablar Sakuno con Ryoma, No te puedo decir que pareja yaoi colocare XDDDD, pero no es esa jajaja. **


	7. Siete: Gris y Rosado

**Amarte es mi destino.**

_**Capitulo siete: Gris y Rosado. **_

Al subir a la habitacion con una sonrisa en los labios por lo que Sumire habia dicho, Tomoka y Sakuno se desplomaron cada una en una butaca en frente de las camas. 

- Mi abuela esta cada dia mas loca- Susurro ahogadamente en la butaca mafil Sakuno. Tomoka a su lado asintio febrilmente- Nuestra primera aventura- Agrego nuevamente Sakuno, esta vez Tomoka ahogo un grito exaltando a Sakuno.

-Tenemos problemas- Chilló la portadora del lunar agarrando su cabeza entre las manos y jalandose el cabello.

Sakuno alzo la ceja.

-¿Aun nos buscan por lo de la fueste de trevi?- Pregunto riendose. Tomoka se pudo de pie y se poso frente a ella con una mano en la cintura y el zapato tipteando en el piso.

-¡ No tenemos con que vestirnos!- Mascullo enojadisima la otra morena. Sakuno llevo su cara hacia sus rodillas.

-Y aqui termina la aventura- Susurro devilmente Ryuzaki- Sera mejor que bajemos a decirle a mi abuela que no sera millonaria ante que intente comprar Madrid. 

-Tienes razon- Concluyo avergonzada Tomoka.

Ambas bajaron alícaidas hacia la sala de estar el hotel, donde los hombres intentaban arreglarse. 

No podrian haberse visto mas estudios, o mas guapos, las dos ideas eran igual de contrayentes. 

Momoshiro, Eiji, Kawamura, Ryoma y Oishi llevaban chaquetas de colores fosforecentes. Los dos primeros, del lado equibocado. 

Tesuka, Fuji, Inui, y Kaidoh lucian batsante bien; Chaquetas negras, o grises. Esplendidos.

Sakura y Tomoka se miraron simultaneamente, y en menos de cinco segundos rodaban por el piso riendose. 

- ¿ Que les pasa?- Pregunto Eiji intentando hacer el nudo de la corbata, cosa que no se le daba muy bien.

- Ustedes van estupidos- Escupio sin promiscuas Tomoka apuntando al grupo que encabezaba Momoshiro. 

- ¿ Harian el favor de ayudarnos?- Pidio educadamente Oishi enseñando las chaquetas.

-Claro- Gritaron ambas dirigiendose asia ellos.

Tomoka dio vuelta la chaqueta de Momoshiro mostrando que en realidad era negra, no fuccia como todos creian. 

Sakuno cambio la chaqueta del capitan, negra, por la de Oishi, gris, dnaod a entender que esos eran los colores perfectos para ellos. 

Sakuno ayudo a Kawamura a hacer el nudo de la corbata, color rojo atrayente. Pero el era Kawamura, no resulta muy convicente lo que se pusiera.

Fuji logro hacer un trato con Tomoka; Cambio su chaqueta dorada por la de Ryoma de color carmín que le quedaba a la perfeccion.

Sakuno quedo deslumbrada unos intantes por al conbinacion dorada de la chaqueta y los ojso de Ryoma, luego decidio hacer caso omiso a la bella estigamtizante del chico. 

- Tomen- Dijo Sakuno sacando una flores de un florero cercano allí y colgandolas en los bolsillos de las chaquetas.

-¿ Para que queremos flores?-Pregunto Momoshiro.

-Son para las chicas que vayan- Dijo Tomoka- ¿ No pensaran bailar entre ustedes?- Todos negaron orgullosamente. 

-¿ Que hay de ustedes?- Preguntó Fuji sonriendo amablemente. 

- Bueno...- Comenzaron a decir ambas sin encontrar la frase perfecta para decir " No tenemos dinero para vestirnos, a si que no iremos".

Un sirviente e acerco a ellas.

-¿ Sakuno Ryuzaki y Tomoka Osakada?- Pregunto el hombre. Ambas goltearon asintiendo- Para ustedes.

Puso en sus manos unas cajitas. 

- Tenemos que irnos Nyah!- Agrego Eiji ahciendo un puchero, todos se retiraron rapidamente cuando el reloj dio 9 de la noche.

Las dos chicas subieron a la habitacion intentando saber que habia en las dichosas cajitas. 

Al abrirlas no pudieron quedar mas estupefactas; Dos hermosos vestido. 

El de Sakuno era color Gris con caida en cascada, un predominante escote y unos tirantes marfiles sujetaban un ostentoso corsé. 

El de Tomoka era de color rosado palido; sin tirantes, con una tela que cernia a sus curvas, y multiples vendajes que cubrian la parte de arriba. 

Una rosa roja estaba en cada cajita; **A las diez, en el reloj. **

Ambas decian lo mismo. 

- No puedo creerlo...- Susurro Tomoka con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡ Tenemos una hora! ¡ Corre!- Grito corriendo hacia el baño, Sakuno no dudo un solo minuto y la siguio muy de prisa. 

El reloj marcaba las diez y las muchachas bajaban elegantemente la escalera principal haciendo mella en cada uno de los espectadores que volteaban a mirarlas. 

Con el vestido Gris pegado a su cuerpo como si fuese una segunda piel Sakuno habia trenzado su cabello de forma espectacular , y habia hecho resaltar sus pestañas con un rimel extra-volumen dandole intensidad a su mirada , sus labios acoplaban un brillo trasparente haciendola ver increiblemente sexy.

Tomoka se veia un poco mas producida; Sus ojos delineados negros, una sombra dorada, rimel, y con un brillo rosado bajaba altivamente la escalera.

Ambas amigas se miraron entre sí, habia un problema. 

Ryoma y Tezuka yacian de un solo lado de la escalera con la mano estirada, invitandolas a bajar. 

Mientras que Edward y Criss estaban de pie al otro lado de la escalera imitando el mismo gesto.

-¿ Que sucede Ryoma?- Pregunto Sakuno sin llegar a tomar su mano.

-Tengo que bailar con alguien, por haber ganado la ronda pasada- Explico el.

-¿Y?-

-Tu vas a bailar conmigo- Sentencio el irrefutablemente.

- Lo hare- Sonrio ella- Siempre y cuando me digas por que me ayudaste aquella noche-

-Te ayude por que Sumire me pidio que te siguiera-

-¿ Que...?- Pregunto ella molesta- ¿ No lo hiciste por que me querias?-

-¿De que hablas Ryuzaki? ¿ Como podria querer a una niña mimada y tonta como tu?- Dijo el arrogantemente riendo. Los ojos de Sakuno se llenaron de lagrimas- Ahora ven, no te hagas de rogar, es una sola cancion, luego podras desaparecerte-

Lo pensó. Ryuzaki estuvo pensnado que hacer durante un minuto; Si bailaba con Ryoma daria a entender que no le dolio lo que el habia dicho, cuando en realidad, le habai dolido tanto como una estocada. Si salia corriendo y llorando con las ganas que tenia ahora, todo el mundo hablaria mal de ella, y Ryoma se burlaria por eso por el resto de su vida. Auqnue existia la posibilidad de irse con Edward, bailar con el, y restregarle en la cara a Ryoma lo idiota que era.

La decicion estaba tomada. 

Volteo su rostro con tanta impetuosidad y oscilacion que su cabello golpeo en toda la cara a Ryoma, y tomo la mano de Edward que aun estaba estirada. Giro el rostro para ver como Tomoka hacia lo mismo con Criss murmurando un " Lo siento" al capitan de Seigaku Gaken.

Ambas amigas se abrieron paso entre la multitud para bailar el primer vals.

Ahora no habia vuelta atras. 

**Nota:**

**Siento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar; No tenia un pc de donde escribir. Ahora si o**

**Creo que el capitulo fue lo justo y necesario; Sin exagerar en sentimientos, y salirse de la personalidad de los personajes. **

**Ahora entre a 1 medio aca en chile, por lo tanto se me es dificil actualizar mas seguido, por lo que no actualizare todas las semanas, si no dos o una vez al mes. Lo siento...**

**Por cierto, estos son los vestidos; http/php. ( el de Tomoka)( Busquen donde sale Cameros diaz con un vestido rosado, pagina 7)**

**http/farm1.static. ( El de Sakuno)**

_Gracias por sus reviews; _

_**Izumi: **_Jajaja, es buena o no se de donde salio.

_**Mikoto-sama y saku-ann, gracias.**_

_**Yica: **_T,T yo tambien quiero, ¿ soñemos juntas con que no pase vale??. Xd 

_**Marinu8: **_si, las mujeres tenemos un lado vengativo, TODAS. No, inui kaidho no, ¡ Hya un millon de parejas Yaoi! Ya la tengo vista, dejara vestigios el proximo capitulo, No, edward y criss equivalen al chico del otro fics. me alegra que aun me leas 

_**HANNIA: **_¿ Tesuak celoso? ooo claro que lo veras amigui, conmigo Todo se ve XDD. siento haberme tardado T.T, Espero ver tu reviews en este chap.

_**Esmeraldy, tinavb, y michis por sus reviews**_

_**o 9 eviews . Son geniales!!**_

_**Y no olviden, todas somos hermosas y las amo a todas XDDDD**_

_**AmiiCullen**_


	8. Ocho: Mentiras

**Capitulo Ocho: Mentiras. **

No supo si en realidad bailaba o estaba flotando... Se sentia tan bien bailar con Edward. La mano masculina recorria su cabello furtivamente enlazando sus dedos entre los cabellos, mientras que la otra mano vagaba por su cintura hasta lograr apegarla tanto a su cuerpo que podian sentir la respiracion del otro en el rostro. Por un momento, un bendito momento, olvidó a Ryoma, olvido el desprecio, olvido la gran mentira que ahora parecia estar viviendo.

Por que eso era... _Un mentira._

Apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de el, aquel momento podria haber sido perfecto. _**Podria**_ si no hubiese visto sobre el hombro a Ryoma bailar con un muchacha.

Apreto fuertemente con su mano derecha el hombro de Edward, exaltandolo.

_**Ann Tachibana. **_

Y se suponia que eran amigas. Suspiro y volvio a undir su cabeza en el hombro. Era de suponerse; Ryoma Echizen no quedaria en verguenza frente a nadie.

De pronto, la curiosidad la hizo voltear a ver a Tezuka, que bailaba con un muchacha poco agraciada que no sabia bailar.

La chica le dirigio una gran sonrisa mostrando sus frenillos; Tezuka miro hacia su derecha viendo como Tomoka parecia estar en otro mundo junto con Criss.

Sakuno podria haber jurado que escuchaba un coro de angeles cantar alrededor de ellos y unas olas rompiendo contra las rocas junto al ocaso a sus espaldas.

El baile termino. Sakuno, desilucionada parecia no querer soltarse de Edward, si daba un paso en falso, si se alejaba de todo aquello, la maravillosa magia que se habia creado entre la realidad y la falsedad se romperia, y volveria a ser la misma de siempre; La tonta Sakuno enamorada de Ryoma.

-" Estare contigo cuanto tiempo sea necesario, Sakuno"- Murmuro en su oido.

Cuando estaba con Edward sentia que dejaba de ser " Tonta" y se convertia en una " Princesa", lo cual, mas que gustarle, sentia que lo merecia.

_El era perfecto... Todo lo contrario de Ryoma. _

A un costado de la pista de baile, sentado en una mesa, Momoshiro miraba con pesar la ecena de Ryoma y Ann frente a el. Los celos lo carcomian por dentro; Siempre estuvo enamorado de Tachibana, _Siempre. _¿ Desde cuando el repentino interes de Ryoma por ella?, de pronto, vio algo que le llamo sumamente la atencion. Ryoma lanzo un laciba y arrogante mirada a Edward , que sujetaba a Sakuno por la cintura. Y una chispa hizo mella en su pequeño cerebro, _Quizas _Echizen usaba a Ann para darle celos a Sakuno, _y Quizas _Ann miraba tanto hacia su mesa por que eria estar con _el _Y NO con Echizen. Sonrio, sorprendido de su rapido razonamiento, y llevo un hamburguesa hacia su boca, masticandola contento, prguntandose si Ann sabria tan deliciosa como auquella hamburguesa.

Sakuno jamas le habia llamado la atencion; Ni cuando le animaba silenciosamente en los partidos, Ni cuando al vio bajar elegantemente por la escalera, pero ahora, no parecia haber nada mas interesante que ella y su estupido millonario acompañante en aquella sala. _¿Como se habia atrevido a recharlo, a el, al gran Ryoma Echizen? _ No era un secreto para nadie de Seigaku que ella estaba enamorada de el, inclusive Inui habia dicho que existia un 100,1 de que estuviera completamente enamorada de el, entonces, ¿ Por que lo habia rechazado de esa manera, cuando la invito a bailar?. Lo pensó, quizas habia sido demaciado grosero con ella... Pero disculparse no estaba en sus planes, ademas, ¿ Por que le molestaba tanto? Ya habia conseguido una acompañante, Ann Tachibana era como Sakuno Ryuzaki sin trenzas y menos timida, inclusive era guapa, agradecio lo ultimo cuando vio los frenillos, los lentes, y el cabello negro mal teñido de la acompañante de Tezuka... ¿ Como se llama? Arisa, no... ¿Eiko?¿ Hikari?... ¿ Y por que Momoshiro sonreia y miraba a Sakuno en cada momento?

Engañar a Tezuka estaba mal... _Muy mal. _Pero se sentia, tan bien, no podia evitarlo, y sinceramente... Algo dentro de ella le decia que no lo estaba engañando, despues de todo, el estaba con esa tal Arisa, y ella con Criss, no tenia nada de malo.

Pero, si no habia nada de malo, ¿ Por que dolia?... Estar con Criss era estupendo, se hablaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida, habian conversado cosas que jamas habia tocado con nadie que no fuese con Sakuno... Y aun asi, se sentia extrañamente culpable, _como si no mereciera todo aquello._

Eiji no podria estar ne mejo pose, que ahora. Afirmado, en la baranda, con un codo sosteniendo su barbilla y el viento soplando su cabello estaba en exacta posicion para una exelente fotografia. Saco, lentamente la camara de su bolsillo sin que el pelirojo se percatara, y cuando este cerro los ojos, tomo la primera de Eiji pensando. _Cosa extraña. _

- ¡¡Nyahh!! Fuji-san- Mascullo el pelirojo- ¡ Dame eso!- Intento agarrar la camara en un vano esfuerzo, pues Fuji era sin duda un poco mas habil.

-No te molestes- Susurro el, acercandose a Eiji peligrosamente, y, repentinamente sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par- Estabas perfecto...- Jugueteo con la camara en las manos, y entro al salón donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta. Eiji estuvo unos momentos meditanto el por que fuji habia puesto tanto enfasis en la palabra " Perfecto" para concluir que necesitaba ver a Oishi.

El sol cego sus ojos durante unos minutos, retomo la fuerza y los abrio reincorporandose en la cama.

Estiro sus brazos y giro su cabeza para ver a Tomoka dormir placidamente, tan solo con ropa interior sobre la frazadas.

Restrego con una mano sus ojos castaños y con los ojos abiertos-cerrados entro al baño para mirarse al espejo.

Un grito quebro el silencio en el que estaba la habitacion e hizo que Tomoka callera de la cama y fuera al baño a ver que pasaba.

- ¿ Que sucede, Saku?- Pregunto cuando la vio parada frente al espejo mirando horrorizada.

Sakuno tan solo apunto a un papelito que estaba pegado en el espejo.

" _Los pasajes se adelantaron, a las 9:30 sale el avion. Sumire"_

Tomoka tambien grito, eran las 9:25. Se vistieron a tientas con lo primero que encontraron, y metieron todo a base de fuerza en las maletas, y bajaron corriendo las escaleras.

La recepcion estaba mas vacia que nunca.

-¿ El club de Tennis de Seigaku Gaken?- Pregunto, al borde de un colapso nervioso Tomoka a la recepcionista.

-Se fueron hace un hora- Respondio, aterrorizada por la actitud de la muchacha, la recepcionista.

Salieron con las maletas, vestidos y zapatos en la mano intentando parar un taxi vanamente.

Un rugido potente proveniente de un auto las hizo voltear a ver maravilladas un flamante converible rojo; Dentro, Edward y Criss las esperaban.

No esperaron ni si quiera un segundo, lanzaro el equipaje al portamaletas, y se enbarcaron hasta llegar al aeropuerto donde el avion estaba a escasos minutos de despegar el avion rumbo a... A donde Sumire sabian que iria, por que ellas no.

Entraron al avion llevandose por delante a embarazas, ancianas, niños, policias y azafatas. _Y tambien un travesti que se le lanzo encima a Criss. _

Se sentaron, exustas en un par de asientos, el avion comenzo a despegar. de pronto, sakuno habre los ojos desmesuradamente.

- ¡ No les hemos dado las gracias ni nos hemos despedido!- Grito Euforica mirnado hacia la ventana, Tomoka imitio su grito con mas enfasis.

-¿ De que hablan? Estamos atras suyo- Murmuro la voz de Edward tras ellas.

Las dos voltearon extrañadas.

-¿Como...?-

-¿Por que...?-

- Prometi que estaria contigo, ¿ No?- Dijo Edward sonriendo dulcemente hacia Sakuno, ella se sonrojo y se volteo en su asiento mirando, por ultima vez, a Madrid, la ciudad que le habia regalado tanto.

Sakuno, bajo la vista avergonzada; Ahora tendria que fingir su _Mentira_ durante mas tiempo de los esperado. Y doleria, con lagrimas y sangre. Eso lo sabia.

**Nota:**

**Debo admitir que actualize antes de lo esperado, pero la inspiracion vino antes. Creo, que ustedes, mis lectores, han de notar que cada capitulo se demora mas en subir, pero la calidad es bastante mas buena que la anterior.**

**Estoy aqui, yo, su humilde escritora, viendo el segundo capitulo de Ouran Host Club, bebiendo una taza de te, intentando que el capitulo quedara mas o menos decente. No se si lo logre, si no, mis mas sinceras disculpas pero lo ojos se me cierran solos, y para los que les gusto, dejen un reviews, me haran feliz. **

**¡ Vaya! Nueve reviews en un cap, que amable viniendo de ustedes. **

_**Gracias por sus reviews: Harmonialove, mikoto-sama, Mei Fanel, Lado.Oscuro, Tinavb. **_

_**HANNIA: si, yo ya me la imagine ô. Creo que sufrimiento no es, simplemente aclaro sentimientos, si te das cuenta, es el mejor capitulo de todo el fanfics, el mas explicito. Y vuelvo a repetir; Me sigue gustando que me hayas vueto a leer, apesar de la decepcion del primer intento que fue " Amarte es mi destino". Eres una lectora fiel. **_

_**Marinu8: Tambien te agradesco por leerme luego del fics que borre con este mismo titulo, y si, las cosas no puedes ser faciles para Ryoma, por eso Sakuno le dijo que no. ¡ Gracias!**_

_**Yica: Lo mismo que a Hannia y Marinu8, gracias por seguirme leyendo. Exacto, no se pueden dejar pisotear, eso es algo que Tezuka y Ryoma aprenderan. **_

_**Gracias.**_

_**Michis: Jjaja, gracias mi fics chulo te lo agradece. La cara, imaginatela, es muy graciosa. ¡ Gracias! **_

**Sigan dejandome tanto reviews como antes, asi mas gente lo lee, y recuerde; **_**Cada vez que no dejas un reviews, un gatito como Eiji muere **_**xD. **

**Atentamente, su fiel servidora de 13 años, AmiiCullen, ( Briceida, Marry, lnmarry y tambien amatista08)**


	9. Nueve: Venecia Mariposas y gondolas

Capitulo nueve: Venecia. Mariposas y gondolas

Finalmente, cuando el vuelo aterrizo Sakuno y Tomoka supieron donde era el paradero; Venecia.

Sakuno bostezo y froto sus ojos alegando que estaba muerta de sueño.

Ryoma farfullo por lo bajo al ver que Edward la cargara en sus brazos hasta el hotel.

Las dos amigas se desplomaron sobre una gran cama de la majestuosa habitacion que les habia tocado. Intentaron dormir vanamente y luego voltearon sus rostros aflijidos hacia la otra.

-Se nos esta escapando de las manos, Saku- Murmuro Tomoka acariciando el largo cabello de Sakuno.

-Lo se, Tomo-chan- Suspiro cansiamente abrazandola- Lo se.

-Edward y Criss son maravillosos- La voz de Tomoka sonaba nostalgica- Pero A mi me gusta Tezuka, y a ti Ryoma, y ni si quiera los chicos mas perfectos del mundo pueden cambiarlo.

- Mentira- Susurro contra la cara de la otra en un devil suspiro- Eso es lo que es, una cruel mentira-

-¿Que haremos?- Pregunto Tomoka despues de unos largos minutos de refleccion.

- No podemos echarlos, y me gusta estar con Edward. Lo que tenemos que hacer es...- Penso lo que diria, la imagen de Ryoma jugando tenis se acoplo en su mente- Fingir que nos gustan.

- No, lo que tenemos que hacer es fingir otra cosa- Mascullo Tomoka. Sakuno levanto su rostro y vio a Tomoka hablarle con total sinceridad, mirando hacia un punto lejano que ni si quiera ella entendia... O quizas, ni si quiera lo veia- Fingir que somos felices.

-¿ Hablas de celos?- Pregunto Sakuno, sin llegar a comprender realmente lo que toda aquella mentira llegab a ser.

-No, hablo de disfrutar el poco tiempo que nos queda- Volteo a mirar a Sakuno- ¿ No haz pensado que va a pasar luego de este viaje?-

Sakuno quedo paralizada. Habia estado tan preocupada del tema de Ryoma y Edward que no se habia repuesto a pensar que pasariacuando todo aquel magico sueña acabara.

- Los sempais iran a la universidad, o quizas acepten contratos con las empresas deportistas que los auspicien. Ryoma seguramente regresara a Estados Unidos a terminar sus estudios- Susurro Tomoka lentamente. _Como si le doliera_- Y todo acabara. Seigaku Gaken se disolvera.

Volteo a ver a Sakuno. Sus ojos eran como cristales que deseaban quebrarse.

El tiempo transcurrio lentamente, y pocas horas mas tarde las dos chicas desidieron ir a explorar Venecia, dejar atras la melacolia, y disfrutar las ultimas semanas con el club de tennis, Seigaku Gaken.

-¡ Nyah!, es extraño no tener que compartir la habitacion on Oishi- Dijo Eiji saltando en la cama.

Fuji asintio, riendose por lo bajo al recordar el chantaje a Tezuka. _Kunimitsu era taaaaaaaaaan voluble. _

- Eiji, ¿ Tienes novia?- Pregunto, sabiendo la respuesta. Eiji nego tiernamente- ¿ O... _Novio?-_

- No- Aclaro el pelirrojo alegremente, sin llegar a notar las dobles intenciones.

Se acerco a la ventana y observo el sol en lo alto reflejado en las aguas de la ciudad.

- ¿ Como habran colocado una ciudad sobre el mar?- Penso en voz alta.

Un cuerpo fornido lo acorralo contra la ventana, haciendo que su aliento congelara la ventana.

- La voluntad, lo puede _todo- _La voz masculina de Fuji en su oido erizo cada bello de su cuerpo- Especialmente, conseguir lo _Imposible. _

Los ojos azules de Eiji se cerraron al escuchar las palabras golpetear su cuello. Lentamente, y para malestar del pelirrojo, Fuji se separo y se fue de allí, dejando a Eiji alucinar con sus palabras.

- ¡ Nyah! Estoy aburrido- Se quejo Eiji, mientras todo el grupo caminaba por un puente. El dia estaba caluroso y la poca ropa que traian puesta parecia hacerlos sudar el doble.

- ¡¡ Mira Sakuno, Gondolas!!- Grito emocionadisima Tomoka corriendo hacia un puente jalando a Sakuno tras ella. Juntas divisaron bajo ellas a una pareja de enamorados paseando por una gondola.

- ¡ Vamos! Sumire-chan, diga que si- Gritaban Eiji y Tomoka rodeando a la entrenadora a cada paso que daba.

-Esta bien- Mascullo entre dientes enojadisima por tanto barullo y todos bajaron a buscar una gondola lo suficientemente grande para que todos calleran en ella.

- Buenos dias, Kippei- Saludo cordialmente el capitan Tezuka, y todos voltearon a ver a Tachibana darle la mano a Tazuka.

-Buenos dias, Kunimitsu- Agrego el otro-¿ Buscan una gondola?, no caeran todos en una.

Tezuka asintio devilmente.

- Momo, Kaoru, Kawa, ¡ Vengan con nosotros!- Grito desde lejos la voz de Ann mientras esta se acercaba corriendo.

La pierna de Momoshiro comenzo a temblar freneticamente.

Tezuka volteo a verlo escrutadoramente, y los demas aceptaron sonrientes meintras se embarcaban en la gondola de la Fudomine.

Todo el demas grupo se subio a una especialmente grande y hermosa.

Conversaron sobre tennis, por lo que Sakuno y Tomoka se apartaron un poco y se sentaron en la punta.

- No sabia que a Criss y Edward les gustara el tennis- Farfullo Sakuno mirando las hermosas casas del renacimiento frente a ellas.

-Yo tampoco- Dijo Tomoka.

Un largo y extenuante silencio cayo sobre sus hombros. Cada una pensando en lo mismo pero en diversos puntos de vista; Tomoka pensaba en como seria la escuela si Tezuka y Ryoma, y Sakuno se preguntaba si alguna dia su abuela la dejaria ir a Estados Unidos a vistitar a Echizen.

- Con Criss me doy cuenta cuanto quiero Tezuka- Dijo Tomoka, finalmente.

-¿Por que?-

-Por que me doy cuenta que Criss es demaciado perfecto para mi- Sonrio dulcemente y apunto hacia una mariposa revoloteaba por su cabeza- La atrapare

Dio un brusco giro y perdio el equilibrio. Sintio como un cuerpo la abrazaba y vio el cabello de Tezuka bajo su cuello, amortiguando la caida contra el agua.

**Nota:**

**Siento haberme tardado tanto, pero bueno, no tenia inspiracion ni tiempo. Lo sierto es, que encuentro que cuando tengo inspiracion ( como ahora) lo fics salen mucho mejor que como antes, cuando actualizaba semanalmente. Bueno, eso lo dejo a justicia suya. **

**Paciencia gente, ya habra mas tiempo para las parejas, necesito hechos para formar la historia ¿ no creen?. Quiero decir, que esto del yaoi es nuevo para mi, a si que no sean duras si mi yaoi no es exelente, gomen U.U**

**Gracias por sus reviews; D, michis, marinu8, HANNIA,Tinavb, PuccaLv, y Mikoto-sama. **

**Y nos vemos hasta Junio , dejen comentarios, para que la historia no quede en el olvido. **

**Pd: Recuerden, cada vez que no dejas un reviews, Tezuka pierde su belleza ¡ No dejemos que Tezuka deje de ser SEXY!, deja tu reviews y ayuda al capitan a convertirse en un sex-simbol. ( Tienes razon Michis... Puro y neto chantaje XDD)**

**Amiicullen**


	10. Diez: Bandera blanca, y Musica

**Prince of tennis**

**Disclaimer: Ningun personaje de Prince of tennis, todos son creacion de Konomi Takeshi.**

**Capitulo diez: Bandera blanca y Musica.**

El agua golpeo brutalmente el cuerpo de Tezuka antes de que se undieran en las profundidades del lago.

Tezuka aparto el cuerpo de Tomoka con la intencion de salir a flote mas rapido, y se empujo hacia la superficie.

_Pero Tomoka no aparecia._

Desesperado, volteo a ver hacia todos lados con la leve esperanza de que la chica hubiese salido a la superficio en otro lugar.

_Pero no era asi, por que no habia rastro de Tomoka en ninguna parte._

-¡¡Tezuka!!- Grito Criss, Tezuka volteo a ver la gondola enfadado, _un extraño sentimiento de celos lo habia apoderado cuando Criss le hablo- _¡¡ Lleva casi dos minutos bajo el agua!! Va a ahogarse!!-

Tezuka miro detalladamente a Criss, por primera vez, en todo el viaje se le veia notoriamente preocupado. Se podria decir que esta a punto de lanzarse el mismo al agua.

Volvio a hundirse y mirar bajo el agua intentando buscar a Tomoka, pero no habia el menor indicio de ella. _Tal vez habia caido demaciado bajo en el agua y la presion no la dejaba salir._

Sintio un cuerpo incorporarse en el agua y por el costado derecho vio como Criss se hundia hasta las profunidades. _¿ Acaso no sabia el muy idiota que a mayor profundidad menor oxigeno?_. El tambien decidio zambillerse mas abajo; La imagen de Criss llevandose todo el credito le hacia enfermar. _Pero, ¿ en que me momento le importaba tanto competir con el?, o mejor dicho ¿¡ Desde cuando le importaba tanto al relacion de Tomoka y Criss!? _Decidio dejar aquellas dudas existenciales para otro momento, y se concentro en encontrar a Tomoka, VIVA.

Vio como Criss salia de las profundidades con el cuerpo de Tomoka bajo el brazo y nadando con dificultad. Podian verse en su rostro distorcionado que le costaba respirar.

Cogio a Tomoka por la cintura y el trio salio rapidamente a la superficie.

Guiaron a Tomoka hacia la orilla y Momoshiro y Ryoma ayudaron a subir a Tomoka, mientras que Kaoru y Kawamura los ayudaban a salir del agua.

Tezuka no pudo sorprenderse mas del estado en el que estaba Tomoka; Tan palida como la cera, y con los labios morados oscuro. Parecia una autentico cadaver. _Aunque, un lindo cadaver. _

- Esta inconsiente- Aclaro Sumire- Hay que darle respiracion boca a boca, seguramente tiene los pulmones colapsados de agua.

Tezuka se hecho hacia atras, el no sabia revivir personas.

Para su desgracia, Criss si, y no dudo en juntar su boca con la de Tomoka en un afan de salvarla.

Bombeaba el pecho, revisaba el aliento y volvia a fundir su boca con la de la muchacha, que despues de varios minutos, reacciono.

- Un angel...- Murmuro Tomoka al ver a Criss con el pelo mojado y respirando agitadamente; _Dios, que guapo era ese muchacho._

- Buenos dias, princesa- Saludo docilmente Criss riendose.

Un doctor de la nada aparecio y tomo los signos vitales, decidiendo que era una buena idea que al menos ella regresara al hotel a meterse a la cama y no salir en unas buenas horas.

El club de tennis decidio que era una buena propocicion descansar antes del partido que les esperaba aquella tarde.

Al llegar al hotel, Tomoka se metio en su cama prediendo la tv, encontrando justamente su programa favorito; Gossip Girl, ¿ Desde cuando Ashton era gay?

Alguien llamo a la puerta y apago el televisor.

-Adelante- La imponente figura masculina del capitan se impuso en la habitacion- _Buchou..._

-¿Que tal todo Osakada?- Pregunto, intentando parecer que no le importaba demaciado. _Pero oviamente, no era asi. _Se dirgio hacia la cama donde estaba Tomoka, y se sento en el borde.

- Bien, me siento mucho mejor- Agradecio ella. Comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa de tener al buchou dentro de su habitacion, con ella metida en la cama y el sentado en el borde de esta- Tezuka...- El aludido la miro directamente a los ojos, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran, y las mejillas de ambos se tiñeran de un rojo carmesi- Gracias por salvarme, no se que habria hecho sin ti.

Tezuka quedo plasmado; ¿ Desde cuando Tomoka hablaba tan sinceramente y sin decir " Quiero hacerlo contigo" en una frase?.

-De nada Osakada, era mi deber como capitan- Dedujo el, poniendose de pie y dandole la espalda- Que te mejores- Y salio de l habitacion a paso largo.

_" Era mi deber como capitan"_, era un forma de traducir "_Era mi obligacion salvarte". _No lo hizo por que queria, si no por que TENIA que hacerlo... Las cosas comenzaban a complicarse, ¿ como conquistaria al capitan si el la veia como una simple " Obligacion"?.

-Tomo-chan- Llamo Sakuno entrando preocupada - ¿ Que sucede?, vi al capitan saliendo del cuarto-

- Nada. No sucede nada, ese el problema ¿ Lo vez?- Murmuro hundiendose en las mantas de la cama.

- ¿ De que hablas?- Pregunto confusa Sakuno dirigiendose hacia el closet y sacando una flada plizada.

- Me ve como una obligacion- Mascullo inflando los mofletes como uan niña mimada.

- Tomoka, ¡ Dios mio!- Grito Sakuno riendose, y poniendose la falda encima de los pantalones, para luego retirar los jeans y quedar con la falda- ¿ Realmente crees que no le interesas?- Tomoka asintio febrilmente- El capitan ayudo a Criss a subirte la superficie, se le veia preocupado por que no reaccionabas, Y ¡a a venido a la habitacion! ni si quiera fue a la habitacion de Ryoma cuando el se enfermo, ¡ y vino a la tuya! ¿ Y sigues creyendo que no le interesas?-

Las palabras de su amiga la golpearon directamente. ¡ Tenia razon! Tezuka jamas demostraba preocupacion por nadie ¡ Ni si quiera por sus jugadores! ¡ Y lo habia hecho por ella!, Quizas conquistarlo seria dificil, pero tenia aun seis semanas ¿ Que se lo impediria?

La repuesta toco a su puerta, y traz ella Criss aparecio. Criss era ese gran impedimento, al aceptar que viniera con ella al viaje era como aceptarlo en su corazon, y lo queria. _Ese era el problema. _Lo queria como amiga, y le era imposible imaginarse a ella misma, haciendole daño a alguien tan valioso como Criss.

- Princesa- Susurro Criss acomodandose al lado de Tomoka y metiendose dentro de la cama.

Las lagrimas escaparon por los ojos de Tomoka sin que pudiera evitarlo.

- ¿¡Que sucede Tomoka!?- Pregunto alarmado al verla llorar.

- Criss... Yo...- Balbuceaba sin encontrar la forma de decir " No te quiero"- Bandera blanca al corazon, por favor.

Y no fue necesario decirlo tan crudamente, por que Criss sabia a la perfeccion que bandera blanca era una forma de decir que por favor terminara todo aquello.

- Esta bien- Murmuro, sonriendo para si mismo ya abrazando a Tomoka, ella se hizo una pelotita, recargando su cabeza en el pecho- Bandera blaca- Mascullo, sintiendo como una parte de el, comenzaba a quebrarse inconsientemente

Edward observo lo feliz que se veia Sakuno, y le parecio increible como una pequeñes la hacia sonreir. _Pero que hermosa se veia cuando sonreia. _

Se encontraban en una feria artesanal cercana al hotel, viendo la variedad de collares , pulseras, y cajitas que ofrecian los vendedores.

- ¿ Sabes que, Sakuno-chan?- Murmuro Edward, pasado el rato de ver accesorios. Sakuno lo miro esperando la respuesta- Ryoma es un idiota por no apreciarte-

Los ojos de Sakuno se abrieron al maximo, ¿ Como sabia Edward lo de Ryoma?

- ¿ Como tu...?- Logro vocalizar segundos despues devido a la impresion.

-Siempre lo supe, Saku- Aclaro el otro, cogiendo un collar entre las manos.

La cabeza de Sakuno comenzo a trabajar a gran rapidez; Edward sabia lo de Ryoma, siempre lo supo, entonces, ¿ que hacia allí, con ella?.

La respuesta, fue dada en el preciso instante en el que Edward cogio la cajita de musica mas hermosa que haya visto en su vida. Era de color caoba, y una flor de loto dibujada con gran esmero. Se abrian dos pequeñas puertas, y de adentro salia una hermosa bailarina de ballet meciendose al compas de una leve cancion romantica. Un espejo adornada a las dos puertecitas por la parte de abajo, y se podia retirar a la bailarina dejando un espacio para guardar cualquier cosa pequeña.

- Peleare por ti Sakuno- Las palabras alertaron a la muchacha que estaba encisimismada con la cancion de la cajita de musica- No dejare que Ryoma te lleve tan facil, pero si llega a hacerlo, me retirare con dignidad- Pago la cajita y luego la dejo en las manos de Sakuno- Para ti, Saku-chan-

Sakuno no quedo mas que embobada con la cajita que le habia relagado, y llego a considerar seriamente, quedarse con edward.

- Es extraño que Tezuka nos haya dejado nuevamente juntos- Se quejo el pelirojo mirando a Fuji, su compañero de cuarto.

-Si, muy extraño- Dijo sarcasticamente Fuji, sacandose la polera y dejando al descubierto sus perfectos musculos por el duro entranamientos del capitan.

Eiji trago saliva y desvio su vista hacia cualquier otro punto de la habitacion que no fuera Fuji.

-Entrare a ducharme- Sentencio el rubio, entrando al baño por un largo tiempo.

Eiji se quedo allí, sentando en el espacio que existia entre la pared y la ventana, acurrucado en si mismo.

Era dificil, todo lo que le estaba pasando era dificil. Habia comenzado a mirar a Fuji de una manera no muy sana, y por ende no buena. _A el no podia comenzar a gustarle Syuusuke Fuji. _Pero estaba sucediendo, y eos le asustaba mas que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Y Fuji era muy complicado, las indirecta que le lanzaba eran evidentes, pero no lo suficiente como para " Creer" que es algo.

Cerro los ojso intentando no pensar, calzo sus zapatillas y decidio que era momento de salir a trotar antes del partido.

Cuando Fuji slaio del baño, Eiji ya no se encontraba allí.

**Nota:**

**Espero que les haya gustado, me he pasado mucho rato haciendolo XD. **

**Gracias por sus reviews; Michis, HANNIA,Pio, y ****Mikoto-sama**

**nathiitha-chan: Yaoi, es una relacion del anime hombre/hombre ( osea, gay)No se si te habras dado cuenta, pero al pareja es Eiji/Fuji. **

**Dejen reviews, ( Xd hoy no se me ocurr enignun chantaje) haganlo x mi XDDD!!**

**Y no vemos hasta julio xD. **

_**Kizzes**_


	11. Once: Subasta en New York

**Disclaimer: Ningun personaje de Prince of tennis, todos son creacion de Konomi Takeshi. **

**.Amarte es mi destino.**

**Capitulo once: Subasta en New York. **

Sintió una cálida brisa de viento azotar suavemente su rostro, y suspiro haciéndose un óbito en la cama. Durante varios minutos intento volver a dormir, pero viendo que era imposible decidió ponerse de pie y despertar a Tomoka. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando no vio a su amiga durmiendo, y sobre la cama reposaban cuatro maletas perfectamente equipadas con todas las cosas de Osakada dentro.

El reloj marcaba las cinco cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, diciéndole que aun le quedaba mucho tiempo por delante para despedirse de Venecia, ya que su vuelvo partía a las Diez y Quince minutos de la noche. A pesar de estaba muerta de sueño y aun no despertaba del todo, se dio cuenta que aun tenia muchas cosas que hacer antes de marcharse de la ciudad de los canales; En primer lugar tenia que volver a pasear en góndola, ya que la ultima y única vez que paseo en una su mejor amiga casi se ahoga. Como segundo objetivo tenia que ver cuando la _acqua alta_ subiera, para poder observar todo el esplendor de la plaza de San Marcos inundada. Y como tercera y última cosa por hacer era pasar por el puente de los suspiros.

Tomando una hoja de papel y una lapicera azul comenzó a garabatear lo que tenia que hacer en el día, agregando "Ver todas Boutiques posibles" y "Jugar tenis aunque sea pésima y me gane hasta un niño de dos años", Pero una ráfaga de viento voló su hoja hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, y Sakuno se dio cuenta que las cortinas celestes se ondeaban al viento debido a que uno de los grandes ventanales que guiaban hasta el pequeño balcón estaba abierto.

Sin importarle estar vestida solamente con un camisón de dormir hasta las rodillas de color violeta de textura delgada, cruzo los amplios ventanales dejando que la brisa vespertina de Venecia la embriagara _por ultima vez. _

La ciudad estaba ligeramente esclarecida, pero a pesar de que aun no salía el sol se podían distinguir entre la relativa oscuridad existente a los mercaderes tendiendo sus puestos en la calle con frutas frescas. Faltaban nueve escasos minutos para que amaneciera completamente en Venecia, y mientras esperaba el amanecer divagó durante varias cosas.

¿Que sucedería si Ryoma se negaba a aceptar el cariño que ella le profesaba? ¿ Entraría Edward a ocupar el espacio vacio en su corazón?. A pesar de que había dejado de creer en los cuentos de hadas desde hacia mucho tiempo, aun conservaba la esperanza que Ryoma pudiera dignarse a mirarla como algo mas que su amiga _aunque fuera una sola mirada, _pero Edward complicaba toda las cosas. No era que Edward fuera malo en algún sentido _por que ciertamente era perfecto desde cualquiera aspecto _Pero hasta antes de aquel viaje, Sakuno podría haber jurado que Ryoma era el amor de su vida _algo de lo que ahora no estaba muy seguro. _La actitud de Ryoma la hacia dudar; En algunos momentos (como aquella noche que la salvo de aquellos chicos) parecía que realmente quería salvarla, Aunque días después hubiese dicho que tan solo lo había hecho por obligación, Sakuno sabia perfectamente que el brillo que vio en los ojos de Ryoma cuando la vio a salvo era verdadero, era algo que nacía cuando una persona hacia algo que realmente quería hacer, no cuando la obligaban. Pero luego estaba el hecho de que pasaba de ella olímpicamente, ignorándola como nunca nadie lo había hecho en su vida. Ryoma traía muchos problemas; Cuando las muchachas de su club de fans se dieron cuenta que Sakuno estaba enamorada de el no dudaron en hacerle la vida imposible, dejándola muchas veces llorando. _Y aunque le doliera aceptarlo, Edward era lo único bueno que había recibido en mucho tiempo. _

El sol se asomo por el horizonte imperante y glorioso _Tan parecido a Ryoma cuando ganaba un partido _alumbrando a todas las personas perdidas en la oscuridad de los pasajes _Como Edward cuando le ofrecía su ayuda, sin pedir nada a cambio._

Y de pronto, entre el balcón de su dormitorio, y el sol en el horizonte, lo vio. _Se permitió por una vez soñar, e imaginarse que Ryoma la besaba y que Edward y cualquier otra persona dejaba de ser importante quedándose atrás._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Un golpe.

La pelota choco contra la pared rebotando hasta llegar nuevamente hacia el. Su cuerpo reacciono casi por inercia logrando golpearla nuevamente, _Algo que había sucedido por horas. _

Sus ojos casi se cerraban solos, pero se negaba a dejar que eso pasara. _Por que volvería a verlo; Y eso no podía pasar. _Su eterna sonrisa había sido sustituida hacia mucho tiempo por una mueca de seriedad irreconocible en el _¿quien podría imaginarse a Kikumaru Eiji sin estar sonriendo?_ Pero aun así, no se rendía. No se dejaría vencer por la adversidad de sus sentimientos.

Otro golpe.

Amaba el tennis, lo llenaba por completo. Pero aquel deporte lo había llevado hacia _el _y eso era algo demasiado peligroso para su integridad física, _y mental._

El ultimo golpe.

La raqueta cayó al suelo en un sonido sordo. Sus manos y rodillas quedaron apoyadas en el suelo mientras unas gotas de sudor rodaban desde su frente hacia su barbilla. ¿A quien trataba de engañar?, lo que sentía no era algo que pudiera dejar de lado. Ni si quiera existía la posibilidad de eliminarlo con el tiempo, ni tampoco podía arreglarlo un partido de tenis. _Era demasiado fuerte, mas fuerte de lo que jamás se imagino podía sentir. _

El solo hecho de verlo frente a el lo ponía nervioso, tenerlo cerca era prácticamente un suplicio, y todas aquellas indirectas que le lanzaba le daban a entender que se aproximaba " algo", pero ninguno de los dos era lo suficientemente valiente como para lanzarse y cumplir lo que ambos anhelaban. Aquel extraño escozor que se formaba en su pecho había comenzado aquel día que acompaño a Sakuno a cortarse el cabello y a comprarse un uniforme, primeramente había sido algo extraño que no podía describir, pero con el tiempo se había transformado en un sentimiento demasiado fuerte como para negarlo.

Con sorna observo como el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte. Cogió su raqueta, la pelota y volvió al hotel con la sensación de que tenía que hablar urgentemente con Sakuno.

-

La puerta de la habitación se abrió en un fuerte estruendo.

-¡¡ Sakuno-chan!!- Grito la voz de Eiji fuertemente. Unos segundos después salía Sakuno del baño con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Buenos días Eiji-kun ¿Sucede algo?- La voz de Sakuno sonaba carismática y cálida. Se movió hasta el espejo y puso un lindo broche en forma de mariposa color celeste que combinaba perfectamente con su vestido color cielo ajustado.

- Si, pero tenemos que hablar en otro lugar- Susurro Eiji mirando hacia todos lados, temiendo que la lámpara saltara y intentara matarlo.

-¿A otro lado? ¡Pero si aquí ni hay nadie Eiji!- Vocifero Sakuno divertida de la estúpida actitud de su amigo.

- Shh- dijo Eiji tapándole la boca sorpresivamente- Los enemigos están en todas partes- Y sin decir nada mas, cogió una chaqueta de Sakuno, el bolso, y la llevo arrastrando con la boca tapada hasta el final de la recepción.

-

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa Eiji?- Pregunto Sakuno sirviéndose una tostada. Eiji negó con la cabeza bebiendo un sorbo de su té- ¿Me has asustado, secuestrado y traído hasta acá para no decirme nada?- Su voz era de total incredulidad.

Las mejillas de Eiji se tiñeron de color carmín y miro distraídamente hacia otro lado. Sakuno alzo una ceja divertida y sonrió, bebiendo un poco de su zumo de naranja. Kikumaru la había llevado a desayunar a Tiffanys argumentando que tenia que decirle algo demasiado importante, pero en el momento en el que toco el tema, Eiji se había puesto sumamente retraído y distante. Decidió dejar el tema de lado, al ver como el mesero se acercaba con una bandeja de exisitos platillos.

-

-

-

Se inclino ante la imagen de Jesús con el respeto brillando en sus ojos. Ocupó un lugar entre las tantas gradas atestadas de gente de la Basílica de San Marcos. Aquella mañana se había levantado antes del amanecer sin despertar a Sakuno, y se había ido a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Con indicaciones de la gente y unos cuantos tropiezos había podido dar con la Basílica de San Marcos tres horas mas tarde.

Agachó la cabeza, y comenzó a rezar el ave María, con la idea de que aquello pudiera hacer que Seigaku Gaken ganara el torneo mundial de Tennis juvenil _Por que asi podria estar un tiempo mas con ellos, y la despedida no seria tan reacia. _

Estaba tan ensimismada en que sus suplicas fueran escuchadas que no sintio cuando un cuerpo masculino se posiciono tras ella, y ubiese gritado su Fuji no hubiese tapado su boca con la mano.

-Fuji-san…- Susurro Tomoka lentamente, reconociendolo segundos mas tardes.

-Siento haberte asustado asi- Dijo Fuji fuertemente. Varias cabezas voltearon a verlos con la mirada reprochadora- Necesito pedirte un favor.

- ¿ Un favor?- Pregunto Tomoka sin llegar a creerselo completamente- ¿ Que clase de favor?-

-Necesito que hagas que Tesuka me coloque en la misma habitacion de Eiji- Rogo el sempai mirandola fijamente, _su sonrisa habia sido sustituida por una macabra mirada. _

-¿Yo?¿ Por que yo?- Preguntó alarmada la muchacha bajando aun mas la voz.

- Por que lo que le pidas al Buchou el va a hacerlo-Dijo Fuji encogiendose aun mas en el asiento.

-¿ Encerio?- El asintio febrirlmente- Un momento. ¿ Por que quieres estar en la misma habitacion que Eiji?- Un tono burlón escapo de sus labios.

-Por que me gusta- Añadio Fuji, sin preambulos. Tomoka habrio los ojos desmesuradamente y llevo sus manos hacia su boca.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso frente a Dios?- Pregunto, segundos mas tarde con una mueca extraña en el rostro.

- No digas estupideces Tomoka. Si me haces ese favor, te ayudare a aprender tenis y asi podras jugar contra Tezuka-

Tomoka, sin pensarselo dos veces asintio febrirlmente y escucho impactada el plan de Fuji.

-

-

-

El crepusculo comenzaba a cernirce sobre Venecia cuando Eiji decidio contarle lo que le pasaba a Sakuno.

Ambos se encontraban dando un paseo en gondola bajo el puente de los suspiros.

- Veras…- Murmuró, sin saber muy bien como empezar- Creo que me gusta alguien-

-¿Quién?- Pregunto rapidamente Sakuno- ¿ Lo conosco?-

- Si, y mucho. Pero no hagas especulaciones, no puedo decirte de quien se trata por que aun tengo que confirmar mis sentimientos. Pero tu eres mi mejor amiga, tienes que aconsejarme ¿ que deberia hacer si esa persona me da unas indirectas pero no son lo suficientemente claras como para lanzarme?-

- Primero, tienes que estar completamente seguro que te gusta esa persona, no puedes lanzarte por una simple atraccion. Y segundo, tienes que confirmar si el siente lo mismo por ti- Murmuro Sakuno. Todo aquello que el habia dicho Eiji le hacia recordar un poco a Ryoma y su fria actitud.

Ambos suspiraron cuando la oscuridad cayo sobre sus hombros.

El viaje en avion fue bastante placentero, ya que al ser de noche no habia tiempo para tumultos. Tomoka y Sakuno conversaron animadamente hasta que una asafata anuncio que se apagarian las luces, y todos los presentes se sumieron en un profundo sueño del que no salieron hasta que por el altavoz anunciaron que habian llegado a su tan anelado destino; New York.

- No puedo creerlo…- Murmuro Tomoka cuando todos habian recogido su equipaje . De volteo a ver a Sakuno con una brillo especial en sus ojos- ¡¡ La semana de la moda Saku-chan!!- Ambas comenzaron a chillar de emocion durante varios segundos que dejaron con los oidos tapados a los miembros del equipo.

El hotel era bastante lujoso y las habitaciones eran extremadamente amplias y muy bien equipadas. Les informaron que todos los equipos que habian llegado hasta esa face del campeonato se habian hospedado allí, a si que tendrian que compartir habitaciones nuevamente por motivos de espacio. Cada uno se dirigio hacia las habitaciones compartidas que les tocaban.

Al entrar a su habitacion , Sakuno quedo deslumbrada con lo hermosa que era. A Tomoka le encantaria la convinacion de colores.

Las paredes eran de un color verze manzana y el techo de color blanco, la cama tenia un cubrecolchon de color blanco invierno, igual que las cortinas. El baño estaba a mano derecha y tenia una increible tina en la que caian perfectamente dos personas.

- ¡¡ Seigaku Gaken reunion en veinte minutos en la estancia!!- La voz de Tomoka resono en los pasillos alertando a cada uno de los jugadores de estar allí.

Sakuno sonrio y desiso su equipaje, con el leve presentimiento que aquella noche seria muy especial.

-

-

-

Toco en reiteradas veces la puerta del capitan, pero nadie salio a abrirle, asi que decidio entrar por su propia cuenta.

Las ventanas estaban empañadas por el vapor que brotaba del baño, lo que le hizo asumir que seguramente Tezuka se estaba duchando. _Un sinfín de imágenes morvosas de Tezuka sin ropa inundaron su mente durante varios minutos. _

Observo como habia un equipo de estereo encima de la repisa, busco en su lector de cd su disco favorito y lo puso en la radio. La musica comenzo a sonar a un volumen moderado, divago un poco sobre si subirle o no el volumen por lo que vio su reloj; Doce treinta del dia. Subio el volumen a todo lo que daba y comenzo a bailar desenfrenadamente por toda la habitacion.

Una musica fuerte interrumpio el relajante baño de tina que estaba tomando. ¿ Quien, con sano juicio, colocaria reggaeton teniendo en cuenta que todos estaban exustos despues del viaje y el cambio de horario desde Venecia hacia Estados Unidos?. Le tomo varios minutos asimilar que musica provenia de SU cuarto, por lo que decidio salir en busca del causante de todo aquel alboroto.

Salio de la ducha con una toalla atada a la cintura y abrio lentamente la puerta del baño saliendo una ola de vapor tras el. Lo que vio, lo dejo totalmente descolocado.

Tomoka movia sus caderas al ritmo de la musica y agitaba su cabeza coreando la cancion.

"_Que te parece ma que te parece Esta noche bien juntitos 13 13 Que te parece ma que te parece_

_Tu y yo juntitos 1313". _Parecia sentirse tan bien mientras bailaba, que estuvo varios minutos envovado mirandola.

Carraspeo la garganta en un vano intento de que Tomoka le prestara atencion, pero la musica estaba tan fuerte que dudaba que la muchacha pudiera escuchar sus propios pensamientos.

Se acerco hacia ella con la intencion de tocarle la espalda para avisarle que el tambien estaba allí, pero en el preciso momento que el hiba a tocarla, Tomoka se volteo bailando y perdio en equilibrio.

En un rapido, pero agil movimiento, Tezuka logro tomarla por los brazos antes que cayera al piso y ambos cayeron sobre la cama.

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo unico que pudo ver fue los ojos cafes de Tezuka mirandola escrutadoramente.

La puerta se abrio repentinamente sobresaltando a los dos muchachos, y tras ella entro una muchacha de aspecto desalineado, el cabello esponjado, mal maquillada y con frenillos. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al ver al renombrado capitán del Seigaku Gaken sobre una muchacha y como única prenda una toalla de ducha.

- Yo…- Murmuro, un poco divertida- Siento interrumpir- Salio de la habitación rápidamente con una sonrisa vacilando en sus labios.

Tezuka apretó los ojos, y llevo una mano hacia su toalla, temiendo que pudiera caerse. Luego, se levanto de la cama y comenzó a buscar entre sus maletas alguna prenda de evstir .

Tomo,a sin embargo, quedo sobre la cama, en al misma posición que había caído.

- Esa chica… Fue la que bailo contigo en el baile…- Hablo lentamente, comenzado a hacer divagaciones sobre el " por que" aquella chica había entrado a la habitación de Tezuka sin llamar- Se llama Arisa… y…y… Ha venido a verte- Llevo las manos hacia su boca sintiendo como als lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Tezuka obserava con incredulidad la ecena, ¿ Tomoka estaba apunto de llorar por que Arisa había ido a verlo?, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, vio como Tomoka salía corriendo de la habitación.

-

-

-

Tomoka entro a su cuarto dando un portazo que hizo retumbar los elegantes cuadros de las paredes.

-¿Qué sucede ahora, Tomo-chan?- Pregunto languidamente Sakuno que estaba tirada en su cama.

- Tezuka tiene un amante- Escupio apresuradamente. Se dirigio hacia su maleta color crema encima de su cama, y comenzo a sacar todas las prendas existentes lanzandolas por los aires melodramaticamente.

- Es imposible que Tezuka tenga un amante- Murmuro Sakuno ojeando una revista de modas- El no tiene novi…- Una mirada voraz la hizo callar. En todo aquel tiempo que conocia a Tomoka se habia aprendido de memoria las miradas que le otorgaba en sus momentos; Ahora, era una mirada de " ¿Crees que sabes mas que yo?"

Alguien llamo pasivamente a la puerta.

-Mas vale que no sea Tezuka…- Murmuro Tomoka mas para si misma que para Sakuno, y se dirigio a la puerta con mala gana.

Syuusuke Fuji la esperaba tras ella.

-Pasa- Le convido, abriendo la puerta extendidamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí, el Huracan Katrina?- Pregunto divertidamente Fuji recogiendo algunas prendas de vestir para poder pasar y sentarse en la cama.

-Muy graseoso- Siseó vorazmente Tomoka- No he conseguido lo que querias-

- No importa, ya he hecho un trato con la recepcionista- Hablo Fuji sonriendo sadicamente- Y en realidad no vengo por eso. Escuhe tu pequeño dialogo con el Buchou y crei que seguramente estaqrias destrozada. Pero te lo estas tomando bastante bien, ¿Lanzar tu ropa es mejor que llorar, cierto?-

Tomoka bramo de rabia, y rebusco algo dentro de su maleta. Segundos mas tarde lo encontro, y lo mostro a sus dos amigos, La sonrisa de Fuji dejo se amplio al doble.

-Sabes jugar muy bien, Osakada- Susurro, alagandola.

- No pensaras ponerte eso, ¿ O si?- Pregunto asustada Sakuno, temiendo por el bienestar mental de su amiga.

-El Buchou quiere jugar sucio- Murmuro Tomoka, comenzando a desvertirse- Y yo puedo seguirle el juego. Aprendera que nadie le lanza los corridos a Tomoka Osakada-

-

-

-

A las nueve y diez minutos de la noche ( Una hora y media mas tarde de lo que Tomoka habia acordado) Todo el club de Tennis Seigaku Gaken esperaba que Tomoka se dignara a bajar para informarles el por que de la reunion.

Sakuno y Fuji ya se encontraban allí esperandola. Tomoka los habia obligado a salir de la habitacion despues de que encontro lo que buscaba para ponerse, diciendo que era una sorpresa.

Al bajar por la gran escalera de marmol, Tezuka apreto inconcientemente sus puños en sus costados, Momoshiro dejo escapar un silvido y Fuji sonrio lacivamente. Osakada vestia un minifalda negra con pantis a malla del mismo color, botas negras y un ajustado top color ciruela que resaltaba cada uno de sus atributos y dejaba muy poco a la imaginacion masculina.

Tomoka carraspeo su garganta, recordandoles que su cara estaba mucho mas arriba de lo que ellos estaban mirando.

- Vamos a hacer algo que todo adolecente comun hace ¡ Iremos a una discoteque!- Chilló emocionada- ¡ Todos iremos! Nadie de este maldito club se va a ir a estresar a sus cuartos pensando en los partidos proximos- Recalco al ver que Kahoru tenia la clara intencion de irse de allí.

Diez minutos mas tarde, despues de soportar reclamos, quejas y la mirada pervertida de los guardias, Tomoka caminaba lataneramente sobre la fria ciudad de New York.

- Nos detendremos en la primera discoteca que veamos , ¡ Y se bailaremos hasta que no podas sentir los pies!- grito.

Entraron a una discoteque que se econtraba a tres cuadras de su hotel, pero no por ello menos ruidosa. Los guardias les pidieron autorizacion, pero al ver que eran miembros del club de Tennis no les prohibieron nada. Tezuka les explico que en aquella discoteque no se bebia alcohol y que estaba reservada por parte del hotel como diversion de los tenistas.

La musica sonaba fuertemente desde todas direcciones retumbando en sus oidos.

- ¡¡A bailar!!- Grito Tomoka emocionada cogiendo de la mano a un joven sentado cerca a ella, y lo arrastro hasta la pista abarrotada de gente.

Los demas miembros se sentaron en una mesa amplia, disponible un poco alejada de la pista.

Todos pidieron gaseosas y comenzaron a ver con esplendor como el anfitrion lanzaba pulseras fluor al aire y la gente se golpeaba entre ellas para poder coger una.

De pronto, sin aviso, alguien cogio a Sakuno por lo hombros besandole la mejilla.

-Edward…- Susurro devilmente, creyo que era un pervertido- ¿ Que haces aquí?, No te vi en el avion-

- Tuve problemas con unas cosas, Con Criss tomamos el avion privado de mi padre y llegamos hace media hora. Pero no estamos aquí para hablar , Bailemos- Y sin esperar respuesta, lanzo a Sakuno hacia la pista incitandola a bailar provadoramente.

Una cancion que Sakuno reconocia como una mescla de musica Cheerleader y Pop hizo que el ambiente se prendiera mas y mas. De improvisto, las regadera se activaron mojando a todas las personas. La multitud comenzo a saltar fuertemente removiendo el piso y aclamando mas agua. La ropa de Sakuno quedo totalmente empapada, haciendo que su polera de Hello Kitty comenzara a traslucirse dejando levemente a la vista su sosten color negro.

-¡¡ HOLAA A TODOS!!- Grito un hombre en el ecenario. Todos voltearon a verlo; Aparentaba unos veintidos años, era joven y muy atractivo , y bastante alegre por el tono de su voz. La multitud comenzo a moverse hacia el ecenario, esperando el expectaculo.

- ¡ Hoy haremos una obra caritativa!- La multitud alzo sus manos en son de apollo- ¡SUBASTAREMOS MUJERES!- los gritos euforicos apagaron su voz haciendo que lo unico que pudiera esuccharse era la palabra " subasta".

De la nada, Tomoka agarro a Sakuno hacia el ecenario.

- ¡Aquí tenemos dos candidatas!- Grito el animador, ayudandolas a subir al ecenario. El local se lleno de silvidos y piropos por la parte masculina- ¿ Sus nombres?-

-Sakuno Ryuzaki y Tomoka Osakada- Dijo Tomoka hacia al multitud- Somos de Seigaku Gaken-

Otras dos muchachas se subieron al ecenario y se situaron junto a ellas. La primera era Arisa, y la segunda era morena, de cabello negro y vestia jeans y un top verde musgo.

Las dos muchachas susurros algo al oido del animador, a lo que el agrego- ¡ Estas dos muchachas son Arisa Hattori y Jane Kaminski, y vienen por ¡ La Fudomine!. Y aquí lo tienen, cuatro hermosas jovencitas esperando ser compradas, recuerden que todo el dinero ira a un fondo de caridad. Todas las peronas pueden participar, Pero Seigaku Gaken no puede comprar a sus chicas y la Fudomine tampoco-

Un remate se abrio en torno a ellas. Las apuestas hiban y venian sin ser concretadas correctamente. Un chico con un gorro se subio encima de los hombros de otro muchacho y grito:

-¡ Ryuzaki y Osaka por Mil dolares!-

-¡ Dos mil dolares!- Grito otro.

-¡Tres mil dolares!- Grito de neuvo el otro chico.

-¡ Ocho mil dolares!- La voz potente de un muchacho hizo silenciar a la multitud.

-¿ Ocho mil a la una por Tomoka y Sakuno, Ocho mil a la dos, Ocho mil a las tres? ¡ Vendidas!-

- ¡ Diez mil por Arisa y Jane!- Profirieron las vocen de Ryoma y Tezuka a la vez. Tomoka abrio las boca sin lograr decir nada, y Sakuno abrio los ojos de par en par furiosa.

El animador hizo un seña para que subieran al ecenario, les pregunto los nombre y anuncio:

-¡ Kaminski y Hattori vendidas a Tezuka Kunimitsu y Ryoma Echizen por diez mil dolares!- Luego, hizo un ademan para que la persona que habia comprado a Sakuno y Tomoka subiera. En el momento en el que dos atractivos muchachos subieron al ecenario, Seigaku Gaken supo que estaba perdido.

-¿Sus nombres, por favor?- Pregunto el animador.

- Yuuta Fuji y Mizuki - Aseguro la voz profunda del menor de los Fujis, mientras le lanzaba una mirada hambrienta a Sakuno Ryuzaki.

**Nota:**

**Esta bien,. Siento no haber actualizado, pero no tenia tiempo ni inspiracion, y sinceramente, prefiero no escribir si no estoy inspirada por que haria un mal capitulo, y para escribir mal mejor no escribo, En fin, creo que el capitulo me quedo genial ¡ Se rebelan muchas cosas! Ojala les guste, y de nuevo, siento la tardanza **

**Gracias a:** **laxikita12( Un one-shot es un historia de un solo capitulo, que no tiene continuación), Marinu8, cainat06, HANNIA,Pancha, Momo.Kawaii,Yiki-Minyooki-chan **

Bueno, adiós!

Y dejen sus reviews 0 Please!!


	12. Doce: Perfecta

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Prince of tennis, todos son creación de Konomi Takeshi. Este fics es sin fines de lucró. **

**.Amarte es mi destino.**

**Capitulo doce: Perfecta. **

- Aquí tienes mi numero, por si tienes algún "problema"- susurró sensualmente la recepcionista, agachándose estratégicamente para mostrar sus pechos. Su mano estaba estirada con la llave de la habitación y un número telefónico garabateado en una hoja rosada.

-Gracias-añadió el, cogiendo la llave. Realmente había sido una buena idea coquetear con la recepcionista y hacerla llegar al acuerdo de que si lo cambiaba de cuarto, podría llamarla para cenar algún día-_ era una pena que ella no supiera que solamente se quedaba dos días en New York. _

Camino hasta su habitación exhausto. Las cosas que habían pasado esa noche todavía lo tenían un poco trastornado, ¿Tomoka y Sakuno vendiéndose en una subasta? ¿Ryoma y Tezuka comprando a dos mujeres desconocidas?, al parecer el capitán estaba muy celoso, o de lo contrario no hubiera comprado por tanto dinero a aquellas chicas. Todo aquello lo llevo a pensar ¿de donde sacaría Yuuta dinero para pagar a Ryuzaki?, seguramente le pediría dinero el, era bien sabido por todos que Yuuta no tenia donde caerse muerto.

Cuando estuvo enfrente de su habitación, le vino la súbita sensación que algo pasaría. Era un sentimiento conocido que siempre lo había asociado con algo bueno, por lo que decidió seguir a sus instintos que le gritaban no entrar, y se encamino en sentido contrario hacia la habitación de Tomoka.

A cada paso que daba podía ver como la imagen de Eiji durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, turbándolo durante algunos segundos. Aquella vez quería hacer las cosas bien; cuidar sus movimientos para no asustar a Eiji mas de la cuenta, y medir sus palabras para no hacerlo sentir inseguro.

Cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta de Tomoka, sacó de su bolsillo la fotografía que había tomado de Eiji en la velada que hubo en el palacio de cristal, la miró detenidamente durante unos segundos, con cariño, y luego entro a la habitación.

-

-

-

- ¡Maldición Sakuno, déjame un poco!- gritó Tomoka robándole con la cuchara un poco de pie de limón.

-Creo que vamos a necesitar más pies- susurro Sakuno dándole el plato de tarta a Tomoka. ¿Como habían llegado a aquello?

- ¿No creen que han comido suficiente glucosa por una noche?- preguntó Fuji, sentado en la cama de Sakuno.

Sakuno y Tomoka estaban tiradas en la cama de Tomoka con al menos quince platos de distintas tortas y tartaletas desperdigados por la cama. A algunos platos les quedaba la mitad de la comida, a otros solamente le quedaban las migas.

-No Fuji-san, esta es nuestra terapia- se defendió Tomoka tomando del carrito de comida que estaba al lado suyo una torta de mil hojas.

- ¿Comer cuatro mil calorías en una noche es su terapia? No, no voy a dejar que hagan esto- exclamó fastidiado y le arrebato el plato de torta a Tomoka de las manos. Recogió todos los platos regados por la cama y los metió al carrito con cuidado, escondiéndolo en el baño con seguro.

- ¡Claro! Tú puedes ser una persona sádica cuando quieres, ¿y nosotras no podemos consumir miles de calorías? ¡Esto no es justo!- susurró Sakuno tapando su cara con un cojín bordeo. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero por más que lo intentaban las lágrimas no le salían.

-¿Podrían, al menos, explicarme el por que están tan mal?- preguntó Fuji sentándose junto a ellas. Tomoka recostó su cabeza en sus piernas cerrando los ojos lentamente, intentado dormir. Pero todas las cosas que tenia en la cabeza se lo impidieron, dejándola aun mas despierta que antes. Sakuno se abrazo del brazo de Fuji, apretándolo fuertemente.

-Edward y Criss están aquí, en New York por nosotras, pero nosotras no estamos enamoradas de ellos- explicó Sakuno, abatida. No quería hacerle daño a Edward; El era tan bueno, tan honesto…Tan perfecto que sentía que no lo merecía.

Edward sabia que ella estaba enamorada de Ryoma, se lo había dado a conocer en la feria artesanal que visitaron en Venecia. Había dicho que lucharía por ella ¿Tanto la quería? ¿Que veía en ella que no tuvieran las demás chicas?

- Ryoma y Tezuka compraron a esas dos muchachas en la subasta, y tendrán que tener una cita con ellas, ¡Seguramente las muy zorras van a intentaran acostarse con ellos!- bramó, furiosa, Tomoka.

- Y el equipo de Tennis se va a disolver después de este torneo. No volveremos a verlos mas, y me duele…- susurró Sakuno. No volver a ver al equipo de Tennis era un verdadero suplicio; a pesar de no llevarse bien al principio, pudo comenzar a comprender a cada uno de ellos, según sus personalidades y lo que le gustaban. Comprendía el por que Oishi se preocupaba tanto por el equipo, también entendía lo que sentía Kawamura cada vez que tomaba una raqueta; el tennis los llenaba a cada uno de una forma distinta y única ¿como volvería a sentir lo que sentía cada vez que estaba con ellos?

- Tienen razón…- murmuro Fuji, dándose cuenta que estando tan preocupado de conquistar a Eiji no había visto lo que realmente sucedía; Seigaku Gaken se separaría y no volvería a ver a los que fueron y son sus mejores amigos nunca mas.

El silencio reinó en la habitación, cada uno pensando en sus propios problemas.

¿Que haría con Criss?, se preguntó Tomoka. Ella le había pedido la bandera blanca y el la había alzado ¿que seguía?, según había dicho Sakuno Edward tampoco pensaba retirarse, ¿no se cansarían nunca de ellas?

- Criss y Edward saben que a ustedes les gustan Ryoma y Tezuka, y han dicho que no se van a rendir. Eso es perseverancia chica; ellos realmente las quieres. Sin embargo, estoy totalmente seguro que Tezuka y Ryoma compraron a esas chicas por que sintieron celos al ver que el Saint Rudolph las había comprado a ustedes- agregó Fuji, intentando reanimar a sus amigas- Los problemas no van a acabarse por que ustedes consuman un millón de calorías. Lo único que nos queda hacer, es seguir adelante y ver que pasa-

- Ahora que lo pienso, si Mizuki y Yuuta nos compraron ¿no deberíamos tener una cita con ellos?- recapacito Sakuno, pensativa. No le hacia la menor gracia salir con aquellos muchachos.

Tomoka pareció recapacitarlo un momento, y luego murmuro desanimada - Si… Seguramente querrán salir mañana-

Fuji abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras su mente sádica comenzaba a trabajar rápidamente- Creo que pueden usar eso…-

-¿Usar a Mizuki y Yuuta? ¡Es tu hermano Fuji-san!- exclamó Sakuno, horrorizada.

- En la guerra y el amor todo se vale, Saku-chan- respondió malévolamente.

-

-

-

El día sábado, la lluvia se cernía sobre los grandes rascacielos, que, imponentes se levantaban sobre las frías calles de New York. La gente deambulaba con paraguas en las manos y largos abrigos tapando sus cuerpos, la mitad demasiado absorbidos por sus problemas y la otra mitad buscando una razón para seguir viviendo. Entre todo aquel mar de gente, se encontraba Eiji Kikumaru sumido en un trance sentimental-_ a pesar de estar rodeado de tanta gente, se sentía mas solo que nunca._

-¿Estas bien, Eiji-kun?- preguntó Naomi, colgándose de su brazo sonriéndole dulcemente.

Se esforzó para poder dedicarle una sonrisa- Si, estoy bien, ¿entramos?-

-Claro…- susurró ella, extrañada.

Tomados de la mano entraron a una gran sala de cine, sentándose entre las primeras filas para tener mejor visión de la película.

Entraron a ver " City of angels" elegida por Naomi. Aquella semana era el festival anual de cine que se celebraba en New York, y en cartelera se encontraban las películas romanticas mas exitosas de la época, tales como ; Titanic, Lo que el viento se llevó, City of Angels, el guardaespaldas y Mouling Rouge. El domingo se verían las películas de acción, y se daría por terminado el festival.

A pesar de que el club de tennis había llegado el día viernes en la mañana, y Tomoka había organizado su "súper-divertida salida nocturna" en la cual habían sido subastadas, el día iba pasando lentamente. Todo el club de tennis se encontraba en el hotel, a excepción de Eiji, que había decidió invitar a salir a Naomi, la linda mucama que aquella mañana había ido a servirle el desayuno.

Las luces se apagaron y la película dio comienzo. No tenia muchas ganas ver la película, y pensó seriamente en dejar a Naomi llorando sola en el cine e irse al hotel que estaba e menos de dos cuadras, pero, la película la atrapo. Y comenzó a entenderla mucho mas a allá de las actuaciones de Meg Ryan y Nicolas Cage , la comprendió por lo que transmitía y se internalizo en los personajes.

La película hablaba del amor, pero no del amor común y corriente, si no de aquel amor que sabes que vas a sentir una sola vez en tu vida. El que puede traspasar todas las barreras, por el solo hecho de ser puro y sereno. Aquel que no ve diferencias, ni limites y no se detiene a preguntarte si quieres sentirlo, simplemente llega; El amor verdadero.

Y le hizo darse cuenta de lo que realmente sentía. De la forma en la que su corazón parecía estallar cada vez que veía a Fuji, y lo reconfortante que era estar a su lado. Tal como decía Nicolas Cage, si tienes una oportunidad, debes aprovecharla. El había salido con Naomi por que creía que aquello haría que le gustaran las mujeres, pero no era verdad, solamente le gustaba una persona y esa persona debería estar durmiendo en la cama.

Con voz cortada, susurró- Lo siento Naomi, no me siento bien-

La chica solamente asintió sollozando bajamente, y se despidió de el con la mano.

Salió del cine a paso apresurado y corrió. Corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, sin miedo a tropezarse. Entraría a la habitación y le diría a Fuji lo que sentía ¡El podía!

Entró al hotel y espero el asesor impaciente. Una vez estuvo dentro, apretó el numero quince y el asesor comenzó a subir rápidamente, tal y como los latidos de su corazón de apresuraron.

En el piso catorce, se subió una atractiva muchacha a la que reconoció como la recepcionista que les había asignado los cuartos.

- Disculpa, ¿tu compartes cuarto con Syuusuke Fuji?- Preguntó amablemente la muchacha.

Eiji enarcó una ceja- Si, ¿por que?-

-Por nada es especial, ¿podrías decirle que aun espero su llamada?-

-¿Llamada?- repitió el, sin entender nada de lo que la chica parecía decirle.

-Si. El prometió que me llevaría a cenar- aseguró ella y el ascensor se detuvo.

La furia y la rabia se apoderaron del cuerpo y mente de Eiji. ¡ Fuji era un…! ¡ Un..! ¡ Aghh! ¡Llevaban solamente un día en New York y Fuji ya tenia una cita!, lo de el era un caso distinto; el había salido con Naomi para olvidarlo ¡Y el ya hacia planes con otra mujer!

Sacó la tarjeta de entrada de su billetera y lo deslizo por al cinta tan fuerte que tuvo el presentimiento que tendría que pedirle otra tarjeta a aquella detestable mujer.

Observó con furia con Fuji estaba costado en la cama sin polera, dejando sus deseables músculos al descubierto viendo televisión, mientras sonreía ¡Hasta tenia el descaro de estar feliz!

-¿Como te fue con la película?- Preguntó con una voz ronce increíblemente sensual.

-¡Mal! ¡Pésimo! ¡La película era una mierda!- Grito el pelirrojo lanzado su abrigo a la cama y encerrándose con seguro en el baño.

La sonrisa de Fuji se borró del rostro, ¿Que había hecho enojar tanto a su Eiji?

-

-

-

Sonrío al ver la imagen que le devolvía el espejo, ¡Era hermosa! ¿Quien con sano juicio podría negarlo?, Su cuerpo tenía muchas curvas, y su rostro era angelical e hermoso ¿Quien podría ser más bella que ella?

-Deja de mirarte tanto en el espejo o vas a gastarte Tomoka- Le gritó Sakuno desde la habitación. Dio una última mirada a su imagen y salió.

-Estas celosa de lo linda que soy- refutó ella haciendo que Sakuno se echara a reír-¿De que te…?

Sakuno la tomó del brazo, cogió unos abrigos, las carteras y la sacó de la habitación- Mejor vámonos, Yuuta y Mizuki están esperándonos-

Salieron al pasillo y esperaron el ascensor, impacientes. Fuji les había dicho que coquetearan durante toda la cita, y que en el momento en que supieran donde hiban lo llamaran y le dieran el lugar para el persuadiera a Ryoma y Tezuka a ir allá. ¡Era un plan brillante!

Las puertas doradas del ascensor se abrieron y tras ella Edward y Criss se dejaron ver. Tomoka le dirigió una mirada nerviosa a Sakuno y ambas entraron al ascensor.

-¿Van a sus citas?- preguntó de mal humor Criss, mirando a Tomoka.

Tomoka bajo la vista sintiéndose avergonzada- Si-

- Que tengan suerte- deseó Edward falsamente, colocando los ojos en blanco.

Sakuno se mordió labio, nerviosa-¿Su…Sucede algo?-

- Para nada…- murmuró Criss sarcásticamente.

El ascensor se detuvo.

Edward se acercó a Sakuno y la acorralo contra la pared del elevador- No me gusta compartir lo que es mío- susurró mordazmente y salió del ascensor a paso lento.

- Te vez perfecta, Tomoka- dijo sin muchas ganas Criss antes de salir y que las puertas se cerraras tras el.

Ambas chicas se miraron durante un rato.

- Odio sentirse así…- susurró Tomoka- Es como si hubiera hecho algo malo ¡Y no es así!-

Sakuno coloco una mano en su corazón sintiendo como latía fuertemente- Lo se Tomo-chan… Lo se…- susurró distraída.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambas chicas salieron, buscando a sus citas. En la recepción, Mizuki y Yuuta las esperaban.

-Sonríe Sakuno, no vamos a un funeral- murmuró lentamente Tomoka y agrando su sonrisa. Sakuno, a duras penas, pudo fruncir los labios.

-Te vez hermosa…- Dijo Yuuta cuando miraba a Sakuno.

- Gracias- agradeció, con las mejillas rojas.

- ¿A donde iremos?- preguntó Tomoka.

- Iremos a Dell Maggio- Dijo Mizuki tomando su mano.

Tomoka tomo su celular y envió un mensaje de texto- _Iremos a Dell Maggio- _

Salieron del hotel y decidieron caminar hasta Dell Maggio, para conocer un poco de aquella hermosa ciudad.

Tomoka, en todo el camino, pensó en lo que Criss le había dicho. "_Te vez perfecta, Tomoka"_ Si se veía tan perfecta ¿Por que Tezuka no era capaz de quererla…?

-

-

-

Dell Maggio era un lugar de comida italiana, repleto de gente y todos hablaban distintos idiomas; Ingles, ruso, italiano, y francés en mayor parte. Sakuno sintió que se mareaba al oír tanto revueltijo de idiomas.

- Por aquí- susurró en ingles un mesero. Su acento era divertido por que se notaba que era italiano- Aquí esta la carta-

Los cuatro se sentaron en una gran mesa redonda y amplia.

Ninguno de ellos sabía italiano, a si que optaron por pedir pizza y un refresco.

El mesero trajo sus órdenes y comenzaron a hablar.

La conversación era amena y sin preocupación, Yuuta y Mizuki era muy simpáticos y las hacían reír a cada momento.

Tomo sintió su mundo caer cuando Ryoma y Tezuka entraron por la puerta acompañados por Arisa y Jane. Se sentaron en una mesa justo enfrente de la suya.

- Maldición…- susurró Yuuta-¿Que hacen ellas aquí…?-

-¿Las conoces?- preguntó curiosa Tomoka.

-No, para nada…- mintió el.

Sakuno estaba por un pedazo de pizza cuando sintió la mirada de Ryoma sobre ella. Se atraganto y tuvo que tomar un poco de refresco.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Yuuta, preocupado- ¿Quieres ir al baño?-

-No, estoy bien- aseguró ella. Yuuta la miro de una forma extraña.

- Sakuno, vamos al baño a-h-o-r-a – deletreó el y luego miro a Mizuki- Díselo- dijo apuntando a Tomoka y tomo a Sakuno por la mano llevándosela al baño.

-¿Decirme que?- preguntó Tomoka, extrañada.

- Mira… Tomoka, tu eres una muchacha hermosa y me caes muy bien. Eres como… La chica perfecta, pero yo… Yo estoy aquí para sacarle celos a Jane- dijo Mizuki.

-¿Enserio? Yo estoy aquí para sacarle celos a Tezuka- respondió emocionada. Aquello era inesperado, pero era bueno, así podrían fingir más fácilmente sin temer a comprometerse sentimentalmente.

- Eso es genial- Murmuró Mizuki, excitado- Entonces, ¿que haremos para ponerlos celosos?-

- La pregunta es que NO haremos para ponerlos celosos- Respondió Tomoka malévolamente- ¿Eso quiere decir que Yuuta y Arisa…?

-No, Yo estoy aquí por Sakuno- Dijo Yuuta saliendo de la nada con Sakuno tras suyo. La muchacha estaba roja como un tomate y le costaba respirar.

- Bueno… en ese caso…- murmuró distraídamente Tomoka sorbiendo su bebida.

Un chico con un Jockey que tapaba su cara paso al lado de Yuuta y haciendo que se tropezaba empapo a Yuuta con su refresco de coca-cola. Otro chico, también con un Jockey pasó por el otro lado mojando también con su bebida a Mizuki.

- Lo siento…- susurró el muchacho, y cuando levanto su rostro la mirada de el y Sakuno se encontraron. El muchacho desapareció caminando a paso rápido, dirigiendo al segundo piso.

Sakuno gimió- ¡Ese chico era Edward!¡ Y el que mojo a Mizuki era Criss!-

- Dios mío…- susurró Tomoka, cohibida- Sigámoslos.

Las dos chicas se pusieron de pie, mientras Yuuta y Mizuki intentaban limpiar sus camisas sucias.

Edward y Criss iban subiendo la escalera cuando Sakuno tomo del brazo a Edward, obligándolo a voltearse.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Gritó, molesta.

Edward logro soltarse apartando la mano de Sakuno tan fuerte, que Sakuno cayó de espaldas, llevándose a Tomoka tras suyo, y Tomoka cayó encima de un mesero que llevaba helados, manchándolas completamente.

Edward y Criss corrieron tan fuerte, que empujaron a otro mesero que llevaba platos sucios con sobras, y el cayó encima de Sakuno, Tomoka y el otro mesero.

Los paltos, vasos, y demás cosas se rompieron haciendo un gran estruendo. Cuando Sakuno pudo abrir los ojos, estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza con pedazos de pizza's, Helado, lasaña, y huevos. Tomoka parecía estar en sus mismas condiciones, solamente que ella también estaba mojada con refresco.

Toda la gente que estaba allí se puso e pie para presenciar el gran espectáculo, cada vez que Sakuno o Tomoka intentaban ponerse de pie volvían a caer debido al barrial de comida y gaseosas que estaba bajo ellas.

Yuuta ayudó a Sakuno a ponerse de pie, rodeándola con sus brazos y levantándola del piso.

-Apestas…- susurró el, oliendo el huevo en el pelo de Sakuno- Pero aun a si te vez hermosa…-

Tomoka pudo ponerse de pie gracias a la ayuda de Mizuki, y los cuatro caminaron hacia la mesa recoger sus cosas.

-Espera…- Susurró Yuuta, acercándose a Sakuno y tomo uno de los mechones de pelo tiernamente- Tienes huevo- y lo saco lanzándolo lejos. Sakuno sintió sus mejillas arder al ver a Yuuta tan cerca, y no pudo evitar de reojo como Ryoma los miraba furiosamente. ¿Acaso estaba celoso?

De improvisto Mizuki tomo a Tomoka de la barbilla y le dio un beso. Un beso largó y apasionado, que los dejo sin respiración a ambos.,

-Sabes rico- susurró en sus labios, y luego la abrazó. Tomoka miró por sobre el hombro de Mizuki como Tezuka observaba la escena, pero pareció no inmutarse. Su semblante serio y característico no se había borrado de su rostro.

- Vamos…- murmuró sin ganas y los cuatro se marcharon de allí pagando la cuenta.

Para todos fue un secreto a voces que aquel día, Ryoma había estado más que celoso. Pero, para Sakuno significo algo mas, ¿es que Ryoma comenzaba a sentir cosas por ella?

_Tomoka quería creer en lo mas profundo de su corazón que Tezuka la quería y que tarde o temprano se le declararía, era cuestión de tiempo .Solamente tenia que seguir sacándole celos con Mizuki y ganaría. Pero, si era tan perfecta como todos decían, y si iba ganando, ¿Por que se sentía como si hubiera perdido?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Notas de la autora:**

**Siento mucho actualizar tan tarde, pero no tengo internet y no terminaba nunca este capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Ahora ¿ Sakuno tendrá que escoger entre Yuuta y Edward? ¿ Ryoma le dira a Sakuno lo que siente? ¿ Por que Tezuka no se altero al ver que Mizuki y Tomoka se alteraban? ¿ Eiji le dira a Fiji lo que siente? ¿ Que hará Fuji para conquistar a Eiji? Y la pregunta mas importante de todas; ¿ Algun dia Ryoma y Sakuno se besaran?**

**Si quieren tener respuestas a sus pregunta,s sigan leyéndome xDDD.**

**Para que sepan, este es mi regalo de navidad xD ojala les guste de verdad me esforze mucho para que el capi quedara decente, aunque un no me convence mucho.**

**Cariños,**

**Victoria. **

**Pd: ¡ Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo! ¡ Que todas sus metas se cumplan y no olviden nunca que no hay nada que no puedas hacer, solamente tienes que desearlo realmente!**


	13. Trece: Lluvia

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Prince of tennis, todos son creación de Konomi Takeshi.

**.Amarte es mi destino.**

**Capitulo trece: Lluvia**

Aquella noche oscura parecía brillar como nunca antes lo habían hecho. El cielo vestía un opaco color azul marino, y sobre el millones de relucientes puntitos que como diamantes tintineaban formando las constelaciones;_ Estrellas. _La luna se alzaba imperiosa en la primera noche y ultima noche sin lluvia de New York, deleitando con su fulgor a toda la gente de la gran manzana que observaba como el invierno caía sobre ellos.

Aquel día, en New York, había llovido por primera vez en el año. Y todos sabían que eso podía significar una sola cosa; Solsticio de invierno. Era hora de sacar del closet las gabardinas impermeables y la botas de tacón hasta la rodilla ¡El invierno de aquel año apremiaba con ser el mas frio de todos!

Precisamente por eso, esa noche, sentada en la terraza del hotel mientras observaba el cielo, Sakuno Ryuzaki tejía una bufanda. No era una bufanda como las que solía tejerle a su abuela para que no se enfermara en los entrenamientos, ni como las que obligaba a usar a Tomoka cuando esta vestía grandes escotes en otoño; Era un bufanda para Ryoma de color azul y blanco, como los del equipo de tennis. Según había dicho su abuela, les quedaban al menos dos semanas en Estados Unidos, visitando tres ciudades del país y luego irían a Europa, donde, según sabía, reinaba también el frio y la nieve. Si la suerte estaba de su lado, Ryoma osaría usarla al menos una vez en su vida, _lo conocía. _

Se la regalaría en cuanto la terminara, si sus cálculos no le fallaban y no se distraía mucho, estaría lista para dentro de cuatro días. Una ligera brisa golpeo su piel, sobresaltándola, y recordándole lo tarde que era y lo cansada que estaba. Tomo el ovillo de lana blanca y el de lana azul, apago su mp3, lo puso todo dentro de su bolso y salió por la pequeña puerta que daba a unas escaleras para regresar a su habitación.

Miró las escaleras con pesar, tendría que bajar muchas para llegar hasta su cuarto. Se apoyo en la pared y se sacó las sandalias de poco tacón rojas que llevaba, y las echó al bolso donde antes había echado las lanas y comenzó a bajar las escaleras dando saltitos.

El viaje por todo el mundo, había hecho que Sakuno sacara una parte de si misma que no conocía; La Sakuno Ryuzaki que tenia ganas de vivir. En su escuela nunca había sido popular, ni la más bonita, la mayoría de las personas no volteaban a verla dos veces, y se había acostumbrado a ser solamente eso: Una persona invisible. Pero ese viaje le había dado a entender que ella podía ser otra persona, alguien mejor, había aprendido a amar y valorarse por lo que era. La antigua Sakuno jamás en su vida hubiera usado un zapato de tacón alto, o habría tenido una cita, pero la verdadera Sakuno había esperado toda su vida para hacerlo.

_Ese viaje no había la había cambiado, la había hecho ver quien realmente era. _

El único gran problema que conllevaba todo eso, era el amor. "_Las cosas no pueden ser perfectas"_ se dijo a si misma.

Por una parte estaba Edward, que era increíblemente atractivo, amable, y por sobre todas las cosas podía ver quien realmente era ella. La había seguido por Madrid, Venecia, New York y según se había enterado ya había reservado un vuelo para Washington, su próximo destino. No pensaba dejarla ir por nada del mundo, pero entendería si ella no lograba amarlo _¿Como podía existir alguien así para ella?_

Luego se encontraba Yuuta, a quien no conocía en lo absoluto, pero que claramente estaba interesado y no pensaba rendirse. Tendría que verlo en todos los partidos hasta que su equipo perdiera, y eso significaría recorrer el mundo con el.

Y por ultimo, estaba Ryoma. Frio, arrogante, un cubito de hielo cerca de cualquier persona, pero que había sido su amor imposible desde que lo había conocido. Basto una mirada, una palabra, y Sakuno había comprendido que estaba perdida – _completamente perdida por el. _Pero estaba el pequeño detalle que el no mostraba el menor interés en ella, en ningún aspecto posible. La evitaba, y cada vez que le hablaba, lo hacia de mala manera, ¿_Como podía haberse enamorado de una persona así?_

Sin darse cuenta, estaba frente a la puerta de su habitación. Buscó la tarjeta dentro de su bolso, revisando la hora en su móvil: Aun eran las diez y media. Su abuela había dicho que desde New York a Washington no era mucho tiempo, por lo que tomarían un avión a media noche y estarían llegando allá a las dos de la mañana. Luego, dormirían para recuperar el sueño y poder jugar bien en las semifinales. Recordó, con agobio, que aquel día después de la desastrosa cita que habían tenido con Yuuta y Mizuki, Seigaku Gaken había tenido que jugar. Extrañamente, Eiji estaba tan enojado que dio todo lo que tenia en el partido de dobles contra uno de los mejores equipos de Estados Unidos, ganando automáticamente un pase para el equipo hacia Washington.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, encontrándose con la gran sorpresa de ver a Edward y Criss sentados en su cama y a Tomoka en la mecedora, mirándose entre ellos escrutadoramente.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó, confundida.

Edward le sonrió con dulzura - Acabamos de llegar. Tomoka no quería que habláramos hasta que tú llegaras-

Sakuno asintió, dejando su bolso encima de la mesita de noche, quedando de pie en medio de ambas camas, y ante la atenta mirada de Edward - Tomo-chan tiene razón. Deberíamos hablar-

Su mirada busco la de Tomoka, pero ella observaba el cielo, sin dar mucha importancia a lo que ocurría frente a ella.

- Tomoka- Llamó la voz de Criss, haciendo que la morena lo mirara con aburrimiento- ¿Estas bien?-

-Tenemos que hablar- Susurró Tomoka con voz ronca. Se levanto de la mecedora, aliso su falda, y cogió la mano de Criss llevándolo fuera de la habitación.

Sakuno pasó una de sus manos entre sus cabellos, nerviosa. Cuando la voz de Tomoka sonaba ronca, quería decir que había estado llorando, y seguramente le diría a Criss que no lo quería y que se fuera.

Sintió como Edward tomaba aire, y susurraba:

- Lo lamento-

Se volteo para observarlo, pero Edward estaba de pie junto a ella.

- Lamento que hallas caído por las escaleras. Fui yo quien empujo a Yuuta por que estaba celoso de que salieras con el y no conmigo, así que los seguimos y ideamos un plan, pero nunca pensé con que fueras a reconocerme- Dijo el, mirándola con sus ojos celestes suplicantes. Sakuno sintió como Edward decía la verdad, y asintió levemente. Algo dentro de su estomago se revolvió.

-Esta bien…- Murmuró, llevándose una mano a la frente.

Edward la miro extrañado - ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Te haz puesto pálida!-

-Estoy bien, es solo que me he mareado, necesito estar sola-

- Entonces me voy- escucho decir a Edward antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Se sentía mal, muy mal. Más que un malestar físico, era un problema psicológico. Se había dado cuenta, que cada vez que Edward expresaba sus sentimientos hacia ella, le dolía el estomago y la cabeza.

Y el motivo era que, lo que sentía por Edward no era tan fuerte como lo que Ryoma la hacia sentir.

Se acostó en la cama de costado, y respirando dificultosamente. Después de un rato, comenzó a sentirse mejor, recordando lo que Edward le había dicho en Venecia _"Peleare por ti Sakuno, No dejare que Ryoma te lleve tan fácil". _Por muy mal que se sintiera cada vez que Edward le decía que la quería, no podía negar que sus sentimientos hacia el comenzaban a crecer a pasos gigantes

-

-

-

Tomoka y Criss estaban en un pasillo desierto que se estaba remodelando.

Sentados, ninguno de los dos parecía querer mirarse.

- No tienes que decir nada Tomoka-Dijo Criss cuando vio que ella iba a decir algo- Cuando acepte seguirte, lo hice sabiendo que no sentías nada por mí –

Tomoka lo miro con lastima. Le daba pena ver a Criss así, sufriendo por alguien que no lo merecía. Por mucho que intentara decirse interiormente que permitirse seguir viendo a Criss no estaba mal, era mentira, todo aquello se estaba convirtiendo en un gran error.

- Pero…- prosiguió el- Estar cerca de ti me hace bien- aceptó, sonriéndose para el mismo- Adoro todo acerca de ti: Tus ideas estúpidas, lo hermosa que eres, la alegría que siempre irradias, y por sobretodo, adoro que no me mientas. Nunca me has dicho que me quieres, ni tampoco me haz ilusionado. La última vez, cuando me pediste bandera blanca, comprendí perfectamente que no te gustaba. Pero también entendí, que te seguiría a donde fuera, por que una razón masoquista hace que me aferre a ti-

En el momento en el que hubo concluido, levanto su mirada verde hacia Tomoka, y se sorprendió al verla con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y mordiendo su labio inferior para no llorar.

- Lo siento Criss…- Musito ella, con voz cortada- Tu… No mereces esto…yo… nunca…-

- Esto es culpa mía Fui yo quien me permití que esto sucediera, no te sientas culpable-

Tomoka secó sus lagrimas con la mango de su suéter. Y luego, miro a Criss intensamente – El no me quiere. No me quiere ni la mitad de lo que tu podrías hacerlo-

- Yo podría amarte más que el, Tomo. Pero si tú no eres capaz de quererme, no vale la pena si quiera intentarlo-

Criss se acerco a ella, y la rodeo con los brazos apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de ella- Soy tu amigo, pase lo que pase, voy a estar aquí, por eso te voy a acompañar hasta el final de este viaje, y hasta donde tu quieras. Cuando desees que me vaya, lo hare- Y besó su cabello.

Tomoka, se aferro a el fuertemente, intentando tranquilizarse. A los pocos minutos, una paz inmensa la embargo al sentirse protegida, y cuidada por el; Por Criss.

-

-

-

El avión aterrizo en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Washington dos horas y cinco minutos después. Todos los pasajeros bajaron cansados y la mayoría medio dormidos, por lo que decidieron irse a dormir. Los únicos que parecían completamente despiertos y con los sentidos alertas, eran los del club de Tennis Seigaku Gaken.

El club entero había dormido toda la tarde después del partido de dobles y no habían despertado hasta que Sumire fue por cada habitación golpeando y gritando que iban atrasados al vuelo, por lo que el club entero llegó al aeropuerto armando un gran escándalos, y con raquetas, pelotas y ropa colgando de todas partes de sus equipajes y llevándose a la mitad de los pasajeros por delante. Sakuno recordaba con diversión como Eiji estaba alegando que no había caramelos de frutilla en la confitería cuando se dio cuenta que un niño los estaba comiendo y lo persiguió por todo el aeropuerto para robárselos. Como consecuencia tuvo que enfrentarse a un par de padres enfurecidos y a los pasajeros que había golpeado por andarlo persiguiendo. Sumire les había avisado que Edward y Criss no habían encontrado pasajes para el vuelo que el club tomaba, por lo que llegarían en la mañana.

-¡Nyaahh! ¡¿Que haremos?! ¡Estoy taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan aburrido!- se escuchó gritar la voz de Eiji en el aeropuerto.

Juntaron todos los bolsos en una banca y se sentaron en un círculo en el piso para ver que hacían.

-Yo propongo que vayamos a dejar los bolsos al hotel y luego nos vamos a alguna fiesta- propuso Tomoka. Después del incidente con Criss, su animo había mejorado al darse cuenta que Criss siempre estaría allí con ella. _Siempre. _

El club entero le dedico una mirada de _¿Que te haz fumado?_ Recordando que la ultima vez que salieron de fiesta, terminaron subastadas.

- Yo creo que deberíamos ir a ver las tiendas- Propuso Kawamura.

Sumire lo miro y negó con la cabeza - Son las dos de la mañana, esta todo cerrado…-

Momoshiro ahogo un grito, emocionado- Todo menos los lugares para comer…-

Por primera vez, el club acepto la propuesta hambrienta del chico. Al parecer, nadie había comido por estar durmiendo.

- Pero primero dejemos los bolsos- Dijo Tezuka, y todos se encaminaron hacia el hotel.

El hotel era bastante lujoso y amplio. Lo único malo, ante la vista de Syuusuke Fuji, era que no compartirían habitación por que Sumire había reservado habitaciones privadas para cada uno.

Sakuno abrió la puerta de su habitación, maravillada por la vista exclusiva que tenia para el Capitolio. La gran estructura estaba iluminada por tenues luces, y la estructura de la mujer que representa la libertad se imponía con gloria y majestad frente a sus ojos.

La habitación era de paredes rosa cálido con un cuadro de Frida Kahlo justo en el centro. La cama era bastante amplia y con un cubre colchón plateado. Le dio la impresión de ser una habitación pensada en Tomoka, era totalmente _top. _

-

-

-

Su habitación era increíblemente hermosa; Las paredes eran de un color miel claro y dos ventanales grandes estaban tras la cama. Abrió un ventanal y se dio cuenta que su habitación era una de las pocas de aquella parte del edificio con balcón, era pequeño y tenia muchas flores, rosas en su mayoría.

Aun con la maleta en la mano la lanzo sobre el cubrecama dorado metálico y entro al baño.

Tenía una gran tina para ella sola, con distintas sales minerales y shapoos de manzana, plátano y guayaba. Se mordió el labio, deseosa de entrar a la tina y sentir el agua cálida abrazándola, colándose por todas las partes de su cuerpo. Sin darse cuenta de cómo, y cuando, estaba sin ropa dando el grifo de agua helada para regular si estaba bien la temperatura. Puso un pie dentro de la tina, deleitándose de lo tibia que estaba el agua, luego, soltó su cabello y se hundió dentro de ella. El agua caliente golpeaba su cuerpo como una terapia contra el stress, sus músculos se relajaban y alargó una mano abriendo las sales minerales rociándolas en el agua.

"_Ohh Dios… Serán solamente cinco minutos, lo prometo"_ se dijo a si misma. Pero cinco minutos, se convirtieron rápidamente en veinte, y ella ni si quiera se dio cuenta.

De pronto, sintió que alguien abría la puerta de su dormitorio. Asustada, y un poco desorientada tomó una toalla que estaba colgada cerca de la tina y se envolvió en ella, saliendo del cuarto de baño.

Tezuka tragó saliva pesadamente cuando vio salir a Tomoka del baño envuelta en una pequeña toalla.

_El cabello cayendo por sus hombros desnudos, dejando ligeras gotas de agua en su pecho y su espalda. La pequeña toalla cubría a duras penas lo que tenia que subir; El torso y parte de las piernas, lo demás no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Sus piernas morenas, contorneadas, perfectas. Los pies descalzos dejaban una gran poza bajo ella, en la alfombra. Sus ojos… Sus grandes orbes castañas lo observaban, extrañada. ¡No! ¡No podía estar viendo a Tomoka de aquella forma…! ¡Ella…! ¡Ella era una niña…!. _Pero un mecanismo inusitado y retorcido de su mente le hacia pensar que Tomoka Osakada estaba muy cerca de todo, menos de ser una niña.

-¿Estas bien, capitán?- preguntó ella, con voz dulce apartando un mechón de pelo tras ella. Hizo el además de acercarse, pero Tezuka se estampo el mismo contra la pared, apartándose lo mas lejos de aquel cuerpo mojado.

- Vamos a ir a… a dar una vuelta, vístete y baja en cinco minutos- Susurró con voz cortada, y salió de la habitación extrañamente sofocante lo mas rápido que pudo.

Tomoka observo la puerta extrañada… ¿Por que el capitán se comportaba así? Decidió restarle importancia al asunto, y fue hacia su maleta de donde saco unas botas de tacón alto negras, unos jeans azules, un suéter negro y un llamativo cortaviento plateado.

-

-

-

Dio un portazo tan fuerte en su habitación que creyó haber despertado a todas las personas del edificio. Su respiración era agitada, estaba sudando incontrolablemente, y su corazón latía súper rápido. Fue hasta el baño y coloco la cabeza bajo el grifo, intentando bajarse el calor de alguna forma.

Cuando estuvo un poco mas calmado, cogió una casaca y bajo al vestíbulo a reunirse con todos los demás.

Todo el club de Tennis recorría las calles de Washington a eso de las tres de la mañana. A pesar de la hora, el frio, y la humedad muchos turistas caminaban por allí conociendo la mítica ciudad, en su mayoría parejas tomadas de la mano, o marreándose en algún lado.

Cada miembro del club se abrazaba a si mismo, intentando conservar el poco calor que sus propios cuerpos emitían.

- Me gusta tu cortavientos- le susurró Sakuno, con los dientes castañeándole.

- Y a mí tu blusa- respondió Tomoka, mirando la blusa roja que Sakuno traía debajo de la gabardina.

- ¡Allí! ¡Allí! ¡Allí!- gritó Eiji apuntando un local de comida rápida que tenia un gran letrero luminoso que anunciaba _"McDonald"._

- No ¡Ni hablar!- gritó la voz de Tomoka, que iba al final de toda la procesión- ¡En ese lugar cocinan perros! ¡No!-

-Tomoka, no seas estúpida- dijo la voz de Sumire- Allí no cocinan animales. Cocinan gente – soltó una risa floja que acompaño el club, Tomoka hizo un puchero.

El club, a pesar de las protestas de Tomoka, decidió entrar a calentarse un rato y comer algo.

Juntaron tres mesas, y se sentaron todos juntos a ordenar algo. La mayoría ordeno hamburguesas, a excepción de Sakuno que pidió pollo frito y Sumire que pidió papas fritas, un hot dog y un refresco.

Al poco rato de estar allí, el calor se hizo insoportable. Cada uno comenzó a sacarse las casacas, cortaviento, bufandas y gabardinas que llevaban, quedando solamente con poleras o suéteres. Una mujer de edad media llegó con dos bandejas de comida y las dejo en la mesa, para que cada uno se las repartiera, luego, volvió con otra bandeja de refrescos.

Tomoka observó con asco como Momoshiro llevaba su hamburguesa a la boca y la mordía dando un grito de placer tan grande que toda la gente del local de dio vuelta a mirarlo. Cada uno probaba su comida como si fuera lo más exquisito del mundo, gesto que indigno a Tomoka. Pero, la gota que rebaso el vaso, fue cuando Sumire probo su hot-dog y suspiro como si fuera lo mas rico del mundo.

Se puso de pie, y miro a Sakuno- Me voy-

- Voy contigo- dijo Sakuno mordiendo una presa del pollo frito. Tomoka se llevó una mano a la boca y se puso pálida- No Tomo-chan ¡No vayas a vomitar!-

Pero era muy tarde, Tomoka había salido disparada hacia el contenedor de basura que estaba cerca de la puerta y vomito todo lo que no había comido. El olor a basura la hizo vomitar otra vez. Un mesero le acerco una servilleta, se limpio la boca, y volteo a ver a Sakuno – Te espero afuera- musito y salió a la calle a esperar por su amiga.

Afuera hacia frio, pronto comenzaría a llover y todo el club estaba dentro de McDonald's comiendo en hamburguesas a pobres animalitos que habían viendo el final en sus estómagos. ¡No! Ella era una mujer fuerte, y soportaría el hambre aunque tuviera que morirse del hambre… y del frio.

La puerta frente a ella se abrió y espero ver la grácil figura de Sakuno tras ella. Pero lo que vio, la dejo totalmente sorprendida; Tezuka salía con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Vamos-

Tezuka camino los pocos pasos acortando distancias y la tomó del brazo, invitándola a caminar con el.

Tomoka abrió los ojos sorprendidas- ¿Que hay de Sakuno?-

- Ella esta ocupada- se excuso el, mirando al frente soltando su brazo.

-¿Donde iremos?

- A algún lugar donde no cocinen carne-

Tezuka observó como Tomoka le sonreía.

Aparto la vista, recordando el beso que ella y Mizuki se habían dado. En el momento, no había surgido efecto, pero cuando había llegado a su habitación la imagen del beso no había salido de su mente hasta que se quedo dormido golpeando la almohada. El no mostraba sus sentimientos, no podía hacerlo, por que era el capitán del equipo, ¿que harían sus subordinados si lo veían siendo débil por una chica? Pero… ella lo estaba sacando de quicio ¡A conciencia y al propio!

Caminaron por la calles de Washington en busca de algún lugar de comida china donde vendieran dientes de dragón, que Tomoka había comentado le encantaría comer. Pero no lo encontraron, tras veinte minutos de caminar, Tomoka paró en medio de la calle y se rehusó a seguir caminando.

- Prefiero morir de hambre ¡Estas botas me están matando!-

-Regresemos, puedes pedir algo cuando llegues al hotel-

-Si, lo se-

El silencio reino durante algunos minutos.

- No estoy saliendo con Mizuki-

- Lo se-

Tomoka rio débilmente- Quería ponerte celoso… No estoy acostumbrada a que me rechacen-

Tezuka la miro atreves de sus lentes- No te he rechazado-

- No me tomas en cuenta, lo que es lo mismo- Clavó su mirada en el.

De nuevo el silencio. De pronto, una débil gota de agua cayó en la mejilla de Tomoka, y a los pocos minutos se convirtió en una gran llovizna que los golpeaba.

Pero ninguno parecía darse cuenta. Estaban demasiado ocupados mirándose.

_Sus ojos… Eran puros, inocentes, inundados de alegría. Tan rebosantes de… Ella._

Tomoka podía sentir como el suéter se apegaba a su cuerpo y los jeans se le mojaban, pero, en su mundo solamente existía una cosa: Tezuka._ El y esa extraña aura que lo rodeaba y le hacia querer saber mas de su vida… Mas de el. _

Rio suavemente- Nadie me había mirado como tú acabas de hacerlo…- Murmuró, con voz trémula.

El capitán le regalo una se esas sonrisas de lado que tanto le gustaban. Se deshizo de la chaqueta y cubrió sus cabezas con ella, acercándose más a ella. Estaba tan cerca, que podía sentir la respiración de Tomoka golpeándole el cuello, deliciosamente.

Suspiro y apego su frente a la de la chica, cerrando los ojos y aspirando su aroma, _se sentía tan adicto_. Tenerla allí, pegada a el, mojada y sonrojada era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Ella cerró los ojos, extasiada. _Tezuka la hacia sentir tantas cosas a la vez, que la abrumaba. Cada vez que estaba cerca de el, una sensación transparente la abrazaba. _

- ¿Que me haz hecho?- dijo Tezuka, dejando la pregunta al aire totalmente perdido en su mundo.

_Tomoka… Tomoka… Solo existía ella. Después de tanto tiempo, reprimiéndose, guardando todo dentro de el, comenzaba a liberarse. Y su única llave a la salida, era ella. Solamente ella, por que sabia, que jamás en su vida encontraría a otra muchacha como aquella; A alguien que no temiera decir lo que sentía, fuera malo o no. Por que Tomoka era única… Única en todos los sentidos de la palabra. _

La lluvia cesó.

Ambos abrieron los ojos perezosamente, queriendo que el momento durara un poco más.

- Tenemos que volver al hotel- Murmuro Tomoka, casi con dolor.

-Lo se- Respondió Tezuka.

Pero ningún se movió.

-

-

-

Sakuno dormía plácidamente en su cómoda y mullida cama, cuando alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta de su habitación amenazando con tirarla. Dio unas vueltas en su cama, maldijo, prendió la luz y luego camino hasta llegar a la puerta y abrirla.

Tomoka le sonreía con su habitual pijama de conejitos rosas.

- No puedo dormir-

Sakuno suspiro y coloco los ojos en blanco- Entra-

Ambas amigas caminaron hasta la gran cama y se lanzaron sobre ella, abrazando la gran cabecera amarilla.

Sakuno hecho un vistazo al pequeño reloj que había sobre las mesa; Las cinco de la madrugada y quince minutos ¿que rayos hacia Tomoka despierta a esa hora?

-Saku- susurró la voz de Tomoka, arrastrando las silabas- ¿Por que fue el capitán y no tú el que me acompaño?

Su amiga se quedo mirando el techo, extrañada- No lo se… Recuerdo que yo estaba recogiendo mis cosas para acompañarte y Tezuka se puso de pie y me dijo que el te acompañaría. Luego salió y Eiji y Momo comenzaron a decir que las dedicaciones de reggaetón si servían por que habías logrado que el capitán se enamorara de ti, y otra estupideces-

Tomoka rio disimuladamente, hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada. Sakuno la miro, y una chispa en su cabeza se encendió- ¡No! ¡Tu y el…! ¡No! ¿O si? ¡Tomo-chan!-

- Relájate Sakuno, no ha pasado nada, caminamos un rato y luego comenzó a llover y el…-

Sakuno la miro expectante y alzo las manos dándole animo para seguir- ¿¡Y el que!?-

- Y el se acerco a mi, y nos cubrió a ambas con su chaqueta-

La morena chillo emocionada- ¿¡Y luego que!?

- Se acerco aun mas, y murmuro: "¿Que me haz hecho?" Y nos quedamos así por quince minutos. Volvimos al hotel, el fue a su habitación y yo pedí comida al cuarto. Fin de la historia- Dijo Tomoka con una sonrisa en el rostro- Juro que me duele la cara tanto reír-

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio en el que las dos amigas se miraron.

Segundos mas tarde, comenzaron a gritar y a saltar encima de la cama, gritando cosas como: "Y la lluvia le daba puntos extra" o "Esta muerto por ti".

Cuando las piernas comenzaron a flaquearles de tanto saltar, cayeron de espaldas en el colchón aun riéndose.

- Ahhh- exclamo Sakuno- Edward me envió un mensaje diciendo que su avión llega a Washington a la ocho de la mañana-

-Que bien- murmuro Tomoka, bostezando.

A los pocos minutos, ambas amigas estaban completamente dormidas.

-

-

-

Sumire fue a despertarla a las ocho y media para que bajaran a desayunar.

Con una flojera descomunal, ambas amigas ocuparon el baño por turnos quejándose de las ojeras que les devolvía la mirada en el espejo.

- Siento que tengo kilos y kilos de arena en los ojos- se quejo Tomoka, echándose agua en el rostro- Saku, ¿me prestas algo de tu ropa?, tengo demasiada flojera como para ir a mi habitación-

- Claro- escucho decir a su amiga que se encontraba dándose una ducha rápida.

Buscó la maleta de Sakuno que estaba encima de una silla y comenzó a sacar diversas prendas. Después de darse cuenta que la mayoría de la ropa que llevaba Sakuno consigo consistía en vestidos y poleras, se decidió por unos jeans pitillos rojos y un suéter rosado.

- Te queda muy bien mi ropa, Tomo-chan- dijo Sakuno cuando salió del baño y vio que Tomoka se calzaba unas convers rosadas.

Tomoka le dedico una sonrisa, aunque después de quejo diciendo que aun le dolía la mandíbula de tanto reír.

Sakuno recogió unas prendas de la maleta y decidió que también usaría pitillos, pero blancos en conjunto con una polera color crema. Amarró su cabello en una coleta alta de costado y ambas amigas bajaron a desayunar.

Extrañamente, cuando bajaron había mucha gente reunida en el lobby, en su mayoría jugadores de Tennis.

-¿Que sucede?- le preguntó Sakuno a Edward cuando lo vio salir de entre la multitud para acercarse a ella- ¿Haz llegado bien?-

-Perfectamente- respondió el, dedicándole una gran sonrisa- Creo que van a dar información sobre un paseo.

-¿¡Un paseo!?- preguntó Tomoka, alterada. Varias cabezas giraron para verla- ¿Todos juntos?, hay equipos que se odian, seria como mandarlos al matadero.

- Lo sabemos, pero no estamos seguros de que sea lo que quieran hacer los organizadores- Dijo la voz de Criss, junto a Edward.

- ¡Atención!- Grito Sumire, atreves de un megáfono- ¡Todos nos movilizaremos hasta la Universidad de Georgetown, donde los alumnos de medicina les harán un examen completo de salud para verificar que estén en optimas condiciones de participar en el torneo!-

La gran masa de gente comenzó a atocharse en la salida del hotel, golpeándose unos a otros.

Seigaku Gaken esperó a que todos salieran para irse con su entrenadora en un bus.

- Esperó que tu brazo no tenga problemas, Tezuka- Dijo Sumire, apuntando con una raqueta el brazo del capitán.

Tezuka apretó los puños con fuerza- Mi brazo esta perfectamente- añadió, y cogió su equipaje entrando al autobús.

- ¿Tenemos que ir nosotras también, Abuela?- Preguntó Sakuno, al ver que su abuela hacia señas con sus brazos para que todos subieran.

- Si, no pienso dejarte sola- Susurró la mujer, verifico que nadie quedara abajo del bus, y le indico al chofer el camino hacia la universidad.

Sakuno observo como Edward y Criss se sentaban en el asiento trasero de donde estaban ella y Tomoka- ¿Tu también iras, Edward?-

- Por supuesto, creo que va a ser interesante-Exclamo el, sonriendo.

-¿No tendrán problemas si no vienen con algún club?- preguntó Tomoka, sentándose de rodillas en el asiento y volteando a mirarlos.

Criss comenzó a reírse- ¿Problemas? ¡Mi padre es el dueño de esa universidad!-

Sakuno abrió la boca desmesuradamente ¿que persona común era dueño de una universidad? Luego, recordó que Edward y Criss no eran personas comunes.

-

-

-

- ¡La universidad de Georgetown es la mas antigua universidad católica y jesuita de país. Fue fundada en 1789 y inaugurada en 1791!- Gritaba el guía turístico, intentando que su voz se escuchara por sobre el bullicio de gente. Pero a nadie parecía importarle, todos estaban demasiado ocupados mirando los laboratorios médicos que había en aquel piso.

Cuando todos los equipos hubieron llegado a la universidad los separaron en grupos de tres equipos deportivos para revisar la universidad entera antes de comenzar con los exámenes médicos. A Seigaku Gaken le había tocado seguir a un guía turístico pelirrojo que hablaba muy bajo, junto a los grupos de La Fudomine y Saint Rudolph. Habían comenzado a ver los laboratorios, que se encontraban en el primer piso.

Sakuno tomó aire, ligeramente asfixiada. A su derecha, sentía como Edward la cogía del brazo. A su izquierda, podía ver como Yuuta no le quitaba la vista de encima. Y tras ella, podía sentir como Ryoma le golpeaba la espalda para que apurara el paso.

"_Maldicion, Maldicion, Maldicion…" _Estar tan cerca de Edward y Ryoma la colocaba nerviosa. Recordó con vergüenza lo que había ingeniado mientras se duchaba aquella mañana.

"_Hacer que Edward me bese, para ver lo que siento. Luego, lograr que Ryoma me bese o algo por el estilo, y ver con cual de los dos me siento mejor" _¡Era un plan brillante! Lo único malo, era que no sabía como hacer para besar a Edward sin que nadie los viera. La sola idea de besar a alguien y que alguna persona la estuviera viendo hacia que se pusiera colocada. Siempre había pensado que su primer beso seria con alguien especial, y en cuanto vio a Ryoma se idealizo con que el seria esa persona, pero, aquella mañana se había dado cuenta que hacer que Ryoma la besara seria tan difícil como hacer que Tezuka se declarara a Tomoka. Imposible no era, pero si difícil _muy difícil. _

Sin embargo, Edward poco a poco parecía convertirse en "Su persona especial", era todo lo que alguna vez soñó. El solo hecho de que no le gustara lo suficiente, no implicaba nada.

El guía, al ver que nadie estaba interesado en todo su discurso sobre los laboratorios médicos y el fundador de la universidad, decidió hacer su ultimo intento de atraer la atención de aquellos jóvenes- ¡La universidad cuenta con unos cadáveres para uso medico ¡¿¡ Quien quiere bajar a verlos!? ¡Están en el subterráneo!- Grito.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el pasillo donde todos caminaban. Todos voltearon a mirar al guía, escrutadoramente.

- ¿¡Si tenia personas muertas por que no lo dijo antes, Nyaahh!?- se escucho decir a la voz de Eiji entre toda la gente. Un conjunto de gritos acompañaron la queja del pelirrojo.

Todos bajaron al subterráneo por el elevador. El último grupo en bajar, fue el de Seigaku Gaken, donde Momo, Kaidoh, Kawamura, Inui, Tezuka, Oishi y Sumire bajaron primeramente, luego Sakuno, Tomoka, Ryoma, Edward, Criss, Fuji y Eiji bajaron cuando el elevador volvió.

Los demás miembros de Seigaku los estaban esperando abajo.

El subterráneo estaba completamente oscuro, sin ningún faro de luz o algo que alumbrara.

- ¡Quédense todos juntos, nadie se mueva! ¡Yo buscare el interruptor de la luz que esta… en alguna parte de aquí! ¡No se separen!- Grito el guía, tanteando las paredes en busca del interruptor.

Sakuno tomó aire, emocionada. ¡Aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para besar a Edward sin que nadie lo notara! Con nervios, buscó su mano, cogió la primera que se sentía como la de el y lo jalo hasta apartarlo del grupo.

Los murmullos de la gente se oían cada vez mas lejano, seguramente se habían alejado lo suficiente como para que cuando volviera la luz nadie los viera.

Sakuno se puso de puntillas, y acerco su rostro al de el, con la yema de los dedos delineo su rostro hasta encontrar sus labios. "Relájate", se dijo mentalmente, antes de acercarse y besarlo. Los labios de Edward eran ásperos, todo lo contrario que hubiera imaginado alguna vez. Se separo un momento, para tomar aire de lo avergonzada que estaba. Ni si quiera se lo podría haber llamado un beso, fue un simple "roce de labios".

Pero el la volvió a tomar por lo brazos, y la estampo contra la pared rudamente. Suspiró sobre sus labios, y la besó.

Sus labios ya no eran ásperos, se habían vuelto suaves y ardientes. El comenzó a delinear con su lengua, el labio inferior de la chica. Sakuno sintió que se hubiera desmayado si no fuera por los fuertes brazos de el la cogieron de la cintura y la alzaron nuevamente, introduciéndose en su boca con ferocidad y atrevimiento. Sintió como su lengua se movía con vida propia y jugaba con la de el un exquisito juego, sus labios se movían sobre los suyos impacientes, degustando cada rincón de la boca de Sakuno. _Mordía, saboreaba, memorizaba cada espacio de su boca._

De pronto, la luz volvió.

Jadeante, y con el corazón en la mano, Sakuno se paso una mano por la frente.

El chico, respiraba ajetreadamente, inclinado hacia ella con ambas manos al los costados de su cabeza y apoyadas en la pared.

Después de recuperar el compas de su respiración, Sakuno abrió los ojos esperando encontrarse con las orbes celestes de Edward mirándola. Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver los ojos color ámbar de Ryoma fijos en ella.

"_Mierda Sakuno, esto es un mal sueño. Despierta, Despierta ¡Despierta de una puta vez!", _Grito una voz en su cabeza.

Pero Sakuno, por más que intentaba despertarse no lo lograba. Hasta que segundos mas tarde vino a comprender, que se había equivocado de persona y que no había cogido a Edward, si no a Ryoma, lo cual tenia mucho sentido debido a que estaba todo oscuro.

_Y lo peor de todo, era que había sido el mejor primer beso que alguien pudo haber recibido en su vida. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota de la autora:**

**16 paginas. ¡ 16 PAGINAS! Jamás en mi vida habia escrito diesiseis paginas seguidas. Me duelen los dedos y tooooodo el cuerpo, pero me ha encantado escribir este capitulo. Aunque, debo admitir, que aun no me convence, encuentro que le falta algo, ¿ ustedes que opinan?. **

**Creo que me explaye demaciaddooo en los sentimientos, perooooo…. xD, que se le va a hacer. Lo que ams me gusto escribir, fue la ecena de Tezuka y Tomoka en el lluvia la encontré tan romatica y tan… mágica, no se xD , tal vez ustedes no la vean como la veo yo xD, si no les gusto, aganmelo saber para no seguir escribiendo esas ecenas tan romanticas xD.**

**¡ Y AL FIN A SUCEDIDO EL TAN ANELADO BESO! Realmente me impresiona que se hayan mamado( perodn la expresión) doce capítulos hasta esperar que se besaran. En realidad, me sorprende que YO haya escrito esa semejante cantidad de capis sin besos de por medio Xd fue taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan difícil xD. ¿ Les ha gustado la ecena? ¿ encontraron que fue muy cebollera? Recuerdes ¡ Son adolecentes! ¡ Las hormonas!. Nunca habia escrito un Ryoma taaan sexy en un beso .-. me dejo lokaaa ( y eso que yo lo escribi)**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Me demore un mes y algo en actualizar, espero que haya valido la pena. **

**Pd: ¡ EL 23 DE ENERO AMARTE ES MI DESTINO CUMPLIO UN AÑO! ¡ UN AÑO!, muchísimas gracia sa toda la gente que lo ha leído. Estoy taaaaan feliz, aunque, si sigo a este paso, y para la cantidad de capítulos que me quedan ( son 27 en total) no me sorprendería que lo siga escribiendo hasta el próximo año xD. **

**Pd2: esoty todavia de luto por el aniversario de muerte de un año, de HeatH Ledger, que fue el 22 ( 1 dia antes de cuando comenze a escribir este fics) Que en paz descanse. **

**Beso y abrazos.**

**Marry's**


	14. Catorce: Comienza el juego

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Prince of tennis, todos son creación de Konomi Takeshi.

**. Amarte es mi destino.**

**Capitulo catorce: Comienza el juego.**

Visto de aquel modo, las cosas no estaban mal, incluso se podría decir que su plan había salido a la perfección: Acababa de besar al chico que le quitaba el sueño desde que lo vio sin camiseta en los vestidores, y mejor aún; El también le había besado. 

Sakuno Ryuzaki hubiera creído que todas las cosas estaban donde exactamente deberían estar, si no fuera por el pequeñísimo detalle que el beso había sido con Ryoma y no con Edward, con quien lo había planeado desde el principio. Mordió su labio inferior fuertemente, intentando pensar que tal vez todo aquello había sido un sueño y se había quedado dormida en el autobús, pero no era así, por que la mirada de Ryoma seguía fija en ella haciéndole sentir cada vez mas asfixiada.

La necesidad de volver a sentirlo tan cerca y tan suyo la embaucaban temporalmente, sintiendo como en cualquier momento saltaría sobre el y lo besaría desaforadamente, sus labios hormigueaban de solo imaginarlo. Pero no lo hizo, tenía que comenzar a pensar con claridad: El asunto de Edward se le había ido de las manos, a lo lejos se escuchaba a Yuuta gritando su nombre y Ryoma no dejaba de observarla de aquella forma que la volvía loca.

No podía permitirse cometer otro error, aquello significaría salir del juego completamente y olvidarse de Ryoma para siempre. Y estaba segura que sus convers no resistirían otra caída.

Realmente necesitaba seguir en competencia y comenzar a hacer las cosas de bien. En su mente la vaga idea de que Ryoma la usaría y desecharía tal y como lo hizo con Tomoka cobraba fuerza y arremetía contra su espíritu. Entonces vio las cosas con claridad, y su mundo de rosa empezó a desteñirse: Ryoma no era su príncipe azul como ella creía; Había utilizado a Tomoka (y ella a el, ciertamente) luego había lastimado su orgullo con los tipos del callejón, y aun así le amaba como sabia jamás amaría a nadie. Yuuta la había comprado como si fuera una propiedad con la cual se había encaprichado. De todos los chicos que conocía, Edward era el único que valía la pena y ella lo estaba dañando sin excusa alguna. ¿Por qué tenia que gustarle Ryoma? ¡Era un maldito egocéntrico!...Que la había cautivado con solo mirarla.

Suspiró, tenia que lograr enamorar a Ryoma de una buena vez, por que sabia que no sería feliz con alguien que no fuera el. Y tenia que ser antes de que sus sentimientos hacia Edward crecieran y lego le fuera imposible alejarse de el.

Le miro a los ojos, y sonrió plásticamente.

-Bien, Ryoma- Susurró sobre sus labios- Bien- le dio una palmadita en el brazo y se volteo caminando nuevamente hacia la multitud.

A Ryoma se le desencajo la mandíbula ¿Bien? ¿¡Bien!? ¡Ella le había besado!... _Y el le había besado de vuelta _¿Por qué rayos se había permitido distraerse con la Ryuzaki esa? ¡Estaba en el puñetero campeonato mundial de tennis! ¡Lo último que necesitaba eran líos de faldas!

Contuvo un bufido, sonrió con sorna al recordar como ella le había respondido el beso y se acomodo el gorro tapando sus mejillas sonrosadas. Camino por los mismo pasos que Sakuno y se perdió entre la multitud que corría hasta los contenedores de muertos.

-

-

-

Tomoka abrió la boca exageradamente.

-¿Te ha besado y le haz dicho bien? ¿¡Bien!?- Chillo mientras caminaban cogidas de la mano por el angosto pasillo con el guía pelirrojo como guía- Vaya… Recuerdo que la primera vez que beses a Ryoma casi me desmayo.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que yo no?- Inquirió Sakuno, sonriendo nerviosamente- ¡Quería que la tierra abriera un hoyo y me tragara! Pero luego me di cuenta que no puedo renunciar sin dar la batalla. Ahora, según mi plan, debo besar a Edward y comprar-

En los ojos de Tomoka un brillo nostálgico apareció repentinamente- No creo que sea buena idea Saku. Primero, no eres exactamente una mente brillante del crimen y la conspiración que digamos. Y segundo, piénsalo ¿Qué pensaría Edward cuando lo beses? Se haría falsas ilusiones Saku-chan, y las dos sabemos que tu no lo quieres ¿no había dicho que dejarías de herirle?-

- Ese es el problema Tomoka ¡Yo si siento cosas por Edward! Y aunque no son tan fuertes, allí están, y en estas semanas no se han ido-

Se quedaron en silencio. Tomoka, a pesar de ser alegre y despreocupada ante todos, tiene una sangre fría y es calculadora en extremo, tanto que algunas veces se asusta asimismo cuando se da cuenta que es capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de conseguir lo que quiere.

Su fingido noviazgo con Ryoma lo demuestra: Le gustaba, _oh si, _pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que su atracción hacia Ryoma no era mas que un biombo de lo que realmente le gustaba de el: Su ego. Que lo hacia sexy y aborrecible a la vez. Y eso les había beneficiado a ambos, si no fuera por Tomoka su padre no habría contestado el viaje a las mundiales, Ryoma no estaría siendo categorizado como uno de los mejores tenistas del torneo.

Y si no fuera por Ryoma, Tomoka no seria la chica más popular y deseada de la escuela. Había sido un acuerdo mutuo. _Un negocio._

Pero todo eso la había llevado hasta un punto irrebocable de su vida: Soledad. Tenia a Sakuno a su lado, quien la apoyaba en todo y era la voz de la razón, también estaba Criss, que no dudaría ni un solo en ayudarla si ella así lo deseaba. Y aún así, se sentía sola. Vacía. Y todo eso era por el capitán y su jodido comportamiento.

_Tezuka había comenzado siendo un juego, pero había dejado de serlo hacia mucho tiempo. _

Y dolía sentirse vacía, sobre todo por que esta vez Sakuno la necesitaba más que nadie y ella no era capaz de darle lo que merecía.

-¿Estas bien, Tomo-chan?- Preguntó Sakuno, viendo como Tomoka palidecía, se tambaleaba y afirmaba en ella.

Tomoka negó con la cabeza- No me siento bien Sakuno, creo que estos muertos me están haciendo mal- Dijo apuntando con la cabeza al cuerpo de un mujer rubia sin un brazo. Le entraron ganas de vomitar, aunque sabia que su malestar era mas que nada por sentirse impotente y vacía a la vez que por el olor a muerte del recinto.

El guía pelirrojo se acerco hasta ellas y le pregunto si a ellas también se habían enfermado. Tomoka respondió que si y deseaba irse lo mas luego posible, a lo cual el guía no dijo nada, al parecer habían muchas personas mas así.

-Nyaahh….- Susurro Eiji trémulamente cuando paso a su lado apoyando en Fuji- Tomo-chan… Ya no quiero ver muertos…-

Tomoka rio débilmente y los equipos comenzaron a volver en el elevador.

El rostro de Eiji se volvió de un tono verdoso con solo ver como el elevador subía y bajaba sin descanso. Tomoka palideció y se afirmo en Mizuki que estaba junto a ella y la sostenía por la cintura.

-No creo que subir por allí sea una buena idea- Dijo Sumire, viendo como muchas personas no parecían estar en las mejores condiciones-Los que no quieran subir por el elevador síganme por las escaleras-

El club de Seigaku Gaken completo siguió a su entrenadora, al igual que Mizuki, Yuuta, Jane y Arisa.

La escalera era ancha y estaba hecha de mármol con diversos dibujos de ángeles en el pasamano, y barrotes de concreto en los costados.

Eiji era afirmado por Fuji en el brazo derecho y Oishi en el izquierdo, su cabeza caía hacia atrás dramáticamente y susurraba "_Chocolate…Necesito chocolate…"._

Tomoka reía débilmente viendo a Eiji tan mal. Mizuki la sostenía por la cintura, y le susurraba planes para colocar celosos a Jane y Tezuka.

Tezuka y Ryoma iban detrás de toda la tropa con las cabezas gachas.

-¿Qué sucede, Echizen?- Pregunto el capitán con voz ronca.

Ryoma elevo su mirada dorada para toparse con el gélido frio que desprendían los ojos de Tezuka y miró al suelo nuevamente.

-Nada…-

-Eso espero, te necesitamos concentrado R-Y-O-M-A-

Ryoma sonrió débilmente y apuro el paso susurrando por lo bajo- Me atrevería a decir lo mismo, _Buchou- _

Tezuka se quedo estático mirando como Ryoma se alejaba. ¿Acababa de decirle que estaba distraído? ¡Que va! El era el capitán, no estaba distraído, solamente pensaba en distintas cosas a la vez.

Un grito fuerte hizo eco en las paredes. Abrió los ojos alarmado antes de ver como el cuerpo de Arisa rodaba a su lado. La atajó con el brazo derecho cayendo ambos de rodillas un peldaño mas abajo, haciendo que todos se voltearan a mirarlos por el estruendo.

Sintió la respiración jadeando de Arisa acariciar su cuello, dándose cuenta que ella le tenia abrazado y clavaba sus uñas en los omoplatos de su espalda. Noto que el también le abrazaba inconscientemente y le quedo viendo durante unos segundos, estupefacto.

Nadie se atrevió a mover un solo musculo, ni siquiera a respirar, inclusive Momoshiro se quedo aturdido mirando a su capitán abrazar a una chica. _Una chica._

Arisa abrió los ojos y se quedo mirando a Tezuka preguntándose como rayos había terminado abrazada a el. Recordó que Jane iba echando maldiciones cada vez que Mizuki le susurraba algo a Tomoka en el oído, se había sentido mareada de repente, Jane la había to y al segundo estaba entre los brazos de Tezuka.

-Gomen…- Susurró, apartándose lentamente con las mejillas aun pálidas- Arigato, _Tezuka-_

Intento ponerse de pie, pero vio como todo se ponía negro y volvió a caer. Esta vez no fue Tezuka ni Jane quien la cogió por el brazo para ponerse de pie: Era un tipo extraño, que llevaba el uniforme de Seigaku y un pañuelo atado a la cabeza. Le miro con la ceja alzada antes de sonreírle amablemente mostrando sus frenillos.

-El entrenador de la Fudomine quiere verte- Dijo Kaidoh, en un siseo.

Arisa asintió y afirmándose en la baranda comenzó a subir lentamente, sintiendo como la respiración se le iba en cada suspiro. Joder, y eso que ella era la hermana de Kamio, un deportista nato ¿es que eso no iba en los genes? Kaidoh fue hasta su lado y la tomo débilmente por el brazo, apenas tocándola y ambos subieron la escalera sin problemas.

Tezuka se puso de pie acomodándose las gafas y su mirada se dirigió hacía toda la gente que lo observaba expectante.

Entre todas ellas, Tomoka.

El flequillo castaño le caía sobre el rostro cubriendo sus ojos, cerrados de impotencia. Los puños a sus costados estaban apretados y su boca formaba un mohín de disgusto.

Al estar toda la gente callada, pudieron escuchar, lo que, sin reparos, Tomoka dijo hacia Arisa.

-Maldita puta…-

Y salió corriendo escalera arriba con Sakuno de la mano berreando incoherencias y llevándose a toda la gente por delante.

Una sonrisa sincera surcó los labios de Capitán.

-

-

-

El examen físico comenzó poco tiempo después de que despacharan a todos los "enfermos" que habían ido a ver a los cuerpos y sus estómagos y conciencias no lo habían resistido.

-Y el doctor a dicho que tengo que comer algo dulce ¡Y eso quiere decir que alguien va a tener que comprarme algún dulce Nyaahh!- Murmuró Eiji mirando a sus compañeros expectante, en la espera de que algún alma generosa se apiadara de el.

Pero nadie dijo nada.

-Neh, Fuji debería comprarte algo- Soltó Tomoka, de repente, sin darse cuenta que todo el equipo había escuchado y esperaban una respuesta del por que Fuji debería comprarle algo a Eiji. Tragó saliva nerviosa- Quiero decir…Syuusuke es uno de los primeros de la lista y van a comenzar a llamar desde atrás hacia adelante, alcanzarían a ir y volver si fueras con el y nadie se perdería el examen-

El club entero se le quedo mirando durante un rato y luego murmuraron que era la primera cosa que Tomoka decía con coherencia en lo que iba del día.

-Esa a sido buena, Tomo-chan- Dijo Sakuno, sentada a su lado- Te haz librado por pura suerte. Quien sabe que te hubiera hecho Fuji si dejabas entre ver algo…

-Ya… Yo tampoco tengo un interés particular por querer saberlo-

Rieron por lo bajo y vieron como Eiji y Fuji caminaban en busca de la cafetería de la universidad.

-

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos vacios de Georgetown con las miradas en alto.

Podía sentir como le temblaban las manos dentro de los shorts y tragaba saliva constantemente, pero aquello no impidió se mostrara implacable delante de el. Lo de la recepcionista aun le dolía…

Por eso, por miedo a seguir sufriendo, se detuvo en seco y con la mirada herida, susurró:

-No es necesario que sigas con esto, Fuji-

Syuusuke le sonrió amablemente, y una sensación transparente abrazo su pecho- Solamente estamos perdidos Eiji, no es que podamos morirnos en cualquier minuto-

-No me refiero a eso-Añadió Eiji, sintiendo como los ojos se le llamaban de lagrimas. Desvió la vista sintiéndose idiota- No necesito que me acompañes, puedo hacerlo yo solo. Y no necesito que te acerques a mi como si quieras tocarme, por que cada vez que haces eso me siento como un niño nuevamente. Y duele. Me duele sentirme así, Syuusuke, no me gusta que jueguen conmigo como tu acabas de hacerlo-

La sonrisa eterna de Fuji fue sustituida por una mueca de sorpresa ¿Eiji se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones?, Vale, tal vez no era tan inocente después de todo.

-Eiji… Yo….- Comenzó a decir, sin llegar a juntar sus palabras para que sonaran convincentes. ¿Por qué rayos le pasaba eso justo a el? Llevaba todo el maldito viaje intentando declararse a Eiji, y ahora que estaban ambos en un pasillo desierto, con Eiji diciendo todas esas cosas que no entendía.

_Simplemente no podía. _

Eiji sonrió irónicamente al ver como Fuji era incapaz de decir la verdad- Esto- Dijo, apuntándose a el y a Fuji- Esto que ni si quiera existió, se termino. Tú no deberías estar acompañándome-

Y entonces, Fuji lo supo - ¿Preferirías que aquí estuviera Oishi?- Preguntó, con la voz cortada.

Eiji se quedó en silencio durante un momento escuchando como su corazón latía desembocado. _"Nyaahh, tal vez es el amor es to. __Gritas por dentro y nadie te escucha"._

Con la voz cortada, y su mirada derrochando antaño, susurro- Si, preferiría que Oishi estuviera aquí-

Fuji se movió ágil y grácil cuando paso junto a el. No lloraba, no pensaba. Su mascara de chico fuerte se había roto. Y ahora solo quedaba el, exponiendo su inminente humanidad a todos. _Y no le importaba._

Eiji se mordió los labios con urgencia, intentando repeler las lágrimas. Había estado mal. Muy mal. Pero hacerle creer a Fuji que el estaba enamorado de Oishi, a pesar de ser una mentira, era lo correcto, por que muchas veces hacer lo correcto significa dejar de lado hacer lo que nos gusta. Y vaya que le gustaría decirle que no le importaba la estúpida recepcionista, o el hecho de que ambos fueran hombres y no supiera nada acerca de eso. Le gustaría poder abrazarle y besarle sin miedos, sin que nada se interpusiera en su camino.

Pero no podía. La mentira ya se había dicho, ahora solamente quedaba continuar adelante y seguir fingiendo, tal y como Sakuno y Tomoka lo hacían.

_Las mentiras son jaulas, no capullos._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Tomoka le dio un codazo en las costillas a Sakuno cuando vio entrar a Fuji con la mirada perdida en las baldosas del suelo y las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Qué crees que habrá pasado?- Pregunto Tomoka, sin despegar su vista de el.

Sakuno negó con la cabeza y se quedo mirando a Ryoma. ¡Dios! Como la enfermaba verlo así; Tan egocéntrico y altanero mirando por debajo a toda la gente que lo rodeaba, como si el fuera mejor que ellos.

-Neh, Saku-chan, como que no dejes de mirarlo se te van a salir los ojos- Dijo Momoshiro, sentándose a su lado.

Genial, ahora Momoshiro también sabia que estaba colada por lo huesos de Ryoma. No podía darse el lujo de darle en el gusto a Momoshiro, a si que contraataco con lo único que a Momo le dolía, y no eran precisamente las hamburguesas.

_-Oi, _Momo-kun, ¿de verdad no te molesta que tu novia, Ann este pegada tooodo el tiempo a Kamio? ¡Pero si es verdad!... Aun no te le haz declarado…- Agrego, cizañera.

Vio con gusto como a Momo se le crispaban los nervios, apretaba los nudillos y se alejaba de allí echando maldiciones a todo el mundo.

-¿Qué rayos te sucede Sakuno?- Preguntó Criss arrodillándose frente Tomoka- ¡Estas increíblemente pesada!

Sakuno hizo una mueca de disgusto y se pregunto donde rayos estaría Edward. Criss pareció leer su mente, por que agrego

-Edward esta haciéndose el examen medico-

-¿Por qué se haría el un examen medico si no es deportista?-

- Edward es jugador de futbol Sakuno ¿no lo sabias?-

Sakuno negó con la cabeza, y luego se puso a pensar que tal vez Criss tenia razón, eso explicaría los músculos de Edward y el parecer no cansarse nunca.

-Kunimitsu Tezuka- Dice un asistente de bata blanca saliendo del cubículo. Todos parecen tensarse y en el aire se puede palpar la tensión.

Tezuka se pone de pie y su mirada recorre el pasillo en busca de alguien, finalmente la ve y le indica con la mano que lo siga.

Tomoka cree que se le va a salir el corazón cuando ve que Tezuka apunta a Arisa y le hace ir con ella al cubículo P-E-R-S-O-N-A-L-

-¿Que tiene que ver esa tipa con su examen medico?- Se pregunta, bufando nerviosa.

Tezuka lo hacia a propósito, lo sabia. Posiblemente por el simple hecho de que ella le había sacado celos el día anterior con Mizuki en la cafetería y Arisa no era más que un peón en el juego. Pero al parecer le estaba dando en el gusto, no podía disimular lo celosa que se ponía cada vez que Tezuka se acercaba a esa mujer ¡Hasta la había abrazado cuando caían por la escalera!, esta bien, tal vez ese no era un buen ejemplo, teniendo en cuenta que pudieron haberse quebrado algo cayendo pero ¡Ahhh…! La ponía tan celosa.

Criss puso una mano en su rodilla y le sonrió amistosamente. Ella intento devolverle la sonrisa, pero su boca parecía rígida y congelada.

-Tranquila Tomoka, deja de fruncir el ceño o te quedaras con una sola expresión por el resto de tu vida- Dijo, Criss. Tomoka no pudo evitar reír débilmente, pero su sonrisa se apago cuando vio que Tezuka salía del cubículo acompañado de _esa _y ambos se sentaban en las bancas mas apartadas.

-¡Proseguiremos a revisar a las mujeres!- Dijo, esta vez, una muchacha estudiante medicina- ¡Jane Kaminiski, Sakuno Ryuzaki y Tomoka Osakada pasen a los cubículos ocho, nueve y diez respectivamente-

Sakuno quedo perpleja ¿por que iban a revisarlas a ellas? ¡No participaban en el campeonato!

Cruzó una mirada nerviosa con Tomoka y entro al cubículo nueve donde la esperaba una camilla y un atractivo doctor.

-Me llamo James Crawford, y hoy te revisare- Dijo el, sonriéndole amablemente y indicándole con la mano que se sentara en la camilla.

Sakuno asintió y se sentó de un salto- ¿Por qué no van a revisar si nosotras no somos deportistas?-

- Han pasado por muchas ciudades, y todas ellas tienen enfermedades distintas. Es más que nada para asegurarnos de que no han cogido una enfermedad que pueda infectar a alguien más-. Abre la boca y di "A"-

Sakuno hizo caso.

-¿Te haz sentido mal últimamente?-

Sakuno medito un momento- La verdad me han dado fuertes dolores de cabeza y mareos y me siento muy débil-

-¿Eres virgen?-

Sakuno se sonrojo fuertemente- ¡Claro que si!-

James rio por lo bajo- Solamente era una pregunta. ¿Haz besado a alguien últimamente?-

-Etto… Si-

-¿Ha habido intercambio salival?-

Sakuno tragó saliva, de repente sintió que se comenzaba a hacer mucho calor dentro de su cubículo- ¿A que se refiere eso específicamente?-

- Me refiero que si fue con lengua o no-

-Ahhh, si, fue con lengua-

-Bien, creo que tienes mononucleosis o más conocida como la enfermedad del beso. Esta se transmite por la saliva y es muy común en los adolecentes. Puede durar de una u ocho semanas, te sacare un poco de sangre, veremos que tal están glóbulos blancos y enviaremos los exámenes a tu nombre, dudo que tu abuela se ponga contenta de saber esto-

Sakuno le miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par- Pero… ¡Fue mi primer beso!- Gritó, haciendo que su grito resonara en toda la estancia donde todos se quedaron callados.

-Puede que el tuyo si, pero el de la persona al que se lo diste no- Dijo James abriendo la cortina del cubículo para dejarla salir.

Cuando salió Tomoka ya estaba afuera y le miraba con los ojos desorbitados

-¿Qué a sido eso de "¡Fue mi primer beso!"?-

Sakuno le miro de mala manera, y busco a Ryoma con la mirada.

-¿Quiénes estaban en los demás cubículos?- Le preguntó a la señora que gritaba los nombre.

-Veamos… - Dijo ella, viendo la lista- Fuji en el primero, Kikumaru en el segundo, Kawamura en el tercero, Kaidoh en el cuarto, Momoshiro en el sexto, Echizen en el séptimo, tu en el octavo, Osakada en el noveno y Kamiski en el decimo-

Aquello solamente podía significar una cosa: Ryoma había escuchado absolutamente todo lo que le había dicho a James, así que ya estaba enterado de que probablemente tenía Mononucleosis ¡Y todo por su culpa!

-Echizen se ha demorado bastante- Oyó decir a la mujer a su lado mas para si misma que para el resto- Ya lleva quince minutos allí dentro-

Sakuno se quedo quieta ¿Lo que tendría Ryoma seria mas grave?

Eso le hizo pensar en algo mas grave aún, Si Ryoma había sido su primer beso y se había contagiado por la saliva, significaba que Ryoma había besado a alguien antes que a ella ¿Quién seria la maldita perra que lo había besado anteriormente?

Su mirada se dirigió automáticamente hacia la Jane, la chica que había comprado en la subasta ¿seria ella?

Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de ella, y Jane sonrió triunfante. Si, esa sonrisa _significaba si._

Ryoma apareció tras ella pálido como la cera y cruzo miradas con Jane y Sakuno alternativamente. Luego, sonrió débilmente.

Sakuno le golpeo el brazo - ¡Serás imbécil!- Grito y miró a Jane furiosamente. Tomo su bolso sobre la banca junto a Jane y la empujo apropósito.

-Ten mas cuidado por donde caminas, _pinche zorra-_ Dijo Jane, volteándose a mirarla con sus ojos negros ensombrecidos.

-Ten mas cuidado donde metes la lengua, Perra- Dijo sin reparos Sakuno plantándose sobre ella y mirándola desafiante.

-Eh… Chicas…- Dijo Yuuta haciendo ademanes con las manos para que se calmaran. Jane lo fulmino con la mirada.

- ¿Con esta andas Yuuta? ¡Deberías tener mas cuidado! Digo, anda besando a chicos que están **saliendo con alguien** en la oscuridad y corriéndoles mano -

Sakuno respiro fuertemente y se volteo a ver a Ryoma- ¿Estas saliendo con Jane, Ryoma?-

Un leve murmullo recorrió a la audiencia.

-No- Dijo el, fríamente.

Jane soltó un gemido de falsa indignación.

- Eso quiere decir, que esta me las pagas, jodida puta- Grito Sakuno.

_Ya no era una niña. Podía jugar tan sucio como ellos si quería._

Y se abalanzo sobre ella y sus uñas se clavaron en su cuero cabelludo sin miramientos.

_**Vale, tal vez había llevado las cosas al extremo.**_

-

-

-

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Joder!... Siento no haber actualizado antes he estado muy liada. Ahora, Juro que me partí de la risa imaginándome a Sakuno así, saltándole encima a una tipa. Pero, oh si, que lo disfrute. En algunos fics colocan a Sakuno como una puta, otros, como una diva ¿Por qué yo no puedo colocarla como una tía normal? ¡Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo!... Ahora, ¿Tezuka y Arisa? ¿Por qué Kaidoh ayudo a Arisa ¿Qué Eiji y lo que le dijo a Fuji? ¿Qué pasa con Momoshiro y Ann? ¿Y por que Sakuno esta comenzando a rebelarse? Va, que ni si quiera yo lo se.

De verdad, no se cuando este fics a tomado este rumbo, pero ¡que va! Cada vez me gusta mas escribirlo xD.

Vale, gracias a toda la gente que me lee y me deja Reviews.

Os quiere.

Maribelle (Me he cambiado el Nick, ya me aburrió el otro XD)


	15. Quince:Lo que pasa en Las vegas

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Prince of tennis, todos son creación de Konomi Takeshi.

**. Amarte es mi destino.**

Capitulo quince: Lo que pasa en Las Vegas…

Apegaron más la oreja a la puerta, a ver si escuchaban algo. Hace quince minutos que Oishi y Sakuno habían entrado allí y no daban señales de vida. Tomoka botó el baso de agua que tenia en la mano apegando la parte de la boca a la puerta, y junto a Eiji lograron escuchar un fragmento de la conversación.

_-Nehh Osihi-sempai, me duele mucho-_

_-Lo siento Sakuno-chan, pero te advertí que iba a dolerte. La primera vez siempre es así-_

_-Kyyahh!! ¿Cómo sabes que es mi primera vez?-_

_-Por que estas comenzando a sangrar. Tranquila, es normal-_

_-Ohh, me duele mucho, ¿falta mucho para que entre todo?-_

_-Recién vamos a la mitad, Sakuno-chan-_

_-¡Dios, que grande es! Siento que me va a romper en dos….-_

_-Relájate…Lo estoy haciendo mas despacio para que no te duela tanto, cualquier otra persona lo hubiera metido hasta el fondo a la primera. Recuerdo que Echizen igual se quejo cuando lo hice por primera vez, pero con el tiempo el cuerpo se acostumbra-_

_-¿Tú también fuiste la primera vez de Echizen?-_

_-¡Yo he sido la primera vez de todos en el club!-_

Tomoka y Eiji se miraron con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas. No dudaron un segundo y entraron a la habitación golpeando la puerta fuertemente.

-¡No dejare que pierdas la virginidad antes que yo, Saku-chan!- Grito Tomoka con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡No le creas, Sakuno! ¡Oishi no ha sido la primera vez de nadie! ¡No es un gigoló! ¡Lo juro!- Grito Eiji jalándose en el cabello.

-¿¡De que mierda están hablando!?- Grito Tezuka entrando tras ellos.

Todos se quedaron mirando la escena un par de segundos.

Sakuno estaba sentada en la silla del escritorio con un hilillo de sangre saliendo de la nariz. Oishi intentaba meterle en la nariz una pelota alargada de algodón para parar la hemorragia.

Oishi enarco una ceja.

-¿No habrán pensando lo que yo creo que estaban pensando, o si?-

Tomoka y Eiji asintieron lentamente.

-¡Tomoka! ¡Tu me conoces!- Grito Sakuno apuntándola con el dedo incriminatoriamente-¡Yo jamás perdería mi virginidad en una oficina, jamás!-

Eiji siguió negando con la cabeza-¿Y que es eso de "_La primera vez siempre es así"? _y también eso que dijiste de_ "¡Dios! Que grande es!" _Y Oishi dijo que el había sido la primera vez de todos en el club–

Oishi sonrió débilmente- Cuando dije eso, me refería a que, al ser la primera vez que a Sakuno le han dado un puñetazo, iba a sangrar mas que las demás personas. Y cuando dije que había sido la primera vez de todos, quise decir que fui YO quien los curó después de todas las peleas que tuvieron y salieron lastimados…-

Tomoka y Eiji se miraron alternativamente y suspiraron aliviados.

-¡¡Dios…!! Casi creí que te desvirgarían antes que a mi Sakuno-chan, ¡a sido el peor momento de mi vida!- Exclamo Tomoka corriendo a abrazar a su amiga.

-No te preocupes Tomo-chan, estoy seguro que hay mas de alguien que quisiera acostarse contigo- Dijo Sakuno mirando al capitán.

El Buchou entrecerró los ojos- Sera mejor que salgan para poder irnos de esta universidad de una buena vez-

Los demás asintieron, y bajaron rápidamente hasta llegar al autobús, donde el resto de Seigaku Gaken los esperaba impacientes. El autobús comenzó a andar rápidamente, mientras Sumire le gritaba al conductor que se apurara, que llegaban tarde al hotel para los entrenamientos.

-¡Joder, Ryuzaki!- Gritó Kawamura mirando la nariz hinchada de Sakuno cuando esta paso por su lado- ¡Te ha dado fuerte la tipa esa!, pero no te preocupes, ¡Le haz hecho una llave en el cuello que no había visto desde la lucha libre!-

Sakuno intento sonreír, pero sentía la cara adormecida.

Al final del bus, Criss y Edward las esperaban. Edward la quedo mirando un momento, y todos esperaron su reacción. Sakuno creyó que se iba a acercar a ella, le iba a decir que la amaba y la iba besar apasionadamente, sin importarle nada.

Pero Edward, solamente re rió. En realidad, se destornillo de la risa en su asiento con lágrimas en los ojos. Criss fue un poco más disimulado, y se llevo un puño a la boca evitando reírse.

-¡Dios Sakuno! Criss grabo en su celular tu pelea, no te preocupes, la llave al cuello que le haz hecho le ha matado todas las neuronas, cariño-

Sakuno enarcó una ceja y se llevo las manos a la cadera, mirando a Criss. El trago saliva pesadamente.

-¿Haz grabado mi pelea?-

-¡Y la ha subido a youtube!- Grito disimuladamente Eiji a sus espaldas.

Ryuzaki rio malévolamente. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Criss de forma inconsciente.

-A si que… ¿Haz grabado mi pelea y la haz subido a youtube?- Criss asintió lentamente- Pues… emmm…. ¿Cómo te lo explico? ¡¡A, si!! Pues vale, mira, esto es lo que hare contigo; Te matare a golpes, tus partes las daré de comer a los perros, me hare un hermoso rosetón con tus genitales y usare tu sangre para llamar a los espíritus ¿te parece bien?-

Criss se atraganto con su propia saliva.

-Sakuno-Llamo Edward. A Criss se le iluminaron los ojos ¡Su mejor amigo venia a salvarle!

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- Pregunto Sakuno haciéndose crujir los nudillos.

-Se necesita sangre virgen para llamar a los espíritus-

A Criss se le comenzó a hinchar la vena de la frente.

-Jajajaja- Comenzó a reírse Tomoka a carcajada limpia- Como si Criss no fuera virgen…- Pero Criss no dijo nada, y Tomoka se quedó congelada- ¿¡No lo eres!?-

Criss la miro a los ojos y negó lentamente.

-¡Dios mío, todo el mundo tiene sexo antes que yo! ¡Primero Sakuno con Oishi en una silla y ahora Criss con quien-sabe-quien!-

-¿¡Sakuno que!?- Dijo Ryoma poniéndose de pie de su asiento.

-¿¡Con Oishi!?- Grito Edward.

-¿En una silla?- Preguntó Yuuta.

Sakuno enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello- No es lo que parece… lo juro, se puede explicar. ¡Tomoka, explícales!-

Tomoka sonrió como una niña buena- ¿Explicarles que, Saku-chan? ¡Yo misma escuche como decías a Oishi que "era grande"!-

La boca de todos se formó en una gran y expresiva "O". Sakuno la miro con furia ¿Qué rayos pretendía Tomoka? ¡La estaba avergonzado a propósito!

Tomoka aún sonreía con autosuficiencia, Dios, Sakuno era tan inocente ¿Cómo es que aún no se daba cuenta que Echizen se estaba poniendo C-E-L-O-S-O?

A si que, Sakuno, utilizando lo último que le quedaba como arma, contraataco.

- Bien, hay gente que si decide decir la verdad, Tomoka. A si que yo, como buena gente que soy, me encargare de decirle a Criss y Mizuki la verdad: ¡Tomoka se lo monto en los vestidores del club de tennis con Fuji!-

-O Dios mío…- Susurró Eiji llevándose las manos a la boca.

Todos voltearon a mirar a Tomoka, que observaba a Fuji con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡O vamos!- Dijo Fuji poniéndose de pie-¡Fue solo una vez!-

Y el autobús se detuvo.

Tomoka salió corriendo llevándose a Fuji del brazo. Sakuno fue la tercera en bajar, vista al frente, y conteniendo las lagrimas. Los demás comenzaron a bajar comentando la reciente y excitante pelea que había protagonizado el club.

Sakuno entró al ascensor antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Dentro solamente estaban Fuji y Tomoka.

Sakuno se volteo y los miro- Los tres vamos a conversar en la habitación de Tomoka, AHORA-

-¿En la mía? ¿Y por que no puede ser en la tuya, o aquí mismo?-

-Por que la pieza que esta al lado mía, es la de Edward y si me ve, no me va a dejar tranquila hasta que le diga que sucedió. Y no puede ser aquí, por que los asesores tienen cámaras de vigilancia, y no creo que sirva en mi defensa un video donde te descuartizo, Tomoka-

-Vale, he visto tu punto- Susurró la morena, sudando frio.

Caminaron hasta la habitación en silencio y Tomoka abrió la puerta con la tarjeta especial.

-¿¡Que mierda a sido eso Tomoka!?- Gritó Sakuno, una vez estuvieron dentro, y azoto la puerta al cerrarla.

-¡Si! ¿¡Que demonios a sido eso Fuji!?- Grito Tomoka, con las manos en las caderas.

-¡Calmaos!- Dijo Fuji intentando apaciguarlas con las manos- Vamos por partes, ¿Por qué haz dicho que Sakuno ha perdido la virginidad con Oishi en una silla?-

Tomoka se sentó en la cama con la cabeza entre las manos- Se me ha escapado. Aunque se que es mentira, pero me dio rabia saber que Criss no era virgen. Y como recordé que Oishi y Sakuno habían tenido una conversación extraña cuando el la estaba curando, lo he recordado y lo he dicho. Eso ha sido todo-

-¿Y por que haz seguido mintiendo cuando te pedí que dijeras la verdad?- Preguntó Sakuno, lanzándose de espaldas sobre la cama.

-¿No te haz dado cuenta que Ryoma fue el primero en saltar cuando dije que te habías acostado con Oishi?, seguí para ver cual era su reacción Saku-chan, aunque terminaste quedando como una tía ya-no-virgen para todos los demás-

-Vale… Entiendo que lo haz hecho sin querer. Lamento haber dicho lo de Fuji, ¡estaba enojada!-

Sakuno recordó con gracia como una vez había entrado a los vestidores y había encontrado a Tomoka metiéndose a la ducha de Fuji. Luego, Tomoka le había explicado que en realidad ella buscaba a Ryoma y se había equivocado de ducha (Aunque había agregado que Fuji tenía un muy buen culo)

-No importa… ¿Por qué dijiste "Fue solo una vez"? ¿¡Te haz vuelto loco!?- Gritó Tomoka apuntando con el dedo a Fuji.

- Lo siento, es que Eiji ha puesto una cara… Creí que seria divertido seguirlo atormentando-

Sakuno le quedo mirando-¿Te parieron verde Fuji? ¡Ahora va a ser peor! Eiji creerá que solo jugabas con el cuando en realidad te gustaban las tías ¡Va a pensar que fue una broma!-

Fuji abrió los ojos desorbitados.

Mierda, el era un genio. A el no le pasaban estas cosas.

Tomoka le da palmadas en la espada demostrándole su apoyo moral.

-Fuji-

-¿Qué?-

-La haz cagado-

-

-

-

Sakuno entro a su habitación exhausta. Habían estado junto a Tomoka y Fuji más de dos horas intentando buscar una mentira inteligente que decirle a Eiji, pero por mucho que habían pensando, nada medianamente lógico se le había ocurrido. Internamente debía admitir que jamás de los jamases se hubiera imaginado a Fuji y Eiji gay's, pero Tomoka tenia razón _¡Los tíos mas sexys son los mas mariposas que hay!_ Era increíble que desde hace tres años que se conocían, y nunca nadie había sospechado nada.

Pero aun así, a pesar de tener otras orientaciones sexuales, se gustaban. Mucho. Y eso era algo que Sakuno no podían pasar por alto, antes de comenzar el viaje creía que el amor era algo que llegaba de forma espontanea, sin prisas. Pero Ryoma y Edward le habían demostrado que, en la vida real- a diferencia de los cuentos- hay que salir a buscarlo y dar todo para conseguirlo. Sin importar a quien hieres, o a cuantas personas tienes que apartar del camino; ¿Formaría Edward parte de su camino? ¿Ryoma estaría al final del tal y como siempre lo había imaginado? ¿O la vida volvería a demostrarle cuanto la odiaba nuevamente y seria todo al revés?

Se quedó un momento mirando las caratulas de los discos que había traído, no sabia cual canción elegir para su estado de animo ¿El afortunado seria "I'm not okay" de My chemical romance? ¿ o "I don't want to miss a thing" de Aerosmith?.

Aquello la llevo a pensar en Ryoma y Edward nuevamente; Hace días que no paraba de pensar en ambos.

Lo que sentía por Ryoma no había cambiado en nada, pero, había veces en las que se enojaba tanto por sus estúpidas actitudes que todo el cariño que sentía por el se desvanecía y se convertía en un odio inmenso.

Edward era algo totalmente distinto; La trataba como nadie lo había hecho nunca, estaba con ella sabiendo que a Sakuno le gustaba Ryoma, y lo mejor de todo: La quería sin restricciones. Edward era todo lo que cualquier chica querría, ¡Si tan solo pudiera quererlo la mitad de lo que quería a Ryoma!

Al final de sus cd, encontró un cd que desde hace meses no escuchaba ¿Sería alguna señal del destino intentando decirle que lo antiguo siempre volvía?

Dejó de pensar y espero que la canción "Carrie" de Europe inundara su mente y oídos.

-

-

-

El partido se disputo entre la Fudomine y Seigaku, quedando en un empate. Según Sakuno se había enterado, Saint Rudolph había ganado y eso había puesto a Sumire de los nervios.

Seigaku era bueno, uno de los mejores equipos del campeonato ¿pero sería lo suficientemente bueno como para ganarle a los campeones nacionales, la Saint Rudolph?. _Y pensar que ellos pudieron haber sido los ganadores si el brazo de Tezuka hubiera estado bien…_

Sakuno comenzó a pensaren el avión en como serian los próximos partidos de Seigaku, estaban en los cuartos de final y aun quedaban cuatro semanas de campeonato. Sumire había dicho que el próximo partido de Saint Rudolph era contra la Fudomine; El de Seigaku contra un equipo americano que había ganado muchas medallas y reconocido mundialmente ¿Podría el Seigaku, de Japón, ganarle a un equipo de categoría mundial como lo eran los "Toros del rancho carne"?

Tomoka le tocó el brazo, sentada a su lado.

-¡Sakuno- Gritó. Sakuno se dio vuelta rápidamente, asustada-¿Qué pasa Tomo-chan? ¿Te duele algo?-

-¡Si, el corazón!- Bufó molesta apuntando con la cabeza a Tezuka.

El capitán estaba sentado junto a Arisa y hablaban de algo muy bajito.

-Seguramente Tezuka le esta diciendo lo que le va a hacer mas tarde- Susurró Edward, sentando tras ellas.

Sakuno le dirigió una mirada de profundo odio.

-¡Mentira Tomo-chan!, seguramente el Buchou le esta contando el partido que tuvo contra la Fudomine, creo que Arisa seguía desmayada-

-¿¡Por que se lo cuenta a ella y no a mí!?-

-¡Por que tu estabas presente!- Gritó Sakuno, casi al borde de un colapso emocional, eran muchas cosas de una sola vez. Primero Ryoma, luego Edward, Yuuta, el equipo que se iba a separar, Tomoka , Tezuka y sus problemas de personalidad múltiple, ¡Iban a volverla loca!.

Pero Tomoka no la había escuchado, por que tenia la vista fija en Arisa que se encaminaba hacía el baño del avión.

Sakuno abrió los ojos y ahogo un grito cuando vio que Tomoka hacia el ademan de ponerse de pie.

-¡No Tomo-chan! ¡No vayas tras ella!-

Pero era muy tarde, por que Tomoka ya caminaba pisándole los talones a Arisa.

-

Arisa estaba abriendo la puerta del baño, cuando sintió que alguien la cerraba de golpe y la empujaba contra la pared.

Cuando volteo vio a Tomoka Osakada observándola con una mirada neutra en el rostro.

-¿Qué tenéis tu y Tezuka?- Preguntó Tomoka, con voz ronca.

Diablos, estaba _realmente _ enojada.

-Somos amigos-

-¿Y tú pretendes que me crea eso?-

-No pretendo nada-

-Mira, Arisa. Se perfectamente que Tezuka no esta interesado en mí, pero eso no impide que no me de rabia verlos juntos-

-Tezuka y yo no estamos juntos- Susurró Arisa, acercando su rostro a ella- Y para tu información, Tezuka y yo somos amigos desde que tenemos cinco años-

Abrió la puerta de baño, y antes de cerrarla, observo a un perpleja Tomoka que la miraba sin decir nada.

-Y yo que tu no estaría tan segura con respecto a que Tezuka no esta interesado en ti-

Y cerró la puerta.

-

Sakuno observo como Tomoka caminaba hacia ellos con la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?-

-Nada- Respondió Tomoka, mirando al suelo.

Sakuno miro a Criss pidiéndole ayuda.

-Tomoka- Llamó el- ¿Qué rayos a sucedido?-

-Arisa y Tezuka son amigos desde que tienen cinco años. Y Arisa a insinuado que Tezuka esta interesado en mí-

-¡Eso es genial!- Grito Sakuno, emocionada.

Tomoka la miro con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

-¡No! ¡No lo es Sakuno! ¿¡Como voy a luchar contra doce años de amistad!?-

-

-

-

Las vegas.

Podría haber sido cualquier lugar del mundo, pero tenia que ser Las vegas. ¿Por qué habrían elegido la ciudad de la tentación para un campeonato de tennis?

El equipo camino por las candentes calles atestadas de gente con los rostros iluminados.

Había tanta vida, tanta alegría y diversión que mareaban. Todo lo contrario de Washington, que era pulcro y elegante.

Llegaron hasta un gran edificio donde se veía a varios grupos de tenistas alemanes intentaban explicarle a la recepcionista en alemán que si tenían reservación.

Edward, al ver que se quedarían toda la noche en el hall esperando a que los atendieran, le tradujo amablemente a la recepcionista lo que decían los alemanes y luego pidió las habitaciones. Afortunadamente, quedaban siete habitaciones. Lo que significaba que tendrían que compartir cuarto con otra persona.

Sakuno pensó en Tomoka al instante.

- ¡No sabia que hablaban alemán!- Susurró Sakuno emocionada cuando Edward caminó hasta ella para coger sus maletas y las de Tomoka.

-Solo lo básico, nada del otro mundo- Dijo modestamente Edward, sonrojándose.

Como había pensando Sakuno, Edward se había asegurado que ella y Tomoka quedaran juntas.

Era de noche, a si que apenas llegaron fueron a dejar sus maletas a sus habitaciones.

El cuarto era amplio, con tres grandes ventanales que daban a un pequeño balcón. Sus paredes eran de color celeste claro y había dos grandes camas de dos plazas apegadas cada una al extremo de la pared.

Tomoka, que había permanecido callada desde la conversación Arisa, se lanzo de boca hasta la cama y sin quitarse la ropa ni meterse abajo del edredón, se quedó dormida.

Sakuno suspiro y prosiguió a guardar su ropa en un gran ropero que a la derecha del baño.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Sakuno pensó que era Criss que había ido a ver a Tomoka.

Pero era Eiji.

Y estaba llorando.

-¿Qué pasa Eiji-kun?-Preguntó, tomándole las manos.

Estaba frio.

-Me ha tocado compartir habitación con Fuji- Dijo, entre hipos, Eiji.

-¿Y eso es malo?-

-¡Fuji le ha cambiado la habitación a Oishi por que me odia!-

Sakuno comenzó a desesperarse- Ven Eiji, acuéstate en mi cama. Yo iré a la recepción y arreglare esto, debe de haber alguna solución…-

Eiji asintió y se acurruco bajo las mantas con las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas.

-

Tomoka se despertó tras escuchar unos sollozos. "Sakuno…" fue lo primero quien pensó y se levanto de golpe corriendo a la cama de Sakuno.

Pero Sakuno no era pelirroja. Y tampoco tenía los ojos azules.

-Eiji…- Susurró con la voz cortada- ¿Qué paso cariño?- Preguntó, metiéndose a la cama junto a el.

Eiji la miro con los ojos llorosos y la abrazó.

-Fuji me odia…-

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Fuji te adora…!

-¿Y entonces por que le cambio la habitación a Oishi cuando vio que le tocaba estar conmigo…?-

-Oh…-

-Soy un idiota. Nunca debí de haberle dicho que Oishi me gustaba-

-¿Te gusta Oishi?-

-No, el es como mi hermano-

-¿Entonces por que le haz dicho eso?-

-Por que… ¡Fuji no siente lo que yo siento por el!-

-¿Y que sientes exactamente tu por mí?- Pregunto una voz a sus espaldas.

Fuji los observaba desde el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos fijos en Eiji.

-

-

-

Sakuno maldijo su puñetera suerte cuando el elevador se abrió y tras el apareció Ryoma.

Tan campante y arrogante como siempre. Oh, dios, ¡Aun quedaban veinticinco pisos por bajar!

"_Eres un oasis de calma… Eres un oasis de calma" _se dijo mentalmente y entró al ascensor.

Solo estaban los dos.

_Oh, mierda. _

Golpeo el piso con la punta de los zapatos el piso. El maldito el elevador no parecía bajar nunca, y lo hacía a una velocidad desesperante.

Se afirmo en la pared del ascensor, donde había un espejo, y cerro los ojos intentando tranquilizarse. Ryoma la ponía nerviosa.

-Sakuno- Sintió que llamaba Ryoma y abrió los ojos para que ver que rayos quería esta vez el príncipe. Aun le dolía el recordar que cuando peleo contra Jane, Ryoma no había hecho nada para separarlas. Al contrario, parecía haberse estado divirtiendo de verlas golpearse por el.

Parpadeo confusa.

Ryoma la estaba besando.

Pensó en separarse de el, darle una cachetada y hacer que el ascensor se abriera.

Pero Ryoma besaba tan bien… Simplemente se dejo llevar.

Ryoma la beso primero lento y despacio. Luego rápido y hambriento.

Sus dientes mordían el labio inferior de Sakuno coquetamente y sus manos estaban a ambos lados de su cara. Sakuno no se hizo de rogar, y giro el rostro abriendo la boca.

Ryoma no esperó; Su lengua rozo la de Sakuno una infinidad de veces, sus labios se movían desesperados sobre los de ella intentando absorber todo a su paso.

El ascensor de detuvo y el beso también.

Ryoma, con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, se acerco a ella y susurró en su oído.

-Lo que pasa en Las Vegas… Se queda en Las Vegas-

Sakuno le observó irse, y comprendió, que Ryoma le estaba haciendo tomar de su propia medicina.

-

**Nada importante que decir.**

**El capitulo es flojo, ni mas ni menos. Lo necesario. Y yo estoy actualizando, para variar, el último día del mes. **

**El 8 de mayo cumplo 15 ¡Ya voy a ser una tía grande…. XD!!!**

**Os quiere.**

**Maribelle. **


	16. Dieciseis:Elevador

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Prince of tennis, todos son creación de Konomi Takeshi.

**. Amarte es mi destino.**

Capitulo dieciséis: Elevador.

El pánico se apodero de su cuerpo; Tanto tiempo esperando este momento, tantas noches despierto soñándolo, y ahora, que estaba frente a el casi gritándole que lo aceptara, no podía decirlo.

No podía decirle que le amaba.

-Habla Eiji, no tengo tu tiempo- Susurró Fuji intensificando la mirada. Tomoka se había ido al vestíbulo a buscar a Sakuno y solo quedaban los dos en la habitación. _Solos. _

Eiji le miro durante un momento; viéndolo sin verlo realmente. Sus pies se dirigieron solos hasta la puerta, y sin decirle nada a un Fuji desconcertado que lo observaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, salió a paso lento de la habitación.

Quería gritar, pero no tenía voz. Quería amar, pero no tenía quien se lo devolviera. Quería a Fuji, pero no se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

Pensar que si hubiera pasado antes, mucho antes, las cosas pudieron haber sido distintas. Si todo aquello hubiera sucedido mientras estaban en el instituto, todo hubiera sido tan diferente. En el instituto aún podían ser niños y jugar al amor. Allí podrían haber caminado cogidos de la mano sin ninguna mirada desaprobatoria y sin miedo al rechazo.

Ahora no.

Ya no era niños. Eran dos hombres de diecisiete años, que lo único que les esperaba al volver a Japón seria la graduación y el examen de aptitud a la universidad. Podrían ver la escuela de vez en cuando, camino a la universidad, o, en el mejor de los casos, dar clases allí.

No habría recuerdos en los rincones de besos robados. Tampoco sonreirían cada vez que se encontraran en las juntas del club al recordar alguna anécdota de su noviazgo; Simplemente no soportarían la idea de ya no estar juntos.

Estarían con otras personas, mujeres, hombres, daría igual; Simplemente por placer. Por intentar borrar el pasado, haciendo un esfuerzo vano por olvidar el sufrimiento de sus almas.

Con el paso del tiempo el dolor se borraría y daría paso a la indiferencia. Y cuando caminaran por las calles pobladas de gente, no se reconocerían. Sus rostros habrían cambiado y ya no quedaría nada de los dos chicos que se quisieron durante la adolescencia; Solo quedarían enterrados, muy dentro de su alma, el recuerdo fugaz de sus nombres y el sabor de sus labios.

Envejecerían sin volver a hablarse. Sin volver a recordar, que algún día, alguien los amo.

Y Eiji no quería eso.

No quería amar a Fuji.

-

-

Sakuno ni si quiera se había bajado del ascensor. No sabia que hacer; Había visto a Ryoma caminando hacia el hall y ella no quería volver a respirar el mismo aire que el.

Subió hasta la habitación de Edward, dio varias vueltas por el pasillo preguntándose si era buena idea irrumpir en el cuarto de Edward a las una y media de la mañana. Decidió que si, que Edward había dicho que podía verle cuando quisiera.

Pero una vez estuvo frente a la puerta, se acobardo y volvió a entrar al ascensor. Dios, odiaba que cada vez que deseaba hacer algo, una voz interna la obligara a desistir.

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que había visto a Ryoma, seguramente el ya se había ido o había tomado cualquier otro elevador.

Llego hasta la recepción, y lo busco con la mirada escondida tras una gran palmera decorativa.

No lo encontró, pero si vio como Tomoka le hacia un puchero al recepcionista del turno nocturno.

Camino hasta ella a paso lento, asegurándose que era Tomoka; Se suponía que ella estaba dormida en su cuarto.

Tomoka la vio caminar hasta ella y hizo un puchero- ¡No quieres cambiarle la habitación de Fuji, Saku-chan!- Grito enojada. Luego, apunto al recepcionista- ¡Y el no quiere hacer nada!-

-Lo lamento señorita, pero no hay a mi alcance que yo pueda hacer- se disculpo el hombre, irritado.

-¡Estoy segura de que puede hacer muchas cosas! ¡Empezando por mover su gordo culo de ese asiento…!-

Sakuno abrió los ojos escandalizada y cogió a Tomoka del brazo antes de que siguiera diciendo cosas de las cuales podría arrepentirse.

-¡Que te den…!- Fue lo ultimo que grito Tomoka antes de ser arrastrada hasta el ascensor.

-¡No digas esas cosas, Tomo-chan!- Le grito Sakuno apretando el botón con el numero veinticinco.

-¡Y una mierda! Estoy segura que si hubiera dicho que era amiga de Criss todo se hubiera arreglado en menos de lo que Momo se come una hamburguesa-

Sakuno negó con la cabeza. Tomoka no tenia remedio.

El ascensor llego al piso veinticinco en cinco minutos y las puertas de metal se abrieron dejando ver un pasillo sin ninguna persona en el y las luces iluminaban levemente, ya era muy tarde.

Sakuno salió del ascensor con la cabeza gacha pensando en Ryoma y su problema de bipolaridad. -¿Qué ha pasado con Eiji?- Preguntó, volteándose a ver a su amiga.

Pero Tomoka no estaba con ella. Al contrario, seguía en el ascensor.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó al ver que Tomoka apretaba un botón del tablero metálico.

-A ver a Tezuka- Gritó, antes que las puertas se cerraban tras ella.

Sakuno se maldijo por no poder tener amigas normales que durmieran como la gente normal.

Dio un rápido vistazo al elevador y camino hasta su habitación.

Tomoka era una chica grande; No necesitaba niñera.

-

-

El ascensor se detuvo en el pido veintiocho y las puertas se abrieron lentamente, como si estuvieran cansadas. Tomoka superviso que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo antes de salir al pasillo, y luego se volteo al elevador.

-Eres un buen amigo, te recordare- Susurró acariciando sus puertas metálicas antes de caminar hasta la habitación de Tezuka.

Doscientos nueve. Era la única información buena que el estúpido recepcionista había conseguido darle, y mas le valía al imberbe ese que fuese correcta, por que si no se enteraría quien era Tomoka Osakada.

Estuvo apunto de tocar la puerta cuando su corazón dio un vuelco. Tenia un presentimiento, y bueno. Tal vez no era necesario anunciar su llegada. Tal vez el capitán se estaba cambiando se ropa y era su oportunidad para comprobar que tan bien funcionaban los entrenamientos en los hombres.

Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Tal vez se estaba equivocado y ocurriría todo lo contrario. Quizás el capitán estuviera con la perra de Arisa y ella los encontrara en un momento crucial.

Y le entro un miedo tremendo. Por que a la gente no le gusta aceptar que gran parte de la vida dependía de la suerte. Y la suerte no había parecido estar de su lado en los últimos días…

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ya se había armado de valor para llegar hasta allí y nadie la apartaría de su objetivo: Tezuka. Por que ella era Tomoka Osakada y no se dejaba vencer por nada.

Se detuvo a escuchar su corazón por última vez, notando que latía cada vez más rápido, y giro la manilla lentamente, casi con miedo.

La habitación estaba a oscuras y en silencio. No había nadie en ese momento, pero antiguamente si; Los ventanales estaban abiertos y el frio de colaba por el cuarto ondeando las cortinas. A Tomoka se le erizaron los bellos de sus brazos y se abrazo a si misma en busca de calor.

Alzo la mano a su derecha, encendiendo las luces que la cegaron durante un instante. La habitación era exactamente igual a la suya, y si no había entendido mal, Tezuka compartía habitación con Fuji. Seguramente Oishi era el primer compañero de Tezuka, pero ante el arrebato de Fuji, fue obligado a cambiarse de habitación.

Sobre una cama de edredón azul, estaban la maleta y raqueta del capitán, con sus iníciales grabadas en dorado sobre sus pertenencias.

A Tomoka le entraron unas ganas inmensas de abrir la maleta y registrar sus cosas, de oler su aroma masculina y perderse en sus ropas. Pero, ante todo pronostico, no lo hizo.

Iba contra sus principios meterse entre las cosas personales de los demás. Sin embargo, no paso de ser percibido ante sus ojos críticos, una hoja que sobresalía de la maleta. Era amarillenta y desencajaba con todo lo oscuro a su alrededor, y se podía distinguir una esmerada caligrafía garabateada de forma rápida.

Tomoka apartó la vista rápidamente; Era de mala educación leer mensajes ajenos. Intentó pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera ese estúpido papel.

Camino hasta el ventanal admirando la belleza de Las Vegas al anochecer. Había gente en todas partes que vistos desde arriba parecían puntitos, y el ambiente en la ciudad era totalmente prendido. La ciudad a aquella hora solo parecía comenzar a caldearse, y las luces de neón de los anuncios parecían más grandes y luminosas.

Un poco más lejos, se alzaba un imponente edificio con el dibujo de un conejo con luces blancas y negras. The Palms y su conejito Play boy.

Una ráfaga de viento levanto su falda y desarreglo su cabello. Bufó enojada; Le había tomado un montón de tiempo peinarse. Vio con asombro como la hoja que antiguamente estuvo en la maleta de Tezuka revoloteaba a su alrededor cayendo a sus pies.

Era una señal. Realmente lo era. Vale, tal vez después de leer "El alquimista" de Paulo Coelho había quedado un poco sugestionada con eso de las señales y el destino, pero estaba más que claro que la hoja _quería_ que la leyera.

Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo a cada palabra que leía.

_Querido Tezuka:_

_Entiendo el por que te haz ido. Las cosas entre nosotros ya eran insostenibles y haz preferido dejarlo, antes de que alguno de los dos saliera herido. _

_Te lo agradezco; Sabes de sobra que yo seria incapaz de dejarte. _

_Por que te amo._

_Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo hare._

_También se por que me haz dejado y te entiendo. Yo también me doy asco a mi misma._

_Espero que seas feliz con alguien que te merezca y te quiera. _

_Y si no lo eres, siempre puedes volver a mí. _

_Lo sabes._

_Con amor,_

_Arisa. _

Las lágrimas descendieron de su rostro sin darse cuenta.

Su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad; Tezuka y Arisa habían tenido algo. O tenían. Y ella no podía hacer nada, por que un lazo como el que ellos tenían no se podía romper con nada.

Y cuando se dio cuenta que lloraba, ya no pudo parar. Lloro por todo lo que calló, Por el desprecio, por el hecho que Tezuka le hizo creer que sentía algo por ella y era mentira. Lloro por que Tezuka había jugado con sus sentimientos y por segunda vez le habían roto el corazón.

Arisa. Esa maldita. ¡Había dicho que ella y Tezuka eran amigos! ¡Solo eso! ¿Por qué le mentía?..._ ¿Por que había dicho que ella se daba a si misma?_

La puerta se abrió sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Tomoka- Escucho susurrar al capitán a sus espaldas.

Seco sus lágrimas y se dio vuelta intentando sonreír plásticamente.

Pero Tezuka parpadeo varias veces confuso.

-¿Pero que…?- Logro musitar antes de ver la nota que Tomoka tenia entre sus manos.

Tomoka le extendió la mano entregándole la nota, con una sonrisa quebrada en el rostro-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?- Pregunto, desde lo mas profundo de su corazón.

Tezuka la miro unos segundos desconcertado; Tomoka tenía los ojos rojos por las lágrimas, el cabello desordenado, la falda ligeramente subida y temblaba. Pero estaba perfecta. Y unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien le entraron repentinamente.

-Es un mal entendido- Dijo, en voz baja.

Tomoka entorno los ojos y su labio inferior tembló débilmente- Sabes lo que siento por ti Tezuka. Lo sabes. ¿Por qué no fuiste capaz de decirme que Arisa y tu tienen algo?-

-No tenemos nada- Dijo. Pero cuando Tomoka lo miro con sus ojos castaños, casi gritándole que le dijera la verdad, bajo la cabeza resignado- Lo tuvimos, hace tiempo-

-…Y ella me mintió. Dijo que solo eran amigos-

-¡Y lo somos!...- Grito, intentando por todos sus medios que Tomoka le creyera- Escucha, no es lo que parece-

Tomoka bufo desesperada- ¡Siempre es lo que parece!- y exploto- ¿¡Por que mierda me haces esto a mí!?¡Sabes perfectamente que sufrí con lo de Ryoma! ¡Sabes que me gustas mucho mas que el y que no siento nada mas que amistad por Criss! Y después de todo este tiempo ¿¡No fuiste capaz de decirme que Arisa había sido tu ex novia, y que ahora, aquí en el campeonato, habían vuelto a verse!?-

-¡Arisa y yo nos hemos visto muchas veces antes!- Gritó el, sin darse cuenta.

La expresión de Tomoka cambio a una de completa decepción.

-Tu y tus músculos pueden irse a la mierda- Susurró, antes de dar la vuelta y caminar hasta la puerta. Estaba herida, y eso era algo que ni Tezuka en sus sueños más eróticos podían cambiar.

Tezuka no pensó; Era ahora o nunca.

Antes de que Tomoka abriera la puerta, la cogió por el brazo y la apego a la pared más cercana.

Cogió por la nuca a Tomoka y le dio un beso.

Fugas, rápido, pero no por eso menos delicioso. Duro solo unos segundos, fue un poco más que un roce pero menos que un beso verdadero. Y fue glorioso. Y perfecto.

Tomoka abrió los ojos con miedo. Quizás si los abría la magia se iría y despertaría del sueño, pero apenas los abrió se encontró con la mirada de Tezuka a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Había sido real.

Y las dudas y preguntas acerca de Arisa desaparecieron. Se acerco a el para besarle mas profundamente, sus labios estaban apunto de rosarse y su alientos le acariciaba los labios. Cuando alguien toco la puerta.

-No abras- Rogo, suspirando sobre sus labios.

Tezuka sonrió débilmente y asintió abrazándola protectoramente.

-¡Tezuka!- Grito al voz de Arisa al otro lado de al puerta. Tomoka se separo rápidamente del capitán y se dio vuelta apegando su oreja a la puerta.

-¡O vamos Tezuka se que estas allí!- Dijo Arisa, riéndose- Solo vengo a decirte que si. Que acepto desayunar contigo mañana- El ruido de unos tacos pisando el suelo se escucho a lo lejos mientras Arisa se alejaba.

Tomoka se dio vuelta enfurecida.

Se acerco a Tezuka y le dio la cachetada más fuerte que alguna vez le había dado a alguien.

-¡No puedo creer que haya creído en ti! ¡Querías estar conmigo y con ella a la vez!-

Dio un portazo al salir.

Camino hasta el ascensor con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Mierda, ¡había creído en Tezuka!, lo había besado y resultaba que el muy idiota estaba jugando con ella.

Nunca hubiera creído que Tezuka era capaz de hacer algo así, parecía un chico totalmente distinto a los demás.

Entró al ascensor y marco su piso temblando. Se apoyo en la pared con las rodillas temblando; Toda su vida la gente la había decepcionado. Primero su madre y su amante, luego y su padre y su corrupción, Ryoma y su falso amor, ahora Tezuka y sus mentiras_. ¿Por qué todo lo malo le pasaba a ella?_

Comenzó a llorar nuevamente escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. Heath tenía razón; _Sus ojos estaban hechos para vivir con la decadencia. _

-

Tezuka dio un puñetazo a la puerta haciendo que sus nudillos sangraran

Si Tomoka hubiera visto que el maldito papel tenía escrito en una esquina el año "2006" y que realmente no era lo que parecía.

Se maldijo internamente; desde el día en que conoció a Arisa había comenzado a tener problemas ¿Por qué simplemente no se apartaba de su lado? Oh, claro, la respuesta era simple: Arisa era su prometida.

_-"La soledad es un condición dura y obsoleta de la existencia. Pero no es lo mismo vivir la soledad por decisión propia que vivir condenado a ella." -_

**-**

**-**

**-**

Abrió la puerta lentamente y sin ganas. Estaba cansado y lo único que quería era dormir. La habitación estaba iluminada por una lamparita encendida y la luz del baño se colaba por las rendijas al igual que el olor a shampoo.

Seguramente Oishi se estaba bañando.

Eiji se lanzo sobre la cama sin cuidado y a pesar de que intento dormir, no podía.

Le dolía el corazón.

Le dolía tanto que quería sacárselo y lanzarlo lejos de allí y quedarse vacio; Sin nada. Por que ahora se sentía lleno de nada y rebosante de melancolía absoluta. Sabia que pudo haberle dicho a Fuji lo que sentía, pero, ¿y si Fuji no sentía lo mismo que el? ¿Y si en realidad Fuji lo quería? Volverían a Japón y todo acabaría.

No estaban destinados a estar juntos, y el destino en las vidas de las personas lo es todo. Y marca diferencias, como la de ahora; Como la diferencia de no estar con Fuji y tragarse las lagrimas, a estar con Fuji y luego sufrir por su inminente separación.

La puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció Oishi con una toalla atada a la cintura.

Se detuvo frente a la cama de Eiji y creyó que estaba dormido. Pero Eiji abrió un ojo y se sonrojo al verlo así, dándose vuelta con la vista en la pared.

-¿Qué ha hecho Fuji esta vez?- Pregunto Oishi, en tono casual.

Eiji suspiro dándose cuenta que no podía fingir frente a Oishi. El estaba consiente de todo lo que había pasado y le daba su apoyo.

-Fui yo, fue mi culpa. Debí de haberle dicho que me gustaba y… _No pude_- susurró con voz lastimera.

Los ojos de Oishi se abrieron y sin que Eiji se diera cuenta, una sonrisa apareció por la comisura de sus labios. Tal vez nunca lo aceptaría en voz alta, y mucho menos frente a Eiji, pero le quería. No en la forma en la que quería a Tezuka, que era casi como su hermano.

Le amaba.

Tezuka solía decir que Oishi y Eiji eran como un alma en dos cuerpos. El lo creía; Estaban perfectamente sincronizados, dentro y fuera de la cancha. Y aunque lo había intentado, a pesar de haber intentado arrancarlo de su corazón y enterrarlo lejos de su mente, no podía mentir. No podía seguir engañándose a si mismo; Eiji le gustaba mas de lo que cualquier otra persona le había gustado en su vida. Y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Pero a Eiji no le gustaba Oishi, y a el solo le quedaba adecuarse a la realidad que le toco vivir.

Se sentó al bode de la cama de Eiji y cogió su mano por sobre las mantas. Eiji se volteo a mirarlo con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y se abalanzo sobre el abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Diablos, odiaba ver a Eiji así. Odiaba verlo sufriendo por alguien que no merecía sus lagrimas y mucho menos su corazón. Conocía a Fuji desde hacía mucho tiempo, y no dudaba que podría amar a Eiji mucho, tal vez más que una mujer.

Pero no podía amarlo mas que el.

Acaricio su espalda intentando calmarlo. Eiji murmuro unas palabras sin sentido y se aferro aun mas a el, queriendo fundirse en su ser.

Oishi le observo unos segundos, y luego su mano subió hasta los cabellos rojizos acariciándolos. Siempre había soñado con tener a Eiji así; llorando en su regazo. La gran diferencia residía en que en sus sueños Eiji casi siempre lloraba para decirle que le amaba o para pedirle perdón.

No por Fuji.

Eiji se despego un par de centímetros de el; las manos de Oishi le parecieron distintas a otras veces. Le acariciaban con más cariño y ternura, no como antiguamente, que eran cargadas de paciencia y amistad.

Su mirada se encontró con la de Oishi y no pudo ver en el más que sufrimiento. Algo atormentaba a Oishi y el había estado tan absorto en si mismo que no se había dado cuenta.

-¿Qué sucede Oishi?- Pregunto, en un estrangulado sollozo.

Oishi pensó unos segundos; Siempre había querido a Eiji. Le habían gustado otras personas, chicas en su mayoría, pero no pasaba de la atracción física. Lo que sentía por el pelirrojo era algo distinto, más profundo y valioso que cualquier otra cosa. Los recuerdos de sus entrenamientos hasta el anochecer, sus bromas inocentes y los roces sin ninguna doble intención atacaron su mente y le hicieron odiarse a si mismo; Habían existido tantos momentos para decirle a Eiji que le quería, que deseaba estar con el. Y no lo había hecho. Había dejado ir todas sus oportunidades de estar con el, solamente para no ver la decepción en sus ojos.

Y ahora Eiji había aceptado que le gustaba otro…

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo soportarlo: odiaba nunca poder decir lo que sentía. Odiaba que todo el mundo recurriera a el como salvación y nadie estaba a su lado cuando las cosas malas sucedían. Odiaba no poder decir lo que pensaba por miedo a lo que pensaran los demás. Se odiaba.

Tomo a Eiji por el borde de la cara y junto sus frentes. Podía sentir el aliento fresco de Eiji acariciándole los labios y sus ojos azules mirándolo fijamente.

-Lo siento, Eiji- Susurró, cerrando sus ojos- Lo siento pero te amo.

Y junto sus labios.

Las emociones que le embargaban eran tantas que no podía haber descrito una específica, solamente sabia que sentía. Y con eso le bastaba.

Eiji abrió los ojos desorbitados al sentir los labios de Oishi sobre los suyos. Pensó en quitárselo de encima y decirle que el no le quería y deseaba su amistad.

Pero finalmente, comprendió que no es imposible amar sin sufrir, y que si cerraba los ojos, besar a Oishi le agradaba.

_Y que algunas veces hacer lo que nos agrada significa dejar de lado lo que esta correcto._

Cuando los dos cuerpos cayeron sobre la cama en una danza de besos y caricias, renuncio a pensar.

Y simplemente, se dejo amar.

-

-

-

Alguien toco la puerta. Con pereza, levanto sus extremidades hasta la puerta y dudo unos segundos en abrirla; Podía ser Ryoma, intentando darle la lata otra vez (internamente, la opción de Ryoma yendo a su cuarto le pareció estúpida). O podía ser Tomoka, y solo Dios sabe que cosas es capaz de hacer Tomoka con tal de entrar a su habitación.

Lo pensó unos segundos, y luego abrió la puerta lentamente.

Edward estaba frente a ella con una ceja alzada.

Sakuno parpadeo varias veces, confusa. Era su idea o ¿Edward había aparecido a las dos y cuarenta minutos frente a su puerta sin ningún razón aparente?

-Lo se, Sakuno- Dijo Edward, con voz apagada. Sakuno hizo un mueca extraña, dando a entender que no entendía de que hablaba- Los vi-

Sakuno ahogo un grito, comprendiendo a que se refería Edward: Había visto a ella y Ryoma besándose. ¿Qué sucedería ahora?, ella no quería que las cosas acabaran. No así.

- Yo… Lo siento Edward- Logro musitar, tragando saliva. Los pensamientos e imágenes pasaron veloces en su mente, como un rayo; La primera vez que vio a Edward, la cajita que el le había comprado, las promesas de no dejarla, de no rendirse.

Todos esos recuerdos se perderían en el tiempo como lagrimas en la lluvia y se escurrirían de sus dedos sin notarlo.

-Mi vida entera a girado en torno a lujos y comodidades. Siempre he creído que el mundo es un lugar material y que todo se trata de "Seduce y destruye". Y luego, llegaste tú. Y entregaste a mi vida un nuevo significado; No mentías, no te interesaba mi apellido y mucho menos mi dinero. No voy a dejarte ir Sakuno, no me perdonaría a mismo hacerlo. No estoy listo para caer y rendirme, aun no-

Sakuno sintió que le fallaban las piernas. Las cosas no habían salido como ella lo esperaba; En su mente la idea de que Edward la odiaría y se iría de su lado la aterraba, pero ahora que el le aseguraba se quedaría con ella, parecía aun mas terrorífica. Con el beso de Ryoma se había dado cuenta que ningún sufrimiento es en vano, que todos esos años en silencio añorándolo habían valido de algo. Hace cinco minutos había estado segura de que Ryoma era su otra mitad.

Y ahora llegaba Edward y decía todo aquello. Y le hacía sentir cosas que no creía haber sentido después de Ryoma, la hacia creer de nuevo en el amor y los cuentos de hadas.

Cuando vio sus ojos celestes, unas ganas inmensas de besarlo la atacaron. Quería decirle que le quería, que allí estaba y no iría a ningún lado.

Edward lo vio, vio en sus ojos que Sakuno había cambiado y ya no era una niña.

El beso fue lento y candente a la vez. Querían decirse tantas cosas a la vez que las palabras no fluían de sus labios y se sentían frustrados.

Pero el beso, por si solo, lo dijo todo.

Sakuno comprendió que había un lenguaje que iba mucho mas allá de las palabras y gestos; El lenguaje de la mirada. Y sentía que ahora, después de haberlo conocido, podría morirse tranquila y en paz.

Había amado como siempre había soñado. Y la habían amado.

Edward sonrió y le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios antes de marcharse al elevador.

-

Al voltearse, Sakuno pudo ver a Fuji mirándola con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bien hecho, Saku-chan- Dijo, en tono meloso- Pero ahora tienes un problema más grande que el que tenías hace media hora-

Sakuno parpadeo sin entender- ¿Y ese problema seria…?-

-¿Qué va a decir Edward cuando se entere que tú besaste a Ryoma en el subterráneo de Georgetown? ¿Y que va a decir Ryoma? Conozco a Echizen, el no va besando tías en todas las esquinas. Si beso a Jane primero, y luego a ti, fue apropósito. No una simple equivocación-

Las palabras de Syuusuke la golpearon en la cara como un balde de agua fría. Tenia razón; No había pensando en eso, nunca se había detenido a pensar que algún día tenida que elegir.

Ryoma o Edward.

Con Edward todo era cariño, todo era ternura. Edward era todo lo que soñó desde que era niña, y se había convertido en su idealización de hombre perfecto vuelto realidad.

Ryoma era distinto. Era puro sentimiento y pasión; Cada vez que Ryoma la besaba quería que la absorbiera, deseaba sentir sus manos en su cuerpo y algo dentro de ella explotaba. Cuando Ryoma la besaba no quería que parara nunca y tampoco deseaba abrir sus ojos. Ryoma Echizen significaba calor y lujuria en una misma frase.

Pero también significaba dolor y caída.

-

A su lado, Fuji miraba el techo con los ojos entrecerrados. Estaba de buen humor.

Cualquier persona en su lugar podría haber estado dolida al no escuchar lo que quería de los labios de la persona amada. Pero el no era como las otras personas. Y tampoco le dolía. Por que Eiji lo había dicho todo con la mirada.

Cuando se dio cuenta que sentía algo hacia Eiji, algo verdadero, lucho por ello.

Eiji, al parecer, también.

Tal vez era su turno entrar de nuevo en el juego y darle a entender que no jugaba y no desistiría. Que no le importaban las miradas con burla o las sonrisas estúpidas.

Que solo le importaba el. El y su bienestar.

-Sakuno- Susurró, mirando a la morena. Ella le devolvió la mirada, asustada. Seguramente había estado pensando en lo que el acaba de decir, pero, al parecer, entre Sakuno y Tomoka, Fuji era la voz de al razón y alguien tenia que darle a entender que no podía estar con dos personas a la vez.

-¿Me acompañas a ver a Eiji?-

Vio como Sakuno se tensaba y luego asentía.

Llevar a Sakuno era una buena idea, ella era calma y tranquilidad en su vida. Tomoka era desorden y berrinche. Y no podía sentirse mas contento de tener a ambas como mejores amigas.

Entraron al ascensor numero tres, conversando de tennis y las semifinales.

Al ver quien estaba dentro del ascensor se quedaron de una pieza; Tomoka. Llorando.

Lo primero y único que se vino a su mente, fue Tezuka. Tezuka y Arisa. Fuji sabia lo que sucedía, pero no era el quien debía contárselo a Tomoka; al menos no por el momento.

-¿Estas bien Tomo-chan?- Preguntó Sakuno, abrazándola.

-No, Sakuno, no estoy bien- Susurró ella, hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro de la morena- Pero voy a estarlo…-

Fuji la miro un momento y algo dentro de el se quebró. _"Sera Tezuka cabrón…" _

-¿Me acompañas a ver a Eiji?- Preguntó, sabiendo que Tomoka prefería hablar de los temas personales de otras personas antes que los suyos propios.

Ella asintió y se seco las lágrimas.

Ascendieron en un silencio cómplice; cada uno pensaba en sus propios problemas y las formas de solucionarlos.

Él, solo pensaba en ver a Eiji.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación de Eiji y Oishi y Sakuno sugirió que seria una buena idea escuchar primero por si estaban durmiendo.

Había acertado; No quería despertar a Eiji en la madrugada.

Pero cuando los tres se apegaron a la puerta para escuchar, se dieron cuenta que Eiji estaba cerca de todo menos de estar durmiendo.

_-Oishi…Oi….¡¡¡Ahhh!!!!-Gimió, entre besos. _

Los gemidos y el ruido de los muelles de la cama hacían eco en la habitación. Y en los oídos de los tres amigos.

-Mierda…- Susurró Tomoka antes de tragar saliva y ver a Fuji.

Fuji tenía una expresión neutra en el rostro; Eiji estaba teniendo sexo con Oishi. _Oishi. _

-Sera mejor que volvamos a la habitación. Duerme con nosotras esta noche, Syuusuke-kun- Dijo Sakuno, cogiendo a Fuji y llevándoselo de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

Las puertas metálicas del elevador número dos se abrieron y dentro se podía ver a una camarera con un carrito de licores. Escuchaba música con audífonos y no presto atención a los tres jóvenes que entraron con ella al elevador; Una chica morena con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, otra de cabellos largo y una expresión en el rostro de culpabilidad en el rostro, y un chico guapísimo con expresión de trama en la cara.

_Dios, los chicos de hoy. _

Tomoka miro a Fuji, Fuji miro a Sakuno y Sakuno miro el carrito de licores.

Asintió.

El mensaje fue entendido por los otros dos.

Lentamente, Fuji cogió una botella de vodka y la refugio bajo su ropa. Tomoka tomó una botella de whisky escocés y la escondió bajo su pollera. Sakuno, optando por algo más liviano, tomo el vino Concha Y Toro y lo metió entre su campera y Fuji.

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso veinticinco y se bajaron rápidamente, sin mirar atrás a la camarera que no se había dado cuenta del robo.

Entraron a la habitación y dejaron los licores sobre la cama. Se miraron unos momentos, sin saber que hacer; Ninguno se había emborrachado nunca. Se sentaron en un circulo, con las bebidas en medio y extasiados.

-Por Tezuka y la puta de Arisa- Dijo Tomoka, sorbiendo el vino y pasándoselo a Sakuno. Habían decidido que el vino era lo primero que tomarían, por que era mas elegante y caro.

-Por Edward y Ryoma. Dios, ¡Los mejores tíos besando!- Grito Sakuno, bebiendo un sorbo pequeño.

-Por Eiji y su perdida de virginidad- Dijo Fuji, con amargura- ¡Espero que Oishi le de tan fuerte que no le pueda hacer ni a las escaleras mañana. Y tenga que sentarse con flotador!-

Todos rompieron en una carcajada general y a los minutos el ambiente se fue caldeando.

Después de todo, eran adolecentes. Y los adolecentes pueden cometer locuras.

Lo importante, era volver a levantarse.

-

-

-

_En el amor hay dos reglas: Matas o te matan._

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Notas: **

**¡Hola gente! xD, catorce paginas paginas. Me duelen los dedos, pero bueno, me ha gustado el capitulo. Juro que en la primera parte, donde Eiji cree como va a terminar su relación con Fuji, se ha encogido el corazón. Y eso que la he escrito yo xD. **

**Bueno, ya que todos se quejaron que al otro capitulo le falto fuerza, espero que no reten por que este tuvo MUCHAS cosas. Por que realmente, dios, de repente se me vienen a la mente unas ideas… XD**

**Bueno, ahora, ¿Por qué Arisa decía que sentía asco de si misma? ¿Qué hará Tomoka? ¿Eiji y Oishi teniendo sexo? ¿Qué sucederá con la súper borrachera de Fuji, Tomoka y Sakuno?**

**Dios…algunas veces pienso que estoy atrofiada…**

**En fin, gracias por los Reviews. He titulado este capitulo "Elevador", por que ya se dieron cuenta que el elevador fue una pieza elemental de este capitulo. **

_Y gracias a "The final Countown" de Europe que hizo volver a la musca en mi vida. _

_Agradecimiento especial a: **Florchaa ( por ser mi review numero 100. gracias!!!!)**_

**Cuídense,**

**Hasta junio. **

**Con cariño, **

**Neehla. **


	17. Diesiciete:Tattoo

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Prince of tennis, todos son creación de Konomi Takeshi.

**. Amarte es mi destino.**

Capitulo diecisiete: Tattoo

Una sensación de vértigo se apodero de su estomago. Sentía que se iba elevando, pero no sabía por que.

Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en un elevador. Y este iba subiendo. Eso tenía lógica; El elevador subía y ella sentía que iba subiendo. Genial.

Un momento, ¿Por qué estaba en un elevador? ¿Y por que tenia una botella de vino en la mano? ¿Eso quería decir que estaba borracha?

Se acerco a Fuji que estaba a su lado bebiendo de la botella de vodka, y estiro la mano para poder tocarlo. Pero al parecer calculo mal, por que casi cae de bruces al suelo si no hubiera sido por Fuji que alcanzo a cogerla por la cintura y ambos cayeron de trasero al piso.

Tomoka, que tenían una botella de whisky en la mano y le hacia proposiciones obscenas a la cámara del elevador los quedo mirando y luego se sentó al suelo con ellos riéndose.

-Shhh…-Susurró Sakuno, dándole una buena colleja a cada uno- Tengo que hacerles una pregunta importante…

Tomoka y Fuji intercambiaron miradas y se pusieron repentinamente serios.

-Siempre supe algún día querrías saberlo…-Susurró Tomoka, empinándose la botella de whisky.

-Saku-chan… Veras… Los bebes…-Comenzó a decir Fuji, intentando ser lo mas sensible posible-¡No nacen de los repollos!-

Y estallaron en carcajadas. Sakuno se hubiera reído con ellos si no tuviera la súbita sensación de que si se reía fuerte vomitaría.

-No… es enserio… ¿estamos…borrachos…?-

-Nooooo, que va…- Dijo Tomoka tambaleándose y se quedo mirando en el espejo- Joder… que tía tan buena. Me la tiraría… Si tuviera pito, claro-

Fuji se largó a reír- ¡Eres tu Tomoka!- Gritó, y los tres se largaron a reír sobándose los estómagos en el piso.

Vale, tal vez estaban un poquito pasados de copas.

-Oigan… ¿Por qué vamos subiendo?- Preguntó Sakuno, unos minutos mas tarde, notando que ya estaban en el piso treinta y dos.

Tomoka parpadeo varias veces confusa -Oh, si… ¿Por qué, Fuji?-

Fuji se encogió de hombros-La verdad es que no se… ¡¿pero que importa!?-

Camino hasta el panel y apretó el numero uno. El ascensor comenzó a bajar rápidamente, y los tres amigos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a cantar mientras daban vueltas mareados.

-¡Esta noche en la playa… tu y yo… vamos a pasarla bien… de esta no te salvas… y tu lo sabes bien!- Comenzó a gritar Tomoka, pero Fuji y Sakuno no escuchaban reggaetón a si que decidieron cantar otra canción.

-¡Ya se!- Grito Sakuno, y tomo la botella de whisky para usarla como micrófono-¡Fuiste mi vida fuiste mi pasión, fuiste mi sueño mi mejor canción, todo eso fuiste…!-

-¡Pero perdiste!- Gritaron Tomoka y Fuji abrazados-¡De repente una mañana cuando desperté, me dije todo es una mentira, fue mi culpa enamorarme de tu inmadurez, creyendo que por mi tu cambiarias…!-

Entonces, Sakuno paró de cantar.

-¡O Dios mío!- Gritó, cayendo de rodillas-¡Realmente estoy enamorada de Ryoma y solamente e jugado con Edward?... ¡Y que bien se siente!-

De pronto, el elevador se detuvo. Los tres amigos se arrimaron en la esquina del elevador, y abrazados esperaron a ver quien había parado el ascensor.

Entraron tres chicos, a los Sakuno identifico como raperos, pero no podría poner las manos al fuego por ello ya que estaban escuchando reggaetón.

-Holaaaaa….- Dijo Tomoka, saludando al chico que estaba junto a ella.

El chico miro a Tomoka, luego a Sakuno y después de ver la botella que esta traía en las manos y no dudo un segundo en que estaban los tres borrachos hasta la medula. Intercambio una mirada con sus amigos, y los tres sonrieron.

-Hola preciosa- Dijo, acariciándole el cabello a Tomoka.

-¿Quieres pasar la mejor noche de tu vida?- Preguntó otro chico, acercándose por la espalda a Tomoka.

El elevador de detuvo en seco anunciando que habían llegado al primer piso.

-Bueno, mi regla es "nunca digas nunca" pero por ti hare una excepción- Dijo Tomoka al chico que estaba mas cerca de ella. Se encamino para salir a la primera planta, donde Sakuno y Fuji la esperaban abrazados y muertos de borrachos.

Pero dos chicos le taparon la salida del ascensor y sonrieron maliciosamente.

-¿Te crees muy lista, eh, perra? Tú no te bajas de este ascensor hasta que me hagas un buen oral…- Dijo, desabrochándose los pantalones.

Una persona en sus cabales, le hubiera dado un puñetazo y hubiera salido corriendo. Pero Tomoka estaba demasiado borracha como para hacer eso, a si que dirigió una mirada a Fuji y Sakuno y luego se volteo hasta el chico.

Camino hasta el y le ayudo a soltar el cinturón. Luego le bajo el cierre con cuidado y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como los otros dos chicos se apartaban de la puerta y caminaban hasta su amigo para ver mejor el espectáculo que Tomoka iba a montar.

-Por supuesto que te voy a hacer una buena felación, cariño- Susurró, y se arrodillo frente a el-¡Cuando se te pare impotente de mierda!- Le grito y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran impidiendo que los demás salieran.

Tomoka, Fuji y Sakuno se miraron y salieron caminando lentamente, intentando parecer lo mas sobrios posibles. Pero apenas pusieron un pie fuera de la puerta del hotel, se pusieron a reír.

-¡Muy buena esa Tomoka!- Gritó Sakuno, saltándole encima a su amiga y haciendo que ambas cayeras al piso.

Fuji rio y incorporo al abrazo colectivo, haciéndoles parecer una masa humana en medio de la calle- Por un momento creí que ibas a hacerlo Tomo-chan, no vuelvas a hacernos creer eso nunca-

-¿Estas loco Fuji?- Preguntó Tomoka riéndose. De pronto, una corriente eléctrica le azoto la espalda haciéndole sentir escalofríos- Aunque ahora que lo pienso, me siento sucia. Como si de verdad le hubiera hecho una mamada…-

Los tres se miraron y volvieron a reír.

-¿Y ahora adonde vamos?- Preguntó Sakuno, poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Fuji.

-Chicas, ¿han notado algo?- Preguntó Fuji, con una ceja alzada.

-¿El que?- Preguntaron los dos expectantes.

-¡Que estamos en Las Vegas!- Gritó, y cogió a cada una de la mano mientras corrían para meterse a un bar cercano al hotel.

**Lo que hicieron aquella noche, provoco que Tomoka, Syuusuke y Sakuno **_**se arrepintieran por el resto de sus vidas. **_

-

-

-

Abrió los ojos lentamente.

Vale, tal vez emborracharse no era la idea más brillante que ella, Tomoka y Fuji habían tenido. En realidad, era la idea más estúpida de toda su vida. Y el dolor de cabeza que tenía le daba entender que jamás en su vida volvería a probar cualquier tipo de alcohol.

Intento sentarse, pero se dio cuenta que ya estaba sentada, sobre algo. Sobre las piernas de Fuji, para ser mas específicos. Antes de moverse o hacer algún ruido, miro a su alrededor examinando el lugar.

Estaba en una cama grande. En su cuarto. En el hotel donde se hospedaban. Bien.

Pero, un momento, ¿Por qué Tomoka también estaba sentada sobre Fuji en ropa interior? ¿Y por que Fuji solamente llevaba bóxers? ¿Y por que estaban las DOS sobre Fuji?

Bajo la mirada lentamente, con miedo de lo que podía encontrarse.

Oh, rayos, ella también estaba en ropa interior. Los tres estaban arrimados en el borde de la cama, apunto de caer, a si que decidió desenredarse de las piernas de Fuji y sentarse al lado. Pero apenas se movió, sintió como sus tripas bailaban la macarena en su estomago y corrió al baño a vomitar.

Se aparto el cabello del rostro para no mancharse y se puso a pensar en lo que habían hecho anoche.

Y Sakuno supo que no sabía nada.

Veamos, recordaba que Ryoma la había besado. Luego Edward también la había besado. Luego Tomoka ella y Fuji habían descubierto que Eiji estaba teniendo sexo con Oishi. Y lo último que recordaba, era que los tres estaban sentados en un círculo con vino, vodka, y whisky en sus manos. Lo demás eran recuerdos confusos de los cuales no podía recordar absolutamente nada, solamente se le venían canciones a la mente como una que cantaba Gilda y que era viejisisima.

Cuando termino de vomitar a lo menos tres veces, camino hasta el lavabo y bebió un poco de agua. Levanto la vista y le tomo un par de segundos darse cuenta que esa persona era ella.

Y es que no se parecía en nada a la Sakuno Ryuzaki que todos recordaban. **No se parecía a ella.**

Tenía los ojos y los labios hinchados y rojos. Su piel estaba increíblemente pálida, pero igualmente sus ojeras eran de un tono verdoso. Y su cabello parecía tan rígido como un palo de escoba y tenia la forma de algo selvático y con vida. Cogió un peine e intento pasarlo por su cabello, pero lo único que consiguió fue que se quedase atasco y unas cuantas lagrimas se le escaparon cuando ya pudo sacarlo. De pronto, se dio cuenta que tenia algo en el cuello.

Un chupón.

Oh dios… Sakuno sintió que se iba a desmayar. Luego recordó que cuando se despertó ella estaba SOBRE Fuji y Tomoka también, ¿eso significaba que había perdido su virginidad en un trió?...

No… No… ¡No!... ella era virgen… O eso recordaba. Rayos, tenia el presentimiento de que había hecho algo muy, pero muy malo anoche, pero no recordaba que era.

Dejo de lado el tema de su cabello y sus supuesta perdida de virginidad a manos de sus dos mejores amigos, y se dijo a si misma que iba a tomar una ducha. Luego, recordó que Tomoka y Fuji estaban en la otra habitación, y que seria una buena idea despertarlos para que pidieran desayuno y comieran mientras se turnaban para ocupar la ducha.

Cuando llego hasta ellos dos, no pudo evitar que su mirada se dirigiera magnéticamente al cuerpo de Fuji. Y es que estaba solo en bóxers. Y era un tío. _Y vaya que tío…_

Sus piernas eran musculosas y cubiertas por una fina capa de vello. Sus abdominales (lo poco que se podía ver como Tomoka encima) eran marcados y fuertes. Y sus brazos parecían tener músculos sobre músculos. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca se había fijado en los mucho que Fuji había cambiado desde que lo conocía. Si, era cierto, cuando lo conoció lo que mas le atraían era sus ojos y esa gran belleza sobrenatural que parecía poseer. Pero, con el paso del tiempo, su cuerpo gracias a los entrenamientos fue cambiando, hasta convertirse en los perfectos músculos que eran ahora. Y ahora podía entender el por que las mujeres del liceo lo veían como todo un símbolo sexual.

En realidad, Ryoma y Momoshiro parecían haber experimentado ese cambio también; se habían vuelto masculinos y varoniles de la noche a la mañana. ¿Qué les daba Tezuka para que todos estuvieran tan buenos? Por que dijeran lo que dijeran, nadie podía negar que hasta Kaoru hubiera demostrado tener un sex apple increíble.

Dejo de babear y estaba a punto de despertarlos cuando sus ojos se dirigieron a los bóxers de Fuji. Más bien, a lo que los bóxers de Syuusuke dejaban ver. Y si, vale, sabia que era totalmente normal que los tíos se empalmaran en las mañanas, por eso los sueños humedos y todo eso.

Pero no era normal una cosa. Y esa cosa se veía increíblemente sospechosa. Se acerco a ver un poco mas, intentando mover a Tomoka para divisar mejor, y cuando hubo captado lo que era, se cubrió la boca con las manos.

Y grito.

Fuerte.

Tal vez demasiado.

Por que Tomoka rodo por la cama y cayó al suelo mientras que Fuji se sentaba alarmado en la cama.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Tomoka, poniéndose de pie y mirando a Sakuno que no dejaba de gritar y apuntar a la entrepierna de Fuji.

-¡No grites Sakuno! ¡Es completamente normal en los hombres!- Añadió Fuji, para que Sakuno se callara de una buena vez.

-No es eso… Es _eso-_Dijo, sin lograr explicarse demasiado bien.

-¿Qué diablos…?-Susurró Fuji levantándose el bóxer para ver por que Sakuno armaba tanto alboroto. Su voz se fue haciendo cada vez menos potente hasta casi no escucharse…

Hasta que lo vio.

Allí estaba.

Tan campante como si nada.

-¿¡Por que coño tengo un tatuaje a dos centímetros de mi polla!?- Gritó, sin poder contenerse. Y es que era verdad, un horrible tatuaje mancillaba su pubis.

Tomoka ahogo un grito- Dios Santo…- Susurró.

Entonces Fuji apunto sus pechos con los ojos abiertos- ¡Tu también tienes uno!- Gritó.

Tomoka bajo la vista lentamente, y se encontró con que Syuusuke tenía razón. Y se notaba bastante, tenia la mitad dentro del brasier y la otra mitad del tatuaje afuera.

Los dos se voltearon a mirar a Sakuno mecánicamente, enojadísimos.

-¿Y tu? ¿Dónde lo tienes?- preguntó Tomoka, refregándose el pecho derecho como si así se pudiera borrar el dichoso tatuaje.

-Yo no tengo nada- Dijo Sakuno, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tienes que tenerlo, por que nosotros dos tenemos uno. Y tú estabas con nosotros anoche, por que estoy seguro que ni Tomoka ni yo nos hicimos estos tatuajes antes-

Tomoka asintió febrilmente.

-¡Que no tengo nada, joder!- Gritó Sakuno y se volteo para buscar algún vestido o algo con que vestirse.

Y escucho a sus espaldas como Tomoka y Syuusuke ahogaban un grito.

-¡Tienes un tatuaje en la nalga!- Grito Tomoka, apuntando a su trasero.

-No… ¡No! ¡Imposible!- Grito desesperada Sakuno volteándose a mirar su trasero.

Pero no veía nada, hasta que Fuji le entrego un espejo que estaba botado en el suelo, y lo vio. No se nota que era, por que su trasero era más o menos grande a si que no se podía girar mucho para verlo.

Pero estaba claro que era un tatuaje. Y sintió como el corazón le latía a prisa, y supuso que esa era la cosa mala que había hecho anoche. Por no podría haber algo peor que hacerse un tatuaje y no recordarlo_… ¿cierto?_

Los tres amigos se miraron y derrotados se lanzaron sobre la cama.

-¡No recuerdo nada!- Dijo Tomoka, agarrándose la cabeza entre las manos.

-¡Yo tampoco!- Mascullo Fuji-En realidad, no recuerdo nada después de haberme tomado el tercer vaso de vodka. Y para ese entonces aun estábamos en esta habitación.

-Yo ni si quiera eso, solamente recuerdo haber tenido la botella de vino en mis manos- Susurró Sakuno, abatida.

-Tal vez… Nos emborrachamos un poco y nos hicimos un tatuaje de la amistad- Sugirió Tomoka- ¿Por qué no vemos que dicen o que son los tatuajes? ¡Apuesto a que los tres tenemos lo mismo!-

Los otros dos asintieron.

-Vale, Sakuno al ser la menor, tienes que voltearte- Dijo Tomoka, intentando tranquilizarse.

Sakuno suspiro y se volteo. Aunque Fuji fuera un hombre y ella le estuviera enseñando el trasero, pensar en el como gay hacia que no le diera tanta vergüenza.

-No te lo vas a creer Saku…- susurró Tomoka, intentando contener una risa.

-¡Tu trasero dice "Fuck me with…." (_Follame con ganas)-_

-¡O Dios! No puede ser- Dijo, mirándose en el espejo que tenia en la mano. No se veía mucho del tatuaje, pero si se distinguían las letras "Fuck me" y con eso le bastaba para querer suicidarse.

Oficialmente, y contra su voluntad, Sakuno Ryuzaki tenia escrito en el culo "Follame con ganas".

-¿¡Que mierda dice el mío!?- Grito Tomoka desesperada casi enterrándole la cabeza a Fuji entre los pechos.

-El tuyo dice… "I love the oral sex" (_Yo amo al sexo oral)- _Dijo Fuji, con miedo.

Entonces se puso de pie y se bajo los bóxers lo justo y lo necesario: Para que se viera solamente el tatuaje. Tomoka y Sakuno se maldijeron internamente por que Fuji no mostrara nada más, pero nadie dijo nada.

Ambas se arrodillaron frente a el, y a Tomoka le vino un ligero _dejá vu_.

-"I'm fuck like an animal" (_Te voy a follar como un animal)- _Leyó Sakuno que decía el tatuaje

-No puedo creer que estuvimos tan borrachos como para hacernos estos… tatuajes…-Musito Sakuno, sintiéndose increíblemente sucia. Solo Dios sabe donde se habían hecho el puto tatuaje ¿y si el local no contaba con los mínimos estándares de limpieza? ¿Y si se contagiaba el SIDA? ¿O la sífilis? ¿O si simplemente se contagiaba algo? ¡Demandaría a ese lugar!... cuando supiera donde se lo hizo, claro.

-Cuando me agache frente a Fuji sentí como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes- Dijo Tomoka, sentándose de repente.

-Yo también sentí lo mismo…- Susurró Fuji, sentándose junto a ella.

Sakuno los miro a ambos boquiabiertos- ¿No creen que nosotros,… ya saben… anoche…?-

Tomoka asintió débilmente-Te mentiría si te dijera que no lo creo por que… seamos sinceros… nadie recuerda nada-

-…Y estamos a medio vestir…- Añadió Fuji, buscando sus pantalones en el suelo.

-O Dios…-Mascullo Sakuno, caminando de un lado hacía otro- Primero, me emborracho. Luego, me hago un tatuaje. Y después pierdo mi virginidad en un trió… ¿¡que rayos pasa conmigo!?-

Tomoka suspiro y luego se acerco a Fuji- A mi me da lo mismo todo eso, estoy segura de que si de verdad no acostamos los tres y te las apañaste con dos chicas a la vez, es por que eres un Dios del sexo y erotismo Syuusuke-Kun-

Fuji alzó una ceja antes de largarse a reír a carcajada limpia y lanzarse sobre ella haciendo que los dos cayeran sobre la cama.

Sakuno rio débilmente-Sois unos críos…-

-¡O vamos!- Grito Tomoka cogiéndola del brazo y lanzándola junto a ellos.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente y tras ella Tezuka y Sumire aparecieron, y quedaron en una pieza al verlos. Tomoka estaba sentada sobre la espalda de Fuji, mientras que el estaba sobre Sakuno y le hacia cosquillas. Y todos estaban en ropa interior.

-¡Vayan a la cafetería del hotel después… de terminar lo que estaba haciendo!- Gritó Tezuka antes de salir.

Tomoka se sonrojo de sobremanera e intento cubrirse con el cubrecama.

-Sigan… divirtiéndose- Añadió Sumire, mirando divertida la escena antes de salir también rumbo a la cafetería.

- Joder… Estas son las únicas situaciones donde Tezuka me ve sin ropa y yo no me divierto…-Masculló Tomoka, buscando un poco de ropa esparcida por el suelo.

-¡Tengo una cruda horrible…!- Grito Fuji, desplomándose sobre la cama.

-Bañémonos juntas, Saku-chan, a si ahorramos tiempo- Dijo Tomoka buscando ropa interior limpia entre sus maletas- A menos que Fuji quiera acompañarnos…- Añadió, sonriéndole sensualmente.

-¡Oh, no me provoques nena!- grito Fuji lanzado un cojín que dio contra la puerta cuando ambas entraron al baño.

Se bañaron rápidamente, sin hablar de ningún tema que no fuera el licor y sus consecuencias sobre las neuronas. De pronto, justo después de terminar de enjuagarse el cabello, Tomoka dio un grito y salió de la ducha a tropiezos y envuelta en una toalla.

-¡Ya lo recuerdo!- Grito haciendo que Fuji saltara de la cama-¡Me agache frente a un tipo! ¡Pero no fue frente a ti! Y parece que le hice una…-

-Mamada- Finalizo Fuji, con los bien abiertos-Pero… yo recuerdo algunas cosas, como que estabas agachada frente a el… Y el tenia los pantalones abajo… Pero no recuerdo nada más-

En ese momento, Sakuno sale de la ducha envuelta en una toalla-¡Es cierto Tomo-chan! ¡Yo recuerdo que estábamos en el ascensor!-

-¿¡En el ascensor!?- Gritan los dos y se acercan a ella.

-¿Estas segura?- Preguntó Tomoka zarandeándola por los hombros.

-¡Si!-

-Eso quiere decir que la cámara del ascensor lo tiene todo grabado…- Se apresura a decir Tomoka mientras busca entre las maletas su ropa interior-¡Vístanse luego para que me acompañen a ver a los guardias y que nos muestren las cámaras de vigilancia!-

Sakuno asintió y sin preocuparse de que Fuji estuviera allí se quito la toalla y se puso la ropa interior. Luego busco el vestido más ligero que tenia; Uno blanco con detalles de mariposa en los bordes y que era tan ligero que parecía transparente. Busco unas botas estilo vaqueras blancas y se recogió el cabello en una coleta.

Pero Fuji seguía allí plasmado, mirándolas a amabas con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿¡Que rayos te pasa Fuji!?- Grito Tomoka, colocándose unos pitillos negros, una polera azul sin escote (para que no se viera el tatuaje) y unas convers negras.

-¿Siempre se desvisten frente a los chicos?- Pregunto el, con la boca abierta.

Tomoka y Sakuno bufaron desesperadas y cogieron a Fuji de los brazos colocándole su camisa y los pantalones rápidamente, y mientras salían de la habitación Syuusuke se calzaba sus zapatillas deportivas.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Edward y Criss aparecieron tan radiantes como siempre y con un par de raquetas en la mano.

Sakuno entró al ascensor sin percatarse de la presencia de ambos, ganándose unas miradas para nada discretas de Edward. Y es que todavía seguía en shock y con el presentimiento de que le faltaba descubrir algo. Algo importante.

¿Qué mierda había hecho a noche?

-¿Estas bien, Sakuno?- Preguntó Edward, a su lado.

Sakuno elevo la vista y parpadeó varias veces sorprendida: realmente no recordaba que Edward estuviera en el ascensor cuando subieron a el.

-Eh… Si… bien… muy bien… - Respondió entrecortadamente y volvió a fijar su vista en el suelo.

-¿Por qué llevan raquetas?- Preguntó Fuji, intentando amenizar la situación.

Criss le dio unas vueltas a su raqueta en la mano-Oh, después del desayuno vamos a jugar contra ustedes en las practicas. Ya sabes, para estirar los músculos-

Un silencio se interno en el elevador. Un tipo de silencio que era tenso y maquiavélico a la vez, cada uno preguntándose cosas distintas.

Cuando el ascensor llego al primer piso, todos suspiraron aliviados de tener que salir de allí y salieron a paso lento.

Tomoka, Syuusuke y Sakuno caminaron hasta el mesón donde atendían las recepcionistas y preguntaron por la cabina de vigilancia.

-La cabina esta justo al lado de los asesores- Dijo la recepcionista, con voz irritada- Y para la próxima ves que lleguen borrachos, van a tener que recordar como se camina, por que subirlos a sus habitaciones no esta dentro de mi trabajo- Y se volteo a teclear en el computador.

Los tres amigos se miraron entre si sin entender. Vale, ahora se habían enterado que se habían emborrachado tanto que una recepcionista tuvo que subirlos. ¿De cuantas cosas mas tenían que enterarse?...

Edward y Criss estaban tras ellos y los observaban con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Borrachos?...- Murmuró Criss sin creérselo- ¿se habéis emborrachados?-

-Es una larga historia- Respondió Tomoka- Venga, apuraos, vamos a la cabina-

Edward alzó una ceja -¿Para que necesitan ir a la cabina?-

-Para ver… unos videos- Dijo Tomoka sonrojándose.

Criss sonrió y se quedó mirando a Tomoka-Si necesitan saber si fueron ustedes los que activaron la alarma anti-incendios, creo que si. Ya se me hacía extraño que esa chica se lunar se me hiciera tan conocida-

Sakuno bufó exasperada, y con una mala leche increíble comenzó a caminar y golpear a toda la gente que se le cruzaba por delante.

-¡Apártense de mi camino!- Le gritaba cualquier que veía- ¡Y ustedes apúrense! ¡Tengo que averiguar que rayos hice anoche!

Los demás no dijeron nada y la siguieron con la mirada clavada en cualquier movimiento que hiciera Sakuno; Parecía que en cualquier momento cogería un bolígrafo y se lo clavaria en la garganta a la primera persona que le negara algo.

Llegaron a la cabina tres minutos después. A pesar de que en la puerta había un claro y gigante cartel que decía "Permitida la entrada SOLO a personal autorizado" Sakuno abrió la puerta de una sola patada y los obligo a entrar lanzándoles miradas de _"Si-no-mueves-el-culo-te-mato"._

El guardia negó con la cabeza cuando Tomoka le explico el por que estaban allí-Lo siento señorita, pero es imposible que les mostremos aquellos videos si no traen una autorización de….- y entonces vio a Edward y Criss y tragó saliva pesadamente- Señor Massefield, y señor Baxter, no sabia que se estaban hospedando en nuestro hotel-

-Y no lo habríamos hecho de saber en la porquería de hotel que se había convertido- Mascullo Criss, mirando al guardia a los ojos- Y quiero que le enseñe a la señorita los videos que le pide y se encargue de que los demás empleados cumplan absolutamente todo lo que ella y su amiga diga, ¿entendido?-

El guardia asintió aturdido y los guio a los cinco hasta una parte de la cabina, donde todo estaba oscuro y había muchos monitores por todas partes. Entre uno de esos monitores, se veía el ascensor.

Sakuno se quedó pensando un momento-Estábamos en el ascensor numero tres a eso de las… tres de la mañana-

El guardia asintió y sacó una cinta- Solamente registramos movimiento en el ascensor a esa hora, a si que deben de ser ustedes-

Puso la cinta en el reproductor y todos esperaron impacientes.

Y se les desencajo la mandíbula.

Fuji y Sakuno tirados en el piso y Tomoka haciéndole proposiciones obscenas a la cámara. Oh si que eran ellos, sin duda. Luego comenzaron a cantar la canción que Sakuno recordaba vagamente, montando un espectáculo comiquísimo. Criss y Edward estaban a su lado destornillándose de la risa.

Pero las risas cesaron cuando vieron a Tomoka arrodillarse frente a un chico que tenia los pantalones abajo.

Y….

La imagen se corto.

-Lo siento pero en ese momento tuvimos problemas técnicos y se corto la conexión con la cama- Se disculpo el guardia, conteniendo la risa.

-¿¡Como diablos se supone que voy a saber si le hice o no sexo oral a ese chico!?- Gritó Tomoka, furiosa.

-¡Pues deberías saberlo!- Gritó Criss y Tomoka recordó que ellos dos estaban la habitación.

Oh, no. Criss la había visto así.

Criss le dirigió una mirada de desprecio y salió de allí pitando.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que estaban jugando conmigo?- Preguntó Edward, y sin esperar respuesta salió justamente por donde Criss se había ido.

Tomoka y Sakuno cruzaron miradas, asintieron y salieron corriendo tras ellos. Fuji las siguió con un dolor de estomago horrible y mareado.

Criss y Edward estaban a punto de llegar a la cafetería del hotel, que estaba situada en un patio del hotel y era al aire libre. La mesa de Seigaku Gaken estaba justo al final de todas las mesas, abarrotada de comida y junto a la piscina. Todos los miembros del club, a excepsion de Fuji estaban allí y conversaban alegremente.

Estaban a punto de sentarse, cuando sintieron a Tomoka y Sakuno gritar sus nombres a sus espaldas. Pero se sentaron igualmente e intentaron ignorarlas y se sentaron juntos a lado de Tezuka y de espaldas a la piscina.

-¡Criss!- Gritó Tomoka, llegando junto a el y sin percatarse de que el club de tennis la estaba escuchando-¡Te juro que si le hubiera hecho una mamada a ese chico la recordaría! Y si se la hice y no la recuerdo ¡quiero mi primera felación de vuelta! ¡Lo juro! ¡Si tuviera que elegir a alguien para hacerle una felación, te la hubiera hecho a ti!-

…. Y Tezuka escupió el café.

-¡Cuando decidiste seguirme sabias que yo estaba enamorada de Ryoma!- Gritó Sakuno, llegando junto a Edward- ¡No puedes decirme nada! ¿¡Que paso con el "_Estaré contigo cuanto tiempo sea necesario_!? O eso de _"No estoy listo para cae y rendirme. Aun no"_!? ¡¿Estabas mintiéndome no!? ¡Toda mi vida la gente me ha dejado colgada; Mis padres, el club, luego Ryoma y ahora tu! ¡No se por que pensé que esta vez seria distinto!-

Edward estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Fuji pasó a su lado empujando a Sakuno y a Tomoka que cayeron a la piscina estrepitosamente. Syuusuke vomito en el cubo de la basura sin darse cuenta de nada.

La piscina era baja, a si que no corrían riesgo de ahogarse, pero aun así Sakuno sintió un medio terrible. Nadó hasta la orilla como pudo y con Tomoka siguiéndola, ambas tomaron las manos que los miembros del club le tendían y caminaron hasta afirmarse en la mesa y respirar entrecortadamente.

-¡Lo siento tanto!- Grito Fuji, abrazando a sus dos amigas.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada…- Susurro Sakuno mirando su vestido, por el cual se le trasparentaba la ropa interior y sentía todas las miradas fijas en su anatomía.

Entonces, en la entrada de la cafetería aparecieron cinco chicos y comenzaron a apuntarlos y a cuchichear entre ellos.

-¿Es mi idea o nos están mirando a nosotros tres?- preguntó Tomoka, en voz baja.

-A si es… y vienen caminando para acá- Musito Fuji, tragando saliva.

Sakuno sintió que le latía el pecho y supo que era una especie de advertencia. O revelación. Comprendió que iba a enterarse de algo que no quería saber.

-¡Allí esta, es el!- Apunto un chuco a Fuji- ¡El me prometió que me prestaría su cuerpo para traficar marihuana!-

-¡Y ella dijo que seria estríper en mi local!- gritó una chica tomando a Tomoka por el brazo.

-¡Y a ella le hice un tatuaje demostrando que era mía!- Grito otro caminando hasta Sakuno. Tomo el vestido y lo levanto enseñándole el tatuaje a todos los demás, y de paso ganándose las miradas atónitas del club de tennis. De Ryoma y Edward más específicamente-¡Ella es mi esposa Sakuno Ryuzaki!

_**Oh. Dios. Mío.**_

-

-

-

**Nota de la autora:**

Vale, en este capitulo no ha habido romance, pero realmente quería explicar que había pasado cuando se emborracharon, y además, estaba en LAS VEGAS pudo a haber pasado cualquier cosa. Y las cosas que se revelaron en este capitulo van a servir para mas adelante.

A si que espero que se hayan divertido, y les haya gustado el capitulo.

Saludos a todos y dejen Reviews;

Neehla.

Pd: Felación significa "Estimulación bucal del pene" para quienes no sepan…

¡Hasta Julio!


	18. Diesiocho: Eleccion

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Prince of tennis, todos son creación de Konomi Takeshi.

**. Amarte es mi destino.**

**Capitulo dieciocho: Elección. **

Pasó las páginas del libro entre sus dedos temblorosos y húmedos, dejando mojadas las hojas que simulaba leer. Leía Romeo y Julieta mientras intentaba relajarse en un baño de tina con sales minerales y muchas velas aromatizantes. Eran las tres de la tarde y los rayos del sol se colaban por las rendijas de la persiana. Tomoka se había estado quedando a dormir en una habitación que el grupo de alemanes había reservado de más, y no habían hablado desde el accidente de la piscina. Y Fuji… A el no le había visto ni la punta del pelo.

Pensó en todas las cosas estúpidas que le habían pasado; El beso con Ryoma, la borrachera, el tatuaje, la cámara de vigilancia, la caída a la piscina y… Edward.

"_No pienses en eso"_ se dijo a si misma, y decidió verle el lado positivo al calvario que estaba viviendo: No estaba casada con ese chico. Bueno… en realidad… _Técnicamente _si se había casado con Melvin (_¡Jesús! _Que nombre tan estúpido, ¿¡como se pudo haber casado con un hombre que se llamaba así!?) Pero los había casado un sacerdote imitador de Elvis Presley y los testigos de la boda, Fuji y Tomoka, eran menores de edad a si que la boda no era totalmente legal.

Recordó con cierto alivio como Sumire casi se había puesto a llorar cuando le dijeron que su nieta no estaba casada realmente con un bailarín de breackdance y la cara de Tomoka cuando le dijeron que necesitaban mayores de edad para ser strippers fue impagable. Y es que ella realmente quería ser stripper.

El único que no pareció alegrarse por nada y se marchó apenas tuvo la menor oportunidad, fue Edward.

"_**No voy a dejarte ir Sakuno, no me perdonaría a mismo hacerlo. No estoy listo para caer y rendirme, aun no"**_ las palabras de Edward parecían grabadas en su memoria y le era imposible apartarlas de allí ¿Por qué a ella le sucedía todo esto? ¡Ella no era una mala persona! ¡Se preocupaba por los demás y le importaba el bienestar de sus amigos! ¿¡Tan mala había sido con Edward como para que el no le hubiera hablado en los últimos dos días!?...

… Un momento; si lo había sido.

En realidad, si lo veía objetivamente, había sido una horrible persona.

"_Una perra"_ como le diría Tomoka: había jugado con sus sentimientos, le había hecho creer que en realidad sentía algo por el, cuando en realidad era un secreto a voces que estaba enamorada de Tomoka, y peor aún, había aceptado el beso que Edward le había dado. Peor aún, ¡se lo había devuelto!

¿Y si ella no era tan buena como siempre le habían dicho? ¿Si lo no era lo que todo el mundo pensaba? .Y aún mas terrible ¿y si no era lo que ella creía?

El solo pensar que estaba herrando, que había hecho mal a alguien le hizo ponerse de pie y vestirse a prisa.

No sabía a donde iba y dudaba tener algún destino realmente, solamente sabía que tenía que salir de aquel maldito hotel y olvidarse de todo; Olvidar que había dañado a Edward y se había dañado a si misma. Podía aceptar y perdonarse internamente el haber lastimado a Edward, por que con el tiempo todo se cura y con el tiempo se olvidaría del asunto.

Pero se había dañado en lo mas profundo de su ser, sentía que se había fallado a si misma como persona y mujer, por que, ¿Qué clase de mujer le hace eso a un hombre que la quiere, la adora y es capaz de dar todo por ella? ¡Era una completa estúpida!

Las puertas del hotel se abrieron para dejarle ver una típica tarde soleada en Las Vegas, se encontró con Edward frente a frente.

Y lo que vio en sus ojos fue mucho mas de lo que cualquier pudo haber dicho. Nunca había visto tanto dolor… _Nunca._

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se dio cuenta que no tenia nada que decir. ¿Un "lo siento" funcionaria? ¿O un "No era mi intención hacerte daño" arreglaría las cosas?... ¿Realmente vale la pena decir algo cuando sabes que ya todo esta perdido?...

-Edward…- Su voz acaricio su nombre, y se encogió a si misma pensando que Edward le gritaría lo estúpida que era y que no se merecía a un hombre como el. Por que en el fondo, _Sakuno sabía que era verdad._

Pero solo obtuvo una mirada resentida y una mueca extraña.

-Tomoka le dijo a Criss que el avión despegaba a las seis, y como tu y ella no se han hablado en todo el día pensé que no lo sabrías…- Susurró el, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sakuno lo miro con lastima- Se que cualquier cosa que diga va a carecer de importancia después de lo que te e hecho, pero de verdad Edward, no tienes idea de lo mucho que lo si…-

-No- interrumpió Edward- Ni si quiera lo digas… No vale la pena, Sakuno. Todo esto, fue culpa de ambos: Tuya por no haberme dicho la verdad y mía por haber pensado en algún momento que habías dejado de querer de Echizen. No quiero que terminemos peleando y tampoco es mi intención odiarte durante toda mi vida, pero necesito tiempo. Tiempo para saber si lo que siento por ti es tan fuerte como hasta hace dos días creí que era-

La miro con pena y camino hasta dentro del hotel a paso lento.

Sakuno pensó que seguirlo, correr tras el y decirle que lo amaba, que lo de Echizen era una estupidez y quería ser su novia. Si hacía eso, tendría todo lo que siempre deseo y mucho más; una vida perfecta junto a un hombre que te quiere y todas las comodidades existentes.

Pero… ¿realmente quería eso? ¿Tan superficial se había vuelto que ya no le importaban los sentimientos?

Podía decirle eso a Edward, y estaba segura, Edward lo creería.

Pero no. No lo haría sufrir otra vez: lo quería demasiado como para verlo nuevamente así. Necesitaba pensar y entender que cosa era lo que realmente sentía, y si descubría que estaba enamorada de Edward le rogaría que la perdonase y se mantendría lo más lejos posible de Echizen.

Prefería ser desdichada en aquel momento, que sentirse miserable durante el resto de su vida.

A si que corrió. En dirección al sol y sin reparar en que no conocía Las Vegas y podía perderse: simplemente corrió. Con la certeza que cuando se detuviera, tendría respuestas a todas sus preguntas y ya no habría dudas.

Corrió por que necesitaba olvidarse por un momento que era una quinceañera que no tenia idea que quería en la vida y recién estaba aprendiendo el principio mas importante de la vida "Para recibir algo, necesitas dar algo a cambio".

Solamente quería olvidar. Cuando sus piernas flaquearon de cansancio y cayó al pavimento de rodillas se dio cuenta que no sabía nada. Que solamente había escapado de sus problemas y aún no encontraba una salida a sus dificultades.

Esta vez, en cambio, caminó de vuelta hacía el hotel por instinto a hacer su maleta y marcharse lo mas lejos posible de aquella maldita ciudad.

Y mientras subía por el ascensor, recordó que no era la única que estaba sufriendo: hacía dos días que no hablaba con Tomoka, y que ella también estaba sufriendo con todo esto de Tezuka y Arisa. Y la persona que de la cual Fuji se había enamorado acababa de acostarse con otra persona.

_Había sido __**una mala persona.**__**Una mala amiga. Una mala mujer**__._ ¿En quien se había convertido?

-

-

-

Abordó el avión veinte minutos antes que despegara, creyendo ser la primera del club que llegaría. Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que todo el club ya había abordado y nadie hablaba con nadie. Al parecer, ella no era la única que estaba intentando escapar de sus problemas.

Ryoma le dirigió una mirada rápida cuando Sakuno pasó a su lado pero no dijo nada y se limito a seguir escuchando música en su mp4.

Sakuno se sentó junto a Tomoka y Fuji, que tenían las miradas fijas en el suelo y ni siquiera la miraron cuando se sentó a su lado.

-Lo lamento- Susurró Sakuno, haciendo que Tomoka y Fuji la quedaran mirando- Lamento haberme comportado como una idiota y encerrarme en mis problemas, sin darme cuenta que ustedes también tenían los suyos y yo no estuve allí para ustedes. Realmente lo siento-

Fuji la miro nostálgicamente sobre el hombro, y luego sonrió débilmente- No te preocupes, Saku-chan, tampoco es como si alguno de nosotros te hubiéramos ido a ver o algo por el estilo-

-Hemos estado muy distanciados- Dijo Tomoka, con voz queda- Y creo que estuvo bien distanciarnos un tiempo y pensar en nuestros problemas. ¿Han pensado en todo lo que ha pasado?-

Ambos asintieron.

-¿Encontraron alguna solución?-

Los dos negaron. Tomoka suspiro: ella tampoco había encontrado ninguna solución a su problema, y peor aún, sentía cada día se hundía más. Y es que tenía tantas cosas en que pensar: ¿Qué significaba el beso de Tezuka? ¿Por que Arisa había mentido? ¿Por que Arisa y Tezuka habían terminado?... _¿por que Tezuka no era capaz de quererla?_

-Oishi… Y Eiji…ellos, están juntos. Y cuando digo juntos, me refiero a "juntos"- dijo Fuji, con el rostro entre las manos. ¿Cómo había llegado a aquella situación? ¿Cómo se había enamorado tanto de una persona que se sentía morir cuando el encontró a otra persona?..._ ¿Oishi lo merecía realmente? _¡Oh, vamos! Que pregunta más estúpida; por supuesto que lo merecía, estuvo con Eiji desde que eran niños y siempre lo a apoyado en cualquier cosa que hiciera. Merecían estar juntos. Realmente lo merecían.

Pero… Fuji no era una persona buena, tampoco prefería el bienestar de alguien mas por sobre el suyo. El no creía en esas mierdas de "_Seré feliz cuando el sea feliz. Y si el encuentra a otra persona, no me importara por que será feliz" _esas no eran mas mentiras, por que, enserio, ¿Qué persona, con una mano en el corazón, es capaz de decir que prefiere ver a la persona que ama con otra persona? ¡Es una soberana estupidez! El no creía en eso por que sabía que no era verdad. Para Fuji, si la persona que amas no esta contigo, entonces el mundo puede irse a la coña.

Y estaba pasado exactamente eso: Todo se estaba pudriendo. Su rendimiento en el tenis fue deplorable, y eso era algo que no se podía permitir: Tezuka, que tenía problemas con Tomoka y Arisa, había jugado impecablemente. Inclusive Echizen había estado "medianamente bien" en sus saques, _si todo el mundo podía sobreponerse, ¿Por qué el no?_

Sakuno se puso de pie y recorrió con la vista el avión cuando la azafata anuncio que en cinco minutos mas sería el despegue.

-¿Qué pasa, Saku-chan? ¿Olvidaste algo en el hotel?- Preguntó Tomoka, mientras ojeaba una revista.

-¿Dónde están Edward y Criss?- Preguntó, y sintió como todo el club de tennis (sentado en la hilera a su derecha) se congelaba y la quedaba mirando.

-¿Lindo día, no Saku-chan?- Dijo disimuladamente Eiji mientras miraba por la ventana.

Sakuno recorrió cada una de sus caras, notando que algo estaba mal. Muy mal, por que nadie se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos directamente o se veían extremadamente nerviosos.

-¿Dónde están Edward y Criss?- repitió esta vez para todo el club.

Nadie dijo nada.

-¡Por ultima vez! ¿¡Donde mierda están Edward y Criss!?- gritó, furiosa.

-No van a abordar el avión- Respondió Tezuka, preguntándose que tan hombres eran sus jugadores que no se atrevían a contestarle a una adolecente enojada- Dijeron que… Que no volverían a hacerlo-

-Y agregaron algo de "_No volverán a jugar con nosotros"- _Añadió Oishi, sonriendo. Su sonrisa se borró del rostro cuando sintió la fría mirada de Fuji calándose en todo su cuerpo.

-No puedes estar hablando enserio…-Susurró Sakuno, cayendo de rodillas.

-¿¡Por que nadie nos dijo nada!?- Gritó Tomoka, iracunda.

Kawamura miró por la ventana-Nos pidieron explícitamente que no lo hiciéramos-

Sakuno lo miro furiosa-¿¡Y si yo te dijera que te lanzaras del avión también lo harías!?-

Kawamura se encogió de hombros y miró por la ventana distraídamente.

-Tienen que llegar…-Decía Sakuno, mientras que, parada en medio del pasillo, llamaba a Edward al móvil- Vamos…coge el avión, aun no despegamos-

-¿Para que mierda tienes celular si no contestas? ¿Es de lindo o que?- susurraba Tomoka mandándole mensajes de texto como loca a Criss.

La azafata se acerco a ambas chicas y les pidió amablemente que se sentaran, tenían que despegar y todos los pasajeros debían estar sentados.

-Usted no lo entiende, señorita- Murmuró Sakuno, sin apartar la vista de su celular- Aun falta gente que aborde...-

La azafata las guio hasta sus asientos-No podemos esperar a nadie mas, lo lamento-

Tomoka se zafó del agarre y volvió a deambular por el pasillo -Van a llegar… ¡Realmente van a llegar!-

-¡No, no van a hacerlo!- Gritó Echizen, colérico-¡No van a abordar el puto avión por que no quieren verlas nunca mas! Acéptenlo y supérenlo-

Las palabras de Echizen golpearon a ambas como una bofetada en el rostro. Cayeron sentadas en sus asientos y con las miradas perdidas en la nada.

Y fue como una revelación: Edward y Criss no iban a llegar. No iban a bordar el avión junto a ellas, por el hecho de que tal y como dijo Ryoma, no querían volver a verlas; por que habían jugando con ellos y eso es algo que un hombre jamás va a superar y mucho menos a aceptar.

Sakuno se mordió el labio inferior débilmente y miro al piso con los ojos llorosos. Todo el avión estaba en silencio, esperando que las muchachas se sentaran y dejaran de armar tanto jaleo. Pero cuando Sakuno levanto la vista, y vieron que las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas pero sus ojos parecían arder de rabia, se dieron cuenta que esto tendría para rato.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa, Echizen!- Gritó, apuntándolo.

Echizen esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, como si estuviera orgulloso de ser el causante de su sufrimiento.

-¡No te rías! ¡Si tu no me hubieras besado en el ascensor, nada de esto estaría pasando!-

-No te Oi quejarte…-

-¿¡Como iba a decir algo si tu maldita lengua estaba en mi garganta!?-

-¡Tú me besaste en Georgetown!-

-¿¡Se besaron en Georgetown!?¿Cuando que no los vi?- Gritó Eiji, haciendo un puchero-¡No deberían besarse si luego van a estar peleando!

Tomoka, quien antiguamente se llevaba bien con Eiji. Pero después de lo que sucedió con Fuji, comenzó a odiarlo internamente, y no pudo contenerse a ponerse de pie, y gritar:

-¡Cierra la puta boca, Eiji! Eres la persona menos adecuada para opinar en las relaciones, ¿o es que te tengo que recordar le tiraste los tejos a Fuji y luego tu y Oishi tuvieron sexo en el hotel? ¡Y no lo niegues por que yo misma oí como lo mueves de tu cama se movían gritabas algo de "_-Oishi…Oi….¡¡¡Ahhh!!!!"_ -

-Hacer el amor, Tomoka, se llama hacer el amor…-Susurró Oishi, inconscientemente, y luego se tapo la boca al recordar que estaban en un lugar público.

En el ambiente reino un silencio incomodo. Tan incomodo que era palpable y molesto a la vez.

Eiji le dedico una mirada furiosa a Oishi por decir semejante estupidez, y luego mostró una faceta totalmente desconocida para cualquiera: _su faceta vengativa._

-¿¡Tu estas cuestionando lo que yo hago, Tomoka!?¿¡Con que cara!? ¡Jugaste con Criss y Tezuka a la vez! Sinceramente ¿Cómo te atreves a jugar con alguien como Tezuka? ¡Es una de las mejores personas que he conocido en toda mi vida! recuerda esto, Tomoka: Ryoma no estuvo contigo por que te quisiera, el fue tu novio por lastima-

Tomoka camino hasta donde estaba el, y se irguió hasta quedar a su altura.

-Tezuka no es tan buena persona, ¿sabias que después de invitar a desayunar a Arisa Hattori, me beso en su habitación y tuvo el descaro de decir que _"no era lo que yo pensaba"? _y tu también recuerda esto Eiji. O no, mejor pregúntatelo: ¿Qué es peor? ¿Que yo le haya recalcado mil veces a Criss que no lo quería por que estaba enamorada de Tezuka, y a pesar de todo el haya querido estar conmigo? ¿O morirte por estar con Fuji pero curtirte a Oishi en sus narices?

Eiji abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió de ella. Tal vez por que no se le ocurrió nada inteligente, o tal vez por que cada palabra que Tomoka dijo era verdad.

-¿¡Tezuka, Tomoka y Arisa!?- Gritó, esta vez, Momoshiro- ¿¡Sakuno, Edward y Ryoma!?¿¡Eiji, Fuji y Oishi!? ¿¡Que diablos tiene este maldito club!?-

Sakuno se llevo una mano a la cintura, cabreadísima-¡Este maldito club tiene al imbécil de Ryoma Echizen como jugador restrella! ¡Al ninfomano de Tezuka como capitán! ¡Y a la dupla sexual de oro! ¿¡Que esperabas!?-

-Para el carro, Sakuno, tu eres la que menos tiene derecho a enojarte. No vengas a pretender que no haz hecho nada malo ni a hacerte la inocente frente a ninguno de nosotros, por que sabes que no es así. Y si lo recuerdo bien, todo esto comenzó por que tú me besaste- Dijo Echizen, mirándola a los ojos.

-¡Te bese por que creí que eras Edward!-

Un silencio sepulcral se instalo en el avión.

-¿Edward? ¿¡Creíste que yo era Edward!?-

Y antes de que Sakuno pudiera responder, Fuji se puso de pie y como si recién viniera a entender lo que pasaba, apunto a Eiji con el dedo.

-¿¡Acabas de aceptar que en realidad tuviste sexo con Oishi!?- al ver que Eiji no respondía, sonrió como si no se lo creyera y negó lentamente- Por un momento, realmente creí que no te habías acostado con el-

-¡Al menos yo no me ando haciendo tatuajes obscenos ni ofreciendo mí cuerpo para traficar droga!-

En ese momento, Fuji exploto- ¿¡Quieres saber por que hice eso!? ¡Por que estaba borracho! ¿¡y sabes por que estaba borracho!? ¡Por que cuando tome la decisión de decirte que te amaba, tu te tiraste a Oishi!-

-¿Tu…tu… me… amas?-

-Amaba Eiji, tiempo pasado, ¿Cómo puedo amar a una persona que se acuesta con el primero que le ofrece un polvo y tiene la polla grande?-

-¡Oishi no me ofreció un polvo! ¡El me ofreció algo que tú no podías darme: Oishi es capaz de amarme frente a un montón de personas y no avergonzarse de ello! ¿¡Tu que puedes darme, Fuji!?¿Manoseos en los vestidores? ¿¡Besos indiscretos en clases!?

Syuusuke guio su vista hacía Oishi, y luego sonrió vagamente- Yo puedo ofrecerte algo que Oishi no: _**ser feliz.**_ Por qué, dime, Eiji ¿le amas? ¿Le amas tanto como me amas a mí? ¿De que te sirve una relación conocida cuando en realidad estas tan vacio que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta que por mucho que lo intentes, no serás feliz con alguien no sea yo? ¡Te ofrecí amarte, Eiji! Amarte como nunca nadie más va a hacerlo. Y solamente te pedí un poco de tiempo a cambio. Y tú no fuiste capaz de esperarme-

Y tras esas sinceras palabras, Fuji dio por terminada su pelea con Oishi y Eiji.

-

-

-

Sakuno abrió los ojos lentamente, casi con dolor. Miró a todos lados, buscando a Tomoka o Fuji, y se dio cuenta que ellos estaban a su lado, también durmiendo.

Suspiro. Realmente había sido real. Toda aquella pelea, gritos, y sufrimiento realmente habían pasado. Y ahora, ¿que haría? Acababa de cagarla con Ryoma, y para que hablar de Edward.

Edward.

Le dolía. Le dolía en el fondo de su corazón pensar en el, y en el daño que le había hecho. Por otro lado, estaba Ryoma: el era fuerte y nunca demostraba sus emociones, pero, cuando ella dijo que lo había besado por creía que era Edward, Ryoma quedó totalmente expuesto; la forma en que la había mirado, iba a quedar grabado en sus retinas y no se iría de allí en mucho tiempo.

Pero, ¿que le dolía mas? ¿Haber dañado a Edward, o haber decepcionado a Ryoma?

Su corazón latía de igual manera por ambos, pero, antiguamente se preguntaba a quien iba a elegir. En ese momento, solamente podía pensar en como recuperar a alguno de los dos.

-

-

-

El avión comenzó a descender suavemente, y por el altavoz se escuchó:

_-Vamos a hacer escala en Dublín para luego volar directo a Londres. Repito, haremos escala en Dublín y luego volaremos a Londres. Tienen dos horas y media para volver a abordar el avión. Solo dos horas y media- _

Aterrizaron suavemente, como si se deslizaran por una pista de mantequilla.

Lentamente los pasajeros bajaron, siendo el club de tennis el ultimo en salir.

Caminaron hasta encontrar una banca vacía donde dejar sus maletas, y se quedaron mirando entre ellos como si quisieran estar en cualquier otra parte que no fuera allí.

-Veamos, chicos- Dijo Sumire, reuniéndolos a todos en un círculo- Hay solamente dos horas, y no quiero que se pierdan. Así que vamos a estar en grupo no se van a dividir ¿entendido?-

Todos corearon un "si, entrenadora" y fueron hasta la cafetería a comer.

Ya sentados, el silencio reino en la mesa.

Tezuka miro a Tomoka como nunca lo había hecho: la observo tan detalladamente, que a Tomoka le pareció sentir como algo dentro de ella se quebraba. Se removió incomoda en su asiento.

-No es lo que parece- susurró Tezuka, lenta y calmadamente, ganándose toda la atención del club- Quiero hablar contigo, a solas-

Tomoka lo escrutó con la mirada - Cualquier cosa que quieras decirme, puedes hacerlo aquí. No tengo secretos, como otros- añadió, refiriéndose a Tezuka específicamente.

-Está bien, si eso es lo que deseas… - Tezuka bebió un sorbo de su café amargo, y continuo- Arisa y yo fuimos novios hace tres años; ella ha sido mi amiga desde que tenemos cinco años y yo iba con ella en el accidente que hubo cuando me quebré el brazo. Terminamos por un motivo que no pienso decirte aquí, pero te aseguro que no siento nada hacía ella que no sea simple amistad-

-¿por que terminaron?-

-¿me escuchaste bien?, no te lo voy a decir aquí-

-Como tú quieras, Tezuka… Pero no esperes que me crea eso si no me dices toda la verdad-

El celular de Sakuno comenzó a sonar ruidosamente; Yuuta. Joder, ese tío no la había dejado de molestar en todo el viaje.

-¡Aún no me creo que la suerte del cabron de tu hermano, Fuji! ¡Mira que hacerse amigo de Edward y Criss y irse con ellos en su jet privado!- Gritó Momoshiro, como si fuera algo muy importante.

Las dos horas transcurrieron rápidamente, hablando de temas triviales; que los aeropuertos, la aduana, los demás equipos, etc.

Faltaban diez minutos para abordar el avión, cuando Sakuno comenzó a sentirse mareada.

-¿Abuela, con Tomoka podemos ir a dar una vuelta, por favor? ¡Llevaremos nuestros celulares, lo prometo!-

Sumire examino a su nieta y a Tomoka, y le fue imposible decir que no: ambas estaban pálidas, y ojerosas, seguramente por el cansancio del viaje, pero jamás en su vida había visto a su nieta tan deprimida y decaída.

Asintió, y ambas chicas dijeron que volverían en cinco minutos, que solo irían a dar una vuelta.

Una vez afuera, Tomoka rompió a llorar:

-¿¡Como espera que me crea esa historia!?¿¡Como!?-

-No lo se, Tomo-chan… Yo de lo único que estoy segura es que la hemos cagado-

-Y mucho-

Permanecieron un rato en silencio, mirando a los aviones despegar ruidosamente.

-Fuji esta muy mal- murmuró Tomoka, dándose la vuelta para volver a la cafetería- Sera mejor que no lo dejemos solo-

-Si, tienes razón- dijo Sakuno, asintiendo.

Entraron a la cafetería, y se dieron cuenta que todo seguía igual que hasta hace cinco minutos tras; Ryoma leía un revista, Tezuka miraba hacía el techo con aspecto preocupado, y Sumire no paraba de golpear el piso con el pie.

Una azafata apareció tras ellas y les pidió que se reunieran con el grupo para recibir una información.

Tomoka y Sakuno se sentaron y escucharon a la azafata atentamente:

- Vengo a asegurarme que todos ustedes vayan a abordar nuestro avión, ¿hay alguien que desee cambiar su vuelo hacía otro destino?-

El celular de Sakuno sonó nuevamente, y esta vez, se dio cuenta que era un mensaje de texto.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante cada palabra que leía, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Señorita? ¿Esta bien?- preguntó la azafata, preocupada.

-Ehh… si- musito, sin mucho animo.

La azafata se dio vuelta, sonrió y camino hasta la barra a pedir algo para comer.

-Tomoka- Llamó Tezuka, con voz grave- Termine con Arisa por que ella me engaño con Kaidoh-

Y en ese instante, Sakuno se puso de pie y apunto a la azafata-

-¡Necesito que cambie mi vuelo de vuelta a Las vegas!-

-¿¡que rayos haces, Sakuno!?¿Para que quieres volver a allá?- Preguntó Tomoka, aun choqueada por lo que le había dicho Tezuka.

Sakuno le dirigió una mirada llorosa, y le buscó en su celular el último mensaje recibido, mostrándoselo.

Tomoka reprimió un sollozo.

-Diablos… lo lamento, Tezuka, no sabes cuando lo siento- Dijo, y le pidió a la azafata que también cambiara su vuelo para volver a Las Vegas.

Las muchachas se miraron entre sí, y cogieron sus maletas para ir tras la azafata que las guiaría hasta su nuevo vuelo.

Antes de salir por la cafetería, Sakuno se dio vuelta y miró a Ryoma suplicante.

-Tienes razón, Ryoma, no soy una victima. Y lo siento, siento haberte hecho pasar por todo esto… pero… el…- Y sin poder decir una palabra más, siguió a Tomoka y la azafata.

Sakuno inconscientemente, ya había decidido entre ambos chicos, el punto era si el chico que ella había elegido, viviría para saber su elección.

Lo ultimo que se escucho decir, fue un _"__**Adiós, Ryoma-kun".**_

-

-

-

_Sakuno, ¿¡por que rayos no contestas el puto teléfono!? Da igual, supongo que Momo ya dijo que nosotros nos iríamos en el yet con Edward y Criss. No hemos abordado por que a ávido un problema con los pasaporte, pero Ed y Criss an tenido un accidente; el yet donde volaban explotó, y ambos están en el hospital de Las Vegas. Tienes que volver, Sakuno, ellos… el… el doctor dijo que morirían está noche._

_Yuuta_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Nota: **

**OMG.** Si, créanlo o no, tuve la `perfecta oportunidad para juntarlos, y los volví a separar. Joder, soy taaan mala. XD bueno, creo que mas de alguna se va a caer de la silla cuando lea la última parte (el mensaje de Yuuta) ¿morirán Edward y Criss? ¿Que onda Arisa y Kaoru?

XD, déjenme todos sus reviews con todo tipo de sugerencias, etc.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, que me costó mucho escribirlo.

Saludos,

Neehla.

Pd: ¿emocionante la pelea en el avión, no?


	19. Diecinueve: Ice vs Fire

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Konomi Takeshi. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

**Amarte es mi destino**

**Capitulo diecinueve: **_**Ice v/s Fire**_

Su respiración era agitada y las piernas le temblaban a cada paso que daba, sentía que la cabeza se le iba a salir y un molesto pitido se había instalado en sus oídos desde que se bajo del avión. Pero, a pesar de sentirse tan mal físicamente, su mente estaba en blanco y en su subconsciente se albergaba una sola frase, que se había repetido desde que salió por la puerta de la cafetería:

"**Edward no va a morir… **_**Edward no va a morir"**_

En aquellos momentos, el hecho de haber dejado a Ryoma en la cafetería no podía importarle menos: sentía que si Edward vivía, todo lo demás estaría bien. Hubo un extraño segundo, mientras despegaban para volver a Las Vegas, en el que su mente se desconecto de su cuerpo y sintió que flotaba por el mar sin un rumbo fijo… _Y Edward estaba junto a ella._

Corrió aun con más fuerza por el aeropuerto abarrotado de gente, golpeando a cualquier persona que se cruzara por su camino. Podía sentir a Tomoka respirar ruidosamente a su lado, y a pesar de que ambas eran pésima deportistas, por al forma en la que corrieron y sortearon obstáculos hasta llegar al taxi, cualquier hubiera creído que eran maratonistas profesionales.

Ninguna de la dos hablo camino al hospital, debido a que ambas estaban demasiado ocupadas pensando en el estado de Edward y Criss como para poder decir siquiera una palabra de consuelo. Por que Sakuno y Tomoka sabían que nadie seria capaz de quitarles la gran pena que sentían.

Se bajaron del taxi apresuradas y corrieron hasta la recepción tartamudeando el nombre de ambos chicos. Hicieron caso omiso a las recomendaciones de la enfermera, de no hacer ruido o correr por los pasillos, entrando al elevador a tropiezos.

Tomoka se separo de Sakuno en el piso de Tratamientos Intensivos donde Criss estaba hospitalizado, mientras que Sakuno llegó hasta Cuidados Intensivos recordando que la enfermera había dicho que Edward ya había salido de pabellón.

Pero, cuando ambas chicas, se acercaron a las habitaciones correspondientes, el corazón se les detuvo y sus labios no fueron capaces de formular ninguna palabra: _Solo gritar._

**X**

**X**

**X**

Criss estaba conectado a una maquina que le ayudaba a respirar, con muchas intravenosas saliendo de sus brazos y con los ojos entrecerrados. Sus mejillas estaban magulladas y su frente tenía algunos cortes, pero no se veía tan mal como ella pensaba.

Y cuando el vio a Tomoka no se sorprendió ni mucho menos: _había estado esperándola._

-Hola…- susurró ella, sabiendo que el no podía contestarle.

Tomoka cogió una silla cercana a la cama y la situó al costado derecho de Criss, haciendo que el ladeara la cabeza y sus ojos verdes la miraran con cariño.

-No se por donde comenzar, Criss…- Murmuró, sintiendo como una extraña sensación de pena le abrazaba el estomago-Nunca dije que quería tener algo contigo. El día que me salvaste de morir ahogada en Venecia, te pedí bandera blanca al corazón, y tú lo aceptaste. Creo que jamás llegare a entender que cosa pudo haber visto un chico como tu en una muchacha como yo, y tampoco sabré el por que decidiste seguir conmigo sabiendo que a mí me gustaba Tezuka; Pero, lo cierto es, que _te amo_. Como a un amigo y casi un hermano, pero te amo, y la sola idea de permanecer en un lugar donde tú no estés junto a mí, apoyándome como lo haz hecho durante estas semanas, me parece una idea imposible y absurda-

Criss, lentamente, movió su mano vendada hasta tocar la de Tomoka y le sonrió de medio lado.

-No me dejes sola Criss, no te vayas de mí lado-

Él solo asintió, y lentamente cerró los ojos quedándose dormido.

Tomoka, totalmente desesperada, se puso de pie y le grito a una enfermera que pasaba que Criss se había muerto. La enfermera, de forma dulce y maternal, le sonrió y le dijo que Criss, en realidad, solo dormía y que necesitaba descansar. Un poco más aliviada y contenta de que Criss estuviera bien, Tomoka tomó su cartera y salió de la habitación sentándose en una silla que había fuera del cuarto, como si estuviera haciendo guardia.

Sus ojos se encontraron con su reflejo en el cristal de la habitación de enfrente y no pudo evitar sonreír; Estaba total y completamente despeinada, su ropa estaba hecha girones y tenía ojeras bajo los ojos, pero ahora nada le parecía realmente importante. Se preguntó vagamente donde estarían sus maletas, en las cuales traía todas sus pertenencias, pero que cuando bajaron del avión ambas chicas se dieron cuenta que solamente atrasaban su viaje y las dejaron dando vueltas en la cinta de equipaje.

Mientras se examinaba en el espejo, se dio cuenta que con aquel viaje había madurado muchísimo como persona, dándose cuenta que existía una Tomoka que se preocupaba por cosas mucho más importantes que la ropa que usaría al día siguiente, o el esmalte de uñas: La Tomoka verdadera y que recién estaba descubriendo. Aunque, debía aceptar, aún seguía idolatrando a Brad Pitt y seguramente en el futuro seguiría comprando todas las ediciones de _Seventeen y Vogue,_ pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estaba aprendiendo a conocerse a si misma y dándose cuenta que era una persona con múltiples facetas.

El asiento a su lado de removió y al voltearse se encontró cara a cara con Mizuki.

-Hola- Saludó el, extendiéndole una taza de café- Cuando Yuuta me contó que le había mandado un mensaje de texto a Sakuno contándole lo que paso, y que ustedes le había devuelto la llamada diciendo que venían en el avión, no me lo creí. No fui capaz de creer que Criss te importara tanto como para dejar los partidos de Tezuka de lado y volver a Las vegas-

-Criss significa mucho mas para mí de lo que cualquiera puede imaginarse- confesó, bebiendo un sorbo del café amargo-¿Cómo sucedió?-

-Bueno… Edward y Criss nunca han sido grande admiradores de nosotros, sobretodo después de que tuviéramos una cita con ustedes. Pero, aquel día, cuando cayeron a la piscina, Yuuta y yo nos acercamos a hablar con ellos por solidaridad. Son unos tíos legales, enserio, y comenzamos a hablar hasta que ellos ofrecieron llevar a todo nuestro club en su yet privado hasta Londres. Le informamos al equipo, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, pero en el ultimo momento hubo un problema con los pasaportes, Yuuta perdió el suyo y el equipo decidió no abordar hasta que lo encontrara. Edward y Criss dijeron que era de suma importancia llegar a Londres, por que tenían una cena en honor a sus padres y no podían faltar. A si que abordaron el avión y al momento de recorrer la pista para despegar hubo un problema con el motor y el avión explotó-

Tomoka asintió levemente, casi sin creérselo- Pero Criss está muy bien. Digo, no esta saltando en un pie, pero se ve bien-

Mizuki negó con la cabeza- Por fuera está bien, pero el doctor dice que por dentro hay varios de sus órganos dañados por los golpes al caer desde tan alto, a pesar de que el avión estaba apenas andando por la pista para despegar, la explosión fue fuerte y se desintegró por completo. Tiene hemorragias internas, y, si pudieras ver como está bajo las vendas, te cagarías Tomoka. Hay un cincuenta porciento de su cuerpo quemado-

Ella ahogó un grito. Criss… Criss… _¿Cómo podían pasarle cosas tan malas a alguien tan bueno como el?_

-¿Y Edward…?- Preguntó, llevándose una mano a la boca.

-Edward está en coma, pero los doctores dicen que está estable. Mucho más que Criss, al menos. Creo que se debe a que Edward llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad al despegar y no salió volando por los aires como Criss. Según entiendo, Criss estaba a punto de sentarse cuando el avión explotó, a si que no estaba asegurado-

Un largo silencio se instalo entre ellos.

Tomoka pensó, que si tal vez cerraba los ojos, todas aquellas cosas malas se irían y despertaría dándose cuenta que todo había sido un largo y pésimo sueño. Tal vez, si deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Criss se sanara, el se recuperaría. Y tal vez, si rogaba a Dios amar a Criss como el se lo merecía, Dios se lo concebiría.

Pero cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que aún seguía en el hospital, que las maquinas que mantenían a Criss con vida aún hacían ruido y que Mizuki aún miraba al techo con aire ausente y nostálgico. Y, para que su vida fuera mas puñetera y jodida, se dio cuenta que cada vez que nombraba a Tezuka mentalmente, su corazón cabalgaba mas rápido si eso era posible y sentía que Tezuka no se merecía nada de lo que ella le había hecho, o le pensaba hacer _(como sacarle celos con el chico que tenía al lado)_

-Mizuki-

-¿Qué?-

-Ya no quiero fingir que te amo por que los dos sabemos que no es así-

**X**

**X**

**X**

Edward estaba tan pálido y frió como el mármol. Por un momento, Sakuno llegó a creer que estaba muerto y nadie se había dado cuenta. Pero cuando miró las maquinas que registraban sus signos vitales piteaban como había visto que lo hacían en las películas, se tranquilizo y se sentó a los pies de la cama, observándolo con ternura.

En coma; Edward estaba en coma.

"_Al menos está vivo y sin lesiones de importancia"_ se dijo. Claro, como si estar en coma no fuera de suma importancia.

El medico se encontraba en la habitación cuando ella entró, y le informo que Edward estaba mejorando muy rápido y en pocos días quizás podrían revertir el coma inducido en el que él estaba. Eso era bueno, muy bueno. Bueno, no tanto si se ponía a pensar en Criss; Una de las enfermeras dijo que estaba muy mal y que sería muy extraño que sobreviviera. Pero Sakuno prefirió no creer en esas mierdas y pensó que Criss se pondría bien y se recuperaría. Y si no era así, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que haría con Tomoka…

¿Cómo habían llego a este punto? ¿Cómo se habían dejado arrastrar hasta aquel momento irreversible de su vida? Y peor aún ¿Cómo saldrían de _**esto**_?

Había dejado a Ryoma; Realmente lo había hecho. Le había pedido perdón y se había marchado. No había vuelta atrás y ni siquiera lo había pensado.

¿Que sentiría Ryoma? ¿Se habría sentido mal por que Sakuno lo dejara? ¿O se habría alegrado de no tener una admiradora más en el club? ¿Qué sucedería si ella decidiera quedarse con Edward y jamás ver a Ryoma? ¿Y si se había equivocado en su elección y lo estaba haciendo todo mal? Y la pregunta que le daba más miedo de todas _**¿Y si no había vuelta atrás?**_

Ya no era una niña; comprendía la ley de "acción-consecuencia", y, lo peor de todo, era que no le importaba: Se sentía tan mal por haber jugado con lo sentimientos de Edward que le importaba una mierda lo que sucedía con su vida si aquello lo mantenía a salvo.

Pero… ¿Y si no estaba jugando? ¿Si nunca lo había hecho realmente? No lo sabía: No entendía lo que sentía por Edward y tampoco podía diferenciarlo de sus sentimientos por Ryoma.

Edward es un caballero, el típico príncipe azul que toda niña espera: Guapo, educado, divertido y estaba muerto por ella. Cada vez que lo veía su corazón daba un brinco de alegría, y cuando el la besó sintió que flotaba y que había descubierto como dos personas que se aman pueden decirse con la mirada todo lo que no se atreven a decir en voz alta. Y lo amaba, tal vez de tanto proponerse amarlo había terminado enamorándose de el. Y ese amor era algo que Edward se había ganado a pulso.

A diferencia de el, siempre había estado enamorada de Ryoma; desde que era una niña lo idolatraba y admiraba por sobre todas las cosas. Pero, Sakuno tenía que aceptarlo; Echizen es un caso apartado de la humanidad; Te congela las venas y se infiltra bajo los labios. Se te mete bajo la piel y te sientes vacía si el ya no esta; Una mirada, un beso… _lo que fuera por un beso_ de Echizen.

¿Cómo podía elegir entre dos chicos que _**amaba**_? Si, por que lo quisiera o no, aquel viaje solo hizo que se enamorara mas de Ryoma y que aprendiera a amar a Edward.

Entonces, todo se reducía a eso: Hielo v/s Fuego.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Fuji sonrió con pesar cuando, revisando las fotografías de su cámara, encontró la que el mismo le había tomado en Madrid a Eiji: Estaba apoyado en una baranda, su mano apoyaba el mentón y con el viento revolviéndole el cabello; No se había equivocado cuando se lo dijo, estaba _**perfecto**_.

Syuusuke no entendía el por que amaba a Eiji y tampoco se machaba la cabeza imaginándose una respuesta razonable, por que, ¡podían ser muchísimas cosas! ; Tal vez su sonrisa gatuna, sus ojos azules, el cabello pelirrojo, la inocencia que desprendía (aunque ya no fuera virgen seguía comportándose como antes) o quizás el hecho que parecía un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un sexy tenista.

Fuji era de las personas que no pensaban en el futuro y creía que las fotografías no eran un recuerdo del pasado, si no un instante del presente. Él creía que la gente que pensaba que todos los días son iguales, era por que ya no podían apreciar las cosas bonitas de la vida.

Syuusuke Fuji era un soñador, guiado a sus ideas y se regía por un solo principio: _**Vívelo.**_ ¿Quieres saber que se siente tirarse en paracaídas? ¿Montar una tabla de skate? ¿Hacer surf? _**Vívelo **_que no te lo cuenten, no te lo describan, simplemente _**vívelo.**_

El creía que la gente que no era capaz de sueños no merecía la pena; el, por ejemplo, iba a convertirse en fotógrafo y eso haría que se revelara contra toda su familia. Tenía el futuro asegurado como tenista y un futuro brillante como estudiante; pero el no quería ninguna de las dos opciones: quería fotografiar_. Inmortalizar._ Hacer entender a la gente que una imagen vale más que mil palabras.

Pero ahora Fuji ya no cree, no piensa, y no entiende nada. Ya no quiere fotografiar ni seguir jugando al tennis. Quiere sacarse el corazón y lanzarlo lejos de el. Por que por sus creencias está sufriendo, por que por creer que tiene que vivirlo todo en el momento se arriesgo a creer que amaba a alguien y esa persona le hizo daño.

_Eiji…_

_Eiji…_

_Eiji…_

¿¡Por que no podía apartarlo de su mente!?¿¡Por que no era capaz de dejar de ver su imagen cada vez que cerraba los ojos e intentaba concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa!?¿¡Por que dolía amarlo tanto!?...

Puto Eiji: no merecía ni siquiera la mitad del cariño que Fuji le profesaba y que ahora todo el mundo, por haber dicho que lo amaba en el avión, se había enterado. No le importaba lo que pensara la gente de que le gustaran los hombres por que Fuji no era homosexual: el hecho, de que, por una vez en tu vida, te guste un hombre, no te hace gay: Hace que te des cuenta que has encontrado a tu otra mitad.

Pero sabía que a Eiji le incomodaba que Tomoka y el hayan gritado a los cuatro vientos (literalmente por que estaban en un avión) que Eiji y Oishi habían tenido sexo en el hotel. Pero estaba enojado con Eiji… ¡mira que hacerle esa putada!

¡Maldito Eiji!, si, Eiji le ha hecho mucho daño ¡Y aún se preocupa por las cosas malas que pase!... ¡No se lo merece! ¡Simplemente no se lo merece!

Tocan la puerta de su habitación y Fuji no contesta. Ya llevan tres horas en Londres y tiene el celular apoyado en la frente para sentir si Tomoka o Sakuno lo llaman. Se siente solo, sin sus dos mejores amigas, y lo mas estúpido es que Londres está poblado de gente, pero, entre mas gente, _mas solo te sientes._

La puerta se abre y tras ella aparece Oishi. Fuji no sabe con que cara Oishi se atreve a aparecer por su habitación.

-Antes que digas algo- Dice Oishi al ver que Fuji está abriendo la boca para decir alguna cosa- No fue culpa de Eiji, fue culpa mía. Yo prácticamente lo obligue a que tuviera relaciones conmigo-

-Eiji no es un puñetero crio Oishi, puede decir que no si quiere-

-Eiji estaba llorando, por ti. Luego de que tuviéramos sexo…-

-Creí que habían _"hecho el amor"-_susurró, destilando ironía.

-Para mí lo fue, pero para Eiji no. Tienes que entenderlo, el no es como tú que puedes aceptar libremente que te gustan los hombres: Eiji está asustado. Eso es todo-

-… Y para eso estás tú: para consolarlo-

-Y siempre voy a ser exactamente eso: Un consuelo-

-¿Por qué haces esto, Oishi? ¿No tendrías que venir y vanagloriarte gritándome que Eiji grito tu nombre cuando llegó al orgasmo y no el mío?-

-Tengo conciencia Fuji, y no puedo seguir viviendo con lo que acabo de descubrir-

-¿Y que acabas de descubrir?-

-Que tú y Eiji se aman realmente-

**X**

**X**

**X**

No la necesitaba: para nada. Ryoma Echizen puede estar toda una eternidad sin Sakuno Ryuzaki y el no se enteraría de nada.

Bueno, tal vez mira la puerta del vestíbulo cada vez que se abre por que es una linda puerta. Y comprueba las llamadas de su celular por que… por que es un móvil de último modelo. Y ya está; no es como si estuviera esperando que Sakuno apareciera en cualquier momento o le llamara para decirle que le ama.

Tampoco es como si escuchar su risa antes de algún partido lo hiciera sentir mas tranquilo, o el solo hecho de escuchar su voz le hiciera asentir más fuerte. O recordar sus labios provocara en el ciertas "reacciones" totalmente comunes en cualquier muchacho menos en el.

_Ósea, nada que ver. _

Vale, tiene que aceptarlo internamente (por que jamás lo diría en voz alta) existe la ligera y remota posibilidad de que le haya cogido cariño a la Ryuzaki esa. Y que le gustara el sabor de sus labios. Pero esas son solo posibilidades.

Y el hecho de que cada vez que la viera con Edward_-yo-cago-dinero-_Massefield produjera en el una sensación de ser un tigre y Edward una pequeña gacela, o no, mejor aún, ser un asesino en serie y que Edward fuera el ultimo hombre en el tierra y estuviera frente a el, y que esa molesta sensación solamente podía catalogarse como "Celos" _(una palabra nueva en el diccionario de Echizen que Momoshiro se encargó de implementar destornillándose de la risa)._

No, por que si Ryoma aceptara que está celoso de Edward por pasar mas tiempo con Sakuno que el, que extraña los labios de ella y que haberla besado fue lo mejor que ha hecho en toda su vida, y, por sobre todo, que sintió que se le rompía "algo" (_su corazón, tal vez, no está seguro de tenerlo_) cuando Sakuno dijo que le había besado pensando que era Edward, significaría que Ryoma Echizen se enamoró de Sakuno Ryuzaki. Y eso es algo que no puede permitirse estando en el campeonato mundial inter-escolar de tennis…

"_No pienses en eso, no pienses en eso"_ se repite mentalmente cuando la imagen de Sakuno besándole aparece en su mente. Y casi parece que puede sentir los labios de ella fundiéndose bajo los suyos. Y casi puede sentir el perfume a caramelo que brota de cada poro del escultural cuerpo de ella. Y casi puede sentir que se empalma…

Un momento, lo último puede sentirlo por que si se ha empalmado. Puede ver la tienda de campaña que sus pantalones han montando.

Esta bien, las cosas han ido muy lejos: sorprenderse pensando en ella es una cosa, pero excitarse pensado en Sakuno es otra muy distinta.

Coge el celular y marca el número de ella. No se revienta la cabeza preguntándose que va a decirle: solamente existe una cosa que podría decirle a ella y que saldría _(si, créanlo o no_) de su corazón. Una cosa que debió haberle dicho cuando ella se marcho de la cafetería…

**X**

**X**

**X**

Sakuno está sentada en el pasillo, esperando que el doctor termine de revisar a Edward (por que le hacen un chequeo por hora) cuando su teléfono celular comienza a sonar y un hombre aparece caminando en dirección a ella.

Sakuno no necesita que se lo presenten, con solo verlo sabe quien es: Es un rubio, atractivo, de ojos celestes que viste Dolce&Gabbana de ultima temporada acompañado de unos perfectos zapatos Jimmy Choos.

Es el padre de Edward.

-Buenas tardes- susurra ella, incomodada por la fuerte presencia del hombre.

El no la saluda y se limita a sacar algo que Sakuno no logra ver. El celular comienza a vibrar en su mano y ella recuerda que tiene que contestar. Joder, el padre de Edward es tan hermoso que te duele el solo hecho de verlo.

-¿Diga?-

_-¿Sakuno?-_

-Ry…Ry…Ryoma-kun-

_-Si, Sakuno, así me llamo-_

El hombre la interrumpe con la mano y le muestra un cheque que tiene muchos ceros-¿Estará bien esa suma?-pregunta, impaciente.

_-¿Sakuno, estás allí?-_

-¿Qué? ¡Ah si! ¿Qué decías, Ryoma?-Preguntó y luego se quedó mirando al padre de Edward- No se cuanto costara la clínica, debería preguntar en la recepción-

-No es para la clínica. Pero si no te parece bien, puedo cambiar la suma ¿Cuánto quieres?-

-¿Cuánto quiero para que?-

-Para desaparecer de la vida de mí hijo-

Sakuno se llevo una mano a la boca asombrada y sin querer pegó el teléfono aún más a su oído, escuchando algo que ha querido escuchar durante toda su vida:

_-Vuelve, Sakuno. Quiero que vuelvas junto a mí-_

**Nota la autora:**

Dios, las cosas comienzan a arreglarse (créanlo o no, esta es mi manera de arreglar las cosas) Ahora, ¿Sakuno volverá?... Kyah, que emoción, ni siquiera yo no lo se, lo estoy pensando. ^^ Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, las veo el próximo mes, en septiembre.

Cuídense y dejen reviews;

Saludos.

Neehla.


	20. Veinte: Promise

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Konomi Takeshi. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

**Amarte es mi destino**

**Capitulo veinte: **_Promise. _

El aire se le fue de los pulmones y unas ganas de llorar inmensas la azotaron; quería desaparecer y volver junto a Ryoma, quería largarse de Las Vegas y ver los últimos partidos de Seigaku Gaken. Quería hacer cualquier cosa que implicara mantenerse lo más lejos posible de aquel hombre.

No fue necesario que el padre de Edward tuviera que explicarle nada para entender a que se refería: le estaba ofreciendo dinero, como a una prostituta, para alejarse de Edward. ¿Cómo una persona tan estúpida pudo haber creado a alguien tan perfecto como Edward? ¿¡Como!?.

Rebuscó en su interior todo aquel coraje que antes no sabía que tenía, pero que acababa de descubrir que poseía en lo más profundo de su corazón, y con la barbilla en alto, se puso de pie y le quedo mirando a los ojos.

-No necesito su dinero y no crea que va a poder comprarme- Dijo, lo suficientemente alto como para que cualquier persona que pasara por allí pudiera escucharla- No tengo intención de alejarme de su hijo, y en vez de estar aquí, intentando comprar algo que nunca va a tener, debería conversar con los médicos para ver de que forma puede salvarle la vida a su hijo. Espero que su sucio dinero si le ayude en eso-

Se volteó en dirección al elevador para bajar a la cafetería.

Y cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo del elevador, se dio cuenta que había cambiado: tal vez, en proceso, perdió varias partes que la ayudaron a dejar atrás la niñez, y pudo haber cometido muchos errores que la ayudaron a seguir creciendo, pero aún conservaba su dignidad. Y mientras la siguiera conservando, aunque cambiara exteriormente y empezara a madurar, dentro de ella aún existiría un pedazo de la Sakuno Ryuzaki que amo a Ryoma Echizen y Edward Massefield al mismo tiempo. Y mientras eso siguiera intacto en su corazón, la dignidad sería su escudo contra el mundo.

**X**

**X**

**X**

-Bésame- pidió, casi sin aliento. Se estaba muriendo, lo sabía, pero no podía morir sin antes haberla besado. Aunque fuera una vez… _Una bendita vez._

_I'll believe, all your lies,_

_Just pretend you love me_

_(Creeré, todas tus mentiras,_

_Sólo finge amarme)_

Tomoka parpadeo varías veces confusa, como si no pudiera creérselo. Criss estaba pidiéndole que le besara, pero ella se sentía incapaz de hacerlo sabiendo que no lo amaba.

-No me ames, no me mientas… Bésame- rogo, y está vez Tomoka fue incapaz de negárselo.

Estaban en la habitación de Criss en el hospital, y ella apenas había entrado y se había sentado a su lado, Criss le había pedido aquel beso.

Se acerco lentamente a el, hasta sentir que su aliento golpeaba sus labios, y estaba apunto de besarlo cuando se dio cuenta de algo: Iba a besarlo, pero no allí; no con todas esas maquinas y todo aquel ambiente de muerte.

-Aquí no, Criss- Dijo, sentándose nuevamente a su lado.

-Tomoka… me voy a morir…y…-

-¡No digas eso! ¡Tu no vas a dejarme Criss!... ¡Simplemente no vas a hacerlo!-

_Make believe, close your eyes_

_I'll be anything for you_

_(Haz creer, cierra tus ojos_

_**Seré cualquier cosa por ti)**_

La puerta se abrió y entró el doctor agitado.

-Aquí no se puede gritar, señorita, está alterando la paz del señor Baxter y le rogaría que se fuera-

-Ella no se da a ningún lado- Dijo Criss, cogiendo a Tomoka débilmente por el brazo- Tomoka se queda junto a mí, y usted va a decirme cuando tiempo me queda-

-¿Cuánto tiempo le queda para que, señor Baxter?-

-¡Para morir!-

Tomoka tembló de pies a cabeza, como si fuera un presentimiento-¡Tú no te vas a morir, Criss!-

Criss entorno sus ojos verdes y la miro profundamente, como si fuera la última vez que la viera. Tomoka sintió como el mundo a su alrededor seguía dando vueltas, pero estaba anclada a la mirada de Criss y ya todo perdió sentido para ella, pudo ver, en el fondo de aquellos pozos verdes, la desesperación y el miedo a perderla. Pudo sentir a flor de piel la melancolía de Criss y pudo entender su necesidad de saber la verdad.

-Criss tiene razón, tiene que saber la verdad…- Murmuró, con voz trémula.

_If you want me,_

_Come and find me_

_(Si me quieres_

_Ven y encuéntrame)_

El doctor parpadeo varias veces confuso, pero al oír la determinación en la voz de Tomoka no pudo más que decir la verdad.

-Tiene todos y cada uno de sus órganos desechos, señor Baxter. Hemos pensado que un trasplante podría ayudarlo, pero son demasiadas cosas las que están en juego. A si que, con su padre, hemos visto la posibilidad de inducirlo a un coma, como con el señor Massefield, solo que a usted lo desconectaríamos. No sentiría dolor ni absolutamente nada-

Tomoka ya lo sabía, pero el hecho de escucharlo nuevamente hizo que por fin lo aceptara. Finalmente, luego de siete horas, Tomoka acepto internamente que Criss Baxter, el único hombre que la había amado realmente, iba a morir. Y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por no poder hacer nada para salvarlo.

Criss le hizo una señal al doctor con la mano para que se marchara y la puerta se cerro débilmente tras el. Criss se quedo mirando la ventana, con aire ausente.

-¿Tomoka?...-

-¿Qué…?-

-Quiero ver el crepúsculo antes de morir-

_I'll do anything you say,_

_Just tell me_

_(Haré cualquier cosa que digas,_

_Sólo dime)_

Tomoka comprendió que Criss le estaba pidiendo que lo sacase de aquel lugar, ella sentía exactamente lo mismo: tenían que salir de aquí.

-Esta bien, Criss- susurró, y salió al pasillo en busca de una silla de ruedas.

Se encontró con Sakuno sentada en una de las sillas de plástico, y la quedo mirando un momento, preguntándose como sus vidas habían acabado así.

-Lo siento tanto, Tomo-chan- Dijo Sakuno, levantándose y yendo a abrazar a su amiga- Siento tanto lo de Criss… -

-Lo se, Sakuno, lo se- murmuró ella, alzando la vista al cielo, donde faltaban pocos minutos para que comenzara a esconderse el sol- Sakuno, necesito pedirte un favor. El ultimo-

-Claro, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Necesito que me ayudes a sacar a Criss del hospital para que pueda ver el crepúsculo-

Sakuno abrió la boca sorprendida, y asintió levemente. No comprendía que pasaba, pero bastaba ver el rostro de Tomoka para comprender que si ella no la ayudaba, encontraría sola la forma de sacar a Criss.

Ella y Tomoka habían estado todas sus vidas juntas, nunca le había fallado como amiga o consejera. Y esta vez no sería la excepción.

-Tengo una idea- Dijo, poniéndose de pie- Busca a Criss y yo me asegurare que salgan-

Tomoka asintió y encontró nuevamente a la habitación con una silla de ruedas entre las manos.

_I'll believe, all your lies,_

_Just pretend you love me_

_(Creeré, todas tus mentiras,_

_Sólo finge amarme)_

**X**

Sakuno bajo corriendo las escaleras, sin tiempo para esperar el elevador. Llegó al primer piso, topándose con el padre de Edward en la recepción.

El hombre alzó la vista cuando la vio pasar a su lado y también observo cuidadosamente cuando Sakuno, creyendo que nadie la veía, activaba la alarma de incendios tras una palmera de plástico y una voz de la operadora les pedía que abandonaran el recinto. Sonrió levemente, y volvió su vista a los papeles, sin decir ni una sola palabra a la recepcionista que totalmente histérica pedía a todos los enfermeros que evacuaran. La chica no era mala, no era mala en absoluto, y estaba seguro que si Edward la había escogido, sería por algo. Y ahora estaba comenzado a ver y comprender el por qué.

_Make believe, close your eyes_

_I'll be anything for you_

_(Haz creer, cierra tus ojos_

_Seré cualquier cosa por ti)_

**X**

Sakuno subió las escaleras rápidamente, hasta llegar al piso de Edward. Había encendido la alarma de incendios y ahora todos estaban evacuando el edificio, era lo único que podía hacer por su amiga. Esperaba que Tomoka fuera lo suficientemente rápida como para sacar a Criss sin que nadie la viera.

Entró a la habitación de Edward, y lo vio intentado sentarse.

-Tranquilo Edward, no pasada nada- Sonrió, sentándose a su lado.

-¡La alarma de incendios está activada!-

-Lo se, yo la active-

-¿¡Por que hiciste semejante estupidez!?-

-Por que Tomoka y Criss necesitan tiempo antes de que el muera-

Edward bajo la vista triste, y volvió a sentarse con cuidado en la cama. Sakuno se pregunto como sería sentir que tu mejor amigo se está muriendo, y pensó que ella se volvería loca si algo malo le sucediera a Tomoka.

-Si quieres puedo llevarte con el, deben de estar en los jardines-

-No hace falta, Criss necesita estar con Tomoka, lo puedo entender. El y yo tenemos una relación que va más allá de las palabras, Sakuno. Cuando no este con nosotros, lo sabré. Y me alegrare por el, por que ya no va a sufrir más-

Sakuno, en aquellos momentos, no pudo evitar sentirse orgullo de él; a pesar de todas las cosas malas que estaban pasando, el sabía y podía comprender que Criss estaría mejor muerto que vivo, y aceptaba su decisión de haberlo ayudado prácticamente a morir.

Se acomodo a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Edward y respirando su aroma. El la rodeo con un brazo, y cuidadosamente, preguntó:

-¿Aún amas a Ryoma?-

Sakuno lo pensó un momento, y decidió no responder; la respuesta a aquella pregunta no le gustaría a ninguno de los dos.

- Sé que lo amas, Sakuno. Y también se que me amas a mí; no te voy a mantener a mí lado obligada, solo quiero que sepas que si decides irte de mi lado jamás en mi vida podre olvidar los momentos que pase a tu lado, tanto los buenos como los malos. Y si te quedas a mí lado, te aceptare sabiendo que también lo amas a el-

Sakuno bajo la vista avergonzada y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

-Yo… aún no lo he olvidado-

_I'll believe, all your lies,_

_Just pretend you love me_

_(Creeré, todas tus mentiras,_

_Sólo finge amarme)_

**X**

**X**

**X**

Tomoka llevo a Criss al jardín trasero del hospital, acarreándolo en una silla de ruedas.

-Muy inteligente la idea de Sakuno- murmuró Criss, observando como el cielo se tornaba de un color rosado y amarillo creando un hermoso paisaje.

-Si, lo fue- susurró Tomoka, tomándolo en brazos y dejándolo en el césped. Ella se sentó junto a el, y Criss apoyo su cabeza en el cuello de Tomoka, haciendo que ella le rodeara con los brazos como si fuese su madre.

-Tomoka-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Puedo contarte algo?-

-Claro-

-Te amo-

Tomoka sonrió y se inclino hacía el para besarlo. El beso fue lento, despreocupado, sus lenguas apenas se rozaron y sus labios se abrazaron cálidamente. Tomoka pudo sentir como Criss absorbía cada parte de su ser, y ella misma el entregó toda la energía que podía.

Cuando se separaron, los ojos verdes de Criss brillaban y volviendo a apoyar su cabeza en el cuello de ella, murmuró:

-Cuando yo muera, quiero que arregles las cosas con Tezuka, y que veas todos los partidos de Seigaku Gaken. Quiero que te saques fotos en la torre Eiffel y que vayas al festival del amor en Berlín. Quiero que no permitas que Sakuno arruine su vida solo por ser agradecida con Edward, por que ella ama a Edward, pero no tanto como a Ryoma. Y por sobre todo, _quiero que sigas con tu vida adelante_; Que tengas hijos, que te cases con un hombre que te ame y que visites todos los aniversarios mi tumba, pero nunca quiero que llores. No quiero que llores mi muerte, y espero que puedas comprender que siempre estaré a tu lado y te protegeré-

-Lo entiendo, Criss-

-No, no quiero que lo entiendas, quiero que me lo prometas-

Tomoka sonrió levemente, y mientras una solitaria lágrima recorría su rostro, asintió:

-Prometo que cumpliré lo que acabas de pedirme, aunque la vida se me vaya en ello-

Criss asintió y se quedo mirando el cielo durante un rato. Y cuando finalmente el sol se escondió entre las montañas, cerró los ojos y dejo que su alma volara.

Tomoka sintió como Criss se relajaba, como sus ojos perdían la vida y su piel se ponía más pálida aún. Lo apretó con fuerza, y aunque no quería, lloró. DE impotencia, de rabia, de haberlo podido amar como el lo merecía.

Pero, injustamente, todo había acabado.

_Make believe, close your eyes_

_I'll be anything for you_

_(Haz creer, cierra tus ojos_

_Seré cualquier cosa por ti)_

**X**

**X**

**X**

Nota de la autora:

… Y acabo de matar a Criss. Dios, no saben como me la sufrí escribiendo este capitulo. Pensaba hacerlo más largo, poniendo una parte de Eiji y Fuji, pero luego me di cuenta que se vería forzada, que no caería. Luego, encontré esta canción y me pareció ver a Criss plasmado en ella. Es simplemente… Tan Criss.

El capitulo es corto, por que es más que nada la muerte de Criss. ¿Me quedo lo suficientemente emotivo? Quería que se sintiera, pero que se comprendiera que el estaba sufriendo. Al principio, no sabía que hacer con Criss y luego se me ocurrió la idea del accidente, y luego la promesa… y eso arregla todo.

Espero que no les haya molestado lo de matar a Criss, pero el pobre estaba sufriendo y hasta a mí me dolía xD.

Bueno, ojala les haya gustado el capitulo.

Saludos,

Neehla.

PD1: ¡Actualice dos veces al mes! OMG

PD2: ¡Dejen reviews, con sus opiniones-tomatazos-lo-que-sea!


	21. Veintiuno: I am hear

**X**

**X**

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Konomi Takeshi. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

**Amarte es mi destino**

_**Capitulo veintiuno: **_

El día en el que se concluyó el funeral de Criss Baxter estaba nublado y el cielo prometía arremeter con fuerza en cualquier momento. Fue un funeral privado, pero la prensa estaba atestada en la salida del cementerio para conseguir fotos o alguna declaración; en el país solo se hablaba de la prematura muerte del heredero de los emporios Baxter.

Asintieron veinte personas en total: Amigos del instituto, familiares y uno que otro representante de compañías importantes. Tomoka, Sakuno, Edward, el padre de Edward y el de Criss eran los que rodeaban el féretro café y no dejaban que nadie se acercara a menos que fuera para lanzarle flores.

El funeral transcurrió lento y sin problemas, siendo el sacerdote quien se dio por encargado de terminarlo. Las personas se fueron rápido, intentado refugiarse de la ligera llovizna que habían comenzado a descender y a los pocos minutos solo Edward, Sakuno y Tomoka quedaban allí.

-No puedo creer que ya no este aquí- Dijo Tomoka, siendo la primera en romper el silencio.

Edward negó-No digas eso, Tomoka; el esta aquí, con nosotros. Contigo-

Sakuno inhalo aire y luego abrazó a Tomoka- Vamos a estar bien Tomoka. Tú vas a estar bien y vas a superar esto-

-Lo se, Sakuno. Lo se-

Sakuno miró un momento a Tomoka y casi no la reconoció: físicamente seguía igual, pero ellas eran casi hermanas, y podía ver pintado en cada centímetro de su rostro el dolor y la angustia que la muerte de Criss había dejado en ella.

Era demasiado dolor en un solo lugar, incluso para ella. El cementerio de pronto le pareció demasiado pequeño y le costaba respirar, todo se volvió negro y las lágrimas le nublaron la vista.

-Es mejor que lleve a Edward de vuelta a la clínica, es malo que se este mojando- susurró y tomo los bordes de la silla de ruedas de Edward arrastrándolo por el césped.

-¡Sakuno!- gritó Tomoka, corriendo tras ella unos minutos más tarde-Necesito que me hagas otro favor-

-Claro, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Quiero que vayas al aeropuerto y me reserves un viaje hacía Londres para esta noche-

-Tomoka ¿estas segura? Criss acaba de morir ¿y quieres volver con el club? ¿Por qué?-

-Se lo prometí; se lo debo a Criss-

Sakuno no dijo nada más y asintió llevándose a Edward. Éticamente no entendía a Tomoka, pero sentimentalmente no podía sentirse más orgullosa de ella: a pesar de todo y de cualquier cosa, cumpliría su promesa.

**X**

**X**

**X**

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedo en el cementerio, frente a la tumba de Criss. Pudieron haber sido horas o solo minutos, pero no se sentía capaz de mirar el reloj: eso significaría darse cuenta que Criss se había ido hacía muchísimas horas y que ella tenía que superarlo.

Pero no podía. O más bien, no quería.

No quería olvidarse de el todavía: aún tenía su olor en el cuerpo, su sabor en los labios y sus palabras frescas en los oídos.

No se sentía capaz de ponerse de pie y coger el avión hasta Londres, por que eso significaría ver a Tezuka y decirle que lo amaba, y eso le hacía sentir que traicionaría la memoria de Criss.

Quería quedarse eternamente allí, esperando que Criss regresara. Pero él no regresaría nunca, y ella lo sabía.

Y no pudo más.

Cayó de rodillas frente a la tumba y lloro desconsoladamente, dejando que sus lágrimas se confundieran con la lluvia.

Se sentía débil, desprotegida, estúpida, angustiada, y por sobre todo: culpable. Si ella no hubiera hecho enfadar a Criss con lo de la supuesta felación robada, el se hubiera ido en el avión con ella y no habría tomado aquel estúpido yet.

Y no estaría muerto.

Así de fácil y bonito; pero Tomoka sabía que no existía nada fácil y bonito y que si Criss había muerto era por una razón en especifico.

Tomoka creía en el destino, el Karma y la otra mitad; pensaba que su destino y el de Criss estaba escrito, y que el había muerto por una razón que tal vez ahora no comprendía, pero que seguramente lo haría más tarde.

Pero en su mente no quería aceptarlo; no quería entender el por que Criss había llegado a su vida y se había ido tan efímeramente…

Una mano le tocó el hombro y se dio vuelta asustada.

A su lado, de pie junto a la tumba, estaba Jonathan Baxter, el padre de Criss.

-No llores, Tomoka- Dijo, con voz suave.

Tomoka asintió y se puso de pie lentamente. Ella y Jonathan se habían conocido el día de la muerte de Criss, y habían hablado durante muchas horas tanto de Criss como de su funeral.

Jonathan tenía un paraguas en la mano y se saco la chaqueta poniéndola sobre los hombros de Tomoka.

Ambos se refugiaron bajo la sombrilla y se quedaron mirando la tumba con aire ausente; la tierra con la que había sido tapada aún estaba húmeda y su superficie se encontraba repleta de flores blancas. La lapida rezaba el nombre de Criss Baxter, y abajo tenía una inscripción: _**"El mejor hijo y amigo que una persona pueda imaginar".**_

-El dejo una cuenta con tu nombre, Tomoka- Susurró su padre, volteándose para caminar hacia la salida del cementerio.

-¿Qué? ¿De que cuenta esta hablando?-

-Veraz… Tú conociste a Criss en Madrid. Él y Edward se habían ido de vacaciones allá, y antes de marcharse me dijo que tenía un presentimiento: que conocería a alguien importante que cambiaria su vida. Y esa persona eres tú, Tomoka. A si que decidí dejar la mitad de la herencia que el recibiría en tus manos, y la otra mitad donarla a alguna obra de caridad. Eso es exactamente lo que Criss hubiera querido, y quiero cumplir su último deseo-

-Pero… eso es mucho dinero-

-Estoy seguro que podrás usarlo en algo mejor que yo: Puedes pagar tu universidad, comprarte una casa para la familia que Criss pidió que tuvieras y viajar por todo el mundo como el siempre quiso hacerlo. No veas este dinero como una resignación, si no como una herramienta que Criss te esta ofreciendo para que tu vivas lo que el no pudo-

Tomoka asintió y dejo de llorar.

Caminaron hasta la salida y se despidieron; Jonathan a llorar la muerte de su hijo perdido. Tomoka, a seguir adelante y cumplir su promesa.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Syuusuke abrió la puerta de la habitación y se encontró con Eiji tendido en su cama durmiendo.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Oishi había ido a su cuarto y le había dicho todas aquellas cosas en las que pensó durante horas. Tres días desde que Sakuno lo llamó diciéndole que Criss había muerto y Tomoka estaba hecha mierda. Tres días desde que estaban en Londres y había evitado a Eiji de todas las maneras posibles.

Pero era demasiado; le dolía tanto que ya no distinguía si estaba bien o estaba mal, sus dos estados de ánimos eran exactamente iguales.

Habían tenido dos partidos y había ganado ambos. Pero no por conciencia propia, por que Syuusuke Fuji había estado comportándose como un autómata.

A si que, fue hasta la habitación de Eiji y se planto delante de el dispuesto a decirle todas y cada una de sus verdades. Minutos antes había hablado con Sakuno y ella le había contado que Tomoka regresaría a Londres, y aquello le había dado fuerzas para hablar con Eiji.

Se acercó a el y lo zarandeo por el hombro. Nada. Eiji dormía como una roca.

Le dio un par de golpes en la cabeza y él se dio vueltas en la cama murmurando un par de incoherencias.

-¡Eiji Kikumaru!- Gritó lo más estridente que pudo, y Eiji dio un bote en la cama.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos y parpadeo varias veces sin reconocerlo. Tras unos segundos dio un grito y gateo hasta la pared asustado.

Fuji suspiro; Joder, Eiji lo miraba como si fuera un puto violador.

-Eiji, comportante- Dijo, pero Eiji no se movió- Bien, quédate agazapado en la pared. Nunca, nunca voy a olvidar lo que me hiciste: el acostarte con Oishi es, sin duda, lo más horrible que mes haz hecho en toda tu vida. Pero quiero que sepas que te entiendo, que comprendo el por que lo hiciste y tal vez no me guste, pero estabas asustado y Oishi estaba allí. Punto, eso es todo-

Eiji parpadeo confundido- Pero tú en el avión dijiste que me amabas en tiempo pasado.

-Si, pero allí me estaba comportando como un completo gilipollas-

El pelirrojo sonrió, tal vez más feliz de lo que había estado nunca. Se acerco a el, y le dio un beso corto en los labios.

-¿Quién te convenció de hacer esto?-

-Oishi-

-¿¡Oishi te dijo que hicieras esto!?-

-Algo así… ¡No me mires así!, Oishi tiene sentimientos y una conciencia ¿sabes? No es solo una maquina sexual-

-Oh, claro, es solo que pensé que te había perdido-

-Nunca vas a perderme, Eiji. Nunca-

**X**

**X**

**X**

Sakuno se sentó en la cama de Edward viendo como él hablaba por celular y gritaba algo en francés.

No podía creerlo… Realmente le costaba creer como Edward acababa de perder a su mejor amigo y aún estaba de pie. Lo había visto llorar un par de veces, pero nada tan grave como lo berrinches que armaba Tomoka.

Él era fuerte, valiente y seguro. Lo que ella siempre había deseado encontrar residía en el perfectamente.

-Voy a organizar una cena en honor a Criss-

-¿En el Palms?-

-No, claro que no. En París, dentro de una semana-

-¿¡París!?¿No crees que es un poco lejos?-

-Criss amaba esa ciudad. Y quiero que vayas conmigo, Sakuno-

-¿Cómo tu novia?-

-No, como mi acompañante. Aún es demasiado pronto para pedirte que seas mi novia, Sakuno. Y definitivamente no es el momento adecuado-

-Claro-

Se quedaron un momento en silencio.

-Sakuno-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Haz hablado con Ryoma?-

-No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Por que el otro día dijiste que el te había llamado y te había pedido que volvieras-

-A si es-

-¿Y vas a volver?-

-No lo se, Edward. No estoy segura-

-¿Me quieres?-

-Tu sabes que sí-

-Pero a el lo quieres más-

-El fue el primero en mi vida, Edward, tienes que entenderlo-

-Vete con el-

-¡Pero no quiero dejarte!-

-¿Vas a quedarte conmigo sabiendo que tienes una oportunidad con el chico que haz estado enamorada durante toda tu vida?-

Sakuno lo pensó un momento, y se quedó callada.

-Ven conmigo a la cena sin ningún compromiso. Y cuando termine, te preguntare a quien eliges, y quiero que elijas con el corazón Sakuno. Quiero que elijas al que verdaderamente amas, no al que te hace sentir mejor. ¿Qué dices?-

-Esta bien, Edward. En parís te diré a quien elijo-

**X**

**X**

**X**

Tomoka miro el boleto de avión y volvió a suspirar.

"_Tu puedes Tomoka, tu puedes"_

Abordo el avión sin muchas ganas, queriendo salir corriendo al cementerio a cada momento. Pero sabía que no podía, que tenia que moverse y no dejarse caer en la depresión.

"_**Quiero que sigas con tu vida adelante"**_

Había dicho el, y ella respetaría su decisión. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, y para distraerse decidió pensar en sus amigos.

Sakuno. La dulce y tierna Sakuno. Había llamado y ella le había dicho que Edward quería que eligiera que él y Ryoma. Menuda mierda, ¿a quien elegiría?

Para Tomoka, Sakuno era un libro abierto y podía leer sus emociones más fácil que cualquier otra persona. Sakuno amaba a Ryoma, pero tal y como había dicho Criss, estaba con Edward creyendo que lo amaba, cuando en realidad era probable que si, le gustara mucho, pero no de la misma intensidad con la que le gustaba Ryoma. Era cosa de verla después de que Ryoma la besó; Sakuno estaba… Radiante. Confundida, si, pero radiante. Y después de que la besó Edward, ella solo estaba… Feliz.

Fuji ¿Qué pasaría con Fuji? No había sabido nada de el desde que lo dejó en Dublín junto a los demás tenistas.

¿Qué habría pasado con el club de tennis? ¿Habrían ganado la ronda o estaban descalificados?

¡No lo sabia! ¡No sabía que esperar cuando llegara a Londres!

El avión de demoro mucho, y cuando por fin hubo aterrizado no sabía que hacer. Fue a lo servicios del aeropuerto y pensó en llamar a un taxi para que fuera a recogerla. No, mejor no, iría directo al grano y haría lo que había ido a hacer después un principio.

Marcó el número de Tezuka.

-¿Bueno?- Contesto la voz del capitán al otro lado del auricular y a Tomoka se le doblaron las rodillas… Mierda, hasta por teléfono hacía que se volviera sopa.

-Hola Tezuka, soy Tomoka…-

Un silencio se instalo entre ambos.

-Lamento lo de Criss- dijo Tezuka, tras unos segundos de silencio.

-Yo… Tezuka, veras… yo…-

-¿Dónde estas?-

-En el aeropuerto de Londres-

-Quédate allí, iré a buscarte-

La llamada se corto.

Vale, aquello no había sido tan difícil como ella había imaginado; Nada de llanto, plegarias ni disculpas. Nada.

Ahora solamente le quedaba esperar a Tezuka y ver si el aún quería estar con ella, si aún deseaba quedarse a su lado.

No quería hacerse demasiadas ilusiones; Si Tezuka iba a buscarla al aeropuerto era por que seguramente sabía que Tomoka no tenía idea de donde estaba parada, no por que sintiera algo por el. Prefería creer que el solo la quería como amiga antes de imaginarse que el la amaba.

Por que ya saben, entre más alto vuelas más duele la caída. Y Tomoka ya se había caído muchas veces tropezando con la misma piedra.

Pero cuando lo vio, veinte minutos más tarde, a unos metros de ella mientras que ella estaba en el baño, buscándola desesperadamente se dio cuenta de que era muy probable de que el sintiera algo hacía ella.

Lo diviso tras los vidrios transparentes de la salida del baño, y espero un momento. Luego, volvió a entrar al sanitario y se miró al espejo; Se había delineado los ojos negros, con sombras plateadas y negras difuminadas. Sus labios eran rosados y una capa de base ocultaba cualquier tipo de imperfección que tuviera su piel.

Pero por más que se miraba en el espejo no lograba encontrarse en el: solo veía a una chica vanidosa que había estado esperando durante veinte minutos al chico que amaba y que se había maquillado demasiadas veces intentado verse perfecta.

Esa chica no era ella; Tomoka estaba sufriendo, esta dolida y destrozada… No era momento de ser superflua. Si Tezuka la iba a ver, que la viera como jamás creyó verla; como la verdadera Tomoka Osakada y no a su replica.

Se lavo la cara y quito todo el maquillaje que había en ella, y cuando se volvió a mirar en el espejo sintió que se había quitado un peso de encima. _Un gran peso_

Salió al encuentro de Tezuka y apenas sus ojos se encontraron tuvo la mejor revelación de toda su vida: Su destino era estar junto a Tezuka, pero su otra mitad había sido y siempre sería Criss.

Criss había sido como un ángel que había llegado a su vida para hacerle entender que el amor y el destino están eternamente ligados, y que puedes amar a una persona que no sea tu otra mitad. En este caso, Tezuka era esa persona y Criss era su otra mitad. Y aunque ahora no estaba junto a ella, sus alas siempre la protegerían.

Tezuka la acerco a el y la abrazo lentamente, apoyando su cabeza en su cuello e inhalando su olor.

Tomoka estaba rota, y Tezuka necesitaba tiempo para remendar sus heridas y volver a zurcirla hasta convertirla en la chica que alguna vez fue. Pero, hasta ese entonces, esperaría…Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para esperarla.

-Estoy aquí…- dijo en su oído, intentando curar sus heridas.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Nota de la autora:**

Van dos parejas, falta una. Dios, no sabía que rayos escribir en este capitulo y estaba terriblemente aproblemada. Hasta que, escuche a Steven Tyler (Aerosmith) y la inspiración llego a mí como un haz de luz. Bueno, supongo que Steven puede lograr lo que sea…

Como sea, quería contarles que a este fics le queda muy poco. Tres capítulos más, dos epílogos y estaríamos terminando. Mi idea es terminarlo en noviembre o a fines de octubre, a si que queda muy pero muy poco.

Saludos, y por favor dejen reviews.

Neehla.


	22. Veintidos: Paris

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Konomi Takeshi. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

**Amarte es mi destino**

**Capitulo veintidós: París. **

Una sensación repentina de vértigo se apodero de su estomago y Sakuno estiro sus brazos a toda la extensión, desperezándose. Sin abrir los ojos, rebusco entre sus bolsillos tratando de coger el celular. 7:30 de la mañana, ya deberían de haber llegado a París. Miró por la ventana y vio como el avión comenzaba a descender en picada rápidamente.

Cerró los ojos asustada; por un momento (un vago momento) se imagino el pánico que Edward y Criss debieron de haber sentido cuando vieron que el avión caía, y casi pudo sentir el miedo colarse bajo su piel dejándola paralizada. Respiro profundo y se aclaro mentalmente que las cosas pasan por algo y que las coincidencias no existen.

Miro a su lado, y pudo ver a Edward dormitando plácidamente con la cabeza apoyada en una cabecera, murmurando algo. La noche anterior, cuando habían despegado se había quedado mucho tiempo mirándolo, como si no pudiera cansarse de verlo. Era estúpido, pero lo que sentía por Edward no podía compararse con nada en el mundo. Tal vez con el amor que sentía por Ryoma, pero eso era algo distinto.

Se había cumplido una semana y dos días desde que Criss murió. Edward había tenido que quedarse en observación en caso de algún daño que los médicos no hubieran visto. Afortunadamente, el no tenía nada y lo dieron de alta.

Tomoka se había separado de ellos en el aeropuerto central para ir a Londres mientras que Sakuno y Edward viajaron a Paris.

Finalmente, cuando el avión aterrizo, se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta de salida con Edward pisando sus talones. Descendió del avión, y una ráfaga de viento le azoto el rostro; Paris era hermoso. Más hermoso de lo que había imaginado nunca.

Se encontraban en el gran aeropuerto de Paris. Se subieron a una limosina que los transporto hasta el centro de la ciudad, para hospedarse en el Ritz donde se otorgaría aquel día la cena en honor a Criss.

Sakuno subió hasta la Suite que Edward tenía reservada y se acerco a los ventanales para observar mejor la ciudad. Desde la ventana se podía ver la Torre Eiffel, la Catedral de Notre Dame y el Palacio de Luxemburgo. La ciudad era exquisitamente única y elegante.

Edward se acercó por su espalda y rodeo su cintura con los brazos, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Sakuno-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Sabes que día es hoy?-

-…Dios mío…- susurró, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Era su cumpleaños ¿Cómo diablos había podido olvidarlo? Aunque después de la muerte de Criss no había hecho más que pensar en Tomoka, Edward y Ryoma.

Pero claro, Edward lo sabía. A pesar de todo el dolor, el sufrimiento y todas las cosas que habían sucedido, había recordado que Sakuno Ryuzaki aquel día cumplía dieciséis años.

-Espera aquí- Dijo, volteándose a buscar algo en la maleta. Al volver, le dejo entre sus manos un pequeño paquete de terciopelo negro.

Sakuno lo abrió entusiasmada, y encontró un hermoso collar de Tiffany's. Era de oro blanco, con unas flores de diamantes enrollándose como una enredadera sobre toda la cadena y para finalizar (como si los diamantes y el oro blanco fueran poco) un precioso zafiro azul colgaba de donde terminaban las enredaderas.

Sakuno había visto collares y había visto aquel collar. Era lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida. Pero…

-Es mucho Edward, realmente no puedo aceptarlo-

-Sakuno Ryuzaki, ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a aceptar aquella respuesta? Es tuyo, es mi muestra de agradecimiento por ser un apoyo en mi vida-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada. Este collar lo elegí junto a Criss especialmente para ti-

-¿Con… Criss?-

-Si. Estábamos molestos por lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y lo de los tatuajes, pero no significa que por algún momento haya pensado que me alejaría de ti. Mi plan era desaparecer del mapa hasta que sintieras que me necesitabas, y eso iba a ocurrir para tu cumpleaños y con Criss te regalaríamos este hermoso collar. Es un regalo de ambos-

-¿Tú y Criss planearon todo eso?-

-Si, bueno, Criss también le compro un collar a Tomoka… Pero…- Susurró, desviando la vista hacia la ventana- Pero yo me encargare de dárselo en su memoria-

-No es necesario, Edward, yo puedo dárselo-

-No te preocupes, Criss me pidió que yo se lo entregara y eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer-

Se acerco lentamente hasta ella y le dio un beso en los labios. Cuando el beso comenzó a caldearse, llamaron a la puerta.

-Tiene que ser una broma…- murmuró Edward, separándose de ella.

Camino hasta la puerta y encontró a una mucama con un perchero lleno de vestidos y zapatos.

Sakuno se asomo tras el y quedo estupefacta con todos los vestidos.

Edward negó con la cabeza -Debe de haber un error, yo no pedí esto-

-¿Esta es la habitación de la señorita Sakuno Ryuzaki, cierto?- pregunto la mucama.

-Si, soy yo-

-El señor Christopher Massefield me ha enviado a dejar esto- Dijo, dejando los vestidos en la puerta.

-¿Mi padre te ha enviado esto?- Pregunto Edward, sin creérselo aún.

Sobre el primer vestido, había una pequeña tarjeta dirigida hacia ella.

"_Intente comprar a alguien que no tiene precio, y termine dándome cuenta que puedo comprar todos estos vestidos con aquel dinero"_

Sakuno sonrió- Si, tu padre me ha enviado todo esto-

-No se que rayos paso, pero eso es entre mi padre y tu- Edward busco entre los vestidos y uno le llamo especialmente la atención. Era rojo sangre, straples y con una cola de sirena increíble.

-¿Te gusta ese?- Preguntó Sakuno, observándolo. El vestido era elegante y hermoso.

-Si. Deberías probártelo-

Sakuno entro al baño y se probó el vestido. Le tomo un par de minutos, ya que era bastante grande y frondoso, pero cuando finalmente pudo cerrar la cremallera, quedo maravillada. Era increíblemente bello y parecía estar hecho a su medida. Se miro al espejo y soltó su cabello que cayó como una cascada en su espalda.

Se veía hermosa y no tenía miedo de admitirlo.

Su rostro dejaba de ser el de una niña y se asemejaba más a la Sakuno que algún día esperaba ser.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar; sus pechos eran más redondos y grandes, sus caderas más anchas y sus piernas más contorneadas. Atrás quedaban los vestigios de niña insegura y en su cuerpo se albergaba un fénix listo para volver a nacer en cualquier momento.

Salió a paso lento intentando no tropezarse con los hermosos zapatos negros que venían junto al vestido y encontró a Edward, de pie junto a la ventana, dándole la espalda con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se acercó a el sigilosamente y lo abrazo por la espalda. Edward era más alto que ella, por lo que Sakuno le llegó a la altura de los omoplatos y se veía terriblemente ridículo, pero a ella no le importo y lo abrazó con aun más fuerza.

Edward se volteo y se seco las lágrimas con una mano.

-Te vez hermosa- dijo, observándola de pies a cabeza.

Sakuno sintió la pena y el deseo que el irradiaba. Pena por la muerte de Criss, pero esa era una pena que jamás se iría. Y deseo por ella: por su cuerpo, por ella entera, por la verdadera Sakuno.

Lentamente, Edward la beso. Sus manos viajaban por su espalda y su cabello casi con desespero, y en medio del beso Sakuno pudo sentir como las lagrimas descendían de los ojos de él y se mezclaban con sus labios.

Cuando lo beso allí, frente a todos los monumentos históricos y en la ciudad más hermosa del planeta, Sakuno lo decidió. Haría el amor con Edward aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera.

Ryoma había sido su primer beso y era totalmente entendible que Edward fuera su primera vez.

Muy pocas veces había pensado en como seria tener relaciones sexuales con alguien, pero en aquellas veces, Ryoma era el único hombre que la tocaba. Sin embargo, sentía que Edward era el correcto, el indicado. La virginidad era algo que se tenía una sola vez en al vida y había que perderla con alguien a quien amara, alguien que mereciera la pena, ¿Quién mejor que Edward, que era capaz de darlo todo por ella?

Deslizo sus manos sobre la camisa de Edward y la desabrocho rápidamente, como si lo hubiera hecho muchas veces. Su cuerpo se movía solo y era guiado por algo mucho más fuerte que el deseo y la lujuria: el amor. Decidió no pensar lo que hacía, por que la gente que va a tener sexo piensa y analiza las cosas, las que hacen el amor, como ella, no. Simplemente lo sienten.

Y lento, muy lento, Sakuno hizo el amor con Edward Massefield y no se arrepintió de ello. Lo amaba, de una forma distinta que a Ryoma, pero lo amaba.

Fue lento, suave y hermoso; como París.

**X**

Lo primero que vio Fuji al salir del ascensor fue a Tomoka entrando al hotel. Venia despeinada, sin ningún tipo de maquillaje y con la sonrisa más sincera que jamás había visto en su vida.

-¡Tomoka!- Gritó, caminando hasta donde estaba ella.

-Volvió…- susurró Eiji a su lado.

Tomoka miro a Fuji, pestañeo y corrió hasta donde el soltando la mano de Tezuka.

Salto sobre Syuusuke y enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cadera y le planto un sonoro beso en la mejilla, haciendo tal escándalo que todos voltearon a verlos. Parecían una pareja de enamorados.

No fue necesario que dijera nada, a penas Syuusuke enredó sus dedos entre su cabello, Tomoka encendió el rostro entre su cuello y se puso a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Fuji le hizo una seña a Eiji dándole a entender que subirían de nuevo a la habitación, y volvió a entrar al ascensor con Tomoka sobre el.

Tezuka y Eiji se quedaron mirando el ascensor durante unos segundos.

-Eiji-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Estas completamente seguro de que Fuji es gay?-

Eiji hizo un puchero y le pego un débil puñetazo en el hombro a Tezuka, mientras, por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, el capitán del equipo de reía.

**X**

Fuji abrazó a Tomoka mientras ella tenia la mirada fija en el techo. Ambos estaban recostados en la cama, abrazados, mirando a la nada.

- Fue lo mejor- susurró ella, tragando saliva- Si vivía, el solo iba a sufrir-

-Conmigo no tienes que hacerte la fuerte -

-No me estoy haciendo la fuerte, es la verdad -

-Tomoka, te he visto bailando reggaetón en el vestíbulo de un hotel, me he emborrachado contigo y nos hemos hecho tatuajes. Todo en menos de seis semanas, ¿y realmente crees que me voy a tragar eso? ¿Qué no te duele lo de Criss?-

-Yo no he dicho que no me duela, solo he dicho que es lo mejor-

-Claro…-

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, mirándose entre ellos.

-Sakuno…- Dijo Tomoka de repente, sentándose en la cama.

-¿Qué hay con ella?-

-Hoy es su cumpleaños-

-Jo-der-

-Voy a llamarla más tarde, a esta hora debe de estar ocupada vistiéndose para la fiesta-

-¿Qué fiesta?-

-La fiesta que Edward dará en honor a Criss en Paris-

-¿Y Sakuno esta allí, con Edward?-

-Si, ella me menciono que Edward le haría a elegir entre Ryoma y Edward-

-Pues la lleva cruda si cree que Sakuno lo elegirá a él-

-No creas, Syuusuke. En este ultimo tiempo, los sentimientos de Sakuno hacía Edward han ido fortaleciéndose, y tu sabes que Sakuno no bromea cuando dice que ama a alguien-

-Yo no pongo en duda el que Sakuno ame a Edward, por que si no lo amara no estaría con el Paris. Lo que yo digo es que Edward no tiene idea, ni siquiera puede dimensionar, lo que Ryoma significa para Sakuno en estos momentos-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

- Sakuno esta enamorada de Ryoma y Edward al mismo tiempo. Y lo más probable es que prefiera quedarse con Edward por que el es algo seguro y Ryoma es demasiado inestable. Y por que Edward le ha demostrado que la quiere y Ryoma solo la ha insultado. Pero Ryoma es algo que Edward jamás llegara a convertirse-

-¿Y que es eso?-

-El primer amor. ¿Nunca haz escuchado que el amor verdadero es tan solo el primero y los demás son solo para olvidar?, Ryoma siempre será el primer hombre del que Sakuno se enamoro, y Edward, por mucho que la ame y que ella lo ame a el, solo será el suplemento-

-Vaya, eso es tan profundo… ¿¡Quien eres tú y que haz hecho con mi Syuusuke!?-

Fuji rio por lo bajo y la abrazó aún más fuerte.

-¿Qué hay entre tú y Tezuka?-

-Estamos… Juntos-

-¿Qué hay de Arisa?-

Tomoka abrió los ojos rápidamente- Mierda, la había olvidado. No se, creó que le pediré que hablemos los tres con la verdad y solo la verdad-

-Claro…Eiji y yo también estamos juntos-

-Finalmente, todo parece ir bien en Seigaku Gaken-

-Esperemos que todo salga bien y que Sakuno tomé la decisión correcta-

Y como si fuera obra del destino, el celular de Tomoka comenzó a sonar.

-Hola- Dijo ella leyendo el nombre de Sakuno en la pantalla.

_-Hola Tomo-chan ¿ya llegaste a Londres?-_

-Sip, estoy aquí con Fuji, deja que te ponga en altavoz-

-¡Hola Sakuno!-

_-¡Hola Syu! ¿Cómo estas?-_

-Bien ¿y tu?-

_-Bien también. ¿Están solos?-_

-Si, estamos solo Fuji y yo en una habitación ¿eso no te da alguna idea de que podríamos estar haciendo?- susurró insinuante.

_-Puede ser que estén haciendo lo que yo acabo de terminar- _

Tomoka grito fuertemente y se aparto del teléfono como si estuviera endemoniado. Fuji, por el contrario, se largo a reír sosteniéndose el estomago mientas densas lagrimas de risa recorrían su rostro.

_-Tomoka no seas melodramática y Fuji deja de reírte-_

Tomoka se sentó junto a Fuji en la cama, aun consternada y susurró- Es imposible que no seas virgen…-

-No te preocupes, Tomo-chan, Sakuno debe de estar jodiendo. Prácticamente tiene una "V" de virgen en el pecho-

_-Pues ya no- _

-Sakuno, es totalmente imposible que tú te hayas estrenado antes que yo…-

_-¿¡Que parte de lo hice por amor no entienden!? No es algo tan grave- _

Fuji dejo de reírse y se quedó serio un momento-Bueno, supongo que si lo hiciste por amor, o si no te hubieras comportado como tú, pero… ¿Por qué?-

_-Acabo de decírtelo, Fuji-_

-No, quiero el verdadero motivo. El amor es hacer cosas, Sakuno, a si que ese no fue tu motivo-

_-No se si cuente como motivo, pero creo que voy a escoger a Edward- _

-¿¡Y por que vas a hacer eso!?- Gritó Tomoka.

_-Pues no sea, ¿¡tal vez por que lo amo!?-_

-¿Tanto como a Ryoma?-

El silencio fue la respuesta a esa pregunta.

_-Es… distinto- _

-Sakuno, no te estoy negando el que ames a Edward. Pero… ¿estas segura?-

_-Si, totalmente. Solamente los llamaba para ver si estaban bien, adiós- _

Y la llamada se cortó.

Fuji y Tomoka intercambiaron sendas miradas y se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo.

Syuusuke cogió el teléfono- Yo reservo los pasajes-

-Yo avisare a Tezuka y Eiji-Dijo Tomoka saliendo de la habitación. Pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y luego se volteo hacía el- Fuji ¿de donde piensas sacar dinero para los pasajes?-

-Bueno… tenia dinero ahorrado para arrendar un piso y comprar unas cámaras para montar mi estudio de fotografía, pero esto es claramente más importante-

-Ni de coña, no vas a gastar tu dinero en esto. Cárgalo a mi cuenta-

-¿Desde cuando tienes una cuenta de dinero?-

-Desde que soy millonaria-

**X**

No podía ser tan difícil… Era simplemente decir lo que sentía.

J-o-d-e-r, si, definitivamente era difícil.

Era cumpleaños de Sakuno y Ryoma finalmente se había decidido a hacer algo para traerla de vuelta. Pero simplemente… No podía escribirle que la quería y tampoco podía llamarla para decírselo. Y la primera opción era la más simple.

Pensó en que sentía por ella y luego se arrepintió de hacerlo; no podía escribirle que se empalmaba cada vez que pensaba en ella por que era algo que el mismo se negaba a creer.

Pero en el fondo (muy en el fondo) Ryoma sabía que la quería. Mucho. Tal vez tanto que se asemejaba a eso que llamaban amor, aunque era algo que nunca iba a aceptar a la luz publica.

El problema de la carta era que el necesitaba que llegara aquel mismo día y por correo terrestre era totalmente imposible.

Bien Echizen, usa la cabeza.

Lo tenía; la escanearía y enviaría por e-mail a un amigo para que luego él la llevara al Ritz donde había escuchado decir a Tomoka que Sakuno se hospedaría.

A si que procedió a escribir la carta que seguramente cambiaria el resto de su vida.

**X**

Después de hablar con sus amigos Sakuno ya no se sentía tan segura de su decisión como antes.

Sakuno lo pensó un momento; había tenido relaciones con Edward y lo había disfrutado, eso significaba que el era el correcto… ¿cierto? Hablar con Fuji y Tomoka le había dejado pensando en si estaba bien lo que acababa de hacer, pero… ¿Cómo saber a cual tenia que elegir? ¿No existía algún manual o algo así para este tipo de situaciones?

La cena estaba apunto de comenzar cuando Edward salió del baño. Acaba de ducharse y llevaba el cabello rubio mojado, mientras que vestía un impecable Armani y unos zapatos perfectos.

Sakuno estaba sentada frente al tocador arreglándose el cabello.

-Sakuno, debemos irnos o se nos hará tarde-

-Lo se- Dijo ella cogiendo su cartera.

Se miraron un momento, se tomaron de la mano, y salieron al vestíbulo.

Tomaron el ascensor y Sakuno no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar todos los problemas que les había traído alguna vez un ascensor parecido a ese.

Cuando iban cruzando el lobby la recepcionista llamó a Sakuno y ella se acerco al mesón.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Ha llegado esta carta para usted- Dijo ella, entregándole un sobre blanco.

Sakuno observo el sobre notando que no tenía remitente y estaba apunto de abrirla cuando Edward le grito que se apurara.

Decidió guardarla en su cartera y luego volvió junto a Edward.

Estaban en las puertas del comedor cuando Edward la detuvo y la obligo a mirarlo.

-Se que prometí preguntártelo cuando terminara la cena, pero después de lo que paso… ¿El haberte acostado conmigo significa que me haz elegido a mí?-

Sakuno suspiro _"No pienses en Ryoma, el ni siquiera te ha llamado… No se ha preocupado por ti. Ódialo, oblígate a odiarlo"_

-Si Edward, eso significa que te elijo a ti-

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Nota de la autora:**

O Dios mío, se que prometí que para esta fecha ya tendría completo el fics. Pero es que se me hecho a perder el pc y… Ugghh simplemente no puedo escribir en cuadernos. Se que no es una excusa, pero tampoco andaba de humor para escribir nada (últimamente he tenido un semestre mierda)

Ojala que les haya gustado el capitulo, por que si que me costo volver a tomar el rumbo de la historia.

Con todo mi cariño xD,

Claire Alice Moonspell


	23. Veintitres: Si amas algo

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo autor.

**Amarte es mi destino:**

Capitulo veintitrés: Si amas algo…

-Sakuno, ¿podrías prestarme tu móvil?- Pregunto Edward- Deje el mío en la habitación-

-Claro, esta en mí cartera, en recepción- dijo ella, sonriendo al caballero que estaba a su lado.

Se encontraban en la cena en honor a Criss; el lugar era increíble y la comida esplendida. Todo era blanco, el color favorito de Criss y en una pantalla gigante se veían fotos de él y Edward, otras del viaje y alguna de cuando eran niños. Jonathan Baxter y Christopher Massefield habían dado sus discursos como padre y padrino respectivamente, mientras que Edward había decidido hacer un video con todos los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos.

Había muchísima gente; famosos, conocidos, prensa y amigos de la infancia, del colegio. En la mesa que estaban Sakuno y Edward se encontraban los otros dos mejores amigos de Edward y Criss: Charles y Nathan. Ellos hablaban de sus aventuras, sus viajes y del por que Eric no había ido. Y William Baxter, el abuelo de Criss que de pronto despertaba para decir alguna incoherencia y luego volvía a dormirse.

Edward se levanto y fue hasta la recepción, donde pidió la cartera de Sakuno. Se disponía a llamar a Eric, el último miembro de la pandilla, cuando vio un sobre blanco. Tuvo la tentación de leerlo, pero el sabía respetar los asuntos ajenos y después de llamar volvió a la mesa con el sobre entre las manos.

-Eric está en Brasil- dijo a sus amigos- Dijo que la próxima semana iría a ver la tumba de Criss-

-Sera cabron…- susurro Charles, sorbiendo su bebida.

Nathan negó con la cabeza-Cada uno lleva su dolor como puede-

-Sakuno, deberías leer esto, puede ser importante- dijo Edward, entregándole el sobre.

Sakuno ya lo había olvidado por completo y lo empezó a leer escuchando las incoherencias que decía el abuelo William en sueños.

"_Sakuno: _

_El día en que te salve, dije que era por tu abuela. Es mentira, te estaba siguiendo por que supuse que algo malo te pasaría y quería estar allí. _

_Luego me comporte como un gilipollas, lo acepto. También la he jodido cada vez que he podido, pero tú tampoco haces las cosas fáciles. Eres condenadamente molesta. _

_Pero, lo cierto es, que no quiero verte con el lameculos de Edward. Ya se, tal vez él es la persona perfecta por ti; un caballero, millonario y todas esas estupideces de las que ustedes las mujeres se preocupan. Pero tienes que aceptarlo, puedes querer a una persona, pero lo que nosotros tenemos es química natural. Y tu vas a estar siempre conmigo, a si que solo tienes que acéptalo y supéralo. _

_Esto es difícil; no se como ustedes lo hacen todo el tiempo. Piénsalo de esta forma: Está el aquí y el ahora, y eso es todo lo que tenemos. Por que… tengo sentimientos por ti. _

_Espero que esto sea suficiente, por que ya no hay nada que pueda hacer. _

_Siento lo de Criss, _

_Ryoma"_

"_No puede ser, no puede ser. Mierda, mierda, mierda" _Pensó Sakuno, abanicándose con la hoja por que sus ojos están vidriosos. Miro hacía el techo intentando calmarse, pero no pudo y se disculpo diciendo que iría al servicio.

Dejo la carta en la mesa y solo cogió su móvil, en caso de emergencia.

Apenas se fue, Charles le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Edward, de compañerismo.

-La mejor, Edward, la mejor hasta el momento-

-Y es bellísima- agrego Nathan.

Pero Edward no los escuchaba realmente y solo miraba la carta. La leyó cinco veces para estar seguro de lo que sus ojos veían, sin llegar a creérselo después de todo.

Edward quería a Sakuno. Tenía entre sus manos la prueba de que era verdad y no su imaginación. Sakuno le había dicho que lo elegía a antes de haber leído eso ¿la carta cambiaria su opinión?

Sakuno volvió diez minutos después, sonriendo fingidamente. Edward lo había notado; había visto como contenía las lágrimas y lo fácil que se había desmoronado.

-Sakuno… yo… ¿esto cambia las cosas entre tu y yo?- Preguntó, Sakuno no comprendió y Edward levanto al carta, enseñándosela.

Ella sonrió débilmente- No seas tonto, por supuesto que no- Dijo, y se levanto a hablar con el padre de Edward.

Edward la observo mezclarse entre la multitud y conversar con toda la gente. Era increíblemente bella y varias cabezas se volteaban a mirarla. Pero no pertenecía a ese mundo: Ella no era como Tomoka, no había nacido para usar vestidos caros y para estar rodeada de lujos. Se movía lento entre la multitud, incomoda, azorada.

Cogió el celular que ella había dejado sobre la mesa y marco el numero de Tomoka.

-¿Tomoka?- Preguntó, cuando contesto una voz al otro lado.

-¿Edward?-

-Si, yo, quiero que vengas a buscar a Sakuno… y la lleves donde Ryoma-

-La verdad es que estoy en camino, mi avión llega a las cinco y media de la mañana, entretenla-

La llamada se corto. Edward se quedo allí, con el celular en la mano, dándose cuenta de que esa sería, probablemente, la última noche con Sakuno.

De pronto el abuelo William abrió los ojos como plato y dijo, en voz baja a Edward, como si pudiera leerle la mente:

-Si amas algo, debes dejarlo ir. Si ese algo tiene que ser, volver a ti-

Y Edward encontró que fue lo más lógico que dijo en toda la cena. _Lo más jodidamente lógico…_

-

-

-

-¡Tomoka, apúrate!- Gritó Fuji, desesperado. Estaban en el aeropuerto de París, y Tomoka se había torcido un tobillo por sus tacones.

-¡Joder, por la puta madre que me pario!- grito ella, escandalizando a una pareja de ancianitos que pasaba por allí.

Tomoka se afirmo en una pared y se saco los tacones sujetándolos en la mano.

Fuji la miro asombrado: Si Tomoka se había quitado los tacones, era por que estaba realmente asustada.

Mientras corrían y divisaban la limosina que Edward había mandado a por ellos, Tomoka llamaba a Eiji por que Tezuka no contestaba su celular.

-Hola- dijo el, con voz ronca. Era tempranísimo, el avión había llegado antes de lo planeado (y no fue por que Tomoka le haya dicho al piloto que tenía que llegar al parto de su hermana que había jurado no parir si ella no llegaba y entonces ella y su bebe morirían)

-¡Eiji! ¿Qué tal les fue en las finales?-

-Perdimos-

-¿¡Perdieron contra Yuuta y Mizuki?-

-Aja-

-¿Eso quiere decir que se van?-

-Si, bueno, Sumire reservo unos pasajes hacen escala en París y luego se iba directo a Japón-

-¿A que hora llegan acá, a París?-

-La verdad es que ya llegamos, Tomoka, fue un cambio de planes a ultima hora, o si no hubieras venido con nosotros. Son las… cinco de la mañana, a si que nos iremos en a las… ¿¡A que hora salimos, Kaidoh!?-

-A las seis ¡Y deja de joderme! Solo tengo una hora de sueño, imbécil!-

-Ya, está, a las seis ¿Por qué?-

-¡Santa mierda!-

-Bien, saludos a Fuji-

Tomoka cortó.

-Fuji-

-¿Qué?-

-Eiji te manda saludos. Tenemos un problema-

-Una hora-

-¿Una hora para que?-

-Seigaku esta aquí su vuelo sale en una hora-

-Es cerca de navidad, Tomoka, es probable que llegar al hotel nos tome una hora-

-Pues tenemos que reducir ese tiempo y lograr que Sakuno detenga a Ryoma, osino, él se irá y Sakuno no querrá ir a buscarlo y vivirá desdichada el resto de su vida-

-Esto parece…-

-¿Una telenovela venezolana? si, ¡allí está!- grito, apuntando la limosina.

Se subieron y le gritaron al chofer que hiciera lo que fuera para poder llegar al Ritz temprano. Les tomó cuarenta y cinco minutos llegar; Fuji tenía razón, al ser cerca de navidad las calles estaban abarrotadas de compradores.

Subieron rápidamente por el elevador y pararon en la suite de Edward.

Aporrearon la puerta y él les abrió, solo con pantalones y la camisa abierta.

Indicó con la cabeza a Sakuno. Ella estaba en ropa interior, sobre la cama, tapada hasta la cintra con la sabana.

Edward les indico con la mano que no gritaran-Creo que deberían despertarla…-

-¡Sakuno Ryuzaki mueve tu trasero no virgen hasta aquí y vístete que nos vamos para el aeropuerto!- Grito Tomoka, haciendo casa omiso a Edward.

Sakuno bostezo abriendo lentamente lo ojos- ¿Tomoka…? ¿Fuji…? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Salvar tu vida- Dijo ella, cogiendo el vestido rojo que estaba tirado en el piso y lanzándoselo por la cabeza- póntelo, y rápido-

-¿De que hablas…?-

Tomoka bufo exasperada y se sentó junto a ella zarandeándola de los hombros- ¡Sakuno despierta! ¡Ryoma te da una carta diciendo lo que toda tu vida has esperado y te quedas como una estúpida con alguien a quien no ama! Está bien amar a dos personas Sakuno, pero algunas veces lo que te gusta no es lo correcto, y lo correcto aquí es quedarte con Edward, pero no puedes engañarte a ti misma cuando en realidad quieres a Ryoma! Y hasta el mismo Edward lo sabe, si no no me habría llamado anoche ¡Ryoma se va Sakuno! Se va a ir y tu no estas haciendo nada para impedirlo-

-¿Tú la llamaste?-

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer- susurró el, abotonándose la camisa. Sakuno parpadeo, miro a Fuji, a Edward, a Tomoka y se puso de pie colocándose el vestido y los tacones.

Tomoka lo había dicho: Ryoma se iba y ella no estaba haciendo nada para impedirlo.

Tomoka y Fuji corrieron hasta el elevador. Sakuno se detuvo frente a Edward y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Él sonrió -Vete antes de que me arrepienta. No podrán llegar en auto, el aeropuerto está a diez minutos a pie, será más corto-

-Gracias, Edward… yo…-

-No digas que lo sientes, Sakuno. Lo intentamos, no funciono y listo-

-No voy a olvidarte-

-No prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir-

Ella frunció el seño pero Edward la obligo a salir de la habitación y correr al elevador. Cuando ella se hubo ido, Edward afirmo la espalda en la pared y se deslizo hasta quedar sentado en el piso.

Ella había mentido; lo olvidaría cuando estuviera con Ryoma y lo recordaría muy pocas veces. Pero él, él aunque quisiera, jamás se podría olvidar Sakuno Ryuzaki.

-

-

-

Nota de la autora:

Un capi más y los dos epílogos. ¿Lo lograra? ¿Llegara? El último capi (el nº 24) lo publico a fines de mes, cerca de la navidad. Y lo dos epílogos los publico en Enero, el mes que se cumplen dos años desde la creación de este fic.

Bueno, ojala les haya gustado.

Cuidense,

**Claire. **


	24. Veinticuatro: Time

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo autor.

N/A: Voy a colocar dos estrofas de una cancion que se llama "Me voy amor" de Kany Garcia

**Amarte es mi destino:**

Capitulo veinticuatro: Time

_"Sé que pude quedarme más tiempo  
Pero algo me dijo que era tarde  
Y que aunque usara yo mi empeño  
El final ya era inevitable_

Y duele por que fuiste todo lo que desee un día   
_Pero si no hay amor se que el deseo ya no bastaría  
Sufriendo por todo el recuerdo  
Viviendo de remordimiento_ "

-¡Por amor a Jesucristo apartaos!- grito Sakuno, conmocionada. Una gran multitud de gente se conglomeraba en las puertas principales del hotel, impidiéndoles pasar.

-Señorita no es buena idea que usted y sus amigos salgan- dijo la recepcionista, apuntando a los tres.

-¡Realmente necesitamos salir!- grito Fuji, y abrazo a Sakuno y Tomoka bajo cada brazo abriendo paso entre la multitud a punta de codazos, puntapiés y mordiscos.

Cuando lograron traspasar las puertas del Ritz, comprendieron por que, de entre toda la gente, ellos no podían salir; había al menos cincuenta periodistas, con cámaras de grabación, micrófonos y luces atestando los escalones y la calle desesperados. A penas pusieron un pie afuera, y divisaron a Sakuno y Tomoka, salieron disparados hacía ellas como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Las preguntas comenzaron a salir de todas partes:

-¿Es verdad que Edward Massefield le pidió matrimonio?-

-¿Criss Baxter realmente murió en un accidente de avión o se suicido de amor por usted, señorita Osakada?-

-¿El señor Christopher Massefield realmente le envió un set de vestidos y joyas? ¿Por qué?-

Inclusive había una periodista que hizo la pregunta más atrevida de todas:

-¿Es verdad que usted tuvo relaciones sexuales con el señor Fuji, aquí presente, en los vestidores que eso desato la furia de Criss y en un arrebato decidió suicidarse?-

Para Tomoka esa pregunta fue la gota que rebaso la copa.

-¡DIOS SANTO! ¿Se están escuchando? ¡Una persona muy querida por todo el mundo murió hace poco y ustedes están aquí intentando conseguir información! Parecen una manada de hienas en celos. Y si no se apartan voy a hacerlos sangrar por orificios que ni siquiera sabían que tenían. Apartaos, mal nacidas-

Los periodistas se apartaron, pero no por las amenazas de Tomoka, si no por que en ese momento salió Edward y todas las preguntas volaron hacía él. Sakuno se volteo dándole las gracias con la mirada y el índico con la cabeza que siguiera adelante.

Lo hizo y no miro atrás.

Cruzo la plaza con decisión, viendo como Fuji le seguía con Tomoka subida en su espalda. Y a cada paso que daba no se sentía cansada, si no con más fuerzas que antes. Al igual que Tomoka se sacó los tacones y los lanzó a una anciana que pedía limosnas en medio de la calle.

Miro su reloj de muñequera: "Siete minutos" pensó, alarmada. Siete minutos para correr diez cuadras. No lo cuestiono y ni si quiera se lo preguntó: lo lograría. Tenía que hacerlo, se encontraba en un punto sin retorno, donde no podía equivocarse y mucho menos fallar. Por que ella sabía por experiencia propia que si fallaba con Ryoma no habría un después. _Simplemente no habría nada._

Fuji gritó y le tocó el hombro extendiéndole el teléfono: Edward.

-¡No se detengan!- gritó y Tomoka volvió a subirse a la espalda de Fuji abrazándose a su cuello.

Mientras corría comenzó a hablar por teléfono, saliendo de su interior una furia que no sabía de donde provenía:

-¿¡Por que me haces esto, Edward!?-

-Por que mereces algo mejor que yo-

-¿¡y Ryoma es la definición tuya de _"mejor que yo"_!? ¡No es más que un maldito imbécil con un ego tan grande que si se lo tragara seguramente explotaría!...mierda, creí que amabas-

-¡Te amo, Sakuno! ¿¡Si no te amara creerías que te dejaría ir!? ¡Estoy tan condenadamente enamorado de ti que preferí dejarte ir con un gilipollas antes de tenerte a mí lado sabiendo que querías a otro!-

-¡Pero Ryoma sabe que yo te quiero!-

-¡Pero el puede vivir con eso!-

-Prometiste que no te darías por vencido Edward, lo prometiste maldita sea-

-¿Cómo es que aún no lo ves, Sakuno? No me he dado por vencido y tampoco he perdido nada: disfrute de los momentos que estuvimos juntos y no me arrepiento absolutamente de nada. ¿Sabes que es lo que realmente importa? El tiempo. La gente siempre tiene miedo de que el tiempo los pille y ellos no hayan cumplido sus sueños, yo, en cambio, tengo miedo de que me sobre tiempo después de ti. Pero puedo vivir con ello, pero no podría vivir haciéndote sufrir-

-Oh… Edward-

-Cuídate, Sakuno. No te llamare para atormentarte por que no soportaría el hecho de escuchar tu voz. Nunca volverás a verme…

-¡No, Edward, no!-

-Tengo fe en ti, pero no me pides que vea como te vas con otro y que las cosas sigan igual entre nosotros. Y recuérdalo, Sakuno: tiempo, finalmente, todo se reduce al tiempo…-

La maldita llamada se corto. Sakuno bufo y le lanzo el teléfono a Fuji.

No se detendría y no se daría por vencida. Ella podía… _Ella podía. _

_Hoy ya me voy amor  
Y desearé que tengas un buen viaje  
Y no llorare por que se bien que yo intente quererte  
Y le dije no a ser feliz por que solo pensaba en ti  
Que yo aprendería amarte como tú lo hacías  
Y hoy debo decir adiós_

Me duele que te dejo con la pena y el dolor  
Soñando que estés bien y que des de tu vida lo mejor  
Como conmigo

**Sakuno pov's.**

Edward dijo que no iba a volver a llamarme o a verme. En estos últimos días solo había pensado en estar con él y ahora todo se había ido a la mierda, ¿Qué iba a hacer yo ahora? No lograba imaginar un mundo en el que Edward no estuviera conmigo. Como tampoco lograba imaginar algún lugar donde yo no estuviera con Ryoma.

¿A quien quería engañar? Podía vivir sin Edward, pero no sin Ryoma. No entendía la razón pero supongo que no hay explicación para todo, algunas cosas simplemente… están.  
¿Por qué me gustaba tanto Ryoma? ¿Y por que había decidido quedar con Edward sabiendo lo sentimientos que tenía hacía Echizen?

La respuesta era sencilla y había estado allí todo este tiempo y yo no pude verla: Amaba a Ryoma pero no quería pensar que Edward se iría y me dejaría por otra. Mentía cuando decía que amaba a Edward, le tenía mucho cariño y era un tío maravilloso, pero no lo amaba; simplemente no soportaba la idea de que pudiera querer a alguien más.

Tres cuadras, solo tres cuadras… A cada paso sentía que mis cadenas iban cayendo tras de mí: Mis padres muertos, ir a vivir con mi abuela, conocer a Ryoma, el beso con Edward, el beso con Ryoma, el tatuaje, la pelea en el avión, la muerte de Criss, la proposición de Edward… la carta. Todos mis tabúes cayeron al piso y pude verme a mi misma realmente: Sakuno Ryuzaki. Hermosa, amiga, amante, novia, y tal la más importante; Humana. Una humana que comete errores y que es egoísta. Esa era la única verdad que es ese momento conocía y mi único camino era Ryoma, que, de una forma u otra, significaba mi salvación.

Llegamos al aeropuerto golpeando a un cumulo de gente. Me pregunte cuando me había vuelto tan violenta, y luego me di cuenta que no me importaba. Esa gente no tenía que salvar al amor de su vida, y mientras corría me sentí en una encrucijada, como Bella de Twilight; Podía correr hacía el avión con Ryoma (que sería Edward Cullen) o podía volver y quedarme con quien se suponía tenía que estar: Edward (o Jacob Black). Me quede un momento plasmada en medio del aeropuerto, con toda la gente mirándome y mi mente nublada. Busque por todas partes a Tomoka y Fuji, pero no los encontré hasta que Syuusuke grito:

-¡No se atreva a ponerle una mano encima a ella, cerdo asqueroso!-

Mire hacía la puerta de entrada, a varios metro de mí, y vi que Tomoka era tomada por un guardia de la cintura y Syuusuke había sido reducido en la pared por otro guardia, con esposas en las manos.

La gente se arremolinaba alrededor de ellos y Syuusuke me vio indicándome que siguiera. Comencé a odiar ese gesto, todo el mundo lo hacía.

Tenía pocos segundos, luego la gente se iría y los guardias me verían descalza, con un vestido carísimo, agitada, y pesarían lo peor de mí mientras me llevaban con Tomoka y Fuji.

Corrí en dirección a las puertas de embarque: Yo era como Isabella Swan, elegía el peligro y no lo que estaba bien, pero no me preguntaría como ella que hubiera pasado si se hubiera quedado con Jacob. Edward y yo lo habíamos intentado, había funcionado, pero no era suficiente_. Nunca sería suficiente._

Ahora, mis amigos no estaban conmigo, estaba sola y tenía que valerme por mi misma.

Había amado a Ryoma desde siempre y no entendía por que tenía que ser precisamente el elegido. Era terco, orgulloso, un completo idiota. Pero sin embargo, mis sentimientos hacía él eran reales y mucho más fuertes de lo que alguna vez me pude haber imaginado.

Era estúpido pensar que me tomó siete semanas darme cuenta de la verdad y que si no hubiera sido por este campeonato nada de esto habría pasado. Si me hubiera quedado en Japón, pasando un verano normal como el resto de la gente y Ryoma hubiera venido al campeonato solo, nunca le abría besado o conocido a Edward y yo seguiría siendo Sakuno Ryuzaki, una persona común y corriente. El punto era que yo no era una persona corriente y este viaje me hizo crecer como persona, aprender de mis errores y encontrar el coraje y la fe dentro de mí.

Yo, a diferencia de Tomoka que quería ser diseñadora de modas y de Syuusuke que deseaba ser fotógrafo, no sabía que quería hacer el resto de mi vida. Nunca me había imaginado siendo una profesional o trabajando, solo podía pensar en mí como una madre. Tal vez el hecho de que la mía haya muerto me hacía desear con más fuerzas crear un hogar feliz para mis hijos, pero estaba segura de que decidiese lo que decidiese hacer con mi vida, Ryoma tendría que estar allí para apoyarme.

Mientras corría me convencí que yo no sería la nueva Lana Lang que se queda con uno amando a otro. No volvería a cometer mis mismos errores del pasado, había herido a muchos con esa estúpida mentalidad egoísta.

-"El vuelo 513 con escala en París, está comenzando a despegar en dirección a su destino, Japón"- Dijo la voz de la recepcionista.

**Dios Mío, no**_…. ¿Cuál era la puta puerta de embarque? __**¿¡Cual!?**_

Y fue allí cuando me dice cuenta que Edward tenía razón, todo se reducía a un pequeña fracción de tiempo. Un segundo más, un minuto menos y toda nuestra vida cambiaba. Si Criss se hubiera demorado un segundo menos en el baño, habría podido sentarse y atarse el cinturón y no hubiera muerto. Si Tomoka se hubiera demorado un segundo menos en intentar agarrar la mariposa en Venecia, no se hubiera caído y Tezuka seguramente no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ella. Si yo me hubiera tomado un segundo más para ver a quien besaba en Georgetown, seguramente las cosas hubieran ido perfectamente bien con Edward, por que nunca habría besado a Ryoma. Y si Edward hubiera tardado unos minutos más en bajar a la cafetería en Madrid, no nos hubiéramos conocido y nada de esto estaría pasando.

Estaba desesperada buscando a Ryoma, no podía perderlo otra vez. No podía volver a cometer el error de elegir a la persona equivocada, por que esta vez no habría escapatoria. Pero… ¿Y si Ryoma no era el correcto? ¿Y si había arruinado totalmente las cosas con Edward, para siempre?

"_Apuesta enserio o vete a casa, el que no arriesga, no gana"_ recordé que mi abuela generalmente me decía, y entre en la primera puerta de embarque que vi.

"Que sea esta, por favor que sea esta" suplique. Y todas las cosas que Ryoma había dicho resonaron e mi oídos.

"_**Eres una atracción para los problemas"**_

Corrí por el pasillo oscuro

"_**Tú vas a bailar conmigo"**_

Doble en la esquina

"_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas se queda en las Vegas"**_

Mis piernas se debilitaron como gelatina y caí al piso

"_**¡Tu me besaste en Georgetown!"**_

Volví a ponerme de pie con lágrimas en los ojos y seguí corriendo, con el último aliento que me quedaba.

"_**Vuelve, Sakuno. Quiero que vuelvas junto a mí"**_

Grite cuando la puerta del avión comenzaba a cerrarse, y una azafata me escucho abriéndola de nuevo.

"_**Supuse que algo malo te pasaría y quería estar allí" **_

Mire en todas direcciones en busca de Ryoma, pero no lo vi por ningún parte. Bien, esto era todo, me había equivocado de avión. Me di la vuelta y estaba caminando para salir, cuando alguien exclamo.

"_**Lo que nosotros tenemos es química natural"**_

-¡Sakuno- chan!- Gritó Eiji, desde los ultimo asientos cercanos al baño. Corrí hasta él y sentí como todos me quedaban mirando. A la mierda las apariencias, yo solo lo quería a él.

"_**Tu vas a estar siempre conmigo"**_

-¿¡Donde está Ryoma!?- Grite, sofocada, cansada, agotada.

-Humm… ¿Detrás de ti?-

Me gire en redondo. En efecto, Ryoma estaba detrás de mí mirándome como si estuviera loca. Sentí deseos de irme, pero no lo hice. No quería escapar de la realidad, no quería que esto acabara sin siquiera haber empezado.

"_**Está el aquí y el ahora, y eso es todo lo que tenemos"**_

Me acerque a él, lo obligue a ponerse de pie y lo bese. Él rodeo con sus manos mi cintura y me beso diciéndome todas esas cosas que no era capaz de decir en voz alta, amándome de una forma que, estaba segura, nadie podría hacerlo.

"_**Por que… tengo sentimientos por ti"**_

Acerque mis manos a su rostro y enredé mis dedos bajo la parte de atrás del cuello, sintiéndolo, dándome cuenta que no era una ilusión. El sonrió.

Allí estaba.

-

-

-

Nota de autora:

… Y este fue mi regalo de navidad, para todas aquellas fanáticas del RyoSaku.

Llore, juro que llore. No por que el capitulo fuera excelente (que no lo es, y estoy complemente segura que no era lo que esperaban) fue por que aprendí tanto escribiendo este fic que creo nunca podre olvidarlo. En esta historia mis progresos como escritora se notan mucho, y aquí, esta plasmado todo lo referente a mi. Mis inseguridades, mis creencias, mis miedos… Aquí estoy yo.

Por otro lado, quiero que quede claro que siempre, siempre, tuve claro que Sakuno se iba a quedar con Ryoma. Como allí dice, acabo de darme cuenta que la historia se parece mucho a Twilight en el tema amoroso, donde Bella sabe que quiere a Jacob pero también a Edward. Y también me recuerda a "Smallville", con eterna relación odio-amor de Lex-Lana-Clark.

Nosotras, somos escritoras. Vivimos para escribir y no escribimos cosas por que seas lindas, si no por que creemos en ello. Y yo creo en que los sueños se pueden hacer realidad, solo que algunas veces hace hace falta coraje y fe.

Pasando a otro tema, publico en enero los dos epílogos y les adelanto para que no se sorprendan o decepcionen. El primero, va sobre Edward, es cortito, dos páginas o tres como mucho. El segundo, es muchos años después ¿Qué habrá pasado?, una pista: imagínense lo más cursi y será justamente lo que voy a escribir xD.

Y por ultimo, me gustaría dejarles, unas que me ayudan a levantarme cada vez que me caigo:

_-__ La vida es lo que ocurre mientras haces otros planes- __**John Lennon**_

"_Si no corres para ganar ¿para que corres?" _

"_Cuando la vida te da la espalda, agárrale el culo"_

-

**Saludos y gracias por sus reviews y nos vemos en enero:**

**Marry.**

_(Si, volví a mis principios, con mi nick de escritora)_

-

_**Feliz Navidad a todos!!!! Y también año nuevo por que no las veo hasta pasado enero **_


	25. Primer epilogo: Ella

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de este fic me pertenece (a excepción de Edward y Criss), sin fines de lucro.

**Amarte es mi destino**

Epilogo: _Ella_

_Edward pov's_

La sentí removerse a mi lado y luego ponerse de pie. Mire el reloj; seis y cuarenta minutos de la mañana. Si no me ponía en marcha pronto llegaría tarde al trabajo.

Me senté en el borde de la cama desperezándome, buscándome mi bata y esperando sentir la puerta de fondo cerrarse.

-Edward- la escuche decir mi nombre y me voltee sorprendido, ¿Por qué seguía ella aquí? Generalmente se iba mientras yo dormía, o a más tardar cuando me iba a la ducha debido a su trabajo.

Me voltee y la encontré allí, en ropa interior con los rayos del sol iluminándola por completo y una expresión de melancolía en el rostro.

-¿Si?- Pregunte, extrañado.

Ella alzo la vista hacia mí y sus ojos castaños que estaban bañados en lágrimas miraron atreves de mí, y pronuncio las palabras que siempre temí que dijera:

-¿Quién es?-

-¿Quién es quien?-

-No soy estúpida, Edward- Suspire y abrí la boca para decir algo pero ella me hizo callar con un ademan de su mano- Una mujer sabe cuando un hombre la mira y ve en ella a otra mujer-

La mire como si no entendiera de que me estaba hablando, pero lo cierto era que si lo sabía. Cuando la conocí quede deslumbrado con su belleza; cabello castaño, piernas contorneadas, cintura estrecha y pechos firmes pero pequeños, tampoco era muy alta pero su rostro era bello. Creo que me di cuenta del parecido entre Marina y _ella _inconscientemente, y la personalidad perspicaz y cálida de Marina me atrajo como una luciérnaga.

-Tu padre me advirtió de esto el día de nuestra boda- continuo ella parloteando mientras caminaba por la habitación histérica- Dijo que eras joven, que aunque había pasado tiempo aún no la habías olvidado. Pero le dije que yo te ayudaría, que yo me encargaría de hacer que la olvidaras, por que tú eras mío y el recuerdo de alguien no iba a apartarte de mi lado-

Mariana se equivocaba; yo no era de ella, ni por asomo. La quería y era una mujer increíble que sabía anteponerse a la adversidad y salir siendo una triunfadora. La había conocido en mi oficina de relación públicas y desde que la vi supe que era la mujer con la que debía casarme. Pero cuando nos casamos, me di cuenta que yo nunca iba a pertenecer a Marina completamente, había partes de mí alma y mis recuerdos que estaban ocupados con otro nombre y rostro, y no quería desprenderme de ellos. Ni ahora ni nunca.

-Tal vez nos precipitamos al casarnos- dijo Marina, mirando el gran diamante que había en su anillo de bodas. Volteo a mirarme furiosa-¡Pero han pasado siete años desde que nos casamos, Edward! ¿¡Que está mal contigo!?-

Una gran y acertada pregunta. ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? Tal vez el hecho de que no estaba completo. Sin_ ella_ nunca iba a ser lo suficientemente bueno. Habían pasado doce años desde la ultima vez que hable con ella, pero había veces en las que me parecía escuchar su voz agitada gritándome a través del teléfono, preguntándome el por que la deje ir. Por supuesto que no ha sido la última vez que la he visto: apareció en el diario su matrimonio con Ryoma y su figura siempre estaba en la prensa después de cada partido. Después de dejarla ir me embauque buscando a una mujer que pudiera sustituirla pero que no me recordara a ella; comencé a ver a rubias, de ojos azules, todo lo contrario a _ella, _luego a pelirrojas o morenas, pero ninguna se le acerco ni a los talones. Y entonces conocí a Marina y pareció traer luz a mi vida haciéndome sentir nuevamente vivo, como hace tiempo lo había estado. Tenía veinte años pero buscaba desesperadamente el consuelo y me aferraba a cada atisbó de felicidad como si fuera el ultimo, a si que seis meses después de conocerla le pedí matrimonio.

No creo que haya sido un error casarme con Mariana pero tampoco creo que haya sido la decisión correcta. Pienso que simplemente hice lo que tenía que hacer, y todo aquel camino me sirvió para darme cuenta que no podía borrar el pasado con solo desearlo. Que cada vez que veía su hermosa imagen en alguna revista o en la televisión los recuerdos venían a mí y no se iban en horas, o a veces, días.

-¿Cómo la conociste?-

La mire a los ojos y me di cuenta que ninguno podía estar más herido, a si que me apoye en mis codos, y susurre:

- La conocí cuando tenía quince años en Madrid, y viajamos por todo el mundo juntos. Ella era… especial y a pesar de que he conocido a muchas mujeres creo que ninguna se le asemeja-

-¿Y que paso? ¿No te quería?-

-Me quería pero no lo suficiente. Amaba a otro y se marcho con él-

-¿Cómo se llama?-

Mariana sabía cual era el nombre pero simplemente deseaba que yo se lo dijera para terminar de creerlo. Nunca me dejaba llevar cuando teníamos sexo, siempre me contenía y concentraba mi mente. Recuerdo que solo una vez me deje de llevar, e imagine que la piel de ella ardía en bajo mis dedos y que sus gemidos eclipsaban mis oídos, y entonces, susurre su nombre con tanto deseo, con tanto fervor, que Mariana solo lloró y no se atrevió a decirme nada.

-Sakuno Ryuzaki-

Nunca entenderé el por que deje a Sakuno ir con Ryoma, cuando la tenía para mí y ella estaba decidida. Pero a pesar de que he intentado imaginarme como sería mi vida con ella ahora, no puedo hacerlo sabiendo que ella no iba a ser feliz. Imagino que si estuviéramos juntos sería como mi matrimonio con Mariana; yo la amaría pero ella querría a otra persona, y eso era algo que ninguno de los dos merecía, haber intentado estar mas tiempo juntos hubiera sido un gran error.

Mariana se dio la vuelta y yo me acerque para abrazarla, pero ella se deslizo de mis brazos y se recostó en la pared con el sol golpeándole el rostro.

-¿La amas?-

Medite muy bien las palabras recordando todos los hechos con Sakuno; cuando la vi, la bese, nuestra primera vez y me di cuenta que Sakuno era como Criss; eran el tipo de personas que deja una huella en tu alma y que sin importar cuanto tiempo pase, siempre van a estar allí y siempre vas a recordarlos.

Finalmente, susurre las palabras que había intentado borrar durante estos últimos doce años:

-No la he olvidado…

-

-

-

**Nota de la autora:**

Yo dije que no iba a ser la gran cosa, que era perfectamente saltable. A pesar de que es cortito, me gusto mucho, tal vez por que yo me conecte con Edward muy a fondo, al ser yo quien lo creo.

Hubo un momento en el que pensé dejar a Sakuno con Edward (si, quémenme), en realidad esa era la idea principal de la historia. Se suponía que ella iba a tener una gran historia de amor con Ryoma y luego el moriría. Obviamente, decidí voltearlo todo: Sakuno tuvo una hermosa historia con Edward pero se quedo con Ryoma ¿Por qué? Se preguntaran, bueno, he de decir que confió plenamente en el primer amor. Creo que puede haber otros chicos, puedes amar a otras personas, pero siempre tu primer amor va a tener un lugar especial en tu corazón. Además, si hubiera colocado que Ryoma decía todas las cursilerías de Edward hubiera estado muy fuera de personaje, y ya había colocado a Tezuka y Tomoka como pareja y no quería recargarlos.

En fin… doce años ¿mucho tiempo no? ¿Cómo estarán las cosas en casa de Ryoma y Sakuno después de tanto tiempo?

Gracias por los reviews

Saludos

Marry


	26. Segundo epilogo

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de este fic me pertenece (a excepción de Edward y Criss), sin fines de lucro.

Amarte es mi destino

_N/a: Snif…Snif…Snif… ¡Se acabo!_

Epilogo:

-¡Mikoto suelta esa maldita cosa ahora!-

-¡No quiero!-

-¡Si no te despegas del computador te quedaras sin regalo de navidad!-

-¡Mamáaaaaaaaaa!-

-¡Mikoto hazle caso a tu padre! Y… ¡Jesucristo, Momoshiro, deja algo de comer para los demás, que pareces un barril sin fondo!-

Eran recién las dos de la tarde y Ann quería volver a su casa y estrangular a su esposo. Y de paso a su hija, si estaba cerca. A veces se preguntaba como se pudo haber casado con un hombre que pelea con una niña de _siete años_ y que come por quince personas, y luego recuerda que se casó con Momo porque… Por que lo ama, punto. Ahora que se pone en ese plan, Ann recuerda que Momo no tuvo que hacer mucho para ganarse su amor; una cita antes de navidad, un beso de despedida cuando Momo tuvo que volver a Japón y la promesa de esperarlo. Su hermano había hecho un importante contrato con una empresa y tuvieron que quedarse en New York aún en contra de Ann.

Pasó un año y dos días cuando Momoshiro apareció en la puerta de su departamento con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. La alzó en brazos, le contó que junto con Kawamura abrirían un restauran con el dinero que sacaron de sus auspiciadores en el torneo y que quería que fuera ella quien estuviera a su lado. Ann no creyó mucho la propuesta de Momoshiro sobre el restaurant, por lo que su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando Momo llegó un día a su departamento con papeles en la mano diciéndole que estaban listos todos los temas del restauran y que todo estaba en orden para poder ponerlo a funcionar. Ann terminó de graduarse, entró a Yale por sus altas calificaciones y ahora, doce años más tarde, con sus veintiséis recién cumplidos, Ann era una gran empresaria en el rubro de la publicidad; Tenía su propia agencia y había un gran contrato que la esperaba de vuelta a casa.

Era perfectamente feliz con su vida, y a pesar de que Momoshiro usualmente la sacaba de quicio era su marido y en el fondo… _muy en el fondo_… le amaba.

-Mama, Papá quiere darme un beso-

-Es su manera de demostrarte su cariño-

-¿Te babosea cada vez que te quiere mostrar su cariño?-

Se lo pensó un momento- Si, la verdad es que sí-

-¡Ugh! Que asco… ¿Tienes idea de los gérmenes que hay en el cuerpo humano? ¿De las infecciones que puede pegarme?-

Internamente, cuando Momoshiro se lanzó sobre su hija y logró darle un beso, Ann agradeció que Mikoto haya sacado su inteligencia y no la de su padre, por que si no…_ pobre niña…_

-Momo es tan efusivo- Dijo Karyme, la esposa de Kawamura-¿Es que nunca se aburre de comer?-

-No, el día en que lo haga el mundo se va a acabar-

-Dios santo…-

Karyme era una despampanante latina que había robado el corazón de Kawamura en la inauguración de su restaurant numero quince, en Brasil y se casaron hace año y medio.

-La casa de Sakuno es muy bonita. Y está muy bien equipada- Dijo Karyme observando todos los instrumentos de ultima tecnología de la cocina.

Ann le dirigió una mirada inquisidora- Y bien… ¿cuando?-

Karyme alzó una ceja sin entender- ¿Cuándo qué?-

-¿Cuándo van a tener un bebé? Según tengo entendido Kawamura hecha raíces por tener un hijo-

-Bueno…- susurró Karyme y le indicó a Ann que se acercara a ella para que Momo no escuchara- Tengo un atraso, pero no es nada seguro y no quiero ilusionarlo-

Ann se puso a dar botes de la emoción y gritó - ¡O Dios santo! Que emocionante… ¿Por qué diablos todo el mundo está poblado de embarazadas?-

-¡Yo no tengo ningún problema en hacerte otro hijo, amor!- le grito Momo desde la sala de estar.

-Sigue soñando, Momo- gritó Ann, pero la verdad es que no le importaba tener otro hijo de Momo. No le importaba en lo absoluto- ¡A comer!- grito y tanto Momo como Mikoto cruzaron como un rayo hasta el jardín, donde estaba situada la mesa. Mikoto compartía el mismo apetito mortífero que su padre y rehusaba comer cualquier cosa que fuera verde

"_De tal palo, tal astilla"_

Karyme se preguntó si caerían todos en aquella mesa, por que según tenía entendido, Fuji y Eiji habían pedido que todo el club de tenis se juntara por que tenían una gran sorpresa, pero como su casa de Praga era demasiado pequeña para tanta gente, Sakuno había ofrecido su hogar que estaba en Andros, una isla de Grecia.

La casa de Sakuno era grande, prácticamente una mansión, y en el jardín habían arboles, flores y un riachuelo de mediana extensión. Era el lugar perfecto para llevar a todos los niños y se respiraba en aire puro que las grandes ciudades les habían robado.

-

-¿Crees que Syuusuke y Eiji vayan a casarse?- preguntó Tomoka a Sakuno, que estaba a su lado.

-Pues no lo se, aunque no sería raro, ahora que es legal…-

-Karyme parece estarse muriendo de calor. No lo entiendo; ella es brasileña ¿allá no hace calor todo el tiempo?-

-Si, pero lleva un año viviendo en Inglaterra, ya se debió haber acostumbrado a sus temperaturas-

-Tienes razón, toda la razón…-

Tomoka se bebió de un solo trago el contenido de su copa y luego se puso de pie.

-Kaoru ¿Por que no me dejas llevar a Satoshi al riachuelo a que se moje los pies?-

Kaoru se lo pensó unos segundos y luego le entregó al pequeño bebé de seis meses que tenía en brazos.

-¡Que no se moje el pelo!- le grito Arisa a Tomoka cuando caminaban hacía el riachuelo.

-¡Joder! Como si tuvieras mucho pelo, amigo- le dijo Tomoka al niño sonriéndole. Cuando se sentaron en una piedra y metió los pies del niño al agua comenzó a recordar el día en que ella y Arisa habían hecho las paces; luego de que llegaran a Japón Tezuka le había dicho exactamente lo mismo que le dijo en la cafetería: Arisa era una amiga de la infancia que estuvo con él en el accidente de su brazo, fue su novia tres años antes de conocer a Tomoka y habían terminado por que Arisa realmente le gustaba Kaoru y Tezuka les había encontrado juntos. Y aquella vez, Tomoka si le creyó. Tampoco era como si Arisa y ella fueran muy amigas; prefería comer vidrio molido mezclado con cianuro antes de contarle un secreto, pero al menos podían estar en la misma habitación sin matarse mutuamente.

Al ver a Satoshi en sus brazos, se preguntó como sería tener un bebé propio, sangre de su sangre, entrañas de sus entrañas, sujetar su cabeza para que eructara y cantarle canciones de cuna. Lo cierto era que Tomoka había experimentado lo que era ser madre, pero con doce años de retraso.

Satoshi hizo unos ruiditos con la boca dándole a entender que quería comer. Le secó los pies y luego se sentó nuevamente junto a Sakuno, esperando que sus pies se secaran.

-¡Cristo Bendito Sakuno! ¿Cuándo va a salir la criatura que llevas dentro? ¿Estas segura que es solo una?-

-¿Por qué lo dices, Tomo-chan?-

-Pues por que estas… muy… muy embarazada-

Sakuno acaricio su muy abultado vientre con cariño y Tomoka desvió la vista hacía otro lado. Sentía envidia por Sakuno, envidia de la buena pero envidia al fin y al cabo. Su mejor amiga iba a tener un bebé e iba a poder amamantarlo, arrullarlo cuando durmiera y verían Bob esponja juntos. Pero a pesar de desear tanto tener un bebé, Tomoka no cambiaría por nada los últimos cuatro años con Rose por nada del mundo.

-¿Qué tal lo llevas con Rose?- preguntó Sakuno, como si pudiera leerle la mente.

-Bien, es adolecente y tiene sus rollos propios de los que no quiere que ni Tezuka ni yo nos enteremos, pero ya sabes como es esa edad-

-Ella…¿Ella no recuerda nada del accidente?-

-No, el psicólogo nos dijo que su mente había borrado todos los recuerdos del accidente, como un shock post- traumatico que hace que ella no recuerde nada. Pero Tezuka y yo sabemos que algún día ella lo recordara, a si que creemos que es buena idea contarle la verdad este año-

Tomoka no podía siquiera imaginar que sucedería en su casa aquel día que Rose se enterara de la verdad; habría que cerrar puertas y ventanas para que no se escapara o hiciera alguna estupidez.

-¿Para el aniversario de muerte de sus padres?-

-Exacto. Tezuka quiere llevarla al cementerio-

Tomoka aún recuerda aquella noche cuatro años atrás cuando la policía los despertó a las dos de la madrugada diciéndoles que Roberto, un primo Italiano de Tezuka, y su esposa Lola habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico y el único sobreviviente que había era un niña de doce años llamada Rose. Roberto y Lola habían ido a Tokio a visitar precisamente a Tezuka, que era muy cercano a su primo y un auto los había colisionado en una importante avenida cerca de la casa de Tezuka.

La policía explico que Rose sobrevivió de milagro; no llevaba el cinturón de seguridad e iba durmiendo en el asiento, cuando el auto dio un giro brusco cayó bajo el asiento del copiloto y no alcanzó a golpearla el auto que mató a sus padres inmediatamente. Tezuka era el padrino de la niña y a pesar de que la familia entera de opuso y todos dijeron que era mejor enviar a Rose a un internado, Tezuka hizo valer su opinión y se la llevo consigo a casa. Aquel mismo año le habían ofrecido a Tomoka la oportunidad de asociarse con una importante diseñadora de modas en París y decidieron que por el bien de los tres era mejor que ella aceptase el trabajo y los tres se mudaron de ciudad.

Tomoka era ahora una gran diseñadora de modas y Tezuka un arquitecto. La mente de Rose bloqueo todos los recuerdos del accidente y nunca recordó que había pasado, y al tener el apellido Kunimitsu todos dieron por supuesto que era hija de Tomoka y Tezuka.

Tomoka tuvo la misión más difícil de todas; vivir con un adolecente. Tezuka trabajaba en su oficina, pero ella generalmente hacía sus diseños en casa y Rose era muy curiosa. Tuvo que enseñarle desde cero; Rose había perdido la memoria y recordaba las cosas esenciales: su nombre, escribir, leer y a algunos familiares, pero nada de sus padres, o gustos o cosas así. Tomoka se encargo de volver a criarla, de satisfacer sus gustos y volver a pasar a ser adolecente. Nunca nadie dudo que Rose fuera una Kunimitsu; Tenía la piel pálida, el cabello casi rubio y era alta y delgada. Tomoka, en uno de sus afanes de llevarse mejor con Rose le pidió que la acompañara a uno de sus desfiles de moda. Y ¡bingo! Rose quedo tan emocionada con el mundo fashion que le pidió a que la dejara modelar en alguna presentación y Tomoka aceptó.

La moda logro unir a Rose y Tomoka de una forma que solo se podía compartir con Sakuno. Tomoka encontró a su mejor modelo y Rose vistió los mejores diseños que pudo haber imaginado.

Pero a pesar de todo, Tomoka no lograba que la llamara "mamá" por que de un modo interno, Rose sabía que Tomoka no era su madre pero creía que Tezuka si era su padre. Tal vez por eso era el afán de Tomoka de tener un bebé, de poder hacer todas esas cosas que con Rose no pudo. En aquel momento, Tomoka era la mejor amiga de Rose y no la madre que ella necesitaba.

-Tomoka… ¿Crees que sea necesario que Rose sepa la verdad?-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Ella está perfectamente así ¿para que destruir su vida con la verdad? ¿Por que no ocultar una verdad que podría hacerle daño?-

Tenía razón; Sakuno siempre tenía razón. Probablemente Rose los odiaría después de saber la verdad ¿valía realmente la pena?

En aquel momento había solamente mujeres en la mesa; Ann, Karyme, Tomoka, Sakuno, Arisa y Mikoto, la hija de Ann.

Kaoru paseaba con su hijo en brazos, Momoshiro y Kawamura jugaban tenis e Inui estaba bajo un árbol conversando con Oishi.

Karyme menciono algo de un atraso y que probablemente estaba embarazada y todas gritaron emocionadas.

-¿Por qué diablos gritan?- pregunto Kawamura, mientras jugaba.

-Por que Karyme cree que está embarazada- le grito Momoshiro y lanzo la pelota. Kawamura se había quedado quieto, como una piedra y la pelota le dio en la entrepierna haciéndole caer de rodillas.

-Bueno, Karyme si no estabas embarazada ya perdiste todas las posibilidades- dijo Momoshiro y se acercó a Kawamura para ayudarlo.

Lo puso de pie y lo ayudo a llegar a la mesa hasta sentarse junto a su mujer, pero hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta que todas las conversaciones habían cesado y estaban todas las miradas fijas en el. Y no eran miradas de amor precisamente.

-¿Es que algún día vas a dejar de cagarla?- le preguntó Tomoka riéndose.

-No es nada seguro, Kawamura- susurró Karyme avergonzada. Se suponía que lo del atraso era secreto y ahora venía Momoshiro y abría la boca jodiendo todo.

-No te preocupes amor, lo intentaremos hasta que lo logremos. Y si no lo logramos, lo seguiremos intentando- dijo Kawamura besando a su mujer. Sakuno rio y Tomoka se llevo las manos al cabello, azorada. ¿Por qué todo el mundo podía tener bebés y ella no?

-¿Qué pasa, Tomoka?- preguntó Sakuno y cuando Tomoka levanto la vista entendió de que iba todo. Habían conversado meses antes de las ganas de Tomoka de tener un bebé pero aunque había dejado de tomar anticonceptivos no lograba quedarse embarazada.

-No pasa nada, Tomoka, ya lo lograras. Además, tienes a Rose y ella te quiere mucho- dijo, abrazándola.

Tomoka asintió, era verdad; tenía a una chica maravillosa y al esposo perfecto. Debía de estar agradecida de todo.

-Estaba pensando en… en llevar a Rose a la tumba de Criss-

-Es una gran idea, Tomoka-

-¡Ryuji!- gritó Mikoto poniéndose de pie yendo a saludar a su tío.

Ann también corrió a saludar a su primo. La verdad es que Ryuji era todo un milagro; su madre, la tía de Ann, lo había dado a luz a los cuarenta y siete y era ocho años menor que Ann por lo que habían estado casi toda su vida juntos. Había estudiado en Seigaku y su profesor de tenis era Oishi, donde impartía clases como entrenador desde hace años. Y además, era el novio de Rose.

-Buenos días, suegra- dijo Ryuji a Tomoka saludándola de un beso. Tomoka estaba encantada con Ryuji, era guapísimo, había modelado varias veces en sus desfiles, ese año comenzaba en la Todai **(1)** y amaba a Rose como nadie. Tezuka, como era de esperarse, ponía cara de perro cada vez que Ryuji ponía una mano encima de Rose.

Una gran nube de humo se elevo cuando el jeep de Ryoma se estaciono junto a los demás lujosos automóviles. Todos habían tenido la suerte de escoger muy buenos trabajos; Tezuka y Kaidoh eran arquitectos, Momo y Kawamura tenían la más grande cadena de restaurant, Inui tenía su propia agencia de informática, Ryoma era un jugador profesional de tenis y Oishi era doctor pero los fines de semana daba clases en Seigaku.

Sakuno observo como Ryoma se bajaba del jeep con sus hijos a la cola. La verdad es que en los últimos doce años Ryoma no había cambiado en nada, solo se había hecho más masculino. Los gemelos de cinco años, Yuu y Suichi iban tras el sacando pecho, intentando imitar a su padre.

-Suichi límpiate la boca- le dijo Tomoka entregándole una servilleta. Los gemelos eran la copia de Ryoma físicamente, desde el mismo cabello hasta el color de ojos. La única diferencia era que Yuu, para desgracia de su padre, era un cero a al izquierda en los deportes y Suichi solamente jugaba tenis para compartir tiempo con Ryoma.

-¿Cómo esta mi hermanita?- grito Suichi subiéndose a una silla y tocándole el estomago a Sakuno- ¡Dio una patada!-

-¡Eso es po que no te quere!- grito Yuu abrazando a su madre.

-Niños, dejen tranquila a su madre- Les grito Ryoma y los dos corrieron hasta la casa a jugar- ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto mirando a su esposa.

-Regular- susurró. En la mañana había tenido contracciones pero no había querido asustar por que aún quedaban dos semanas para entrar que naciera su hija.

Ryoma fue a descargar las bebidas y cosas que habían comprado en el supermercado.

Ann le tocó el vientre-¿Cómo vas a llamarla?-

-Sakura- respondió. Le gustaban las flores de cerezo y Ryoma había estado de acuerdo.

-Ryoma va a ser un sobre protector- dijo Ann

-¿Tú crees?-

-Todos los padres son así, no quieren que nadie toque a sus niñas. Momoshiro le prohíbe a Mikoto jugar con hombres, Tezuka parece que va a saltar en cualquier momento sobre Ryuji e Inui inscribió a Akari en un colegio de mujeres para que nadie se le acerque-

Tomoka miró hacía todas partes-¿Dónde está Akari?-

-Está arriba, en el pc- respondió Karyme.

Sakuno sentía una especial simpatía por Akari, la hija de Inui, ya que la madre de Akari había muerto en el parto y había tenido que crecer solo con Inui. Estaba de más decir que Inui cumplía todos los caprichos de Akari sin rechistar, aunque ella solo tuviera ocho años.

De todo el club de Tenis, Oishi, Eiji y Fuji eran los únicos que todavía no tenían hijos. Eiji y Fuji era entendible por que no podían, pero a pesar de que Oishi tuvo parejas después del viaje, nunca se casó con ninguna y tampoco tuvieron hijos. Sakuno cree que nunca llegó a superar del todo la relación de Eiji y Syuusuke, y que por eso tal vez no podía tener relaciones serias. En cierto modo Oishi y Edward se parecían mucho; habían dejado ir a las personas que amaban con otras, pero habían tenido que pagar un precio muy alto por verlas felices.

El móvil de Tomoka comenzó a sonar y cruzo un par de palabras con Rose antes de cortar.

-¡Atención a todos! Eiji y Fuji están por llegar. Rose dijo que tenían una gran sorpresa- gritó Tomoka a todo pulmón- ¡Siéntense para ver si faltan puestos o algo!-

Tezuka y Rose habían ido a buscar a Eiji y Fuji al aeropuerto mientras que Tomoka se había ido directo a casa de Sakuno cuando supo que estaba teniendo contracciones.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa haciendo un total de diecisiete personas, entre ellos cuatro niños, un bebé y doce adultos. Claro que todavía faltaban Eiji, Fuji, Tezuka y Rose y estarían mas apretados que nunca.

Por suerte, quedaron cuatro puestos libres y Sakuno suspiro aliviada al ver que Yuu y Suichi estaban leyendo una revista completarte callados. Lo más estúpido de todo era que los gemelos eran muy inteligentes; sabían leer, sumar y restar, pero todavía no podían decir _"Tengo"_ y decían _"Teno". _Sakuno agradecía internamente que el bebé que llevaba en el vientre fuera una mujer. Amaba a su marido, a sus hijos pero realmente necesitaba una niña para poder mimarla, guiarla y enseñarle a convertirse en una buena mujer.

Sakuno se giro hacía Ryoma, que estaba a su lado-¿Pagaste la ventana del señor Kostas?-

-Si- dijo con su mirada perdida en el vientre de su esposa.

Yuu y Suichi habían roto la ventana de su vecino la semana pasada, al igual que una escultura, habían ido a asustar a sus gallinas y le habían robado la placa dental con los lentes de leer al pobre anciano para que no pudiera hacer nada. Ocupaban su inteligencia en puras estupideces ¿Por qué no leían libros de ciencia o preguntaban sobre la capa de ozono como Mikoto? Mikoto era prácticamente una niña superdotada; la habían adelantado de curso y siempre tenía preguntas acerca de todo, y no le robaba cosas a los ancianitos para joderle la vida como sus hijos.

El Camaro de Tezuka se estaciono junto a los demás automóviles y Rose salió de un salto. Llevaba un vestido blanco de tul con sandalias altísimas; para Sakuno, era la versión de Tomoka en rubia. Tezuka vestía los shorts y camiseta del Seigaku claramente preparado para un buen partido de tenis. Todos los hombres se habían vestido con su antiguo uniforme en memoria de los viejos tiempos y pensaban armar su propio torneo.

Ryuji se puso de pie y Rose corrió hacía él con los brazos extendidos y de dieron un beso apasionado frente a todos.

-¡Rose Kunimitsu!- grito Tezuka tras ella- ¡Compórtate!-

-¡Pero papá…!-

-¡Y tu, Ryuji, mantén tus manos alejadas de mi hija! ¿Entiendes? ¡Se lo que pasa por tu mente y por tus pantalones!-

-¡Mamá!- grito Rose y tras varios segundos Tomoka se dio cuenta que la llamaba a ella. _Primera vez que Rose la llamaba mamá…_

-¡Por amor a Dios, Tezuka! Deja a los muchachos tranquilos, no se han visto en tres meses-

-Me da igual- respondió Tezuka obstinado y luego se giro hacía Rose- Tu sabes que me cuesta aceptar que estés con Ryuji como para que te morrees con él frente a todos-

-¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que lo amo? ¡Nadie me entiende!- grito dramáticamente.

-Por que el ya es universitario y es dos años mayor que tú-

Tomoka replico con una sonrisa en el rostro- ¿Y eso en que te convierte a ti? Por que según yo tengo entendido yo tenía dieciséis y tu dieciocho cuando comenzamos a salir-

-¡Ja! Chúpate esa, papá- grito Rose feliz y se fue a sentar junto a Ryuji en la mesa.

Estaban todos sentados cuando Eiji y Syuusuke hicieron acto de presencia bajando del Camaro.

Nadie comprendió por que rayos Syuusuke llevaba un coche rosado hasta que vieron que Eiji traía un bebé envuelto entre sus brazos.

Syuusuke alzó las manos cuando hubo llegado a la mesa para que nadie se pusiera de pie- Les presentó a nuestra hija, Anabelle-

Todos se pudieron de pie y observaron a la niña; tenía alrededor de tres meses, su cabello era negro y dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Eiji.

Quince minutos después cuando ya todos habían dado besos a la niña, después de que Momo dijera que quería otro hijo y que Anabelle llorara de hambre y le dieran entre todos su biberón se sentaron finalmente a almorzar haciéndole gestos a la niña.

-¿Por qué Anabelle y no un nombre japonés?- pregunto Tomoka.

-Al orfanato donde fuimos dijeron que era italiana y que su madre antes de morir había pedido que la llamaran así-

-¿Su madre murió en un hospital?-

-No, murió allí, en el orfanato de monjas. Era una niña, de quince años como mucho. A si que decidimos dejarla con su nombre, además, es muy bonito-

-¡Nyah! ¿A poco no es lo más bonito que han visto?- grito Eiji tocándole la mejilla a la niña.

Sakuno sonrió emocionada, preguntándose como sería su hija. Al menos Eiji y Fuji parecían más felices que nunca con Anabelle en sus brazos, y Sakuno estaba segura que nadie podría amar más a esa niña que ellos dos.

Finalmente cuando ya todos tuvieron un buen pedazo de carne en el plato reino el silencio entre los veintidós presentes.

-Papá- dijo Akari mirando a Inui, atrayendo la atención de todos- ¿De donde vienen los bebés?-

A Inui se le fueron todos los colores del rostro y se atraganto con el pedazo de carne que estaba comiendo.

Mikoto alzo la mano-¡Yo se, Akari-chan! Los bebés se crean cuando dos personas se besan-

-¿¡Rose estás embazada de Ryuji!?- gritó Akari mirando a Rose. Fue el turno de Ryuji para ahogarse con la bebida.

-No, Akari-chan, una mujer solo queda embarazada si se dan un beso en la cama, los dos acostados-

-¡Ahhh!-

Tomoka miro estupefacta a las dos niñas que conversaban como si nada y luego vio a Karyme sobarse el estomago de la risa.

-¡Papa! ¡Papa! ¡Papa! ¡Papa!- gritaron los gemelos tironeándole la camisa a Ryoma.

Suichi sonrío inocentemente-¿Onde está tu Clítoris?-

-¿Y que demonios es el punto G?- pregunto Yuu con el ceño fruncido.

Todos giraron a ver a los dos niños.

-¡Lo leímos en la revista de tía Tomoka!- gritaron al unisonó.

-Pero si están leyendo Cosmopolitan…-

Mikoto tomó la revista entre sus manos - Tía Tomoka ¿Por qué tiene marcada está pagina que dice…_ "Posturas sexuales para ataque cardiaco"? _¿Qué es la Asombrosa mariposa, mamá?-

Durante unos segundos nadie dijo nada, las palabras _"Clítoris" "Punto G" "La asombrosa mariposa" _revoloteaban en la mente de todos.

-Eh… Niños ¿Por qué no van a jugar al estero?-pregunto Sakuno y los cuatro niños olvidaron el tema y se fueron corriendo hasta el riachuelo a mojarse.

-No puedo creerlo…- susurró Tomoka. No sabía si reírse por las ocurrencias de los niños o echarse a llorar por la mirada que Tezuka le había dirigido.

Rose y Ryuji terminaron de comer y fueron a jugar con los niños. Los gemelos se subieron a la espalda de Ryuji mientras que Mikoto y Akari lograron tirar a Rose al agua que termino totalmente mojada.

-¡Crías del demonio!- grito Rose y lanzo sobre las niñas, pero le dio a Ryuji en la cadera que cayo con los niños y terminaron como una masa humana.

Sakuno se puso de pie y camino hasta el estero junto a todos los adultos a mirar si alguien se había roto algo.

Yuu le lanzo un poco de agua y Sakuno se arrodillo junto con Tomoka a mojar a los niños, tapándolos de agua.

-¿Qué tiene allí, tía Tomoka?- pregunto Akari apuntando al escote de Tomoka, donde se veía el tatuaje.

-Pues… es… eh… ¡Momoshiro al agua!- grito tirando a Momo al agua para zafarse del problema. Momoshiro se puso a jugar con los niños y al poco rato Eiji se le había unido y estaban haciendo estupideces en el agua.

-¿Por qué aún no te borras el tatuaje?- pregunto Sakuno entregándole una toalla, en su dormitorio.

-Pone a Tezuka cachondo- susurró Tomoka encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Tu te haz borrado el tuyo?-

-Si, Ryoma me lo pidió-

-¿Podrías prestarme algo de ropa?-

Sakuno buscó algo de la ropa que tenía antes de quedar embarazada. Escogió un vestido blanco que a Tomoka le quedo como una segunda piel; después del nacimiento de los gemelos Sakuno había adelgazado muchísimo y el cuerpo de Tomoka había adoptado más curvas.

Bajaron nuevamente y charlaron mientras veían a los hombres jugar tenis. Aquello le trajo tantos recuerdos a Sakuno que casi se pone a llorar. "Estúpidas hormonas" pensó cuando se secó las lagrimas y vio que no era la única. Ann y Tomoka estaban igual. Era difícil vivir lejos de sus mejores amigas, todas estaban en distintos países y se veían muy poco. Ahora tenían familias, hijos y trabajo de los cuales ocuparse, ya no eran unas niñas.

A pesar de todo, Sakuno era la única que no era una profesional. Pero pasaba muchísimo más tiempo con sus hijos que la mayoría de las madres y aunque no hubiera ido a la universidad se sentía una persona plena y completa.

Se preguntó como estaría Edward y solo espero que fuera tan feliz como lo era ella en aquellos momentos, que estuviera junto a una mujer que amara y tuvieran hijos. Había visto una foto de su casamiento y le parecía que Edward lucía feliz. Esperaba de todo corazón que fuera así.

-¡Mierda santa!- gritó cuando sintió una punzada en el estomago. Sabía de casos de embarazadas que estaban horas con contracciones y de algunas mujeres que ni siquiera habían sentido dolor. Dejo de pensar en eso y se concentro en el partido.

El ganador del mini torneo fue Tezuka que había mejorado su técnica notablemente. Sakuno era consciente que Ryoma había perdido por que estaba pendiente de los gemelos que jugaban en el agua, y agradeció que Ryoma fuera un padre precavido. Él no demostraba su cariño en público, no más allá de besos o una pequeña caricia, pero siempre estaba pendiente de sus hijos con un ojo puesto en cada uno. Era excelente padre y un buen esposo, y a pesar de que su matrimonio no había sido miel sobre hojuelas en aquel momento de su vida era perfectamente feliz. Recordaba con pena los primeros años, antes de que llegaran Yuu y Suichi, cuando Ryoma viajaba mucho por sus los campeonatos y casi nunca estaba en casa. Guardaba recuerdos de ella misma llorando cuando él se iba y de la alegría que la invadía cuando el la besaba cada vez que volvía.

Tal vez no había sido todo perfecto, pero fue tal y como debía ser. Cuando Tomoka la había obligado a ir a una de esas charlas del Karma, destino, Ying Yang, se preguntó si su destino había sido Edward pero ella lo había torcido. Luego se dio cuenta que las cosas pasaban por algo, no eran solo decisiones al azar, si ella estaba con Ryoma era por que estaban predestinados.

Los niños corrían por el jardín y los adultos conversaban y escuchaban una canción antigua.

-¡Me encanta está canción!- gritó Sakuno cuando escucho Aerosmith y arrastró a Ryoma a la pista. Pudo ver por el rabillo que todos bailaban menos Inui que tenía a Akari dormida en las piernas y Oishi, que miraba a Eiji con aire ausente. Ella sabía por experiencia propia que el amor verdadero era solo el primero y los demás eran solo para olvidar, probablemente Oishi jamás olvidaría a Eiji y seguramente no se volvería a enamorar de nadie nunca más. Sintió pena por él pero se prometió ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiera.

Allí, con Ryoma sujetándola por la cintura y meciéndose al ritmo de la canción, Sakuno encontró su momento de paz. Sus amigos de toda la vida eran mucho más que eso, eran hermanos y parte de su familia; era afortunada por tener tanta gente que la amaba y la quería.

-He descubierto algo-

-¿Qué Yuu está a punto de causarle una conmoción cerebral a Suichi?-

Sakuno se volteo y vio que Yuu golpeaba a su hermano en la cabeza fuertemente para que soltara un juguete.

-No, he descubierto que _amarte es mi destino_-

Los ojos se Ryoma se entrecerraron pensativo y luego se inclino para besarla lentamente, con toda la paz del mundo- Yo también lo creo-

-

-¿Qué diablos es la asombrosa mariposa?- pregunto Tezuka en el oído de Tomoka.

Tomoka apoyo su cabeza en el hombro- Una pose sexual-

-¿Y de que va?-

-Pues en una mesa tu me…-

-Ya lo entendí-

-Vale…-

Se quedaron un momento en silencio.

-¿Eres feliz conmigo, Tomoka?-

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? Tú sabes que si no fuera feliz te hubiera dejado hace mucho tiempo ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Si es por lo de la pose sexual era por que me pareció interesante, pero ahora que lo pienso nuestra mesa es de vidrio…-

La profunda risa de Tezuka en su oído la hizo relajarse y apoyó todo su peso sobre él, sollozando débilmente.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Eres feliz conmigo? No tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de tener un hijo contigo y me enfurece no poder dártelo…-

Tezuka rodeo su cintura con la estrecho contra si, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo- Soy feliz contigo, Tomoka. Inmensamente feliz, y lo del hijo es algo que se puede solucionar. No te cambiaria por nada del mundo…-

Era lo más romántico que Tezuka le había dicho jamás. Lo besó enredando los dedos en su cabello y sintió como unas mariposas nacían desde lo más profundo de su ser y se mezclaban con él. A pesar de llevar doce años juntos, Tezuka seguía despertando el deseo salvaje en ella y lo amaba con más fuerza que nunca.

-¿Podrían no hacer eso en publico?- preguntó Rose a su lado, bailando apegada a Ryuji.

Tezuka apunto al chico- Las manos donde pueda verlas o te cortare en pedazos-

-Siempre podemos hacer que parezca un accidente, amor- le dijo Tomoka y Rose bufó molesta alejándose de ellos.

-Ella es tan parecida a ti…tiene tu mismo genio de mierda-

Tezuka sonrío y beso su cabello con cuidado, llenándose de ella

-

"_¿Se puede ser más feliz?"_ se preguntó mirando a su alrededor; Momoshiro bailaba exageradamente con Ann en brazos y Mikoto escondía el rostro avergonzada tras una planta. Tezuka bailaba con Tomoka pero amenazaba a Ryuji mientras que Rose se lo llevaba de allí a rastras, Inui mecía a su hija dormida, Eiji y Fuji bailaban turnándose para tomar a Anabelle, Karyme había sacado a bailar a Oishi, Arisa intentaba hacer que Kaoru bailara y Kawamura jugaba con los gemelos.

No, no se podía ser más feliz que eso.

-Sakuno, estas húmeda- susurró Ryoma en su oído y un látigo de puro placer golpeó su rostro.

-¡Ryoma-kun!- le grito golpeándolo suavemente en el hombro imaginando que lo decía en doble sentido.

-No Sakuno, realmente estas húmeda-

Sakuno bajó la vista hacía sus piernas y vio que un poco de agua caía al césped.

-¡He roto la maldita fuente!-

-

-

-

"_Ajustándome a tu alma ultrajada_

_Entre la desnudez de tu cuerpo_

_Y tu vida quebrantada, _

_Eres lo indispensable _

_En este mundo sin esperanzas" _

_**Marry**_

_Primero nada con "fuente" me refiero al Saco amniótico, pero acá le decimos fuente o bolsa por que somos incultos xD. _

**(1): Todai es la más prestigiosa universidad de Japón **

Nota de la autora:

O Dios mío, no puedo creer que se haya acabado ya. Me parece que ha pasado tan poco tiempo… "Amarte es mi destino" siempre va a ser mi bebé por que es el primer fics que termino complemente. Todavía tengo que arreglar unas incongruencias y algunos párrafos, pero eso lo hare más tarde.

Debo admitir que me gusto mucho escribir este fics; llore, reí y me encontré conmigo misma aquí. Muchas gracias a todas estas personas que me acompañaron en "Amarte es mi destino" el primero que escribí y luego lo borre, como HANNIA, y también a todos los demás que han dejado sus reviews aquí. Muchas veces, cuando tenía pena o mucha melancolía releía sus comentarios y me decía a mi misma que tenía que seguir adelante, que ustedes querían seguir leyendo. Sé que no es el mejor fics, que le faltan muchas cosas, que la pareja Tezuka x Tomoka es increíblemente rara pero Dios sabe lo mucho que me gusto escribirlo.

Gracias por sus consejos, sus ánimos y felicitaciones que he recibido en estos dos años y medio.

Antes de irme me gustaría, como ya saben, recomendar libros (se ha vuelto sagrado recomendar libros aquí xD) los mimos autores de siempre.

Si quieren leer de amor, de ese tipo de historias cebolleras, Cecilia Ahern.

Si quieren leer historias de amor enredadas, con chicos sexy y de sexo xD Rachel Gibson

Historias de vida, para encontrarnos internamente, Paulo Coelho.

Y otras sagas de vampiros o temas diferentes podrían ser: Gallagher girls, de un internado de chicas espías. También les recomiendo la saga "Morganville vampire" "Memorias de Idhun" "Vampiros sureños (de donde esta basada la serie "True blood")" Chicago Stars" "Guía de citas del lado oscuro de Jessica" "Meridian" "Wake" "Esta Nana". Todos estos libros esta en Gekki libros, quedelibros, Alisheadreams, atrapalibros... Y si no los encuentran, mándenme un correo a mi msn con cualquier duda acerca de cualquier cosa.

Bueno, no quiero dramatizar mucho. Siempre me imagine a Sakuno como ama de casa y desde el principio tenía el papel de Rose metido entre ceja y ceja, no terminaba de convencerme, pero al final encuentro que me quedo bien. Ahora, un pequeño resumen de parejas/hijos para que no se enreden mucho.

_Ryoma y Sakuno: Yuu y Suichi (Gemelos. Cinco años) y está embarazada. _

_Tezuka y Tomoka: Rose (dieciséis) su novio se llama Ryuji y es el primo de Ann. _

_Inui: Akari (ocho años) _

_Oishi: -_

_Ann y Momoshiro: Mikoto (siete años) _

_Kaoru y Arisa: Satoshi (6 meses) _

_Karyme y Kawamura: -_

_Fuji y Eiji: Anabelle. _

Espero que les haya gustado, que no los haya decepcionado.

Encuentro que los hijos son todo un caso; Mikoto es súper inteligente, Suichi y Yuu traviesos, Akari es relajada y luego vienen los bebés. Me gustó mucho escribir a los niños tal y como son. Y la parte de la revista la saque de la vida real ¿se han fijado que los niños siempre eligen el peor momento para hacer las preguntas más indiscretas?

-

Nos vemos en el próximo fics de POT que escriba, por que la verdad es que tengo dos en mente; uno es RyoSaku y el otro es un Tomoka/Tezuka (me e enviciado con esa pareja) pero decidí que no voy a publicar nada a menos que tenga cinco capítulos listos para no retrasarme con mis otros fics. Denle una vuelta a mis fics en mayo, o abril, seguramente ya abre empezado alguno.

Un placer conocerlas a todas,

Que disfruten de mi fics,

Cariños a todo el mundo

Marry.

Pd: No soy poeta ni nada, pero antes escribía versos y la estrofa que puse al final fue una que hice en un momento de inspiración y que me recordó este fics. XD ojala les haya gustado.


End file.
